


Справедливость

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Веселые приключения двух маньяков [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom!Hannibal, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Handcuffs, Jail, M/M, Military, Power Imbalance, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Top Will Graham, Top!Will, Unhealthy Relationships, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: AU. Уилл Грэм – комендант тюрьмы, Ганнибал Лектер – новый заключенный.





	1. Флирт

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор - Рика-чан.  
Аннотация:  
"За время, пока комендант Уильям Грэм занимал свою должность, из Балтиморской Тюрьмы строгого режима не сбежал ни один заключенный. Ходят слухи, он чует побег за два дня до того, как ты об этом подумаешь.  
Страшно подумать, на что он способен, если протрезвеет!  
Впрочем, комендант всеми силами старается избегать подобных состояний. Пока в один прекрасный день в тюрьму не переводят Ганнибала Лектера – серийного убийцу, чей смертный приговор в последний момент был заменен пожизненным заключением".
> 
> Комментарий:  
Фик написан не одним, а аж целыми двумя извращенцами, поэтому вас ждут извращения в квадрате, то есть в кубе, то есть – в тюрьме.  
Это вам не эфирный канон, это вам не трепетные Алые Вины, это Уибал, полностью соответствующий своему названию.
> 
> Справедливость, или Ад для Ганнибала Лектера, предупреждения:  
1\. Уилл Грэм – мудак.  
2\. Уилл Грэм – мудак, на фоне которого Ганнибал – няша и лапочка. Ну, почти.  
3\. МАТ, НАРКОТИКИ, МАРГИНАЛЬНОСТЬ.  
4\. Если вы жадно пожирали глазами Ганнибала в тюремной робе, вам сюда.  
5\. This is RUDE, this is PERVERT, THIS IS UIBAL!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *конфетка – потому что авторов (обоих) прёт от созвучия Hanni-honey, но «сладкий» мы сочли неполиткорректным. Никто не знает, почему.  
**авторы даже и близко не пытались подойти к жанру «тюремный реализм», буде тут найдутся знатоки такового. Мы собрались тут на подрочить, за реализмом – к Солженицыну, Довлатову и прочим.  
***комендант тюрьмы – в данном случае правильно «начальник тюрьмы» (самый главный), но мы решили, что комендант привычнее.

_…and use you for sex. ©_

— Это Лектер! Опять!  
Комендант Балтиморской тюрьмы строгого режима Уильям Грэм поднял глаза от ноутбука.  
— Опять? Он здесь меньше суток!  
— Он откусил член Вудриджу!  
Комендант покачал головой.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать, сержант Зеллер, — он поднялся, закрывая ноутбук, и достал пачку сигарет, — у новичка большой рот. И скоро будет большая задница.  
— Мы перевели его в одиночку, сэр! — отрапортовал сержант. — Этот Вудридж — третий человек, которого он покалечил за сегодняшний день. Может быть вы…  
— Потом!.. — отмахнулся Грэм, закуривая прямо в кабинете. — Какая мне разница, кто кого там изнасиловал? Это происходит слишком часто, чтобы следить за сменой позиций! Почему ты все время приходишь сообщить о всякой дряни перед обедом? Неужели нельзя подождать час?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр! Я не виноват, что всякая дрянь случается до обеда, сэр!  
Уильям фыркнул.  
— Вот и я не виноват, сержант! Приведите ко мне этого Лектера! После обеда, — комендант задумался на секунду. Куда разумнее побеседовать с новичком до обеда — хотя бы потому, что сейчас Уилл в шесть раз злее, чем будет после. Но, с другой стороны, обед куда важнее нравоучительных бесед. Суицидальных идиотов много, а он, комендант Уилл Грэм, всего один.

— Ганнибал… Ганнибал Лектер, — спустя два часа он вглядывался в дело агрессивного новичка. — Блять, твои родители совсем на голову пизданулись? Что это за имя такое — Ганнибал? Неудивительно, что ты в тюрьме.  
Грэм пристально разглядывал заключенного. По логике ему стоило прочесть файл дальше, но там была какая-то длинная мудохрень о его преступлениях. Уильям был комендантом уже пять лет. Люди меняются в тюрьме. Не имеет значения, что они совершили, чтобы сюда попасть. Он видел, как простые воришки телефонов становятся авторитетами, и как убийцы рыдают в углу от побоев и унижений. Видел и наоборот. В тюрьме человек рождается заново, потому нет смысла тратить время и нервы на чтение биографий.  
Заключенный молчал. Руки-ноги скованы цепью, на губах издевательская ухмылка и здоровенная ссадина — как доложили, сопротивлялся. Уилл подошел к нему, разглядывая пристальнее. Сухие глаза. Жесткие. Такой укусит еще не раз. Волосы отросшие… Файл остался на столе, потому комендант просто спросил:  
— Тя чё, переводили, что ли?  
Лектер кивнул.  
— Убийство? — предположил Грэм, поскольку идти за файлом было лень. Заключённый изумленно на него покосился, затем кивнул.  
— Много убийств? — уточнил Грэм. Заключенный раздражённо дернул плечом и язвительно произнёс:  
— Прочитать дело будет быстрее.  
Уилл легонько двинул ему по печени.  
— Ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы по делу. Или я тебя бью. Усёк?  
Лектер кивнул. Он не проронил ни звука, только согнулся от удара и сейчас уже выпрямился. Гордый. Высокомерный. Язвительный.  
— Тебя пытались трахнуть в первый же день, — проронил Уилл. — Трое. Разрыв селезенки, сотрясение мозга и победитель премии Дарвина — Вудридж-откусанный-член. Я его не понимаю — на бабу ты не похож, да и жопа у тебя не первой свежести. Зато морда наглая как пиздец. Таких обычно бьют или режут втихую, а никак не трахают. Чем ты их так зацепил?  
Он раздражённо пожал плечами и получил еще один удар.  
— Словами отвечать.  
— Я не знаю. Не каждый криминальный разум постижим сторонним наблюдателем.  
— Чё? — оторопел Уильям. Нет, он-то прекрасно понял, что новичок сказал — просто слишком уж непривычно слышать культурную речь из уст заключенных.  
— Вы напрасно делаете вид, что принадлежите к этому обществу, комендант, — спокойно произнес заключенный. — Искушённый глаз сразу видит, в ком есть искра разума и культуры, а в ком — нет.  
Уильям сцапал его за грудки. Лектер был выше его — впрочем, он и не таких обламывал.  
— Думаешь, самый здесь умный, да? Думаешь, я не просек твоего плана? Ты из тех изнеженных типаумных, которым подавай одиночку, потому что видите ли там вам лучше думается! А заодно — спокойнее. Не так ли? — он заставил Лектера наклониться, чтобы смотреть на него сверху вниз. — Только знаешь что? Мне по барабану сколько раз тебя изнасилуют. И мне насрать кто и сколько раз кого изобьёт. Здесь это происходит постоянно, конфетка. Позволяет поддерживать в моих подопечных вкус к жизни. Поэтому — хрен ты дождешься у меня одиночки на ночь, понял? — он встряхнул мужчину как следует. Глаза у того были совершенно равнодушные — будто он и не слышал Уильяма. Комендант хмыкнул. Ничего, поглядит он на него завтра утром. — Советую начинать растягиваться, — фыркнул он, хлопнув его по заднице. К его удивлению, заключенный вздрогнул.  
Грэм нахмурился. Затем — чисто ради эксперимента — провел ладонью по спине, от лопаток до ягодиц. Лектер выпрямился и замер как натянутая струна перед ним. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но зрачки были расширены.  
— Ебать, ты настолько чувствительный? — изумленно фыркнул Грэм. — Да тебе пиздец будет, котёночек, — он уже откровенно жал его ягодицы, ради наслаждения тем эффектом, который это действие производило на новичка. — А ну отвечай мне, честно, — Уильям притянул его за воротник, продолжая тискать на удивление упругую задницу. — Тебя вообще кто-нибудь когда-нибудь трахал?  
Он смотрел на него. Его зрачки пульсировали в такт учащенному сердцебиению. А затем едва заметно качнул головой.  
Грэм выматерился.  
Теперь понятно. И перевели его наверняка потому, что убил кого-нибудь. С такой чувствительностью и таким характером он ни в одной тюрьме долго не проживет.  
— Ладно. Уебывай отсюда. Счастливой дефлорации!  
Однако когда заключённого увели, Грэм отдал приказ перевести его в одиночку. Он не мог объяснить, почему. Ему точно не жалко это хамло, да и наказать его надо за кусачесть. Уилл взглянул на дело и хотел его прочитать, но, оценив размер, передумал. Серийный убийца — а больше подробностей ему не нужно и лень знать.  
Но как он все-таки определил, что матерный — не родной язык Уилла? Никто за пять лет ни разу не просек!


	2. Проникновение вглубь

— Доктор Блум! — Уилл просиял идиотской улыбкой, но тут же опомнился и принял серьезный вид. — Вы вновь решили облагородить наше заведение своей восхитительной фигурой! Могу ли я узнать причину вашего визита?  
Судебный психиатр Алана Блум слабо улыбнулась, глядя на коменданта. Она полагала, при ином стечении обстоятельств подполковник Уильям Грэм мог бы служить отличным материалом для исследований, и заигрывала с ним исключительно из научного интереса. Всегда, но не сегодня.  
— Ваш новый заключенный, Уилл, — она подошла ближе, глядя в глаза мужчине. — Я знаю, что для визита к нему нужно специальное разрешение, но может быть, вы сделаете для меня исключение?  
Он чуть отстранился, не привыкши к таким близким контактам с ее стороны. К тому же был слегка растерян.  
— Ммм… какой новый заключённый? У меня есть пять на выбор!  
Алана нахмурилась. Он издевается что ли?!  
— Лектер. Ганнибал Лектер. Чесапикский Потрошитель!  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Чем он вам так интересен?  
Алана взглянула с изумлением.  
— Уилл, он же знаменитость. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер, психиатр и автор множества статей… оказавшийся каннибалом…- Алана запнулась. — Уилл, вы и его дело не читали?!  
Грэм раздраженно пожал плечами. «Как сговорились они все. Не буду я читать эту графоманию про какого-то престарелого психопата», — подумал он.  
— Вы же знаете меня, доктор Блум. Заключенных много, я один.  
Она покачала головой и улыбнулась:  
— Так вы разрешите мне интервьюировать его? В переговорной?  
— Да он в одиночке, вам и не понадобится переговорная… — Уилл думал о том, что в переговорной он не сможет услышать их беседу.  
— Вы держите его в одиночке? Что случилось?  
— Да он сам попросил! — фыркнул комендант и понял, что сболтнул лишнее. Технически, Лектер ни о чем его, разумеется, не просил. Будь на месте Уилла обычный человек, он бы сказал «вынудил меня поместить его в одиночку», но Грэм слишком хорошо понимал людей, и для него манипуляции этой «знаменитости» были равноценны просьбе. Типа «пожалуйста, пусти меня в одиночку, а то я продолжу калечить заключенных и организовывать кипеж».  
А Уилл почему-то решил: «Ну и пожалуйста, вали в одиночку, раз мы такие нежные». Может, не стоило его жалеть. Может, теперь эта манипулятивная каннибальская сучка думает, что может им управлять?..  
— Попросил? Вы говорили с ним? Что он вам сказал? — на лице Аланы был написан неподдельный интерес, которого Уилл никогда не замечал к собственной персоне. Комендант нахмурился. Неужели этот маньяк настолько ей интересен?  
— Алана, вы же понимаете, я не могу рисковать. К Лектеру запрещены несанкционированные ФБР визиты и тем более приватные переговоры. — Уилл подошел к женщине ближе. — Однако я могу сделать для вас исключение…  
Она просияла.  
— …при одном условии.  
— Каком условии? — настороженно спросила она.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Вы смотрите на меня, словно я собираюсь заставить вас расплачиваться за визит натурой, — фыркнул он и с удовольствием отметил, как она покраснела. — Я просто желаю присутствовать при разговоре. Не обязательно лично — но я должен слышать каждое слово. Иначе исполнить ваше желание невозможно.  
Алана Блум пожала плечами. Уильям Грэм и сам был неплохим психологом, и потому ей было некомфортно с ним вдвойне, особенно когда он резко от серьезности переходил к насмешке. Алана думала порой, что из него бы получился совершенно кошмарный преступник.  
— Большое спасибо, Уилл. Это значит для меня очень много.

— Доктор Блум, — впервые Грэм видел, чтобы Лектер так широко улыбался. Комендант не мог назвать его улыбку привлекательной — скорее голодной. Алана сказала — «каннибал». Уилл мог поклясться, что Лектер с удовольствием сожрал бы Алану, представься ему такая возможность.  
А ее заигрывания с ним попросту возмущали. Он же ее в два раза старше! Уголовник! Каннибал до кучи.  
Первую часть разговора Уилл пропустил мимо ушей — прикидывал, что сделает с Лектером, если он действительно понравится Алане. Вернет его к народу, пускай развлекаются, а потом расскажет доктору Блум, что ее привлекают опущенные. А сам посмотрит, какой видок у этой наглой рожи будет после того, как его пару раз пустят по кругу, если он дергается от одного прикосновения к своей заднице!  
Внезапно Уилл услышал свое имя — точнее, должность.  
— Почему вас так интересуют мои отношения с комендантом? — Лектер невинно глядел на Алану. — Он очень хорошо ко мне отнесся, хотя следует признать, что его речь отвратительно уродлива. Впрочем, вам должно быть повезло ознакомиться с более культурной версией.  
Алана вскинула брови.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Лектер сцепил скованные руки и наклонился к ней.  
— Он заигрывает с вами от скуки, доктор Блум. На самом деле комендант предпочитает мужчин. Ему просто нравится наблюдать за вашей реакцией. Удивительно, что вы этого до сих пор не поняли.  
Уилл сжал руки. Лектер покойник. Он нажал на кнопку окончания визита и приказал охранникам увести заключенного. Он сам встретил Алану.  
— Этот визит окончен, доктор Блум.  
Она смотрела недоуменно.  
— Уилл, но я только…  
— Приказ коменданта, — мрачно процедил Уилл. — Вам лучше покинуть тюрьму.  
Алана остановилась перед ним и взяла его за руку.  
— Уилл, не дайте ему добраться до вас. Лектер дьявол, он прекрасно знал, что вы нас слушаете, — она помолчала. — И не думайте, что я хоть на секунду поверила в его последнее утверждение.  
Грэм застыл. Ему стало чертовски неловко. Впрочем, он тут же сочинил оправдание.  
— Дело не в этом, доктор Блум, хотя, конечно, я рад, что вы осознаете степень правдивости его речей. Пока вы говорили, некий «специальный агент Ф. Лаундс» попросил меня о встрече в «надежде прояснить детали содержания особо опасного преступника Г. Лектера», — Уилл показал Алане телефон, где упомянутое сообщение действительно имелось — правда, отправленное два дня назад. — Я решил, что он либо пришел проверить вас, либо ваш коллега… подумал, стоит уточнить.  
— Господи, Уилл! — обеспокоенно воскликнула женщина. — Вам все-таки следует иногда читать газеты — чаще, чем вы это делаете!  
— А что такое? — недовольно буркнул Уильям.  
— Фредди Лаундс — кошмарная журналистка, а не агент ФБР. Пустите ее к себе — вовек от грязи не отмоетесь!  
Уильям подумал, что чего-чего, а грязи в этом месте хватает и без журналисток, вслух же сказал:  
— Что ж, значит, совпадение. Как насчет ужина? У нас тут, знаете, кое-где кормят очень даже неплохо.  
Алана приоткрыла рот, но потом извиняюще улыбнулась.  
— Простите, Уилл, сегодня я не могу — мне уже пора уезжать.  
— Может в следующий раз?  
Она обернулась.  
— Может, в следующий раз.

— Приведите ко мне Лектера, — рявкнул Уильям. До кабинета он добрался нескоро — некоторые вопросы потребовали его личного участия: начальник обеспечения снова ныл о его низком качестве, какая-то фифа из какого-то профсоюза явилась, чтобы подать прошение «об улучшении условий», и прочее в таком роде. В общем, когда Лектера явили перед его очи, комендант был куда злее, чем когда он его затребовал.  
— Приковать. — Он кивнул на кольцо в железном столе возле окна, к которому приковывали за руки для обыска — ну или для чего угодно, что вбредет в голову. Эта поза куда унизительнее, чем просто сковка рук с ногами.  
— Она так и не согласилась на ужин, — тихо произнес заключённый, когда охранники ушли. — Бросьте эту затею, Уилл, эта женщина любит копаться в мозгах преступников, а не встречаться с ними.  
Комендант снимал ремень. Если вначале он не определился, что с ним сделает, то теперь все стало совершенно ясно.  
— Но вы ведь это и сами знаете, Уилл. Вы с самой первой встречи с ней знали, что у вас ничего не получится. И вам куда приятнее видеть здесь меня, чем Алану Блум.  
Грэм вдавил его голову в стол.  
— Заткнись, или клянусь богом, я пущу тебя по кругу. В твой анус будет легко вставляться бутылка после этого. А потом заставлю сидеть и два часа давать интервью Алане, делая вид, что с твоей жопой все в порядке. — Грэм склонился над ним, глядя в пустые глаза, и принялся расстегивать его робу. — А будь мы в более прогрессивном обществе, я бы просто отрезал тебе язык. Судя по всему, рот — твое главное оружие.  
Роба не снималась так просто, и Грэму пришлось воспользоваться второй парой наручников, чтобы приковать его руки по-отдельности. В этот момент Лектер напал — и Уилл расхохотался, вбивая колено в его живот — этот идиот что, полагает, что на Грэма раньше никто не пытался нападать при смене наручников? Да самый первый им задержанный сделал именно это — Уильям до сих пор носил на руке глубокий шрам от его активности.  
— Ничего у тебя не получится, конфетка, — рыкнул он, спуская комбинезон к его лодыжкам. Он огладил упругую для такого старичка задницу, снова уловив напряжение, прошедшее по его телу. Это было красивое тело со спины, мускулистое и поджарое. И в качестве контраста довольно мягкий животик. Грэм раздвинул его ноги и почувствовал, как Лектер напрягся еще сильнее… Грэм взял ремень и полоснул по его ягодицам.  
Он вздрогнул, подавив крик. Грэм ударил сильнее, наблюдая, как расцветают розовые полосы на белой заднице. Он дергался, но сносил наказание молча, Грэм лишь видел, как побелели костяшки сжатых пальцев. Он бил его до тех пор, пока задница не стала розово-красной в полоску; тогда Уилл отложил ремень и вернулся к бумагам, которые предстояло разгрести. Лектер дернулся, приподнялся и обернулся взглянуть, что он там собрался делать.  
— Не оборачиваться. Цепями не звенеть. И что самое главное — не разевать хавальник, — Грэм мрачно взглянул на Лектера и поставил на стол початую вчера бутылку вискаря. — Услышу от тебя хоть одно слово — выебу бутылкой. Моргни, если понял, и отверни ебло.  
Несколько секунд Лектер молча и неподвижно смотрел в его глаза. Рожа у него была кирпичом — хрен поймёшь о чем думает. Затем он медленно моргнул и отвернулся.  
Уилл взялся за бумаги. Он ненавидел бумажную работу и долбаную кучу букв в ней. Обычно он нюхал перед этим делом, но все закончилось еще вчера, а бумаг накопилось неожиданно много. Теперь после каждой прочитанной хуйни он смотрел на задницу Лектера, на то, как постепенно сходили с нее розовые полосы, а часть контуров оставалась, образуя совсем не такой узор, каков был первоначально.  
Почувствовав усталость, Грэм поднялся, потянулся и оставил новый след в истории тюремных унижений Лектера. Его кожа покрылась пупырышками от долгого стояния голым возле стола, да и боль терпеть было тяжелее, когда предыдущие удары только начали заживать. Лектер вздрагивал и молчал, и Уиллу захотелось, чтобы он издал хоть какой-нибудь звук.  
Он ударил его сильнее, еще и еще, но когда от очередного удара на коже выступили маленькие бисеринки крови, прекратил. Похоже, так его на голос не взять, а следов оставлять не хотелось. Поэтому он надел одноразовую перчатку, облизнул указательный палец и приставил к анусу Лектера. Вот тогда он вздрогнул. Когда Уилл огладил его пятую точку голой рукой, то явственно услышал звон наручников. Его анус был таким тугим, что Уилл с трудом вставил в него всего один палец, но зато был вознагражден чем-то средним между стоном и шипением, вырвавшимся из горла заключенного. Бедра у него дрожали лишь от того, что Уилл немного двигал вставленным на пару дюймов пальцем в его заднице. Он задумался над тем, что будет, если эту чувствительную сучку обдолбать, к примеру, экстази или метом, пустить по кругу и все это заснять.  
— То, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, — тихо произнес он на ухо Лектеру, — одна сотая того, что с тобой сделают, если ты будешь выебываться. — Он глубоко вдавил палец в его задницу, вызвав еще один сдавленный стон. — Я был безосновательно добр, отправив тебя, как ты жаждал, в одиночку. Очень глупо было с твоей стороны наговорить доктору Блум обо мне всяких гадостей, — он согнул палец. — Очень глупо. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты в тюрьме. Потому что ты очень тупой серийный убийца.  
Грэм прижал его к столу, навалившись на обнаженное тело. Странно, он почти не пах в сравнении с другими людьми — впрочем, обоняние Уилла было давно и прочно отбито белым порошком. Он всегда считал, что это к лучшему.  
— А теперь представь, что я верну тебя обратно. Сколько ты продержишься с таким характером и с такой чувствительностью? Тебя чуть не выебли в первый же день. Сколько ты сможешь обороняться, день, два, неделю? Рано или поздно они улучат момент, заломят тебе руки и будут кончать в тебя спереди и сзади. Несколько часов подряд. К концу этого развлечения ты будешь мокрым от слюны и спермы, перестанешь сопротивляться и позволишь делать с собой все, что угодно. Они будут бить и мочиться на тебя, но ты так охуеешь от боли и унижений, что тебе будет все равно. А когда охранники с утра найдут тебя и оттащат в больничное крыло, на всех уровнях будут знать, что ты — опущенный.  
Лектер вдруг фыркнул. Его затрясло от сдерживаемого смеха, а потом он тихо рассмеялся. Грэм рванул его голову к себе, глядя в лицо.  
— Ты находишь это смешным? — рыкнул он. — Я посмотрю, как…  
— Я не какой-то там «серийный убийца», — злобно рявкнул Лектер. — И ты напрасно полагаешь, что подобное произойдёт со мной, комендант Грэм! Ты только и делаешь, что шипишь мне на ухо свои фантазии о моей заднице — что я еще мог сказать твоей аппетитной докторше? Кого ты представляешь в своей постели — ее или меня?!  
Уилл сдавил его горло, заставив заткнуться. Потом взял ремень и больно, с оттяжкой хлестнул по спине.  
— Поверь мне, котенок, если бы я представлял тебя в моей постели, ты бы уже лежал там с выебанной жопой.  
Он высек его до кровавых полос, но заключенный лишь вздрагивал и молчал. Грэм не мог не признать, что с выдержкой у Лектера было все в порядке.  
Он небрежно натянул обратно его робу — вновь готовый к фокусам с руками — но в этот раз Лектер не сопротивлялся. Пальцы у него чуть заметно подрагивали — вот и вся реакция.  
— Уведите его, — скомандовал Грэм, вызвав охрану. — В общую.  
Он закурил прямо в кабинете. Проклятый маньяк решил что он, Уилл, пидар, раз шлепнул его один раз по жопе. Совсем ебанулся. Вот пускай потусит с народом, посмотрит как «нормальные» люди себя ведут изо дня в день.  
«Утром будет труп, — думал Грэм, с удивлением обнаружив, что расправился со всеми бумагами, пока пялился на выпоротую задницу Лектера. — Вот это удача. Можно выпить, а заодно прессануть Хоббса на тему, куда запропастился мет. На следующей неделе обещалась комиссия, а для нее Уиллу понадобятся все силы. Будешь слишком строг в тюрьме — будет бунт и побег, а потом тебя выебут сверху; не будешь слишком строг в тюрьме — тебя выебут сверху, и все равно будет бунт и побег. Вот и балансируй между начальством и подчиненными так, чтобы остаться в живых. Что этот Лектер знает!..»


	3. Превентивные меры

Прошла неделя. Трупа, к удивлению Уилла, не обнаружили ни на следующий день, ни позднее. Видимо, его речь произвела на Лектера некоторое впечатление, и он научился ладить с заключенными — и даже с теми, кого покалечил вначале. Впрочем, Вудридж — евнух Вудридж — все ещё находился на лечении. Врач настоятельно рекомендовал вообще перевести его — поскольку психологическая травма слишком сильна. Грэм был, в общем и целом, согласен, если бы не одно «но» — перевод требовал немало оснований и негативно характеризовал управление начальника тюрьмы. Он переведёт его, но после комиссии. Решение стало окончательным, когда он узнал, что возглавлять ее будет Джек Кроуфорд — известный своей придирчивостью и неподкупностью хер.  
Лектер на удивление вел себя пристойно — это подтверждали и охранники, и зеки. И с ним все обращались пристойно — а это был и вовсе высший поведенческий пилотаж. Однако когда Уилл проходил мимо его камеры — в рамках осмотра — он поймал его взгляд. Поймал — и как только вернулся, сразу отдал приказ перевести его в одиночку.  
— На основании? — тупо переспросил Чилтон, чья подпись как тюремного психолога была необходима при таких вещах. — Он ничего не сделал и он не хочет.  
— Срал я на то, что он хочет! — рявкнул Грэм. — На основании того, что Вудридж выходит из лазарета завтра. А послезавтра — комиссия.  
— Превентивные меры, я понял, — нервно хмыкнул Чилтон. — Хорошо, я подпишу, но он подаст жалобу.  
— Я лично выслушаю его жалобу, — с угрозой произнес Уильям. — Мне еще с прошлого раза понравилось.  
Чилтон странно покосился, и Уилл хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Расслабься. Я просто выполнял твою работу. Ты ведь должен следить, чтобы зэки не откусывали друг другу пенисы и не насиловали друг друга. Я провел с ним небольшую беседу, равно как и с другой стороной.  
— Байен и Уокер после вашей беседы со мной говорить отказываются! — фыркнул Чилтон. — Это не психология, это запугивание! Они теперь боятся, что если скажут слово мне, я настучу вам, и им снова придётся иметь дело с вами!  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Видишь, как хорошо у меня получается вразумлять заблудших овец?  
— Что конкретно вы им сказали?  
Чилтон утомил его, но Уилл все-таки улыбнулся.  
— Врачебная тайна.  
На самом деле причину перевода Лектера в одиночку Уилл с трудом мог объяснить сам себе. Просто есть такая вещь как чутье. И его чутье говорило ему, что если он оставит эту сучку в общей, что-то непременно случится. И случится оно в самое неблагоприятное время из возможных: когда туша Джека Кроуфорда втиснется в тюремный коридор и начнет выискивать, к чему бы приебаться.  
Лектер слишком умен, чтобы не прознать о надвигающейся комиссии. Осмотры, уборки, новые вещи — все это не могло пройти мимо него. И если он планирует — а он точно планирует — месть Грэму за разодранную спину, то устроить драку или мелкий бунт во время комиссии — лучший из планов.  
На секунду комендант задумался — а с чего он взял, что Лектер такой умный и влиятельный? С чего он вообще к нему прицепился?.. Он ведь ему даже не нравится.  
На мгновение к горлу подступил комок — горькие воспоминания проскользнули и отравили мысли. Когда Уилл только занял эту должность, только освоил что да как, ему попался зэк, который — да будет проклят Лектер со своими пидарскими ассоциациями — ему понравился. Просто понравился, без сексуального подтекста. Он был насмешлив, он был невероятно обаятелен, и он казался сильным. Он собирался поднять бунт, зарезать Уилла, подвесить его к люстре за яйца, а затем сбежать. Он так и сказал ему в первый день. Уилл расхохотался и заявил, что долго не провисит — свалится. Да и люстр здесь не водится. Зэк — его звали Том — возразил, что ради такого дела он сам, собственноручно, заебашит люстру для его яиц. Уилл ответил, что польщен таким вниманием.  
Все их разговоры были в таком ключе. Уилл издевался над ним, а Том издевался в ответ, и никогда, никогда не было похоже, что его хоть как-то колышет то, что говорит Уилл. Пока после их очередной беседы утром Грэму не доложили, что Том мертв. Проткнул себе горло пластиковой ручкой.  
Уильям был в шоке. Он провел тщательное расследование, даже вызвал ФБР – все, чтобы доказать то, что ему сказали с самого начала — самоубийство. Никаких посторонних, никаких угроз, никакого давления со стороны. Уилл видел, в насколько подавленном состоянии находились заключённые — видимо те, с которыми Том обсуждал свой «план побега». Одна группа даже попыталась осуществить его — но Грэм был готов и всех «переловил» загодя, сделав на этом репутацию начальника-«провидца». Но это не принесло особенного удовольствия. Уилл не мог выкинуть из головы последний разговор с Томом. Не мог отделаться от идеи, что он как-то виноват в этом. Что он тогда сказал? Он половины не помнил, так как был пьян. Оскорбления – да, но их разговоры состояли из угроз и оскорблений. В этом был весь смысл. Произнеси он что-то иначе, и вдруг этого бы не случилось? Тогда Уилл впервые подумал о том, что люди слишком хрупкие и что словом можно убить. Больше он никогда не пытался завести друзей — ни среди подчиненных, ни тем более среди зеков. Он переделал речь, чтобы звучала как блатная. Он переделал поведение, чтобы его считали недалеким и ленивым — так было и проще, и удобнее, и… очень одиноко.  
Может, он так прицепился к Лектеру, потому что его психика явно покрепче остальных. Он не умрет лишь от того, что Уилл слегка коснётся его. И Грэму будет с кем поиграть долгими вечерами.  
Лектер подавал прошения выпустить его из одиночки, но Уилл игнорировал их. По его приказу прошерстили камеры некоторых товарищей и нашли кое-что запрещённое; кое-что — откровенно оружейное. Бунт был подавлен не успев начаться; на поиск нового лидера уйдет время, а пока встречайте евнуха Вудриджа и обсуждайте, как ловко Лектер сбежал от его мести в одиночку и бросил бунтовщиков.  
С приездом комиссии Кроуфорд заполонил серый мирок Уилла настолько, что он позабыл о Лектере. Кроуфорд важно вещал о дисциплине, строгости, недопустимости поблажек и всего такого, явно не понимая, что это и есть кратчайшая дорога к бунту и яйцам Уильяма Грэма на люстре. Трое суток не спавши Грэм показывал ему страшные замки, голые вычищенные камеры и прочую скудность обстановки, чтоб у жирного инспектора поскорее разыгрался аппетит и можно было спровадить его в кабинет, накормить и как следует напоить. Особенное внимание Джек уделил запрету сигарет, наркотиков и шлюх. Нет, конечно, здесь был не тот тип тюрьмы, через которые ежедневно можно проводить шлюх табунами, перевозя в них герыч и кокос — но и не католический монастырь.  
Однако, разумеется, вскоре все пошло не так. Двое упырей, которые, как после доложили, общались с Лектером, стали задирать Вудриджа, и тот, будучи детиной более двух метров росту, расшвырял их о стены как котят. Одного сразу увезли в реанимацию. На глазах у ебаной комиссии. Кроуфорд как с цепи сорвался, такое ощущение, только и ждал подобного случая, чтобы начать орать на Уилла. В общем, его выебли по всей форме, во все дыры, и, как говорится, отёрли хуйцы о бабушкины шторы.  
В качестве последствий — назначили инспектора, который должен месяц следить за порядком, исполнением норм и всего такого и при нарушениях стучать куда следует. Инспектора звали Мейсон Верджер, и при одном взгляде на это тупорылое придирчивое бюрократическое ничтожество в голове Уилла возникали самые кровожадные мысли.  
— Смотрю, тебе понравился мой ремень, конфетка, — после разноса Кроуфорда процедил Грэм, когда охранники покинули кабинет, приковав Лектера к кольцу на столе. — Не знаю, какого эффекта ты планировал добиться, но тебе удалось по-настоящему меня разозлить. А это значит, что когда гребаный инспектор свалит отсюда, я устрою тебе персональный ад.  
Лектер моргнул.  
— Я был в одиночке все это время, начальник. И, кстати, вы забыли вставить мат в вашу речь. Могу ли я отметить, что так звучит намного лучше?  
Уилл подошел к нему вплотную и молча вогнал иглу в шею. Лектер обернулся, глядя на него расширенными полными ужаса глазами.  
— Что…  
Он рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание. Грэм усмехнулся. Ради такого мерзкого типа даже наркотиков не жалко. Грэм снял с него наручники и робу, а затем достал моток верёвки. Ему давно хотелось на ком-нибудь опробовать ажурное связывание, шираби или шабири, что-то китайское, но выглядело круто, а узлы Уилл вязать умел с детства: в свои лучшие дни отец научил его рыбачить.  
Уилл связал заключенного и поставил на колени у камина. Обычно он клал ноги на решетку, но в этот раз вместо решетки будет мягкая спинка одного тупого наглого маньяка. Он поставил Лектера раком, но связал ноги крест-накрест, так чтобы ступни были примерно под задницей. Привязал его колени в разные стороны к ножкам мебели, чтобы не отползал никуда. Сковал руки, тоже привязав их на всякий случай, вколол дозу экстази и дал вдохнуть нашатырь. Лектер приходил в себя, озираясь, дергался и звенел наручниками.  
— Будешь хорошо себя вести — будешь моей скамеечкой, — произнес Уилл, укладывая на его спину ноги. Он знал, что чувствует человек после дозы экстази. Вкратце — ему хорошо и хочется трахаться. Очень хочется трахаться. Неимоверно хочется трахаться.  
И невыносимо, если в этот момент ты стоишь с раздвинутыми ногами на коленях и не имеешь никакой возможности коснуться своего члена.  
— А если я буду плохо себя вести?  
Уилл надавил на него ногой.  
— Ты все равно будешь моей скамеечкой, но с бонусами.  
— Что ты мне вколол? — нервно поинтересовался он. Ага. Видимо эффект еще не наступил.  
— Транк, а потом экстази. Большинству моих подопечных пришлось бы потратить кругленькую сумму или отсосать кое-кому из охранников, но для тебя — бесплатно и без отсосов.  
— Я польщен! — фыркнул он.  
— Вот это правильно, — ответил Грэм, наливая себе виски и берясь за внушительную стопку бумаг. В прошлый раз он с помощью Лектера замечательно расправился с гнусными буквистыми тварями. — Будешь пиздеть — заклею рот.  
Бумаги действительно стоило привести в порядок. Равно как и все остальное. Если завтра прибудет инспектор, надо сворачивать наркобизнес, процветавший под «небдительным» надзором коменданта. По сути это означало, что Уилл полностью контролировал весь процесс, распоряжаясь поставками, назначая цены и таким образом находясь в курсе потребностей и состояний своих подопечных. Было лишь несколько человек из обслуживающего персонала, не вовлеченных в прибыльное дело: одних Уилл считал недостаточно лояльными — к примеру, Чилтон скорее сдаст их всех с потрохами, чем прельстится возможностью хорошо заработать; иных — слишком тупыми и честными — эти либо от усердия загубят все дело, либо побегут в полицию. Стадо «белых ворон» хорошо известно Уиллу, его заместителю, тюремному врачу Абелю Гидеону, начальнику охраны и заведующему блоком питания — в общем, всем участникам верхушки бизнеса.  
И тут Уилл столкнулся с дилеммой. Поставленный на поток бизнес за день не свернешь. Завтра поставка травы, послезавтра — мета, запросы на «свидания без свидетеля» — то бишь со шлюхой — расписаны на две недели вперед, и все это уже проплачено, распределено по заказчикам, «курьеры» ждут времени выполнить свою работу и все такое.  
Уилл выругался. Как проводить дела под носом у ебаного инспектора? Что он за хуй? Можно ли его подкупить? Дискредитировать? Вовлечь в какой-нибудь нелегал?..  
— Что-то случилось?  
Грэм поднял глаза. На него невинно смотрел стоящий на коленях Лектер. Его лицо чуть порозовело, глаза блестели.  
— Конечно, что-то случилось, конфетка, — процедил он. — Одна обнаглевшая сучка подговорила двоих тупорылых идиотов напасть на Вудриджа на глазах комиссии, и теперь на всю мою тюрьму обрушивается ебаная месячная инспекция! — он хрястнул ногой по его позвоночнику, заставив прогнуться. — С каким-то ебаным хуем из госструктур! И хер бы знает, что еще произошло, если б я вовремя не запер болтливую суку в одиночке, изолировав от возможности организовать полномасштабный бунт! — он снова ударил его ногой. — Ну как, все еще интересно узнать что случилось, манипуляторская тварь?!  
Он смотрел на него расширенными от изумления глазами. Затем его губы сложились в крошечную улыбочку.  
— Я не понимаю, о ком вы говорите, начальник. Но если я чем-то могу вам помочь…  
— Бога ради, Лектер, заткни пасть, — Уилл надавил ногами на его хребет. — Или я тебя снова выпорю. А то смотрю, с прошлого раза уже и следов не осталось.  
Он замолчал, но стал дергаться и извиваться, так сильно, что отвлекал Уилла от работы.  
— Блять, ты можешь не двигаться! — рявкнул он. — Или тебе будет очень больно.  
Он взглянул на него. Экстази вступило в свои права, хоть он и пытался держать себя в руках.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал он, глядя на Уилла. — Не надо было вкалывать мне эту дрянь!  
Уилл спустил с него ноги, наклонился и натянул перчатку на левую руку.  
— Ну почему же дрянь? — произнес он, оглаживая его спину и бедра. Лектер извивался под ним, насколько позволяли веревки — даже такое прикосновение в его состоянии вызывало реакцию. — Между прочим, чистейший продукт. Я внимательно слежу за качеством поставляемых своим подопечным товаров — мертвые заключённые не улучшают статистику и репутацию, особенно — мертвые от некачественной наркоты.  
— Ты стоишь во главе оборота? — изумился Лектер. — Мне сказали, что сержант Зеллер.  
Уилл нежно обвил голыми пальцами его горло.  
— Потому что так надо, чтобы все знали. Даже если ты скажешь кому-то, конфетка, тебе никто не поверит. Я славлюсь как ленивый, но агрессивный алкоголик, не видящий дальше собственного носа. Очень полезная репутация. Но советую тебе молчать… подумай о себе как о личности, — Лектер вздрогнул и зашипел сквозь зубы, потому что пальцы Уилла от бедер перешли ниже, скользнули по тугому анусу и сжали яйца заключенного. Тяжелые, плотные, возбужденные. — Будешь пакостить — я действительно пущу тебя по кругу. Я контролирую своих подчинённых, я контролирую некоторых зэков — ты уже можешь догадаться, каким образом, и все мы тут не обременены излишними моральными запретами. За редким исключением подобно твоему эпизоду с Вудриджем, Баеном и Уокером даже тюремные драки происходят тогда, когда я желаю, чтобы они происходили! Ты меня понял?  
Он взглянул несчастным и очень возбуждённым взглядом.  
— Я понял. Отпусти, пожалуйста… — он чуть ли не терся бедрами о его руку. Как бы вроде и стремясь вынуть яйца из захвата, но и одновременно наслаждаясь его прикосновением. Уилл убрал руку с горла и провел по его груди, по судорожно вздымающимся брюшным мышцам, к… а у него весьма неплохой агрегат. Уилл остановился, сдавливая яйца и низ его живота. Лектер покраснел.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо меня трогать… я постараюсь не дергаться больше… — он тяжело дышал, зрачки были расширены.  
— Ты ведь только и жаждешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал, — фыркнул Уилл. — Чтобы сжал твой готовый лопнуть от прилива крови член. Это экстази, детка. Против природы не попрешь. Впрочем, — Уилл отстранился, — я и не собирался тебе отдрачивать. Это из-за тебя мне придется вести бизнес под носом у гребаного инспектора, — он отошел к столу и достал из ящика длинную хозяйственную свечу. Он даже не помнил, как они туда попали — но знал, что они там есть. — Это из-за тебя мне приходится с этим разбираться за один день, — он повернулся к нему, держа свечку так, чтобы он видел. — А поскольку заткнуться ты не способен, равно как и стоять неподвижно, тебя ждет бонус.  
— Уилл, не надо, — он смотрел обдолбаным взглядом. — Давай я просто убью этого твоего инспектора!  
— Схуяли ты вообще меня по имени называешь? — возмутился Грэм. — А во-вторых, гений, мёртвый инспектор означает трех новых инспекторов и расследование!  
Он намазал свечу вазелином — большая банка оного всегда стояла в его кабинете на видном месте и производила великолепный эффект на выебывающихся подчиненных и заключенных. Лектер застонал и задергался, когда Уилл начал вводить свечу в его анус, он вертел задницей и всячески сопротивлялся — по мере своих связанных сил. Уиллу пришлось даже придержать его за яйца — чтобы не сильно дергался.  
— Постарайся не сжиматься там, — посоветовал он дрожащему заключенному. — Если кусок останется внутри, вытаскивать его будет доктор Гидеон, а если ты наводил справки обо мне, то слышал и о нем, и тебе известно, что он склонен пренебрегать понятием «врачебная тайна».  
Он ввел свечу на две трети — примерно стандартный размер члена, а затем поджег ее. Лектер судорожно дышал, опустив голову вниз, он дрожал всем телом — от возбуждения, от желания и невозможности двигаться, от самого экстази… В общем, ему было плохо и хорошо одновременно. И что самое унизительное — он все это будет помнить когда эффект спадет.  
А потом на его пятку капнула первая капля воска. Он взвыл и дернулся от неожиданности, но на остальные капли реагировал уже молча, лишь слабо постанывая. Уилл не мог наглядеться на это зрелище. Он снова положил ноги на его спину, чтобы чувствовать каждое его движение и взялся за бумаги.  
Анус постепенно стремится вытолкнуть инородный предмет. Свеча постепенно укорачивается. При благоприятных условиях эти процессы происходят так, что свеча укорачивается по мере выталкивания таким образом, что положение пламени в пространстве остается неизменным, и воск продолжает капать на пятки связанного заключенного. Но это в теории.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, — Лектер не выдержал и десяти минут.  
— Хватит обращаться ко мне по имени! — возмутился комендант. — Мы не настолько близко знакомы!  
— Куда уж ближе! — огрызнулся Лектер. — Ладно, хорошо, комендант Грэм. Пожалуйста. Дай мне стакан воды.  
— Помирать собрался? Не верю.  
Но взглянув на его красное лицо, растрепанные светлые волосы, дрожащее тело и лихорадочный взгляд, Грэм поднялся, налил стакан воды и поставил его на пол перед ним.  
Лектер медленно, как змея, склонился и жадно пригубил воду. Свеча чуть вышла из его ануса, и воск стал капать на пальцы ног. Лектер придвинул стакан носом к руке, зацепил его пальцами, сумел наклонить и выпил половину. Затем взял стакан зубами и влил остатки, запрокинув голову. С уголков его губ потекли прозрачные струйки. Он облегченно выдохнул и поставил стакан обратно на пол.  
— Спасибо… — прошептал он тихо.  
Ему было жарко, плохо и ужасно хотелось трахаться. Уилл видел его багровый от напряжения большой член, подрагивающий, с выделившейся на конце вязкой белесой каплей.  
Грэм понаблюдал за его мучениями, а затем произнес:  
— Хочешь, освобожу твою левую руку?  
— Зачем? — пролепетал он, дергаясь, — должно быть, капля воска попала в чувствительное место на ступне.  
— Ты сможешь коснуться себя.  
Он вспыхнул. А затем пристально взглянул на Уилла.  
— В обмен?  
— Веди себя прилично, пока инспекция. Никаких бунтов, никаких подстав, никаких драк и насилия. И я тебя не буду трогать.  
— Пока инспекция — а дальше?  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, я не верю, что ты и неделю способен вести себя прилично. Ты ненормальный, это ведь очевидно.  
— Ты — ненормальный, — с ненавистью процедил Лектер. Уилл подошел и сжал его яйца.  
— Это да. Но я тут отдаю приказы, поэтому я нормален пока не доказано обратного. А все, кто сидят в камерах — виновны и ненормальны по факту.  
Последняя часть его фразы утонула в стоне заключенного.  
— Хорошо! Месяц я веду себя прилично!.. Пожалуйста, отпусти и дай мне… коснуться себя.  
Уилл убрал стакан. Достал ключ от наручников и освободил его левую руку.  
— Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
Он выдохнул и застонал, не сдержавшись вновь, сжал член и начал быстро дрочить, судорожно дёргаясь и сжимая пальцы.  
Комендант смотрел на него — связанного, с раздвинутыми ляжками и свечой в заднице, с покрасневшим лицом и растрёпанными светлыми волосами, выгибающегося и стонущего от экстази как течная кошка.  
Внезапно Уилл почувствовал некое набухание в собственных штанах. Уж больно откровенно стонал и изгибался Лектер, постоянно косясь на него одним глазом, а пламя свечи вырисовывало дикие узоры от его движений.  
Грэм откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул ширинку, касаясь себя. Член неторопливо и гордо встал, а Уилл увидел, как замер Лектер, глядя на это.  
— Не волнуйся. Мне нравится смотреть, — Уилл погладил свой член. Пристально вгляделся в глаза заключенного — эффект экстази все еще длился. — Продолжай.  
Он больше не бросал на Уилла взгляды — напротив, постарался отвернуться, когда начал кончать: сперва медленно, крупно вздрагивая, а затем, ускорив движения руки так, что их стало не различить, довел себя до оргазма и обильно кончил в ладонь, распластавшись на полу и судорожно дыша.  
Свеча выскользнула из его ануса, и Уиллу пришлось подняться чтобы забрать ее — а то вдруг пожар. Он наклонился, и в этот момент задница Лектера — расширенная свечкой круглая щелка — была видна особенно хорошо. Его анус чуть пульсировал после оргазма, а его маленькая круглая попка выглядела весьма соблазнительно…  
Уилл сжал член и выпрямился, глядя на распластанного у его ног мужчину. Ему хотелось… Лектер приподнялся и обернулся, глядя на него — испуганно и с вызовом. Уилл шлепнул его по попе, вставил обратно свечу и заковал его руку. Вернулся в кресло и размеренно дрочил на него, пока от свечи не осталось полдюйма. Потом отвязал его руки и ноги.  
— Седьмой этаж, котик, — прокомментировал он его едва заметный взгляд в окно. — И это в том случае, если просочишься сквозь решетку.  
Он покачал головой и вдруг глумливо поинтересовался:  
— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
Уилл мрачно взглянул на него.  
— Робу натягивай. Работаю я здесь. Ну и развлекаюсь — в меру своих сил.  
— С такими наблюдательными навыками… — Он влез в штаны, надел ботинки и остановился, так как руки были по-прежнему скованы.  
— С такими наблюдательными навыками мне здесь самое место, — фыркнул Уилл. — Ручку мою из своих тапок достал.  
Какое-то время Лектер стоял неподвижно. Затем поднял ногу и демонстративно выложил на стол ручку. Уилл улыбнулся ему.  
— И карандаш.  
Искомый предмет присоединился к ручке.  
Уилл подвел Лектера к столу с кольцом и начал нудную процедуру по втискиванию его в верхнюю часть робы. Проклятье, вот не могли эти ебаные дизайнеры роб сделать, чтобы они расстёгивались не спереди, а сзади. Сэкономили бы Уиллу массу времени и сил!  
Лектера все еще трясло после экстази, он был горячий и расслабленный. Заковав его как было, Уилл еще раз погладил его задницу, но заключенному уже явно были до фени его касания. Уилл заметил, что он как-то неестественно держит правую руку… И извлек из рукава уже почти разогнутую в отмычку скрепку.  
— Мне надо избавиться от хуевой кучи канцтоваров в моем кабинете. А то ты единственный, кто ими пользуется, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Будь мы в средние века, ты бы и воску нашел применение.  
— Это парафин. Обязательно. Сделал бы слепок для ключа.  
Уилл обнял его сзади, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к заднице и практически не давая ему вздохнуть.  
— Помни о нашем уговоре, котеночек. Будешь плохо себя…  
— Я помню, — выдохнул он. — И все-таки, тебе здесь не место, — упрямо добавил он. Уилл вызвал охрану и сел за стол.  
— А где же мне место?  
Лектер пожал плечами.  
— В полиции. В ФБР. Ловить таких, как я.  
Уилл усмехнулся и махнул рукой.  
— Брось. Они и без меня отлично справляются. Ты же здесь.  
Лектер обжег его яростным взглядом.  
— Пока, — процедил он.  
Лишь спровадив его обратно в камеру, Уилл позволил себе додрочить — и кадры, что ему представлялись, сводили на нет всю его гетеросексуальность.


	4. Ништяки с носа

Кое-кто полагает, что ад находится внизу, под землей, в лавовом сердце земли. Кто-то — что ад здесь, на Земле. Есть особо чувствительные натуры, полагающие, что ад находится в Балтиморской тюрьме строгого режима.  
Все это херня. Уильям Грэм убежден, что ад находится в людях. И перемещается на определённых «лошадках», таким образом временно возникая, а затем исчезая в самых разных уголках планеты.  
В этот раз ад разверзся в уебищно-смазливой роже инспектора Мейсона Верджера, шизанутого гиперактивного ублюдка, похерившего им весь бизнес в первый же день. Ну, не то чтобы похерившего, но… Он обломал им поставку. Ебаный инспектор, казалось, существовал в нескольких местах одновременно, ухитряясь возникать именно там, где пыталась произойти незаконная передача наркоты, или расфасовка, или договор купли-продажи.  
Нет, пока Верджеру не в чем было обвинить Уилла. Но если «везение» манерного пидараса продлится весь месяц, тюрьму закроют, а всех сотрудников — посадят. На третий день в кабинет явился тюремный врач Абель Гидеон — незаменимое звено их маленькой бизнес-цепи — и заявил, что отравит инспектора, если тот еще раз появится в больничном крыле.  
— Он назвал меня фашистом! Доктором Менгеле! Шарился по полкам! Спрашивал, сколько я беру за татуировку свастики!  
Уилл достал из бара бутылку шнапса и молча налил доктору полстакана.  
— Ну подумаешь перепутал фамилии. На полках-то ничего не нашел?  
— Разумеется ничего! — оскорбился педантичный доктор, он же — управляющий складом наркоты. — Но я имею право подать на него в суд за оскорбление личности и достоинства!  
— А подай. Это будет даже забавно, учитывая, что твои предки эмигрировали до начала Второй мировой. Мне, например, это говно заявило, что у меня проблемы с алкоголем, — поделился Уилл. — Это он просто не видел, какие бывают проблемы у окружающих со мной без алкоголя.  
— Он спровоцировал драку на кухне! — вопил шеф-повар Джимми Прайс, он же — распределитель нелегальных ништяков за деньги. — Спрашивал, из чего состоит суп! Жрал еду заключенных!  
— И что? — с трепетом приподнялся Уилл, желая услышать о госпитализации инспектора.  
— Залез рукой в мой карман и вытащил оттуда прихватку! Повезло, что кокос был в другом кармане! Я хочу отпуск!  
И так далее. Чилтон в истерике чуть ли не катался по полу кабинета Уилла, рассказывая, как Верджер лез в его записи. Чилтон не самый лучший психиатр, но Грэм терпел его выходки вследствие их относительной безобидности. К тому же надо чем-то занимать доктора, пока остальные распределяют груз.  
— Он запросил доступ к камерам! — отчеканил начальник охраны. — Разумеется, я не позволил, но он обещал жаловаться вам!  
— Никакого доступа к камерам! — рыкнул Уилл. Начальник охраны Джеймс Спенсер был его правой рукой, надежнейшим бэкапом и главным партнёром по бизнесу — если измерять «главность» в размере черной зарплаты. Человека, который при желании может слить всю контору, надо кормить так, чтобы слегка подташнивало, до сытой отрыжки, до полной лени и безразличия к иной деятельности и происходящему во внешнем мире. — Я сам поговорю с инспектором.  
На самом деле сержант Джеймс Спенсер был хоть и аккуратен, но весьма недалек и туповат. В своей работе он уделял много времени дисциплине, исправности техники, моральному духу охранников… Всему тому, на что было плевать Грэму. Каждый вечер Спенсер сливал Уиллу записи со всех камер за день, а Грэм собственноручно отбирал те, которые пригодятся в будущем.  
Это была вторая ступень его контроля после эмпатии. На каждого сотрудника и на каждого заключенного у него имелся хоть один, да реальный видеокомпромат. Никто не знал об этом, даже его заместитель. На сержанта Зеллера он тоже имелся.  
Все это, разумеется, с серверов удалялось. Закон предписывал хранить тюремные записи не менее года, но ведь всегда случаются сбои в системе… падения серверов… падения серверов в лужу воды, и так далее. Оправданий отсутствию фрагментов можно найти сотни. А вот оправданию присутствия — ни одного.  
— Сэр, он со своими ебаными телохранителями везде! Я смог передать только десять пакетов! Я боюсь уже идти на склад, потому что мерзавец постоянно ходит за мной! — ныл сержант Зеллер. — Он прознал от заключённых, что где-то кто-то продает наркоту и теперь пытается найти этого кого-то! Меня, сэр! Ходит за мной по пятам в надежде что услышит, как я обговариваю сделку! Но как я обговорю сделку, если он ходит за мной по пятам?!  
— Понимаете, комендант Грэм, — манерным голосом выговаривал Мейсон Верджер, раскинувшись на его диване. — Это моя первая инспекция. Я хочу, чтобы все было идеально. Вы говорите, на меня жалуются. Возможно, я слишком придирчив, но поставьте себя на мое место — моя задача выявить нарушения… чтобы вам помочь! Чтобы улучшить безопасность! Чтобы вместе сделать Балтиморскую тюрьму еще более совершенной!  
«Она и была совершенной, пока ты не явился», — хмыкнул про себя Грэм, а вслух сказал:  
— Я ценю ваше желание сделать все идеально, инспектор. Однако ваше…  
— Например, сегодня я нашел это! — перебил его Мейсон, достав из кармана в пластиковом пакете для улик пластиковый пакет меньшего размера. Пластиковый пакет из-под травы. — Что вы на это скажете, комендант? Это — пакет из-под травы. Я нашел его на кухне! На кухне, сэр! Что вы на это скажете?! Завтра я вышлю его на экспертизу, и уж тогда мы узнаем…  
— Мы узнаем что? — нахмурился Грэм.  
— Комендант! — Верджер поднялся и уселся на его стол, доверительно склонившись к уху. — Я открою тайну — у вас под носом кое-кто из ваших подчинённых ведет двойную игру. Проносит нелегальные вещества и еще бог знает что! — Верджер положил руку на его плечо. Грэм мрачно взглянул на него, борясь с искушением вдавить его очки в заднюю стенку его черепа — он ненавидел, когда к нему прикасались мерзкие люди. — Но не волнуйтесь! — инспектор хлопнул его по плечу. — Я их всех выведу на чистую воду!  
Грэм изобразил шок. Сказал, что сам непременно займется обнаружением «нарушителей». Пожал инспектору руку и уверил, что тот всецело может рассчитывать на его помощь и поддержку, ведь Грэм первый заинтересован в подобном «выводе на чистую воду». Они расстались чуть ли не друзьями. Когда инспектор с помощниками ушел, Грэм врезал кулаком по столу.  
Если Верджер отправит это говно на экспертизу, им всем пизда. Ну, не всем, но говнины с вентилятора перепадет многим. Уилл выматерился. Сейчас ему ужасно хотелось сорвать злость на ком-нибудь беззащитном… заслуживающем наказания… высечь ремнём чью-нибудь мягкую круглую задницу…, но он обещал Лектеру не трогать его, пока инспекция.  
Внезапно раздался звонок — Алана Блум просила продолжить прерванное интервью. С Верджером Уилл даже позабыл о ней, а сейчас поспешил обрадовать.  
— Знаешь, я тебе даже разрешение от ФБР выбил. От самого Джека Кроуфорда.  
— Серьезно? Как тебе это удалось?!  
— Он был в комиссии, — уныло произнес Грэм, вспомнив ее бесславный финал. — Я порекомендовал тебя как супер-психолога, и он включил тебя в какой-то список.  
«И забыл исключить после драки», — подумал Уилл про себя, сравнивая новый документ «авторизованные посетители» со старым. — Так как насчет ужина?  
Она, казалось, колеблется.  
— Я знаю симпатичное место. И у меня в кой-то веки будет повод уйти пораньше с работы. — Комендант подумал, что давненько ему не хотелось «уйти пораньше с работы».  
— Хорошо. После интервью, ладно? Я приеду к пяти.  
— Договорились.  
Затем Уилл вызвал сержанта Зеллера.  
— В боковом кармане Верджера сраный пакет из-под травы. Лежит в пакете для улик. — Уилл хмуро взглянул на побледневшего сержанта. — Необходимо его спиздить и подменить на другой пакет. — Уилл надел перчатки, достал два чистых гриппера, вложил их один в другой и тщательно протер. Этого говна у него было навалом. — Сделать надо сегодня, до его ухода. Твоя задача.  
— Но его охраняют два качка! Как я залезу в его карман?  
— Откуда я знаю?! — рявкнул Грэм. — Устрой несчастный случай. Пусть ебнется обо что-то! Пусть кто-то толкнёт его случайно! Пусть один из охранников симулирует припадок эпилепсии! Я что, должен все придумывать за тебя?! И кстати — вызови мне нашего нежного шеф-повара — ебучий гриппер нашелся на его кухне! И я ещё раз повторю — ебаная бдительность! Хочешь под трибунал, сержант?! Хочешь оказаться в кругу наших подопечных?!  
— Никак нет, сэр!  
— Тогда выполняй, блять, — процедил Грэм. — Немедленно.  
Но Уилл напрасно пренебрёг поговоркой «хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сам», и на следующий день Мейсон Верджер шипел ему в ухо, рассевшись на его столе.  
— Забавная вещь, комендант Грэм. Вчера совершенно случайно я… запищал, проходя металлоискатель. И двое ваших охранников попросили меня выложить все из карманов. А затем очень неумело попытались подменить одну из моих личных вещей на другую… Самое забавное, комендант Грэм… о важности этой вещи я рассказал только вам. Вам одному, вот совпадение-то? — бледные голубые глаза впились в Уилла. — Что ж, я ценю рвение ваших сотрудников и с радостью сообщаю вам, что эта вещь уже проверяется лучшей лабораторией штата! Думаю, к вечеру они закончат. О, это будут ошеломляющие результаты!  
Грэм сжал руки в кулаки. Ему пиздец. Инспектор сделал его всухую.  
— Уилл?!.. — охранники впустили Алану Блум, и женщина замерла, уставившись на чуть ли не облизывающего его ухо Мейсона Верджера, развалившегося у Грэма на столе. – Я, кажется, не вовремя.  
Уилл вскочил, но Верджер вскочил и отпрыгнул от него еще быстрее.  
— Я и подумать не мог, что в этом месте обитает подобная красота! — воскликнул инспектор, подскакивая к Алане. – Вы, должно быть, попали сюда по ошибке! Как вас зовут?..  
Алана отстранилась, ошеломленная напором совершенно незнакомого ей человека.  
— Алана, это Мейсон Верджер, инспектор по безопасности тюрем…  
— И женщин в тюрьмах, к вашим услугам, — Мейсон цапнул ее за руку и поцеловал, сжимая слишком сильно и долго.  
— Мистер Верджер, это Алана Блум, судебный психиатр и профайлер, — Уилл распахнул дверь. — А теперь извините, но у нас дела.  
— Какие дела? Что произошло? Могу ли я чем-то помочь?  
— Спасибо, мистер Верджер, — Алана улыбнулась своей фирменной психологической «нет-спасибо» улыбочкой. — Я непременно обращусь к вам, если мне потребуется инспекция.  
— Обещаю, вы не пожалеете! — пошло подвигал бровями он. Затем кивнул Грэму: «А с тобой мы еще как продолжим» — читалось в его лице, и убрался восвояси.  
— Вы все так же хотите слушать? — спросила Алана, когда они направлялись в переговорную, куда уже должны были привести Лектера.  
— Я обещаю вас не прерывать больше.  
— Ваше предложение об ужине в силе?  
Уилл удивился, что она сама вспомнила. Впрочем, после заявления Верджера Грэм даже не станет огорчаться, если она откажет. Ему и так пиздец.  
— Разумеется. Поедем как только вы расправитесь с Лектером. Если, конечно, разговоры о каннибализме не перебьют ваш аппетит.  
Алана лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Что вы, Уилл. Раззадорят.  
Грэм нахмурился. Он не понимал, с чего она с ним флиртует. Он ничего для этого не сделал. Впрочем, возможно, реальность просто издевается над ним напоследок. Что ж… пусть будут хоть какие-то воспоминания, чем вообще никаких.  
— Интервью знаменитого Ганнибала-Каннибала! — Верджер и двое его качков выросли как из-под земли. — Комендант Грэм, почему вы мне раньше не сказали? Я не могу упустить шанса не проинспектировать это событие! Доктор Блум, вы же не против? Клянусь, я окажу вам полное содействие! Вы ведь не станете препятствовать, комендант Грэм? — последнюю фразу Мейсон сказал очень выразительно.  
Грэм осклабился.  
— А что мне терять?! Но сперва я вкратце проинструктирую его — наша звезда не любит неожиданностей.  
— Я ожидал доктора Блум, — тихо произнёс Лектер, складывая пальцы в замок. Стол здесь был такой же, как в кабинете Уилла, только со стульями в придачу.  
— Всему своё время. Напоминаю вам о правилах поведения, Ганнибал Лектер, — Уилл устало взглянул на него. — Мне все равно, в какую игру ты играешь с Аланой, — тихо произнес он. — Поверь мне, уже все равно. Но второй хуй, который сюда войдет — инспектор. Не зли его, если не хочешь всю жизнь проторчать в изоляторе. Считай это моим последним дружеским предупреждением.  
Он нахмурился, а затем змеино улыбнулся.  
— Комендант Грэм, давайте без драматизма. Все будет хорошо.  
Грэм криво усмехнулся. Лектер обязательно отколет какую-нибудь гадость. Впрочем, Уиллу пиздец и без его участия. Можно расслабиться и наблюдать, как все идет по пизде.  
Алана долго и нудно интервьюировала Лектера по поводу его преступлений. Уилл с изумлением узнал, что он не просто жрал людей, но еще изысканно их готовил и скармливал друзьям. Какая прелесть. Надо было его больше пороть. Верджер поначалу присутствовал смирно, но потом ему надоело, что на него не обращают внимания, и он стал задавать вопросы. Откуда-то он прознал о первом подвиге Лектера в Балтиморской тюрьме и стал интересоваться судьбой откусанного пениса Вудриджа — съел ли его доктор или оставил на память потерпевшему.  
Лектер вежливо заметил, что неприлично в присутствии дамы так много беседовать о пенисах. Уилл был с ним в кой-то веки согласен. Учитывая, в какой позе застала Алана его с Верджером… ирония, но иногда угрозу ничем не отличить от флирта.  
Инспектор проигнорировал предупреждение. Он стал выспрашивать, кем еще поживился Лектер в тюрьме и отличаются ли на вкус люди — или только их пенисы. Алана возмутилась, что это совершенно неуместно и что инспектор мешает ее интервью. Она поднялась со стула нажать кнопку вызова охраны, в этот момент Лектер что-то тихо произнес, глядя на Верджера. Тот подошел к нему — то ли ответить, то ли переспросить, а затем — Уилл запомнил этот плавный, быстрый и прекрасный жест навсегда — Лектер словно змея привстал и впился зубами в его лицо. Мейсон дико заорал, отталкивая его — и это, как потом понял Уилл, было большой ошибкой. Инспектор оттолкнул Лектера и упал на задницу, заливая кровью пол переговорной. Его нижняя половина лица была алой от крови.  
Ганнибал Лектер откусил нос инспектору Мейсону Верджеру.  
Охранники ворвались, но заключенный уже вновь спокойно сидел за столом, сложив в замок скованные руки, и облизывал окровавленные губы, невозмутимый, как граф Дракула. Его челюсти мерно двигались. Уилл увидел, как дернулся его кадык при глотании, а затем сам ринулся в камеру.  
— Врача, немедленно! И вызовите скорую! — рявкнул Грэм. — Лектера — в карцер! Алана, отойдите, пожалуйста. Господи, мистер Верджер, с вами все в порядке?! Где врач?!  
Мейсон пучил глаза от шока, вместо носа у него были две кровавые дырки, откуда хлестала кровь. Он что-то бессвязно орал, пытался вырваться, но Уилл крепко держал его за плечи.  
— Успокойтесь, инспектор. Вам лучше не двигаться… и смириться с потерей, — тихо прошептал Грэм ему на ухо. — Он его уже проглотил.  
Верджера увезли в больницу после того как Абель Гидеон брезгливо, но все же оказал ему первую помощь. Перед этим доктор подошел и тихо поинтересовался, не будет ли безопаснее прикончить инспектора и что он лично возьмется за это дело так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений. Уилл почесал подбородок. Мысль была, конечно, здравая, тем более что Гидеон дружил с Прайсом, и ему, разумеется, было уже известно о том, где именно инспектор нашел пакет из-под травы. Желание защитить приятеля похвально, но не такими же методами… Грэм хмыкнул — они наверняка бы нашли общий язык — или какие-нибудь другие части тела — с Лектером, тоже вначале предлагавшему Уиллу радикальное решение проблемы.  
— Где твоя клятва Гиппократа, Абель? — покачал головой Уилл. — Мертвый инспектор означает расследование! Однако… Я думаю, если в крови нашего почтенного найдут следы экстази или амфетамина, его свидетельские показания против нас станут менее надежными, как ты считаешь?..  
— Кто поверит словам наркомана? — развел руками врач, кивая и соглашаясь с Уиллом. — Думаю, в этом случае я все же смогу помочь почтенному инспектору.

Алана Блум потягивала пиво в уютном ресторанчике, раскрашенном в психоделические теплые цвета. Уилл выбрал его по интернету и нисколько не пожалел. Доктор Блум разбирала свои записи — похоже, происшествие с Верджером ее не особенно шокировало.  
— Он способен на куда более ужасные вещи, Уилл, — она покачала головой. — Хотите, я вам прочитаю его дело?  
— Нет спасибо, — фыркнул Грэм. — На сегодня с меня хватило Ганнибала Лектера.  
Они очень мило посидели, и напоследок Уиллу даже достался поцелуй в щеку — поразительное везение накануне краха!  
Впрочем, как говорил Лектер, драматизм был преждевременным. С утра Уиллу прислали уведомление, что инспекция откладывается. Грэм дал отмашку, и все задержанные поставки и свиданки пошли своим чередом. Оставалось лишь одно незаконченное дело.  
— Приведите Лектера.  
Он стоял, закованный в наручники — само смирение и почтение. Грэм мрачно взглянул на него и раскрыл папку с его делом. В самом конце имелись различные приложения, и сегодня он прочел одно из них.  
— Твое поведение, Лектер, выходит за рамки дозволенного! Ты откусил нос федеральному инспектору! Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?  
— В моем рационе недостает белков, комендант.  
Уилл уставился на него. Захлопнул папку. Строго взглянул на заключенного. Помимо него в кабинете находился сержант Зеллер, и Уилл обратился к нему:  
— Пожалуй, заключенный прав, как вы считаете, сержант Зеллер?  
— Отправить его в карцер, сэр! — вытянулся проштрафившийся на подмене заместитель, сегодня выполняющий роль «плохого копа».  
— В одиночку, сержант, — осклабился Уилл, глядя на Лектера. — На месяц. Он свихнется с ума, сидя совсем один в четырёх стенах!  
— Отличная идея, комендант, — поддакнул Зеллер, готовый соглашаться с Уиллом в чем угодно.  
— Я думаю, чтобы ему совсем стало там скверно… — он раскрыл папку, — Тут написано, что ему можно выдавать по пять книг в месяц. Многие знания многие печали, не так ли? Какие книги вы хотите, триста четырнадцатый?  
С секунду Уилл наслаждался ошарашенным лицом Лектера, но тот быстро взял себя в руки и неторопливо перечислил какие-то названия, которых Уилл никогда не слышал.  
— Записывайте, сержант Зеллер. Вам предстоит сегодня визит в библиотеку.  
Уилл снова взглянул в файл.  
— Смотри-ка. Чтобы заключенный как следует подумал о своем поведении, ему наверняка потребуются бумага и мелки, — Уилл посмотрел на Лектера. Тот нагло ухмыльнулся.  
— Я бы предпочел перьевую ручку и карандаш.  
— Каннибалам слова не давали. Пишите, сержант, бумага а-три и мелки, — бросил Уилл. — Кстати, о рационе. Думаю, следует увеличить количество мяса и рыбы в рационе триста четырнадцатого, чтобы он не начал отгрызать пальцы и прочие выпирающие органы охранникам, не так ли, сержант Зеллер?  
Заместитель, уже заподозривший неладное, недоуменно кивнул:  
— Ну если вы так считаете…  
— И обязательно — для поднятия морального духа — увеличьте его прогулку до двух часов. Но — охрану тоже усильте. Этот человек заслужил как следует подумать о своих грехах. Ты все понял, сержант?  
Зеллер просиял.  
— Так точно, сэр! Необходимо, чтобы заключенный по-настоящему раскаялся в содеянном!  
Уилл подошел к Лектеру вплотную, глядя в его спокойные карие глаза.  
— Ну этого мы вряд ли дождемся. Однако нельзя никогда терять надежды. Кстати говоря, наш шеф-повар невероятно обеспокоен твоим недостатком белков, Лектер, — произнес Уилл, стоя рядом с ним — куда ближе, чем стоял Мейсон. — Он у нас человек простой, душевный, и спрашивал, нет ли какого-нибудь блюда, которым он мог бы этот недостаток восполнить. Разумеется, без человеческого мяса. Что скажешь, триста четырнадцатый? Когда старается, Джимми великолепно готовит!  
— Неужели? — Лектер чуть наклонил голову. — Спорим на ваш нос, комендант, что я готовлю лучше?  
— Невыгодная сделка, триста четырнадцатый. Ты хочешь устроить кулинарное шоу и втихую спиздить что-нибудь острое и металлическое. Не выйдет, — Уилл усмехнулся, заметив, как на мгновение расширились зрачки заключенного. — Но если ты хочешь съесть что-нибудь эдакое, можешь назвать, и сержант Зеллер передаст твои пожелания. Видишь ли, наш шеф чувствует особенную необходимость покормить тебя. В благодарность, то есть, в назидание, так сказать.  
— Я хочу итальянское турнедо россини с черными трюфелями и слегка обжаренной фуа-гра, и бутылку Сотерна не позднее 99 года.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Неудивительно, что ты откусываешь все подряд, с такими-то запросами. Пишите, сержант Зеллер. Не знаю, что получится у нашего шефа, но — запрос принят. Можете идти.  
— Так точно, сэр!  
Оставшись наедине с заключенным, Уилл обнял его за поясницу и провел рукой по его губам.  
— Значит, «все будет хорошо», да?  
Громыхнули цепи, когда Уилл прижал его к столу, лаская пальцами его рот. Дыханье Лектера участилось.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — усмехнулся Уилл, чувствуя его сердцебиение и прижимая его губы. Он приоткрыл пальцами его рот и скользнул внутрь, по зубам, надавил подушечками на горячий мягкий язык. — Думаешь откусить мне пальцы и проглотить их?..  
Язык Лектера слабо дернулся между кончиками его пальцев, и Грэма обдало жаром. Было невероятно возбудительно вот так держать пальцы в его рте, зная, что в любой момент этот псих может сжать челюсти. Уилл развел пальцы в стороны и сжал его язык с боков. Лектер дернулся под ним, и Уилл почувствовал, как ускоряется собственный пульс.  
Он ласкал его язык, а затем хотел было вынуть руку, но Лектер сомкнул губы и чуть сжал пальцы зубами. Уилл отстранился и взглянул в его глаза — вот странно, он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы у других людей пульсировали зрачки.  
— Все-таки хочешь отгрызть? — он толкнул пальцы глубже, касаясь языка у самого корня, и вдруг почувствовал, как его кончик нежно проходит между пальцев. Это было восхитительно. Уилл смотрел на Лектера, сосущего его пальцы, и понимал, что еще немного и стояк ему будет не скрыть.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвался сержант Зеллер.  
— Я все выполнил, сэр!  
Уилл едва успел вынуть руку изо рта Лектера и отстраниться. Это ж сколько они тут простояли?.. ему показалось, прошло меньше минуты!..  
Грэм криво улыбнулся — заключенному, заместителю, самому себе, и сказал:  
— Во-первых, нужно стучать, сержант… А во-вторых, — комендант вздохнул. — Все правильно. Я ведь обещал. Нужно держать свои обещания. Уведи триста четырнадцатого в его одиночную камеру, сержант. Пускай размышляет о своем поведении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://vk.com/ne_nado_ni_ni?z=photo358368549_413481286%2Falbum358368549_00%2Frev


	5. Колыбельная для кошки

Новый инспектор оказался настоящим госслужащим и за достойное вознаграждение подписал все документы об инспекции. Через него Уилл наладил несколько полезных связей. Поступили новые переводные — к Грэму часто сбагривали «трудных» зэков. Была попытка апелляции по поводу инвалидности Вудриджа, которую адвокат Уилла в очередной раз отклонил, воспользовавшись имеющейся видеозаписью. Ее Уилл даже пересмотрел — как Байен и Уокер заламывают Лектеру руки, зажимают нос и как Вудридж достает свой здоровенный агрегат и толкает в рот Лектера… Хрусть, алые брызги, окровавленная колбаска шмякается на пол, ее бывший владелец орет как резанный, кровь хлещет из его наполовину укороченного обрубка. Двое других уебков разлетаются к стенам, Лектер яростно отбивается, и вот уже в камеру врываются охранники, защищая заключенных от него. На миг Уилл подумал, как он там — о нем давно не было слышно. Заполучив свой парадный ужин и ништяки, Лектер спокойно и мирно вел себя в одиночке. Читал, рисовал, гулял, запрокидывая голову и глядя в небо. Никаких нареканий. Вот и молодец. А Уилл обещал его месяц не трогать. А если он так себя хорошо ведет, то и вообще не трогать — это он уже пообещал себе, а не ему, но тем не менее.  
Но черт возьми. Он так красиво изгибается на записи!..  
Грэм постучал пальцем по столу. Он пересмотрел этот чёртов файл уже наверное раз сто.  
Ему нужен повод.  
И еще кое-что.  
— Абель, мой добрый доктор, мне нужна одна твоя вещь.  
— Почему у меня смутное предчувствие, что к этой вещи тебе понадобится еще один шприц с транквилизатором? — фыркнул врач. — Кого ты так не любишь — или наоборот?  
— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — отрезал Грэм. — Ты уверен, что эту штуку нельзя выплюнуть даже когда закручен винт?  
— Человеку — нельзя, но если имеешь дело с Чужим или аллигатором… — усмехнулся доктор Гидеон. — Могу ли я поздравить нас всех с окончанием цирка под названием «Инспекция»?  
— Несомненно, — Уилл упаковал стальное орудие в пакет. — И транквилизатор.  
У себя он нашел и внимательно изучил файл с характеристиками сотрудников-надзирателей. Среди них давно назрело несколько кандидатов на увольнение: один слишком сильно задирал заключённых, второй был слишком рассеянный, тот тип рассеянности, когда само существование надзирателя является дырой в безопасности, третий… Уилл задумался, глядя на выделенную красным фамилию, затем открыл резюме. Ах да. Третий ему люто не нравился с самого начала, и еще как-то нахамил, Уилл уже не помнил, как именно, но нельзя подобное спускать людям, охуеют.  
— Сержант Зеллер, перевести этих троих на третий этаж, — Уилл порадовался цифровой симметрии. И не только ей. Он чувствовал возбуждение, как охотник, готовящий засаду крупному сильному зверю.  
Через три дня работы «святой троицы» на этаже Лектера, Грэм позвал лейтенанта Спенсера.  
— Выведи на мой монитор все камеры с третьего этажа. В реальном времени. И сам следи за ними с восьми вечера — следи за ними так, как будто от этого зависит твоя работа, понял? Хотя что это я. От этого зависит твоя работа, лейтенант.

— Вы хотели видеть меня, сэр! — Это пожаловал тот из троицы, кто был дико рассеян. Грэм и сейчас, к примеру, видел незастёгнутую кобуру дубинки.  
— Вы — подающий надежды сотрудник, зарекомендовавший себя… — Уилл произносил «грядущее-повышение»-чушь фактически на автомате, прекрасно зная, что никакого повышения не предвидится. Зато мысли о нем сделают беднягу еще более рассеянным. Люди теряются, если думают, что им перепадают блага ни за что, начинают подозревать в себе скрытые таланты и мечтать, в общем — становятся легкой добычей. Грэм незаметно опустил в боковой карман охранника кухонный нож. Он всегда может оправдать его наличие рассеянностью. Затем Грэм пожал ему руку, оставив в розовом облаке ожиданий и блаженства от предвкушаемого повышения, и пригласил в кабинет следующего.  
— Я просмотрел данные по вашей работе за последний месяц и должен сказать, что крайне вами недоволен, — сузил глаза Уилл, обходя по кругу второго из троицы, того, кто любил задирать заключенных. — Жалобы на вас превосходят число жалоб на всех остальных охранников вместе взятых! Вы вообще понимаете, где вы находитесь? Вы пришли сюда удовлетворять свои жалкие комплексы или следить за безопасностью?! Если вы не можете держать себя в руках, ваше место в борделе! Плетка и пара ремней — вот ваша форма! Если подобное поведение с вашей стороны продолжится, я буду вынужден вас уволить, и поверьте мне, никакой профсоюз вам не поможет! — Грэм с наслаждением орал еще минут десять на подчиненного, затем выпроводил и его. Потом наступил звёздный час последнего — что он там тогда сказал Уиллу? Что он будет заниматься чем хочет, в тюрьме, которой правит алкоголик?.. Ну-ну, посмотрим, насколько твои слова соответствуют делу, мистер Алистер Форман.  
— Вы работаете здесь уже давно и я, признаться, впечатлен вашими результатами, — вкрадчиво начал Грэм. Последняя жертва на алтарь его похоти требовала весьма деликатного подхода. Он распинался еще минут пять, затем мягко намекнул на то, что освободилась более высокая позиция в пищевой цепи. — Я полагаю, что вы могли бы подойти. Однако кроме вас есть и другие кандидаты…  
— Но вы принимаете окончательно решение, сэр? — льстиво пропел этот гандон.  
— Именно, — Уилл глянул на него свысока. — Видите ли, подобная позиция требует, помимо всего прочего, очень важного и редкого качества — преданности. Готовности служить нуждам правосудия… — Уилл прямо взглянул в глаза льстивой суке. — Даже если это может идти вразрез с некоторыми тюремными правилами.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?! — подобрался он. — Нарушить закон?  
Уилл в ужасе глянул на него.  
— Обожемой, как вам только это в голову пришло?! Чтобы я вынуждал своих подчиненных нарушать закон?! Мистер Форман, это Балтиморская тюрьма строгого режима и я — ее начальник! Как вы могли такое подумать?!..  
Охранник явно растерялся.  
— Нет, ну что вы… я не имел в виду… просто мне показалось…  
— Что я попрошу вас нарушить закон?! — Уилл выпучил глаза в праведном негодовании. Действительно, как этот отброс мог подумать, что Уилл настолько туп, что предложит нарушить закон ему? — Признаться, мистер Форман, вы меня удивили… Честно говоря, даже не ожидал от вас подобного предположения. Вы свободны.  
— Постойте! — наглый хам чуть ли не руки простер к нему. — Я прошу прощения. Я совершенно неправильно понял вас, и мне стыдно за подобные мысли. И я с радостью выполню просьбу, которую вы хотели мне поручить — чтобы доказать, что вы ошибаетесь на мой счет.  
— Ошибаюсь? — насмешливо переспросил Уилл — Я ведь еще даже не высказал никакого мнения. Видимо вы решили, что раз этой тюрьмой «правит алкоголик», то мы здесь нарушаем законы?! Да ничего подобного! Все, что я хотел попросить… — Уилл махнул рукой. — Впрочем, неважно, идите. Найду кого-нибудь другого.  
— Прошу вас, сэр! Моя жена ждет второго ребенка и мне бы очень помогло повышение, или хотя бы прибавка к зарплате. И я счастлив, что мне не придётся нарушать закон, поверьте мне, сэр! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне… Что я должен сделать, сэр?  
«Ишь ты как стелится», — подумал про себя Уилл, а вслух сказал:  
— Хорошо. Попробуем. Мне нужны отпечатки пальцев Лектера.  
Форман вскинул брови.  
— Ганнибала-Каннибала Лектера? Но разве они не… известны всем, кому есть до этого дело? ..  
Уилл поморщился. Ну и прозвище у него. Интересно, он себе род занятий в рифму к имени подбирал?  
— Разумеется, известны, — отрезал Уилл, доставая из стола два листа мягкой гербовой бумаги и бутылек чернил. — Мне нужны отпечатки обеих его ладоней. Левой и правой. Полностью. На двух этих листах.  
Форман непонимающе моргал. Уилл тяжко вздохнул.  
— У меня есть друг. Хороший, влиятельный друг в мэрии. А у моего хорошего, влиятельного друга в мэрии, есть хороший влиятельный друг, занимающийся бизнесом, и, что не такая редкость, коллекционированием. За редким исключением, мистер Форман, я предпочитаю считать друзей моих друзей своими друзьями, и так вышло, что увлечение этого господина весьма необычно: он коллекционирует отпечатки ладоней преступников по всему миру, совершивших от десяти убийств. Видимо, — в порыве вдохновения добавил Уилл, — по пальцу на каждого.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я взял отпечатки ладоней Лектера для вашего друга?  
— Именно, — кивнул Уилл. — В этом нет ничего противозаконного. Я имею право надеть на человека кандалы и смирительную рубашку, если возникнет нужда, и ни в одном регламенте нет ничего о том, что намазать ему ладони чернилами и прижать к листу бумаги — преступление.  
— Это не насилие и не кража личных данных — раз уж они все равно в общественном доступе, но это чертовски странно.  
— Совершенно верно. Поэтому я бы предпочел не делать это в допросной комнате, где повсюду камеры. И уж тем более я не хочу, чтобы мне задавали вопросы о необходимости.  
— Я вас понял, сэр! Можно ли в процессе слегка смять бумагу?  
— Можно. — Уилл протянул ему еще два листа и чернильницу. — Главное, чтобы на листе четко отпечатались все пять пальцев. Это основное требование. Принеси мне ладони Лектера, Форман, и мы побеседуем о твоей прибавке, а возможно, даже и о повышении.  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Форман?  
— Да, сэр?  
— Сделай это между восемью и девятью часами. Я в этот момент проведу перезагрузку серверов и камеры не будут записывать, что позволит тебе пройти незамеченным, — Уилл подмигнул ему. — На случай последующих жалоб от заключённого.  
Он ушел, а Уилл вытянулся на диване и закрыл глаза. Мир грез иногда утягивал его слишком сильно. Он вообразил себе некоего нефтяного магната, плотного, крепкого, низенького, с мертвыми глазами глубоководной рыбы, косвенно своими действиями обрекшего на смерть десятки, может даже сотни людей. После тяжелого рабочего дня, полного подлых приказов и жестких распоряжений, он спускается в изящно оборудованную полуподвальную галерею. Воздух там стыл и свеж, но не влажен — экспонаты должны содержаться в сухости. Тяжелой, чуть косолапой походкой он идет вдоль стен, покрытых десятками рук: то черных, то синих, то фиолетовых, то — это особенно ценные экземпляры — буро-красных, из настоящей крови, добытые его хорошими друзьями в полиции по «горячим следам». В каждой раме по две ладони — правая и левая. Иногда бизнесмен прижимает свои пухлые толстые ручки с короткими пальцами, оставляя жирные следы на стекле, которое потом вытрут слуги, и читает имя и количество убитых хозяином отпечатков. Он читает и произносит тихо по очереди имена жертв, он сравнивает свои коротенькие пухлые пальчики с чужими большими ладонями, а затем улыбается и шепчет:  
— Я все равно убил больше тебя!  
Потом он, словно очнувшись от транса, поднимается и идет к столу, расположенному в конце галереи. Там — самые свежие, его любимчики. Они еще не под стеклом, он предпочитает держать их рядом с собой. Он встает перед столом и кладет руки на синие отпечатки красивых изящных ладоней с длинными пальцами. Он прикладывает руки к теплой шершавой гербовой бумаге и произносит:  
— Ганнибал Лектер…  
И маленькому пухленькому бизнесмену кажется, что он стоит лицом к лицу с устрашающим убийцей, что он прислоняет свои руки к его рукам, что он смотрит в его черные жестокие глаза.  
— Мы с тобой одной крови, — шепчет бизнесмен, и его одутловатые щеки начинают трястись от зарождающегося безумного смеха. — Только ты в тюрьме, а я — на свободе!..  
…  
— Полковник Грэм, сэр! — от грез Уилла отвлек лейтенант Спенсер. — Разрешите вывести изображения третьего этажа!  
Первым заступал на смену Человек-Рассеянный. Если у него и была одна хорошая черта, так это то, что он никогда не поддавался на провокации — просто потому что их не слушал, как подозревал Уилл. Он разносил заключенным в одиночках всякие ништяки в пакетах, запрещённые, легальные, нелегальные, условно-легальные — в общем, все, что было «проверено» более опытным сотрудником. Также он забирал всякое, к примеру, книги, у которых кончился «срок использования».  
— День добрый, мистер Лейсон, — безмятежно произнёс он, направляясь к Лектеру. — Пожалуйста, повернитесь спиной и дайте мне ваши руки. Я принес вам новые книги взамен старых, — он сверился со списком. Лектер послушно подошел к решетке и Рассеянный заковал его руки и ноги сзади. — Постарайтесь не кусаться, мистер Лейсон, я слышал, вы любите кусаться, но знаете, у меня анемия и вы можете заразиться, если рискнете… — Рассеянный болтал так мило и невинно, что Уилл поневоле расплывался в улыбке, глядя, как терпит этот треп Лектер. И вот, час Икс — Рассеянный собрал и положил под тележку старые книги и шлепнул на стол пять новых, и в этот момент лезвие кухонного ножа чуть блеснуло в его кармане…  
Но, кажется, Лектер этого не заметил… Вот черт!..  
Но когда Рассеянный выкатил тележку, захлопнул дверь камеры и принялся расстёгивать его кандалы, Уилл с трудом различил, как рука заключённого метнулась и молниеносно выхватила ножичек из кармана охранника. Тот даже и не заметил, вежливо попрощался с «Лейсоном» и укатил тележку к следующему.  
Второй раз Уилл проверил свои «силки» во время ежедневной прогулки. Конвоировали Лектера как раз Задира и Хам. Задира работал на этаже уже три дня, что означало, что он успел выбесить абсолютно всех. Он был очень талантлив — в своём роде.  
А сейчас, после устроенного ему Уиллом разноса, он должен показать высший класс. И правда — наручники на запястья Лектера он застегнул так грубо, что Уилл почувствовал приступ ревности — обижать котенка может только он! Всю дорогу Задира изгалялся над конвоируемыми как только мог, толкал их излишне сильно и шпынял каждого, находя самые болезненные точки. Такую бы психологию — да в благих целях!  
— Как всегда невозмутимая сучка коменданта! — расслышал Уилл едкое. — Открой ротик и расскажи, каково это — давать гребаному алкоголику? Ты поэтому получил комнату принцессы со всеми своими книжками и картинками? За то, что подставил Грэму задницу?!  
Уилл не расслышал, что ответил на это Лектер, потому что у него самого кровь начала стучать в висках и ушах. «Сучка коменданта». О боже. Ну да, он должен был предположить, господи, да всякий раз когда он издевался над особо буйными зэками, охранники судачили о том, что он их ебет, и Грэм никогда ничего не признавал и не опровергал… Но почему-то именно сейчас он почувствовал гнев. Может потому что этот навет, в отличие от предыдущих, имел под собой часть правды.  
Он уволит Задиру с такой характеристикой, что его даже в мусорщики не возьмут!..  
Надо отдать должное, Лектер отреагировал на оскорбление куда спокойнее, по крайней мере на вид. Задира еще немного посудачил о вкусовых качествах членов, что было после Верджера уже совершенно не ново, и переключился на другого заключённого.  
Отлично. Настроение все-таки — Уилл надеялся — Задира Лектеру испортил. Теперь следовало дождаться вечера.  
Это оказалось непросто: заняться делами вместо того, чтобы тупо пялиться в камеры, наблюдая за Лектером. Раньше Уилл себе этого никогда не позволял: смотреть, как он рисует, как читает, валяясь на койке, как ходит по камере, заложив руки за спину… Главное, чтобы это теперь не стало привычкой.  
Но потом на четвертом этаже случилась какая-то хуйня с отоплением, и Уилл волей-неволей оторвался от компа, да так, что едва успел к восьми.  
— Лектер, к решетке, — Алистер Форман явился как по расписанию, с листами и чернилами. Однако он не догадался взять даже тележку, чтобы было к чему прижимать лапки Лектера, а тот, хоть и послушно встал к решетке, позволив себя приковать, даже и не подумал покорно разжать ладони. Уилл хмыкнул, размышляя, что если бы ему поручили такое задание, он бы пропустил цепь наручников через решетку, чтобы заключенный не смог отлепиться от стены. А потом вдарил бы ему по пальцам дубинкой. К счастью, хам был не настолько сообразителен, и Уилл насладился его попытками отковырять сжатые — наверняка просто из вредности — в кулаки руки Лектера. А потом хам совершил вторую ошибку, открыв дверь его камеры.  
И пока Форман угрожал ему лишением всех ништяков — как будто это от него зависело — Уилл видел, как Лектер аккуратно и быстро словно бы сковырнул свои наручники ножом.  
— Полковник Грэм, что там происходит? — звонок Спенсера заставил Уилла вздрогнуть. Ну да. Он же тоже не слепой. Молодец.  
— Проверка твоей бдительности, лейтенант.  
— Что? Но я!.. — обиделся Спенсер.  
— Я пошутил, лейтенант. Смотри в камеры, жди моего сигнала, — процедил Уилл, хладнокровно наблюдая, как Лектер — между прочим со все еще скованными ногами — ловко придавливает хама к полу.  
— Но он убьет его!  
— Не убьет. Мне интересно, что это говно, Форман, вообще задумал сделать. До меня дошли слухи, но я пока не понимаю…  
— То есть вы меня не проверяете?  
— А что тебя есть за что проверять? Хули так напрягся? — рявкнул Уилл, желая насладиться зрелищем. — Никого туда не впускать без моего сигнала, даже если Лектер начнет жрать его живьем.  
— Хорошо… — от неожиданности Спенсер даже пренебрег формальностями. Не следовало орать на него, ну да ладно. Встряска еще никому не вредила.  
Как Уилл и предполагал, Лектер предпочел… Ух затейник! Уилл в жизни бы не догадался, что он предпочтет… переодеться в форму охранника! Хрена коварство! И как быстро он сделал это! Не будь в камерах камер – и, между прочим, очень дорогих и потому совершенно незаметных никем кроме экспертов по безопасности — план его побега мог и сработать!  
Затем он полоснул по горлу Формана — не до конца, и нажал тревожную кнопку, вопя — весьма похоже — что заключённый перерезал себе глотку.  
На мгновение — у Грэма засосало под ложечкой, а голова чуть закружилась — он подумал не давать приказ Спенсеру. Подождать и посмотреть как далеко зайдет Лектер в форме охранника, смог бы он добраться до выхода, как бы миновал охрану… Это мысль крутилась в его голове меньше секунды, но она была, и Уилл ничем не мог оправдать ее. Она была.  
— Спенсер, запускай. Будь осторожен, он вооружён. Оглушите шокером и под белы рученьки.  
— Вижу я, что он вооружен! — рявкнул лейтенант. — Какого черта, Уилл? – И, в сторону: — Цель переоделась в охранника, вооружен. Оглушить его.  
Скорую в лице Абеля и его помощников Уилл вызвал еще когда Форман ступил в клетку «к тигру».  
Лектер «испуганно» указал бежавшей охране на свою камеру, ловко обошел их сзади и ринулся было к выходу… и был весьма удивлен тем, что те мигом сцапали его.  
Уилл видел вспышку шокера, и мужчина обмяк в руках охранников.  
Мимо промчалась группа медиков. Даже жаль, что Хам, скорей всего, выживет, но с другой стороны, не убивать же его из-за одного оскорбления!..


	6. Слёзы

— Я, кажется, велел тебе вести себя пристойно! — рявкнул Уилл, когда Лектера предоставили перед его очи вновь, пряча пошлые улыбочки в уголках губ. Все, кроме лейтенанта Спенсера, полагали попытку побега Лектера настоящей, а не подстроенной, и считали, что чуть не прирезавший их товарища маньяк заслужил щепотку справедливости от коменданта.  
Он, казалось, даже его не услышал, безмятежно глядя на полосу сине-оранжевого заката, на удивление ясного в эту пору.  
— А ты вместо этого попытался бежать! Блять, я вообще не понимаю, как?! Откуда ты взял нож? –Уилл с недоумением взглянул в лицо заключенного. — Откуда, ведь ножей вообще не положено заключенным, господи, даже в столовой они пластиковые! А?!  
Лектер пожал плечами.  
— А ты молчаливый сегодня! — Уилл злобно стиснул его за шею сзади. – Что, язык проглотил? Или нос в горле застрял? Какого хера этот Форман вообще делал с твоими руками, почему камера выглядит, будто там произошла битва человека с кракеном, мать твою?! — Уилл сильно встряхнул заключенного. — Отвечай мне!  
Лектер взглянул на него, и Грэм почувствовал, как по телу пробегает первый озноб возбуждения, такие пока легкие, незаметные, слабые мурашки. Котенок еще себе даже не представляет насколько попал!  
— Рискну предположить, что мною заинтересовался Кайл Джефферсон, — вдруг произнес Лектер. Уилл, уже отошедший к столу за виски, обернулся:  
— Какой еще Джефферсон? Он что, кальмар? — Уилл вбил имя и ничего не нашел. — Хули ты хрень несешь, нет у нас ни такого сотрудника, ни заключенного!  
Лектер чуть усмехнулся.  
— Кайл Джефферсон — это южноамериканский миллионер, наркобарон — по слухам — и страстный коллекционер отпечатков пальцев преступников.  
Челюсть Уилла непроизвольно отвисла.  
— Пиздишь!  
Лектер пожал плечами, кивая на ноут, мол, гугл там.  
Уилл потянулся было к поисковику, но убрал пальцы. Он выдумал коллекционера отпечатков пальцев. Не может быть, чтобы где-то он существовал в реальности.  
— Ну да, сейчас там какая-нибудь гадость вылезет! — фыркнул он, подбираясь к Лектеру. — У меня и без того пакостное настроение, триста четырнадцатый, а ты мне еще какое-то мерзкое имя хочешь подсунуть!  
— Не знал, что у вас настолько нежная психика, комендант. — Яд чуть ли не капал с каждого его слова. Уилл подошел вплотную к нему и всадил иглу в шею.  
— Не надо, пожа…  
Вот забавно как Лектер боится иглы — в его глазах, как и в первый раз, плескался совершенно искренний ужас. Впрочем, никому не понравится быть обдолбанным возбуждающим наркотиком безо всякой возможности удовлетворить свою похоть.  
Лектер был очень тяжелым. Он был крупнее Уилла, да и без сознания все люди тяжелеют как минимум в два раза. Раздев его, Уилл связал ему руки за спиной, пропустил верёвку выше, обхватывая горло, и закрепил на запястьях. Второй веревкой связал лодыжки и прислонил заключенного к дивану. Теперь он как бы сидел на коленях, но изогнувшись. Голова свисала набок, щеки покраснели.  
Уилл приступил к самому сложному и самому вожделенному действию, а именно — вставлению в рот Лектера адского стального приспособления, напоминавшего испанские орудия пыток. Уилл как-то видел его в кабинете доктора Гидеона, и это произвело на него такое неизгладимое впечатление, что даже через три года он вспомнил о девайсе.  
Вспомнил, когда смотрел видео, где Лектер отгрызает член Вудриджу.  
И то видео, где он откусывает нос Мейсону Верджеру.  
И вспоминал те несколько секунд, когда держал свои голые пальцы в его рту, а кончик языка Лектера скользил между ними, так безумно приятно и так безумно возбуждающе… Точнее нет. Тогда он не вспоминал ни о чем. Но когда он вспоминал это после…  
Поначалу Уилл все никак не мог пристроить девайс правильно — благо, что транквилизатор действовал долго. Абель сказал, это называется «роторасширитель». Гнусное слово, пока не подумаешь о том, чей рот и для каких целей хочется расширить.  
Абель говорил, это для стоматологов. Или когда надо вставить трубку в пищевод. Абель говорил это, донельзя лукаво глядя на Грэма, и явно понимая, что начальник не медицинской практикой собрался заниматься. Плевать. Пока нет доказательств… Да если они и есть. Они здесь все слишком хорошо устроились и видели слишком много разврата. Даже если бы Уилл ебал Лектера в жопу на кухонной стойке каждый день — никто и глазом бы не моргнул.  
А у него не такой уж и большой рот, если приглядеться. Даже, пожалуй, небольшой. Мягкие, тонко очерченные губки — Уилл раскрыл их, раскрыл челюсти, устанавливая роторасширитель, и стал закручивать винт. По ходу работы он понял, как это работает — девайс раскрывает рот настолько, что шире уже не раскрыть, и потому совершенно невозможно выплюнуть. Что ж, чудесно.  
Закончив приготовления, Уилл ввел своей жертве экстази и дал понюхать нашатырь. Лектер вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и попытался отстраниться, но цепь ошейника, надетого поверх веревок, удержала его.  
— Ы! — возмущённо произнес Лектер, осознавав, что не может закрыть рот. Глаза его горели яростью и изумлением. По подбородку блеснула тонкая струйка слюны, язык метался из стороны в сторону.  
— Что «ы»? — возмутился Уилл. — Кто чуть не зарезал мне охранника? Кто пытался сбежать?! — Он рванул поводок, заставляя Лектера буквально упасть лицом между его ног. — Я думал, что пошутил про то, что ты и недели себя вести прилично не можешь. А оно вот как! — он оттянул голову заключенного за волосы и посмотрел в его глаза. Яростные и словно обиженные. Его открытый рот манил и звал к себе, болтая розовым блестящим от слюны язычком.  
Член буквально рвался из брюк, и Уилл поспешил расстегнуть ширинку. Лектер недовольно проЫчал нечто, но Грэму было насрать на его недовольство. Сев на самый край кресла, он зафиксировал затылок и вошел в горячее горло Ганнибала Лектера.  
…и сразу вдохнул и подался вперед, ощутил мечущийся по члену язык, не желавший, естественно, доставлять ему никакого удовольствия, но поневоле делающий это. Лицо у заключенного покраснело вплоть до кончиков ушей, слюна во рту хлюпала и обильно стекала по подбородку вниз, на ковер. Он извивался и издавал звук «ы» на разные тона, Уилл видел, как беспомощно сжимались и разжимались пальцы связанных рук.  
Он нежно погладил по затылку стоящего перед ним на коленях заключённого и неожиданно произнес:  
— Хотел бы я тебя трахнуть без этой штуки!  
Но без «этой штуки» Лектер откусит ему член, а у Грэма были планы на его использование.  
— Но ты слишком непослушный, — он притянул и погладил его щеки, нежно провел большим пальцем по скуле, по резкой морщинке под глазом, заставив Лектера зажмуриться на пару секунд — а потом он вновь стал смотреть. Грэм редко когда понимал, что у него в глазах, гораздо легче было выяснить, что у него на уме. — Слишком кусачий, — Уилл убрал сползшую на глаза челку и погладил его лицо большими пальцами, словно разглаживая морщины. Горячее горло заключенного послушно принимало в себя член, иногда чуть сжимаясь, иногда расслабляясь от дыхания, Уилл видел, как вздымаются и опадают грудь и живот, видел как… — Слишком возбуждённый, — Уилл ухмыльнулся, вынув свой пенис из его рта и глядя на набухший розовый член, пухлой колбаской свернувшийся на его бедре.  
Лектер издал череду звуков, которые Уилл по интонации расшифровал как: «Это не я, а твое ёбаное экстази». Грэм нахмурился.  
— Ты что, только что сказал «ёбаное»?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой, краснея еще больше, хотя Грэм был уверен, что это было именно «ёбаное экстази». Впрочем, в этой ситуации сложно что-нибудь доказать.  
— В любом случае. У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — Уилл поднялся, привязал ремень поводка к ножке тяжёлого кресла и достал игрушку. Ее он заказал с одного сайта, пока смотрел инструкцию к роторасширителю. Это была небольшая анальная втулка, второй конец которой венчал золотисто-оранжевый хвостик. Грэм подошел к Лектеру сзади и провел по изогнутой спине меховым кончиком. По спине, плечам, по скованным рукам и, разумеется, по мягким бедрам. Легонько — по бокам, и Лектер вздрогнул. Между ног его скопилась уже приличная лужа слюны. Уилл вставил втулку пластиковым концом ему за щеку и обильно смочил ее слюной. Затем отвязал ремень, развернул Лектера, дернув за ошейник, и уложил торсом на диван так, что его задница представлялась в самом выгодном свете. Уилл чуть помассировал кончиком втулки сжатый сфинктер, а затем резко и полностью ввел пробку в анус Лектера, заставив его глухо завопить.  
— Ну тише, тише, это очень маленький хвостик, оно того не стоит, тише, — Уилл оглаживал его дрожащие бедра. Теперь из его задницы торчал маленький пшеничный хвостик и дергался как настоящий. Это было невероятно… миленько, и очень пошло, и очень возбуждающе. Уилл чуть коснулся его и надавил, проталкивая немного глубже, хотя пробка и так идеально вошла, узкий сфинктер сомкнулся на основании, прочно ее закрепив. — Теперь ты настоящий котёночек, — Уилл заставил его подняться, вновь развернул к себе и надел на его голову обруч. Обруч шел в комплекте к хвостику и к нему были прицеплены острые маленькие ушки, такого же пшенично-золотистого цвета.  
Взгляд у «котеночка» предвещал Уиллу смерть, ад и проклятье на десять поколений вперед. Грэм улыбнулся и погладил его под подбородком.  
— Хочешь молочка?  
Трахать его в рот было безумно приятно. Божественно. Уилл мечтал сделать это уже несколько дней, наверное, с тех самых пор, как ощутил кончик его языка на своих пальцах. Почему он тогда не укусил его? Кто знает… Но те минуты, когда Лектер решил поддразнить Уилла, сделавшись покорным — ну как же, тот ведь дал ему столько бонусов за нос Мейсона, вот он и стерпел небольшое издевательство — так вот, те две минуты впечатались в мозг Грэма как начало чего-то совершенно нового в его отношениях с непослушным заключенным.  
Если бы Ганнибал Лектер знал об этом, он предпочел бы лишиться всех ништяков и откусить ему пальцы.  
Уилл прижал его голову к себе сильнее, касаясь яйцами его подбородка, Лектер судорожно дышал и дергался, жмурил глаза и стонал, истекая слюной и краснея, а Уилл трахал его в рот пока не почувствовал, что кончает, и выплеснулся внутрь, чтобы ему не было необходимости глотать. Затем отстранил и вгляделся в обслюнявленную физиономию своего котеночка. Тот судорожно дышал и тек слюной, а затем попытался произнести что-то вроде «пожалуйста», хотя, возможно, Уилл ошибся, и это было, к примеру, «мерзкий ублюдок». Но взгляд у него был скорее умоляющий чем гневный. Наверное, больно постоянно держать рот открытым — Уилл вспомнил собственные визиты к стоматологу и начал раскручивать винт.  
— Только веди себя прилично, ладно? — он посмотрел в его лицо. — Не разговаривай и не кусайся, а то еще сильнее накажу. Ты меня понял, конфетка?  
Лектер ухитрился вместо губ скривить брови, дав понять Уиллу, насколько его тошнит от этого прозвища, но кивнул. Грэм освободил его от роторасширителя, и заключенный закрыл рот, закашлялся, опустил голову и облизал мокрые от спермы и слюны губы. Уилл салфеткой вытер его рот, подбородок и колени, куда накапала слюна, попутно заметив его совсем поднявшийся член.  
— Извини, котеночек, но на этот раз я не могу освободить твою руку.  
— Боишься? — хрипло прошипел заключенный. Уилл поднялся, взял со стола серебристый скотч, отрезал кусок и молча заклеил Лектеру рот.  
— Я сказал тебе не разговаривать.  
Он возмущенно замычал, а Уилл сел на диван, развернул его к себе за ошейник и стал стягивать с ноги ботинок. Лектер в ужасе покосился на него, видимо решив, что Уилл его будет бить тапком или что-то в таком роде. Потом кривил лицо, когда за ботинком последовал носок — хотя не такие уж это были вонючие ноги – вот, к примеру, носки лейтенанта Спенсера к вечеру воняют так, что даже отбитое метом и кокаином обоняние Уилла хочет совершить харакири. Уилл закатал штанину до колена, и, вызвав недоуменный возглас, коснулся внешней стороной ступни яичек заключенного. Лектер дёрнулся, он, впрочем, в тот раз только так вздрагивал, когда Уилл касался его яиц.  
Он не планировал это делать. Изначально он просто хотел трахнуть его в рот, а потом либо выпороть, либо трахнуть «хвостиком» и отпустить обратно. Но почему-то захотелось именно прикосновений к плоти, тем более что возбужденный экстази, связанный и стоящий перед ним на коленях Лектер вызывал прекрасные чувства. Уилл осознал, что превратился в настоящего садиста — издеваться над Лектером ему было даже важнее, чем удовлетворить собственные потребности.  
— Тебе нравится, — констатировал он, лаская его член снизу ногой, сильно прижимая его к животу и гладя его подъёмом стопы.  
Лектер промычал что-то, но Уилл не понял на этот раз. В глазах заключенного похоть боролась с ненавистью. Уилл поднял большой палец ноги от остальных и провел ими вдоль ствола, не доходя до головки, просто несколько раз вдоль, верх-вниз, наблюдая, как изгибается позвоночник Лектера, как он стонет, неспособный зажать губы при заклеенном скотчем рте, как дрожат его бедра и как колышется пушистый хвостик между его ягодиц. Уилл приподнял его за ошейник, и заключённый выгнулся, прижавшись серединой туловища к его ноге. Колено Уилла упиралось ему в солнечное сплетение. Лектер с яростью смотрел на Грэма, а тот думал, что хочет действительно трахнуть его. Увидеть, как это лицо будет краснеть от его члена, как его бедра будут дрожать от заполненности им, как все, судачившие о «комендантской сучке» вмиг окажутся правы…  
Уилл выругался и резко оттолкнул Лектера от себя. Он не собирался заходить так далеко. Никогда. Он ему вообще не нравится.  
Заключенный упал на ковер, в глазах его было изумление и нечто вполне похожее на страх. Такой милый связанный котеночек. На полу перед ним, с обнаженными чуть раздвинутыми в стороны бедрами. Грэм чувствовал, как учащается дыхание и набухает член. Нет.  
Он протянул ногу и положил ее на член Лектера, полностью скрыв его стопой, и ощущая подошвой нежный пульсирующий напряженный орган. Немыслимо приятно, Грэм даже не ожидал. Да, это может помочь. Он стал гладить внутренней стороной стопы его член, медленно и неторопливо, заставляя мужчину стонать и вздыхать, и выгибаться в попытке принять более удобную позу. Грэм чуть надавил пяткой на местечко между яйцами и членом, затем аккуратно коснулся пальцами головки, и Лектер весь подался вперед, краснея и пытаясь сдержать стон. Уилл гладил его нежно и неспешно — под экстази человеку и так практически все равно, чем или с кем — слишком много обнаженных нервов. Почувствовав, что заключённый готов кончить, Уилл убрал ногу и стал водить кончиками пальцев по вздымавшимся груди и животу. Прикосновение к мягкой теплой плоти были невероятны. Лектер промычал нечто протестующее.  
— Хочешь кончить? — Уилл наклонился над ним, пытаясь как следует запечатлеть в голове этот образ развратного раскинувшегося на ковре «котика». Лектер отвел глаза, а потом вдруг просто кивнул, краснея и вздрагивая.  
Уилл снова положил ногу на его член. Такой шелковистый, напряженный и гладенький. И пушок светлых волос у основания — Грэм чуть потрогал его пальцами ради новых ощущений. Он бы его сбрил, если бы… Комендант помотал головой. Нехуй думать всякую пошлятину!  
Он стал нежно и чуть сильнее водить ступней по члену Лектера, а затем сжал головку между большим и остальными пальцами, и заключенный выгнулся и кончил, выплеснув семя на живот, а Уилл еще какое-то время чуть надавливал на его член, пока не довел его до полной разрядки. Лектер обессиленно откинул голову, и Уилл милосердно дал ему отдышаться, пока натягивал носок, ботинок и опускал брючину.  
Внезапно ему пришла в голову еще идея. Он заставил Лектера подняться и снова уложил его грудью на диван. Привязал поводок. Мужчина все еще тяжело дышал, а Уилл только и смотрел что на его задницу с торчащим оттуда хвостиком, и голову с такими почти идеально подходящими по цвету пшеничными ушками. Лектер отвернулся, а Уилл достал телефон и сфоткал его. Звук камеры не остался незамеченным, заключённый вздрогнул, яростно глядя на Грэма.  
— Не волнуйся, это только мне, котеночек, — фыркнул комендант, фоткая его вновь. Лектер дергался, не давая ему взять нормально кадр. Впрочем, на то есть сьемка в движении. — Я никому тебя не покажу и никуда не выложу. По крайней мере, если ты будешь себя прилично вести.  
Тот простонал что-то нахуйпосыльное и уткнулся головой в диван. Уилл пришел в восторг от этого зрелища, настоящие коты делают, сука, точно так же, еще и морду лапками закрывают, но у этого лапки связаны. Грэм понимал, что Лектер сделал это не для того, чтобы побаловать его извращенную натуру, а чтобы скрыть лицо, но не мог нарадоваться такому милому обиженному на весь мир котику.  
Блять. Он теперь вообще сможет смотреть на кошек, не думая о Лектере?!..  
Обфоткав его со всех сторон, и таки заставив его — держа за ошейник и чуть ли не удушив его, но все же — показать личико, Уилл напоследок снял с него скотч и услышал полное презрения:  
— Извращенец.  
Уилл пожал плечами. Лектер абсолютно прав. Но чтобы не обижаться на него дольше, чем следует, Уилл прошептал ему на ушко, аккуратно вынимая хвостик:  
— Очень тупой психопат.  
Затем убрал телефон и стал одевать заключённого. Провел пальцами по ожогу от шокера — вроде не сильно, даже мазать не надо ничем — само пройдет. Но Уилл все равно достал крем, и Лектер вздрогнул от прикосновения холодной мази к коже. Затем привычными движениями Грэм запихнул Лектера в робу, отнял у него две скрепки, кнопку и стержень от ручки, и выпроводил в камеру. Уже почти одиннадцать вечера, Уилл еще никогда так не задерживался на работе.  
Оставшись один, Грэм не удержался от искушения и подрочил на Лектерские кошкофотки. Затем вымыл хвостик и убрал вместе с ушками подальше. Может быть, они ему еще пригодятся.  
Может быть, не один раз.  
***

Охранники втолкнули Ганнибала Лектера в камеру и сняли наручники. Заключенный свернулся на койке, отвернувшись к стене. Мыслей не было. Вообще никаких. Он ровно дышал, сердце билось размеренно, тело не болело совершенно — может лишь слабый оттенок от прикосновения втулки, хотя даже это ощущение куда сильнее затмевала пульсация запястий в тех местах, где они были связаны. И то — слабая.  
Ганнибал лежал так, не двигаясь, пока ему не принесли ужин. Из-за своего недопобега он пропустил его. Ужин принес опять этот охранник, который вечно рассеянный и из-за которого в первую очередь…  
— Он опять обижал вас, да? — добродушно поинтересовался он. — Но все равно — надо поесть. В конце концов, вы пытались сбежать и ранили охранника. Это не очень хорошо, Лейсон.  
Но доктор Лектер его уже не слушал. В тот момент, когда растяпа произнёс «он опять обижал вас» — такую глупую, такую наивную и в то же время сказанную с таким сочувствием фразу, из Лектера словно выбили воздух. Сердце заколотилось так, будто он вынырнул на поверхность после утопления, а из глаз, к его собственному изумлению, потекли слезы. Ганнибал сжался на кровати сильнее, хотя все равно никто не видел его лица — да и никому не было дела. Его трясло, губы дрожали, в горле встал ком, а слезы не переставали катиться из глаз.  
Почему он его так ненавидит? Он ничего не сделал для этого. Почему он постоянно так ужасно издевается над ним?! Взгляду вновь предстали унизительные картины сегодняшнего вечера. Он с этой отвратительной конструкцией во рту, от которой сводит челюсти, и член Уилла Грэма в его горле. Его нога на его члене, а потом удар, и его нога вновь на его члене и животе, а потом грубый рывок за ошейник — «поднимайся». И холодные механические щелчки камеры. Ганнибал скорчился, натягивая на себя одеяло, и понял, что не в состоянии прекратить плакать. Это была настоящая истерика, со вздрагиваниями и всхлипываниями, и он был где-то на периферии безумно рад, что его никто не видит. Это была даже реакция не разума — тела. Срыв. Он слишком долго сдерживал в себе все это: свое заключение, всю боль от своей поимки, от предательства и от того, что не предусмотрел предательство, от того, что он оказался в тюрьме, от невероятного количества отвратительных людей… И единственный человек, казавшийся Ганнибалу менее отвратительным, чем все остальные, наслаждается тем, что стремится унизить его как можно сильнее. Есть от чего впасть в истерику.  
Он не помнил, когда последний раз плакал. Кажется, в детстве. Очень давно. Очень, очень давно он вот так же взахлеб рыдал, глотая соленые слезы и мечтая прекратить это. Хорошо хоть его прорвало здесь, а не там, наверху в кабинете Уилла Грэма. Как это прекратить вообще?  
У Ганнибала был настолько малый опыт прекращения собственных истерик, что он даже не знал с чего начать. Как только он пытался лечь ровно и начать дышать глубоко и размеренно, на середине вдоха его вновь скручивало в комок, трясущийся от слез и жалости к себе. Никакие разумные доводы, никакие обещания мести, никакие «это все остаточная реакция на наркотики» и «ты все еще жив» не помогали. Он рыдал взахлеб и не мог остановиться, и все силы уходили лишь на то, чтобы глушить звуки. Он рыдал пока, кажется, жидкость не закончилась в слезных железах, и еще долго после того вздрагивал и срывал дыханье, а затем уснул — от банальной усталости, потому что истерика забрала все его силы — физические и моральные.  
Хорошо, что свет выключен, и никто его не видит.


	7. Жена, девушка и наркобарон

Вопреки ожиданиям, глазам Уильяма Грэма предстала вполне себе миловидная блондинка с длинным лицом и томными глазами. Комендант нервно улыбнулся.  
— Добрый день. Вы, должно быть, хотите встретиться с кем-то из родственников?..  
Сия дама, как объяснил Зеллер, специально приехала из Квантико, чтобы поговорить с Грэмом, и комендант, как и всякий нечистый на руку руководитель, сильно напрягся, заслышав слово «Квантико». Вполне возможно, он сейчас смотрит в глаза новому Мейсону Верджеру, приехавшему неофициально порасследовать случай старого. Или ФБР назначило контрольную группу за его проплаченной в прошлом месяце инспекцией. Брр, дама вызывала ощущение мелких мурашек под кожей. Уилл специально соврал про визит родственников, типа притворился, что он тупой и не знает, зачем она здесь. Ведь он действительно не знал.  
— О, напротив, — томно произнесла блонда, взирая на Уилла свысока, что было непросто при ее небольшом росте. — Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что больше никогда не встречусь с кем-то из родственников.  
Уилл ненавидел загадки и людей, говорящих загадками. Особенно с отходняка. Поэтому он молча раскрыл базу и спросил:  
— Имя?  
— Ганнибал Лектер.  
Грэм аж подпрыгнул, внимательно глядя на женщину.  
— Сведения по его содержанию засекречены. Вы должны быть в списке авторизированных посетителей, чтобы иметь право…  
— Беделия Дю Морье. Я имею право. Я его жена.  
Уилл вытаращил на нее глаза и делал так слишком долго.  
— В этом нет ничего настолько удивительного, — язвительно процедила женщина, явно неверно интерпретировав его физиономию. — Маньякам-каннибалам тоже надо жениться.  
— Это вы сейчас о нем или о себе? — фыркнул Уилл, но на самом деле он был ошарашен. Он как-то даже и мысли не допускал о том, что у Лектера может быть жена. Почему — это уже другой вопрос.  
— Все мы каннибалы, и многие — благодаря стараниям моего супруга, — произнесла блондинка. — Мне нужно знать условия его содержания, поскольку он чуть не сбежал из предыдущей тюрьмы, а в нашу последнюю встречу пообещал сделать главное блюдо из меня. И также мне нужно, чтобы он подписал бумаги на развод — скорее всего, он не подпишет, но я должна попробовать. Никому не хочется всю жизнь быть «женой синей бороды».  
«Блять, какая она мутная, — подумал про себя Уилл. — Гонит какую-то хрень».  
— Почему? — и в ответ на недоуменный вопрос, Уилл уточнил: — Почему он хочет вас сожрать?  
По мнению Грэма, если уж говорить о каннибализме, то есть надо молодых бодрых людей, ведущих исключительно здоровый образ жизни.  
Она демонстративно задумалась.  
— Как вам сказать… возможно, потому что это из-за меня он в тюрьме. Ну или группа крови подходящая.  
— Что? Успели набрать девятьсот-одиннадцать пока он тушил лук? — усмехнулся Уилл, вбивая данные.  
— Что-то вроде того. Мой муж, желая сохранить видимость, долгое время скрывал от меня свои увлечения. Однако пришло время, я узнала о них; мне удалось не только выжить, но и помочь полиции.  
— То есть вы сдали его? — в лоб спросил Уилл.  
— Я сообщила о подозрении в убийстве, — холодно произнесла жена.  
— И сколько людей вы съели в промежуток времени между «узнала» и «сообщила в полицию»? — фыркнул Уилл. Не то чтобы он ей не верил. Просто она ему не нравилась. Никто не любит предателей. И вообще ее существование вызывало шок. Еще какой шок!  
Уилл вчера трахнул ее мужа в рот.  
— Ваши подозрения, по правде говоря, приводят меня в недоумение, равно как и ваша враждебность. Неужели мой муж так сильно достал вас?  
— Лектер? — Уилл хмыкнул. — Да что вы. После своего первого причастия он ведет себя тихо и спокойно.  
— Что лишь означает, что он уже планирует побег, комендант, — резко произнесла женщина. — Будьте осторожны. Я не видела еще ни одного начальника тюрьмы, сохранившего свою должность после побега заключенных.  
— Лектер содержится в одиночной камере номер триста четырнадцать, — Уилл развернул к ней ноутбук, делая вид, что не слышал последней фразы. На этом этаже располагаются одиночки и изолятор, а также больничный отсек.  
— И он еще ни разу не попытался бежать?  
— Ни разу, мэм.  
Уволив Растяпу и Задиру (первого — с наилучшими характеристиками, второго — с наихудшими), Уилл замял дело с побегом. Мол, не было ничего. Лейтенант Спенсер вполне поддержал его в этом — ведь их внутренние переговоры, где Уилл приказывал ему ничего не делать, не записывались нигде и не хранились, в отличие от видеозаписей, которые могли быть реальными доказательствами его, Спенсера, халатности. Грэм нажал на пребывающего в больнице Хама, сказав, что если он впишет тому в характеристику, что по его вине чуть не сбежал важный преступник, того вообще никуда не возьмут. Алистер Форман был искренне удручен и обижен, что Уилл не проявил к нему никакого сочувствия — впрочем, такова природа хамов.  
А вот Лектеру за попытку побега могут …ну, от прибавки годов никакого толка, но бывали случаи, когда пожизненное пересматривали и заменяли на смертный приговор. Особенно, если человек прикончил кого-то в тюрьме. Уиллу не хотелось портить его дело еще сильнее.  
— Однако, как вы, возможно, уже слышали, у него два случая проявления агрессии с членовредительством, вам нужны эти данные?  
Она отмахнулась.  
— Нет. Я бы удивилась, если бы Ганнибал никого не покалечил.  
Уилл сощурился.  
— Можно вам задать личный вопрос? Возможно, даже два.  
Она приподняла бровь.  
— Рискните.  
— Сколько вы были замужем за ним?  
— Три года, хотя считая этот — четыре. Но до этого мы были знакомы — весьма долгое время.  
Уилл почесал подбородок.  
— Четыре года! Удивительно. Скажите, пожалуйста, вы долго тренировались произносить его имя без улыбки?  
— Вы интересуетесь в целом или для себя лично? — не преминула подколоть жена.  
Уилл демонстративно отмахнулся.  
— Я впервые услышал, как кто-то называет его по имени. Почему у него такое странное имя? Я честно в первый раз когда увидел дело пытался произнести его с серьезным выражением лица. Но черт возьми, кто назовёт ребенка Ганнибал и будет ждать, что он останется адекватным?! Если бы меня звали Ганнибал, я бы давно уже коротал свой век в Балтиморском дурдоме!  
— В таком случае я поздравляю вас с удачным именем, комендант. Вы здесь, кажется, на своем месте. Могу ли я передать эти документы своему мужу и получить их обратно, вне зависимости, подпишет он их или нет?  
Уилл осклабился.  
— Вы можете передать их ему сами. Это повысит ваши шансы на подпись.  
— Я бы предпочла…  
— Слушайте, мэм, здесь вам не курьерская служба. Вы имеете право на визит без свидетелей, если вам что-то нужно от человека, лучше попросить его лично, потому что я уверяю вас, никто из моих людей не станет уговаривать Лектера что-то подписывать.  
Затем Уилл отправил сержанта Зеллера сообщить Лектеру, что у него встреча с женой. Тот, к удивлению Уилла, отказался. Но Уилл приказал все равно привести его, потому что… он просто обязан посмотреть на них вдвоём. На то, как отреагирует Лектер на человека, его сдавшего. Может, он тоже ей что-нибудь откусит?..  
Но заключенный явно был не в духе. Кажется, ее визит его сильно расстроил, через камеры видно было не так уж и хорошо, но похоже, что он не подписывал бумаги потому, что действительно был огорчен ее предательством.  
Внутри Уилла зашевелилось что-то сильно похожее на совесть. Он хотел трахнуть женатого маньяка. Эта мысль как-то извращала все его представления о том, кого должен хотеть Уилл Грэм, а кого — нет. Он никогда не был охоч до чужого добра, просто в данном случае даже и предположить не сумел, что оно — «чужое». Уилл указал пальцем на монитор, где печальный Лектер как-то вяло, без огонька издевался над жёнушкой, рассказывая ей о процедуре «томления» мяса, стадии, в которой она сейчас находится.  
Уилл был бы рад избавиться от такой женушки, уж больно властная и мутная, но Лектеру виднее. Он указал пальцем на монитор.  
— Нельзя! — произнес он команду самому себе. — Нельзя мучить, нельзя трогать, нельзя провоцировать, а потом мучить и трогать!  
Ему никогда не нравились чужие вещи.

А затем он все-таки набрал в гугле «Кайл Джефферсон». К его дикому изумлению искомый субъект реально существовал, хотя никаких данных о нем как о коллекционере не было. Смеха ради Уилл нашел его почту и написал письмо.  
«Дорогой мистер Джефферсон. Мой знакомый сказал мне, что вы увлекаетесь коллекционированием необычных вещей. Волею случая вышло так, что я — по природе своей должности — располагаю возможностью пополнить вашу коллекцию.  
Если же это не так, и мой знакомый решил подшутить надо мной, прошу меня извинить.  
Искренне ваш, начальник Балтиморской Тюрьмы строгого режима, подполковник Уильям Грэм».  
К его удивлению через пару дней он получил ответ, в котором Кайл просил его доказать, что это именно он, уверяя, что ему не раз присылали письма от его имени и сообщил, что заинтересован в пополнении коллекции. В итоге они сторговались на восьми тысячах долларов. Уилл был в шоке и восторге, а затем сказал, что не откажется лично слетать в Южную Америку и привезти ему отпечаток, если Кайл покажет ему свою коллекцию. После раздумий миллионер согласился при условии, что Уилл и его спутник обязуются не разглашать увиденное. После этого Грэм набрал Алану и предложил: «Хочешь посмотреть на настоящего безумного богача-психопата?». Психиатр тоже пришла в полный восторг и согласилась.  
Кайл Джефферсон оказался все-таки не маленьким толстым и бледным, как представлял его Уилл, но круглым и на вид добродушным белым американцем, уместным скорее за торговым прилавком, чем за… впрочем, наркобарон — это в какой-то степени «человек за прилавком».  
Его коллекция размещалась не в подвале, а на верхнем этаже просторного южного особняка, но остальное было прямо как Уилл вообразил: стены увешаны отпечатками ладоней. Кайл пришёл в восторг от того, что отпечатков два, и к тому же целых, выписал Уиллу чек и накормил чудесным ужином. Уилл даже не знал, кто получил больше удовольствия — он сам, видя, как материализовалась его мысль, или Алана, впервые наблюдавшая столь редкую форму помешательства.  
А потом он трахнул Алану Блум в гостинице Каракаса, поскольку в пригороде именно этого населенного пункта проживал миллионер-коллекционер. Несмотря на подтверждение женщины, Уилл по-прежнему был твёрдо убежден в том, что он его выдумал, то есть не то чтобы так уж твёрдо, но такая версия ему больше нравилась, чем какая-либо другая.  
Паранойя заставила Уилла вскочить среди ночи и упереться вниз, где в холле гостиницы пьяные то ли посетители, то ли проживатели устроили индийскую вечеринку гашиша. То есть сама вечеринка была в саду, дорогу к которому ему с удовольствием показали пьяные девушки, и Уилл смотрел на них и думал, что ему срочно необходимо привести себя в точно такое же состояние. Позже он не помнил, почему и зачем ему это понадобилось, но в ту тёплую южноамериканскую ночь, пропитанную ароматом благовоний и гашиша, спирта и табака, пота и фруктовых кальянов, Уилл был уверен: пьянство и наркотики — это именно то, что ему сейчас необходимо.  
Его унесло так далёко, что казалось — ладони со стен Кайла Джефферсона выпрыгнули из рамок и потянулись к Уиллу, желая проверить, а точно ли он настоящий, а не выдуманный. Почему-то они — ладони — были убеждены, что Уилл на самом деле лишь глюк, притом глюк не кого-нибудь, а Ганнибала Лектера. Грэма же совершенно не впирало, что его лапают мыслящие чернильные ладони всяких маньяков, он хотел спать и, пожалуй, еще стаканчик кола с ромой, но никак не мог выговорить правильное название проклятого напитка. Руки теребили и пихали его, и когда Уилл наконец открыл глаза, обнаружил, что некие в хлам укуренные девушки обсыпают его разноцветной порошковой краской, пользуясь тем, что он дрыхнет.  
Уилл пытался встать и пойти обратно в гостиницу, но опять же — не мог объяснить, зачем ему собственно понадобилось в нее тащиться. Грэм думал, что ему чертовски нравится этот город и ему совершенно не хочется возвращаться обратно в тюрьму.  
Это вызвало вскрик и визг среди его окружения, и, кажется, упоротые сучки тоже не до конца осознали, что это за заключенный, который летает в Венесуэлу на уик-енд. Когда он наконец вспомнил, в чем было дело, он уже находился в номере с двумя незнакомыми девушками, возможно — теми же самыми, а за окном занимался рассвет. Грэм выругался, но язык заплелся на третьем слове. Алана!  
Оказалось, что он далеко уехал от гостиницы — хоть и не помнил, как это сделал. Также Уилл не помнил, как называлась гостиница, но таксист узнал логотип на карте-ключе и доставил коменданта в нужное место.  
— Йо! — кинул Грэм Алане как ни в чем не бывало. — Решил прогуляться ночью. Как здешний кофе, пить можно?  
Разумеется, подобное поведение стало неприятным для судебного психиатра сюрпризом. Ну еще бы! Уилл чуть ли не два года ее обхаживал, а потом трахнул и съебался в ночь. Грэм пытался хоть как-то объяснить себе мотивы своего поступка, но ничем, кроме шока от материализации миллионера-коллекционера у него это не получалось обосновать. Не лучшее объяснение.  
Самое главное, он и сейчас к ней ничего особенного не чувствовал. То есть она по-прежнему была офигенно красива. И у нее прекрасное тело, и губы, и волосы, и глаза. Но в какой-то момент — еще несколько раньше — Уилл просто-напросто позабыл, зачем он вообще за ней ухаживал и некоторое время двигался по инерции. Когда он встретил ее первый раз, он думал, что хочет на ней жениться. Ну то есть не так чтобы в первый раз сразу, но именно таков был план. Потом, начиная осознавать всю безнадежность отношений с судебным психиатром, Уилл думал, что хочет ее трахнуть. И вот когда желание наконец осуществилось, он не почувствовал ничего особенного. То есть ну… он ожидал какой-нибудь там эйфории, экстаза, всего такого, а трахнуть ее было примерно так же приятно как любую другую симпатичную девушку. По дороге к ее сердцу (телу?) Уилл растерял все свои к ней чувства.  
Конечно, во всем виноват Кайл Джефферсон. Только представить, выдумываете вы психа, чисто ради поржать, а потом выясняется, что этот псих существует на самом деле! Ну какая после этого вселенская любовь? Шок, шок и еще раз шок.  
Но он не станет говорить об этом. Она ж психолог, пусть сама делает выводы, а у него люто тяжелая голова после вчерашнего.  
— У тебя, похоже, была более бурная ночь, чем у меня.  
— Ты завидуешь или поздравляешь? — Уилл залпом прикончил полстакана колы и взялся за кофе. — Предлагаю собраться, погулять по городу и в четыре быть в аэропорту. У меня список бухла из двадцати позиций, которые мои жадные коллеги мне заказали.  
Осознав, что больше не влюблён в Алану, Уилл стал легко с ней общаться. Понимая, что она превратилась в просто симпатичную девушку, Грэм мог свободно и непринуждённо с ней беседовать. Она больше не была важной.  
Про себя он даже посмеивался от шока, который испытала психиатр от его перемены, и от ее попыток вызвать его на откровенный разговор. Но затем она, кажется, решила тоже не напрягаться, и они осмотрели центр Каракаса — не бог весть что, но все же, выпили вина, еще выпили вина и в целом отлично провели время. К аэропорту подошел курьер — об этом он договорился с Кайлом Джефферсоном еще вчера — и передал Уиллу якобы «сувенир на память», на самом деле — сотню отборных бутонов свежего пейота, который нереально достать в Балтиморе.  
— Можно к тебе положить?  
Пакет выглядел как пачка бумаги или фотографий и превосходно входил в большую красивую сумку Аланы.  
Парочки. Почему люди думают, что парочки — безобидны?.. Это какая-то невероятно странная психологическая херня, ведь охотиться вдвоем намного проще, чем по одиночке. И все равно, парочки считаются безобидными. Их меньше досматривают на предмет безопасности. А если еще затеять ссору… Все глаза будут обращены на вас, потому что тупые людишки любят мелодрамы.  
Алана с неохотой положила пакет в сумку.  
— Что там?  
— Фотки. Я попросил у Кайла пару фоток его коллекции — без имен и указаний, разумеется. В самолете посмотрим, ладно?  
— Я и так помню.  
— Кстати насчет вчерашнего, — Уилл не без ехидцы глянул на Алану. Их очередь на взвешивание и просвечивание ручной клади подходила все ближе. — Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга.  
— Прошу прошения? — Алана нахмурилась. — Я как раз тебя не поняла, так что будь любезен объяснить, куда ты ушел среди ночи.  
— Я не мог заснуть. Спустился вниз, а там вечеринка. Я подумал: немного посижу с ними и пойду…  
— То есть ты даже не подумал, к примеру, сказать мне об этом?  
— Ты спала! — громко возмутился Уилл, привлекая внимание секьюрити. Сумочка Аланы как раз подползла к сканеру. — К тому же что мне еще оставалось делать, когда ты полдня строила глазки этому жирному богачу!  
У нее отвисла челюсть.  
— Я строила глазки? Ты вернулся в семь утра весь в разноцветной губной помаде!  
Все, включая очередь и секьюрити, смотрели на них. Сумочка Аланы выползла из-под сканера.  
— Это не помада, а индийский порошок! В смысле, краска-порошок! — рассмеялся Уилл, подхватывая их вещи и устремляясь к самолетам. — Я просто поехал… честно говоря, не помню куда, но клянусь тебе, я проснулся с бодуна и в полном одиночестве.  
— Знаешь, тебя оказывается очень сложно понять, Уилл.  
— Тебя тоже.

В Балтиморе ему пришлось разыграть такой же спектакль, на этот раз с выяснением долгосрочных планов на жизнь.  
— Слушай, я имел в виду, ты никогда не казалась особенно заинтересованной, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Я рад, что у нас был секс, и мне все понравилось, но ты же явно не собираешься встречаться со мной!  
Она нахмурилась. Сумочка нырнула под сканер.  
— Да я и не ждал никогда, что ты будешь встречаться со мной! — фыркнул Уилл, обращая на них все больше внимания. — Я же псих, по твоему мнению!  
— Да с чего ты взял?  
— О, я слышал, как ты говорила, что интерес твой ко мне сугубо профессиональный, потому что ты считаешь меня человеком с отклонениями. «Латентный психопат», ты сказала!  
Сумочка благополучно выбралась из сканера.  
— Откуда ты узнал?! — вытаращилась Алана, палясь на всю свою психиатрическую контору. Нихрена Уилл, разумеется, не знал. Он просто думал, что она может думать и говорить кому-то достаточно близкому — возможно, коллеге-психиатру — такие вещи о нем. И вот теперь выяснилось, что не ошибся. Ха-ха.  
— Слушай, — напоследок сказал ей Уилл. — Ты мне нравишься, правда. Мне жаль, что я наговорил тебе всего, но ты сама знаешь, что у нас ничего не получится. Давай просто останемся друзьями, хорошо? Будем вместе иногда пить пиво, ты будешь приходить интервьюировать психов, и я очень надеюсь, что они больше не будут кусаться. Ладно?  
Алана как-то задумчиво смотрела в сторону.  
— Знаешь, Уилл, ты человек, полный сюрпризов. Могу сказать, что узнала совершенно новую твою сторону…  
— И тебе она не нравится. Хорошо. Я понял. Не в обиде. Пок…  
— Да подожди ты. Я хотела сказать наоборот: ты еще никогда не выглядел таким искренним, таким… собой! Мне нравится.  
Она улыбнулась, Уилл прифигел. Поцеловал ее в щеку и отпустил в такси. Хрен поймешь, что теперь будет!  
Раздав сувениры, проверив и исправив косяки, наделанные Зеллером в его отсутствие, Уилл принялся за просмотр видео. Это была невероятно нудная и скучная часть работы, но она себя оправдывает. Жена Лектера снова приходила — тот позвонил ей и согласился подписать бумаги. Интересно, почему вдруг. Уилл смотрел в камеру на его плечи, на светлые волосы, и не мог отделаться от желания взять чужое.  
Ему нужно забыть о нем. В прошлый раз он и так зашел слишком далеко. Точнее, слишком близко.  
Уилл никогда не был женат, те три месяца не в счет, это было практически сразу после школы. Он совершенно не догонял идею брака, хотя блонда сказала — «прикрытие», но судя по печальному лицу Лектера, ох не только прикрытием была Беделия Дю Морье!  
О чем он вообще думал? Ему нужно отстать от Лектера. Это зашло слишком далеко.  
***

На следующий день после неудачного побега Ганнибал был измучен — он не спал всю ночь, пытаясь успокоиться, и заснул только к утру, а тюремные порядки, увы, не принимают во внимание такие мелочи. Когда ему сообщили, что по его душу явилась Беделия, он лишь отмахнулся, но не тут-то было. Должно быть эта сволочь, Уилл Грэм, решил понаблюдать за его реакцией!  
Лектер покраснел и вздрогнул, вспомнив о вчерашнем унижении. Ему нужно разобраться в себе — и как можно скорее, чтобы чье-то случайно оброненное слово не смогло больше вызвать такую реакцию. Он смотрел в васильковые глаза Беделии и думал о том, что сейчас он ее почти даже не ненавидит — сейчас комендант тюрьмы занимал все его кровавые мысли без остатка.  
Может, в чем-то они похожи… Вначале любезны, милы, а потом… Хотя Грэм никогда не был с ним «мил».  
Ганнибал с неохотой вспоминал, как проснулся под капельницей со скополамином, а напротив сидящая Беделия улыбалась ему томно и нежно.  
— Я задам тебе всего пару вопросов, Ганнибал, — тихо прошелестела она. — Но ты должен отвечать правдиво, — она приблизила свое лицо, и в дымке проясняющегося сознания Лектер заметил в ее руках пистолет. — Впрочем, у тебя нет выбора.  
Оказалось, не он один в семье умеет создавать и вкалывать убойные наркотические коктейли. Ганнибал до сих пор вздрагивает, стоит ему увидеть шприц, потому что именно ее лицо — и ее рука со шприцом — было последнее, что он видел перед своим арестом.  
Тогда он не особенно и скрывался, наивно полагая, что знает эту женщину. Он сам рассказал ей почти все. Он думал, Беделия единственная из всех способна понять и увидеть его…  
Она поняла. Она увидела. И она вызвала полицию.  
Потом она говорила, что это ради его же блага, а Ганнибал отворачивался, потому что слишком горько было осознавать, что создал свою смерть своими же руками. Не невнимательность, не неосторожность, не наглость — его подвело желание быть не одним.  
Он так давно знал ее… Он думал, она поймет…  
Что ж. «Оставайся, как ты выразилась, „женой синей бороды“ навечно», — злорадно думал он, в очередной раз отпихивая бумаги о разводе и цедя нечто угрожающее. Интересно, Уилл и вправду решил посмотреть, или Ганнибал просто от паранойи теперь полагает что все, что происходит в тюрьме, происходит по его приказу. Ему казалось, он ощущает его взгляд — но он не мог знать, так это или нет.  
Оставив Беделию ни с чем, Лектер вернулся в камеру и тихо пролежал весь день, глядя в потолок и не видя его. Время как следует разобраться с новыми омерзительными комнатами и предметами.  
Внезапно вынырнув из мира грез, Ганнибал почувствовал, что что-то не в порядке. Прошел целый день, а Задира ни разу не пришел навестить его! Вот это странно, сегодня должна быть его смена. Может, взял выходной?.. но не было также и Растяпы, хотя тот мог и забыть выйти из дому или случайно приехать в тюрьму соседнего округа… Единственное объяснимое отсутствие — Форман, Лектер весьма качественно его пырнул. Он втянул еще витавшие в воздухе запахи чернил и крови, как вдруг в голове раздался жаркий шепот Уилла Грэма: «Очень тупой психопат!»  
Ганнибал вбил скальпель в его левый глаз — по самую рукоятку, но вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, образ коменданта тюрьмы вдруг пустился в пляс, повторяя как заведенный: «тупой психопат», «тупой психопат».  
«Сгинь, чертов извращенец!» — рявкнул Лектер, перерезая ему глотку ножом, но даже и так, фонтанируя кровью из горла как индийский бог, Грэм все равно булькал свои оскорбления.  
Лишь на следующий день, когда ни Задира ни Растяпа больше не появились, а из обрывков разговоров новых охранников Лектер узнал, что они уволены, он понял, что сказал ему на прощание Уилл. Ганнибал вскочил и зашагал по камере, не в силах сдержать волнения.  
Если это правда… Если это действительно правда, то он прав.  
Ганнибал очень тупой психопат.  
Грэм спровоцировал его на побег.  
Сейчас, восстановив в памяти произошедшее, все казалось Ганнибалу предельно простым и ясным — как всегда в решенной трудной головоломке. Конечно, Растяпа рассеян, но клептомании за ним Лектер не замечал. Не замечал, но тем не менее сразу же ухватился за нож в его кармане, словно рыбка заглатывая крючок с наживкой целиком. Задира, конечно, был не такой уж профи, но настроение портил даже ему, что не могло не сказаться на его желании убивать. А Форман… Форман был лишь очередной пешкой в руках Грэма, глупой и прекрасно исполнившей свою роль…  
Ганнибал горько усмехнулся.  
Он спровоцировал его на побег. Зачем? Да просто ради того, чтобы продолжать издеваться над ним в свое удовольствие. Ведь теперь Лектер, получается, не сдержал обещания вести себя прилично, и потому и обещание Уилла не трогать его больше не в силе.  
Ганнибал возбуждённо выдохнул — он был в ярости, но и одновременно в восхищении. Какой план! Он даже не погнушался пожертвовать Форманом — ведь тот вполне мог и не выжить. Он! Какой-то там второсортный вояка, получивший место по блату, беспринципный и неряшливый, злоупотребляющий наркотиками и властью… обманул его, Ганнибала Лектера!  
Не как Беделия, которой он рассказал все сам, в глупой вере, что она поймет его и останется с ним, сам вырыл себе могилу и поставил камень, но здесь… Эта провокация была частью чужого тонко продуманного и восхитительно исполненного плана.  
Стоп. Но в таком случае…  
Потолок его одиночки был слишком высок и не слишком чист, и Лектер провел остаток вечера, вглядываясь в лампы и тени. Здесь просто обязаны быть камеры.  
Потому что слишком быстро появились медики. Слишком быстро его схватили. Все это время Уилл наблюдал за ним.  
Ганнибал вздрогнул. Видел ли он, как он плачет?.. Это ведь еще хуже, чем то, что было в кабинете.  
Впрочем нет, не мог, ведь тогда свет уже погасили… Он с облегчением выдохнул, а потом внезапно осознал, что улыбается. Он и не думал, что здесь, в тюрьме, для него найдётся достойный противник. О, Уилл хочет поиграть… он ему покажет, как надо играть!  
А потом убьет эту тварь тогда, когда он меньше всего будет этого ожидать.  
Ганнибал запросил Беделию и подписал документы о разводе — кроме как супа ради бывшая жена перестала интересовать его совершенно.


	8. Правда

Алана пригласила Уилла на какую-то конференцию по «поведению и мышлению психопатов», которая, по ее словам, будет интересна и ему. То ли подъебнуть, то ли в ответ за Кайла Джефферсона.  
Конференция была глупой, но зато Алана была удивительно приветлива. Сказала, что ее интервью Лектера опубликовали. Спросила, как тот отреагировал на наказание. Уилл ответил, что смиренно. Не говорить же, что не было никакого наказания — одно сплошное поощрение за избавление Уилла и его бизнеса от манерного мудака. Впрочем, потом наказание все же было, но Уилл не готов был об этом рассказывать. Особенно о методах, которыми он добился «непослушания». Спрашивала, как поживает Верджер, но этого Уилл не знал.  
Удивительно, но похоже она не только не обиделась за Венесуэлу, но и не против увидеть его снова — в более интимной обстановке. Так Уилл познал смысл фразы «друзья с привилегиями» и решил, что эти отношения замечательно помогут ему забыть о собственных поползновениях к женатому мужику.  
Это сработало. Шло время, появлялись новые дела, новые возможности и новые проблемы — но, разумеется, не такие глобальные как Мейсон Верджер. В какой-то момент Уилл напрочь забыл о Лектере, и не вспоминал ровно до той поры, когда сержант Зеллер не доложил:  
— Лейтенант Урбан, сэр! Обнаружен мертвым!  
Грэм выругался, но все оказалось не так плохо: несчастного не убили — он повесился сам. Тоже, конечно, не ахти какой показатель, но тем не менее. Следующая проверка будет нескоро, но Уильяму вовсе не хотелось бы докладывать об убийстве на подвластной ему территории. Особенно — об убийстве сотрудника.  
— Он оставил записку?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Жаль, весьма жаль, — пробормотал Грэм, думая, что в аду должно быть припасено особенное, сука, место для тех придурков, что совершают самоубийства на работе. — Вызови мне всех, у кого были смены с покойным за последние две недели.  
Как Уилл и предполагал, никто ничего не заметил. Разумеется, не потому что ничего не было, просто люди не знают куда смотреть и что искать. Это не их обязанность, да. Но лучше бы Урбан оставил записку. Проще.  
Внимание Уилла привлек другой охранник, Лерой. Вид у него был крайне мрачный и подавленный, при этом он пытался это скрыть. Вообще он выглядел как человек, который собирается свести счеты с жизнью. Возможно, уже этим вечером.  
— Хули ты такой дохлый, Лерой? О чем задумался?  
— Прошу прощения сэр, это личное, сэр!  
— Нет здесь ничего личного, — рявкнул Грэм. — И сдаётся мне, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы проследовать за Урбаном, а? Или я не прав?!  
Мужчина смотрел на Грэма с суеверным ужасом.  
— Но… как?..  
— Каком! — рыкнул Грэм. — А ну рассказывай, что у вас случилось.  
Но он лишь недоуменно пожал плечами.  
— Да ничего… просто знаете как-то пришло в голову… Понимаете, у меня столько проблем… Не касающихся работы, и когда он сказал, я понял, что… их невозможно решить.  
Грэм нахмурился.  
— Кто — «он»?  
Охранник смутился.  
— Триста четырнадцатый. Лектер.  
Ага. Новый синоним слова «проблемы».  
— Ты говорил с заключенным о своей жизни?  
Лерой помотал головой.  
— Это он со мной говорил. Сам. Как будто читал мои мысли. Как будто знал про меня все. Это было очень… неприятно.  
Уильям вздохнул. Напрасно он пытался избегнуть соблазнов.  
— Приведите мне триста четырнадцатого.  
Лерой ушел, получив незапланированную прибавку к зарплате — в конце концов, лучше так, чем еще один труп, а Уилл никогда не видел людей, кончавших самоубийством после прибавки к зарплате.  
— Я вижу, ты заводишь новых друзей, — хмыкнул Уилл, обходя прикованного к столу Лектера. Давно он его не видел. Как давно он его не видел, а он все такой же. Чистенький, сухой, что-то замышляющий. С этим странным хриплым голосом и четко очерченными губами… Как давно…  
— Комендант Грэм. Не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, — ровно произнес заключенный. Он выглядел живенько и бодро — так и не скажешь, что сидит в одиночке.  
— Я соскучился, — фыркнул Уилл. — Признаться, я думал, мы с тобой обрели некое понимание мыслей и нужд друг друга, но, похоже, ты либо и впрямь тупой, либо мазохист. Захер тебе понадобилось убивать охранника?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, Уилл…  
Грэм сцапал его за воротник.  
— Я выебу тебя. Я выебу тебя, если ты будешь мне лгать! Я сделаю тебя своей секс-игрушкой на все время пока ты здесь торчишь, что означает — до конца твоей гребаной жизни я буду иметь тебя в задницу днем, утром и вечером.  
— Что случилось с обещанием пустить меня по кругу? Отдать охранникам? Выебать бутылкой?  
Уилл смотрел в его расширенные пульсирующие зрачки. А потом швырнул на стол, раскроил ножом робу, раздвинул ноги коленом и вошел в Лектера сразу двумя пальцами. Тот дернулся, застонал неожиданно громко и весь сжался под Грэмом. Комендант продолжил двигаться в нем, а он постанывал и трепетал под ним — от неожиданности его выдержка дала сбой, и это лишь возбуждало Грэма сильнее. Он его непременно трахнет.  
Он плюнул на ладонь и вошел в него, взял силой, с трудом проникая в сжимающуюся плоть. Лектер стонал, царапая ногтями железный стол и дрожа всем телом. Уилл разрезал робу дальше вверх и обхватил его ребра, сжав ладонями грудь. Он был теплым и казался мягким, и трахать его было невыносимо приятно. Уиллу, по крайней мере.  
— Почему ты стал убивать охранников? — прошептал он, касаясь губами согнутой напряжённой спины. — Я дал тебе камеру, я дал тебе ништяки, я дал тебе твои дурацкие книги! И даже после побега я оставил тебе все это! Но тебе стало скучно… таким как ты всегда становится скучно. Поэтому я и называю тебя тупым. Ты любишь выебываться больше, чем свою собственную жизнь.  
Лектер что-то прохрипел. Уилл нагнулся, чтобы понять.  
— Два месяца, — прошипел заключенный. — Я не говорил с кем-то умным два месяца. Я просто, — он судорожно выдохнул, — хотел увидеть тебя.  
Уилл увидел, как краснеет его лицо, и почувствовал, что краснеет и его собственное, и быстро отстранился от Лектера. На самом деле он тоже очень скучал по нему. Всякий раз перед сном он листал его фотки чтобы подрочить. И одна из них, там, где он смотрел таким несчастным взглядом, потому что Уилл слишком сильно натянул поводок, а его ушки так здорово наклонились, и он очень, очень был похож на настоящего котенка…  
Уилл говорил себе, что забыл о Лектере, но он попросту сменил реального человека на его фотографии. Иногда он смотрел на него даже перед тем, как увидеться с Аланой.  
Но вот Лектер… Уилл вдруг все понял и рассмеялся, взяв себя в руки.  
— Ну конечно. Ты знаешь, я даже на секунду поверил, котёнок, — он стиснул его грудь и прижался к теплой спинке. Как же он по нему скучал все это время. — Ты настолько хорош, да. А что было бы потом? Ты убеждаешь меня в том, что мы друзья, устраиваешь бунт и перегрызаешь мне горло? — Уилл поцеловал его выпирающие лопатки. — Не выйдет, конфетка. Я знаю, что словом можно убить. Да, я не могу это доказать, но когда я устраивал тебе поблажки за нос Мейсона, я прочел список того, что тебе разрешается, а что — нет. Я был поражен, что тебе запрещены любые пишущие предметы кроме мелков, к примеру. А в качестве меры наказания на тебя можно надевать намордник, позволяющий тебе заткнуться. Честное слово, я тогда ржал, не предполагая, что он мне понадобится!  
Он прикусил тонкую кожу на его спине, а затем облизал укус.  
— Видишь ли, дохлые охранники-самоубийцы портят мне статистику. Я ценю твое мастерство, правда — ценю. Но с сегодняшнего дня рот ты будешь открывать только на пятнадцать минут обеда.  
— Ты — тупой, — хрипло, едва слышно прошептал Лектер. — Ненавижу тебя.  
Уилл вжался в него еще крепче.  
— Конечно ненавидишь. Ты заключенный, а я — начальник долбаной тюрьмы. Я ебу тебя в жопу просто потому что мне нравится осуществлять над тобой насилие. — Он тихо рассмеялся, целуя его позвоночник. — Конечно, ты ненавидишь меня, но не стоит превращать очевидный факт в откровение!  
Он то ли вздохнул то ли всхлипнул.  
— Почему я?  
— Ты знаешь других заключённых, способных убивать людей словами? — фыркнул Уилл. — Ты такой один-единственный, — он положил одну руку на его животик, а вторую — на сердце, и прижался к теплой спине, — По крайней мере, из заключенных.  
Он с наслаждением брал его, сжимал его дрожащее тело и целовал кожу на спине. Ему хотелось сжимать его еще сильнее, и он останавливался лишь когда ощущал, как пресекается его дыхание и сгибаются под руками его ребра. Проклятый лжец и преступник — Уилл еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько вправе наказывать кого-то подобным образом. Он заслужил абсолютно все. Он заслужил куда худшее. Все это было очень… справедливо.  
Первый раз, когда он кончил в него, даже не успев снять гондон, Уилл видел, как он вздрагивает, как пытается устоять на ногах и не сползти на пол, как отчаянно нуждается в сохранении хоть какого-то достоинства.  
— Ты заслужил все это, знаешь ли, — фыркнул Грэм, вновь целуя его спину. — Скольких людей ты убил?  
— Можешь подсчитать на досуге, — едко ответил Лектер, едва переводя дыхание. Уилл видел, как дрожат его пальцы, как он слабо двигается, пытаясь держаться, точно раненое животное. — Если еще не разучился.  
Уилл вставил два пальца в его расширенную членом задницу, и Лектер снова не сдержал стон.  
— Боюсь, если прочитаю, мне захочется наказывать тебя сильнее, — задумчиво произнес он, с удивлением ощущая, как кровь снова приливает к члену. Он сжал пальцы, надавив на простату так, что Лектер снова вздрогнул, затем отошел к столу и налил себе виски. Почему-то ему показалось несправедливым, что пьет он один, и он достал второй стакан.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отрезал заключённый, даже не обернувшись к Грэму. Услышал и по звукам понял? Ну и ну.  
— Я не предлагаю, а приказываю, — Грэм налил полстакана, запрокинул голову Лектера, зажал ему нос пальцами и влил в раскрытый рот напиток. Часть пролилась, Лектер задергался и закашлялся, давясь.  
— Отвратительное пойло. Ты же начальник тюрьмы, черт тебя возьми! — фыркнул он, отплевываясь и откашливаясь.  
Уилл расхохотался, прижимая его к себе и тиская.  
— Я лишил тебя девственности, а тебя волнует качество виски? — прошептал он ему на ухо.  
— Эту часть событий я, по крайней мере, могу изменить, — холодно ответил Лектер.  
Уилл хмыкнул, уложил его на стол и овладел им снова. Лектер начинал ему нравиться — не в физическом, а в обычном плане. Ничего. Если это зайдет слишком далеко, он всегда успеет прочитать его дело.  
Распластанный на железном столе светловолосый мужчина стал частью его повседневной жизни. Уиллу даже не так сильно хотелось бухать — настолько наказание Ганнибала Лектера увлекло его. Он чувствовал возбуждение еще раньше, чем успевал отдать приказ «приведите Лектера». Он трахал его иногда по два или по три раза за вечер — сам удивляясь своей ненасытности. Странно, но Лектер перестал его дразнить совсем — хотя Уилл снимал с него маску, в которой заключенный теперь проводил большую часть тюремного дня. Он оставил ему все ништяки, но маску, как и обещал, заставил носить, и никто больше не самоубился.  
Лектер стонал каждый раз, не в силах побороть свою чувствительность, стонал даже когда Уилл входил в него во второй или в третий раз за вечер. Иногда он брал его жестко, фиксируя ладонями бедра, и не останавливался пока не кончал внутрь, всякий раз слыша облегчённый выдох заключённого, когда член покидал его растраханную щель; иногда, напротив, Грэм входил в него медленно, почти нежно, двигаясь то ритмично, то вынимая наполовину и останавливаясь, чтобы погладить его грудь, потеребить соски и поцеловать кожу на спине, а затем снова вставляя на всю длину так, что их яйца шлепались друг о друга.  
Это было чистое желание. Грэм изумлялся себе — ему ведь Лектер вначале вообще не нравился. Никак, ни физически, ни как личность, а сейчас он только и думал о том, как вогнать поглубже член в его задницу, о его горячем трепещущем теле, о его сжимающихся пальцах, о том, как он закусывает губы, как сдавленно стонет и краснеет, как пульсируют зрачки его необычных темных глаз.  
Всякий раз, когда охранники приводили его, Уиллу казались мучительными те минуты, пока они приковывают его и уходят. Он буквально набрасывался на заключённого, руки дрожали от нетерпения, а член вставал еще до того, как открывалась дверь.  
Однажды Лектер позволил себе ухмыльнуться по этому поводу и на следующий день «наказания» Грэм взял его стоя и, чтобы помучить дополнительно — морально по крайней мере, — сжал его член. Он был тверже, чем он ожидал, а через несколько минут поглаживаний встал так, что хозяин застонал в голос.  
— Видишь, если чуть-чуть постараться, тебе это тоже будет нравиться, — шепнул Уилл в покрасневшее ухо Лектера. — Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? — он несколько раз провел рукой вдоль напряжённого пениса, и размазал большим пальцем каплю спермы на головке. Лектер дёрнулся под ним, судорожно втягивая воздух. — Ты не можешь противиться этому, не так ли? Даже если твое сознание ненавидит меня, твоим инстинктам насрать на это. Твой член жаждет разрядки и ему все равно, чья рука заставит его кончить.  
Лектер вновь усмехнулся.  
— Должно быть, тебе очень тяжело существовать среди уродливых обывателей каждый день. Изо дня в день прикидываться им подобным… ломать свою речь, ломать себя, ломать свою натуру, служа закону, которого давно не существует… Должно быть…  
— Заткнись. — Грэм резко сжал его член, и Лектер зашипел от боли. — Еще одно слово и я надену на тебя маску.  
— Ты скрываешь от себя правду! — рявкнул Лектер — Топишь ее в наркотиках и алкоголе! Смотришь на нас, потому что не желаешь смотреть на себя!  
Грэм вынул из него член и пошел за маской. Лектер допизделся.  
— Видимо, ты слишком труслив, чтобы признать правду о себе, не так ли? Начальник тюрьмы строгого режима подполковник Уильям Грэм?!  
Уилл сдавил его шею.  
— Какую еще правду, конфетка?  
Лектер яростно взглянул на него.  
— Что каждый твой день наполнен смертной скукой. Что твои мысли еще преступнее, чем у большинства, заключенных здесь. Что ты хочешь быть таким же, как мы — но слишком труслив, чтобы признаться в этом даже себе!  
Грэм нервно расхохотался, надевая на него маску-намордник и затягивая ремни — туго, может даже и слишком. Пальцы у него теперь тоже дрожали. Он заставил Лектера кончить под собой, выебал, а потом высек ремнем до крови. Хотел было снова трахнуть, но второй раз у него не встал, и он отправил заключённого назад в камеру.  
Бутылка виски опустела за один вечер. Комендант Грэм бессмысленно пялился в пламя. Он представлял себе, как убивает Лектера — вначале руками, а потом закалывает его ножом. Как ослабевают его мышцы, когда приходит смерть — почти как после оргазма, только необратимо и навсегда. Как закрываются его глаза — тоже как после оргазма, только необратимо и навсегда. Как замирают его губы, которые больше не произнесут ни единого слова — необратимо и навсегда.  
Грэм знал, что он никогда не сделает этого. Потому что Лектер ничем не заслужил подобное от него. От родных и близких его жертв — да, но не от Грэма. Нельзя наказывать человека за то, что он выкрикнул тебе в лицо правду.  
Уилл уже почти вырубился от бухла и усталости, когда на телефон пришло сообщение. Кроуфорд писал, что Мейсон Верджер собирается вернуться к работе инспектором, и нужно обсудить этот вопрос.


	9. Прощание

— Исключено, — бросил Уильям, когда диалоговое окно заполонила физиономия Кроуфорда. — Ваш инспектор — невменяемый психопат. Иначе я не могу объяснить, зачем он совал нос в лицо преступника, к которому гражданским запрещается приближаться на расстояние меньше трех метров, даже когда у него скованы руки. Единственное, для чего он хочет назад свою должность — найти способ отомстить Лектеру за мой счет.  
— Но… — Кроуфорд, казалось, был изумлен. — Я полностью согласен, только вот… Мейсон Верджер сказал, что договорился с тобой по почте, и ты согласился. Мне он клялся, что просто не может оставить незаконченной полную инспекцию, что пальцем Лектера не тронет, и что подобное действо рекомендовал ему его психиатр.  
Уильям нахмурился. Почту он не проверял последние дня четыре — впрочем, он никогда не держал там важных переговоров.  
— Минутку. Я перезвоню.  
Он закрыл окно чата и влез в почту. «Дорогой подполковник Грэм, — значилось в письме с левого адреса. — Я уверен, что мы сможем прийти к разумным соглашениям. Я предлагаю вам лично сумму в размере 1 миллиона долларов за предоставление в мое безраздельное пользование бешеной собаки, пожирающей плоть своих собратьев. Взамен я предлагаю безоговорочно качественную инспекцию вашего здания, а также бесследное уничтожение неких аудио- и видео- записей, случайно снятых на мой телефон в процессе пребывания на вашей территории. С нетерпением жду вашего решения».  
Грэм открыл три приложенных видео и выматерился. Аудио — косвенные, но улики о передаче наркотиков и предоставлении «свиданья без надзирателя», и видео, где сержант Зеллер передает в камеру Вудриджа весьма откровенный пузырь водки и нечто маленькое в пакетике, что был, разумеется, кокаин, но этого по изображению уже не доказать.  
Грэм застонал. Этого говна хватит, чтобы начать полномасштабное расследование. Все говно всплывёт, влетит на вентилятор и зальет всех гнойными потоками — причастных и непричастных. Бизнес пойдет по пизде… Уилл — под трибунал. Письмо составлено так, что не доказать вообще ничью причастность. Уилл перечитал текст… стоп. Откуда у больного ублюдка миллион долларов?!  
Заранее готовясь к поражению, Грэм ввел в гугл «Мейсон Верджер» и снова застонал. «Родной брат наследницы Клана Верджеров делает карьеру в госорганах». Марго Верджер — «мясная королева» — Грэм хмыкнул — владелица невероятного количества скотобоен и состояния порядка 3 миллиардов долларов?!.. Грэм подавился виски. Какого ебучего лысого хера больной ублюдок забыл в госорганах?! С таким состоянием можно всю жизнь хлестать мартини на каком-нибудь личном тропическом острове в окружении шлюх любого пола, цвета и возраста! Блять! Лектер откусил нос брату ебучей миллиардерши! И теперь этот склизкий гандон собирается опустить здесь всех, если ему не дадут прикончить Лектера!  
Уилл знал, что должен согласиться на условия. Он знал, что сейчас позвонит Джеку и согласится. Но будь он проклят, если позволит ублюдочному гаду осуществить свое намерение. Уилл сам все видел. Верджер не был невинной жертвой, он нарочно разозлил Лектера, он разозлил дохуя народу, он провоцировал заключённых, а потом наслаждался их наказаниями и своей неприкосновенностью. Он получил то, что заслуживал. Поэтому он не имеет права на месть.  
А вот за попытку разрушить бизнес и карьеру Уилла он заслуживает мести. Мести, презрения и общественного порицания. Уилл задумчиво побарабанил пальцами. Открыл сайт о криминалистке, нашёл там адрес Ф. Лаундс, ранее неудачно пытавшейся достучаться до Уилла, и написал ей ответ. Написал положительный ответ Джеку, а также — положительный ответ на письмо Мейсона, где потребовал половину миллиона авансом на анонимный счет.  
Утром занялся другими приготовлениями — к возвращению Мейсона Верджера предстояло многое сделать. Предупредил всех, кто был повязан в бизнесе о том, что и как. Уиллу нравилось иногда представлять себя кем-то вроде паука: его аналитические способности позволяли ему легко читать сомнения и намерения подчиненных ему людей и анализировать движения в мире заключенных. Именно поэтому и тем и другим в общем-то жилось довольно спокойно — если они того хотели. Вудридж был своего рода паршивой овцой — слишком много невыводимых тараканов в голове и предъяв не по делу. Он и его семья подавали в суд на Лектера и надзирателей «допустивших», но записи с камер подтвердили самооборону, и дело рухнуло, не успев начаться. Сейчас Вудридж перевелся в другую тюрьму, чему Уилл был несказанно рад.  
В общем, предстояла куча дел. Запастись наркотой впрок — во время «комиссии» Верджер вполне способен наснимать еще видео. Или вообще приостановить поток? Но тогда будет слишком много недовольств… Уилл взглянул на часы. Прогулка уже закончилась, обед еще не начался.  
— Сержант Зеллер. Приведите мне Лектера.  
Он выглядел удивленным. Небось думал, что Уилл не станет его трахать после вчерашнего — ведь вначале Грэм так и планировал. Но в присутствии Верджера он точно не сможет делать это, поэтому сегодня — их последняя встреча. Уилл коснулся его головы, стянутой белой маской. Он бы снял ее, но сейчас слишком много мыслей и без его бесед. Поэтому он просто начал молча расстёгивать его робу. Последний раз перед тем, как он продаст его Мейсону. Вытаскивание Лектера из робы и переодевание его наручников было всегда прелюдией само по себе. Как там Мейсон написал?.. «в безраздельное пользование»?.. Уилл сжал руку Лектера, разглядывая его длинные красивые пальцы. Снял рукав. Пристегнул руку к кольцу. Снял второй рукав. Защёлкнул наручники за спиной. Обычно Уилл всегда брал его сзади на столе, но сегодня захотелось большего. Он завалил его на кожаный диван, подготовил и аккуратно вошел спереди, в той позе, которую почему-то называют миссионерской. Заключенный изогнулся, на фоне черной кожи дивана он казался уязвимым и более хрупким. Красивое тело, закованное в наручники, яростно и непокорно сносящее насилие над собой… Сколько раз Лектер проклинал его и желал ему смерти? Уилл наверное не знает даже таких чисел. Беспомощность невыносима в любом случае, а именно это он и делал все время — пользовался его беспомощностью.  
Потому что стоило вставить пенис в его задницу, стоило только подумать об этом, как Грэм забывал обо всем. Это уже не наказание. Это уже его должностное и моральное преступление.  
Грэм стиснул его член, доведя до возбуждённого состояния. Сквозь маску стоны Лектера были глуше чем обычно. Уилл закинул его ноги себе на плечи, и держа за лодыжки — а то мало ли что он там за мастер кунг-фу — стал трахать, глядя в сухие блестящие глаза.  
Так они видятся в последний раз. Уиллу было чертовски жаль. С другой стороны, Лектер допизделся. Он бы допизделся рано или поздно и так — у мужика никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Но все равно… в нем было что-то такое, какое-то живое яркое нечто, привлекавшее Уилла до безумия. Какая-то квинтэссенция его наглой личности. Может быть — его душа.  
Лектер покраснел от его взгляда, и Уилл почему-то тоже почувствовал, что краснеет, и переложил его на диван так, чтобы голова свешивалась вниз. Он мял его грудь, упругие мышцы со светлыми полуседыми волосами, с дорожкой, уходящей к паху, теплые и приятные на ощупь. Он думал, что с удовольствием поцеловал бы его напоследок, но учитывая его историю — лучше не надо. Поэтому Уилл поцеловал его в обнаженное, выглядящее таким беззащитным горло. Поцеловал, а потом впился нежную кожу, прикусил и засосал, проводя языком по горячей плоти. Плевать, что кто-то увидит засос на его шее. Все считали, что он его трахает задолго до того, как он действительно стал это делать. Лектер постанывал под ним, вертя головой — носить следы своего позора ему совершенно не хотелось. Уилл прикусил его чуть сильнее, затем облизал круглый вдавленный след от укуса и стал двигаться ритмично и быстро, так что смазка хлюпала внутри — и это лишь сильнее возбуждало его.  
Грэм, уже почти готовый кончить, вышел и сжал их члены вместе. Он довел их до оргазма руками, довел, потому что хотел посмотреть, как Лектер кончит под ним, вместе с ним, как изогнётся на фоне черной кожи дивана, как маска заглушит его сдавленный стон… Как потом на несколько секунд он откинет голову, прикроет глаза и его грудь будет вздыматься от дыхания, а сжатые за спиной в кулаки пальцы — подрагивать.  
Отдышавшись, Уилл поднялся, налил себе виски, снова залез на диван и обнял Лектера сзади, устроив между своих ног. Дышал в его волосы и гладил по груди, ощущая дыхание и сердцебиение. Разумеется, заключенному неоткуда было знать, с чего он так нежен с ним сегодня. Да и не следовало — последний трах перед тем, как Уилл продаст его за миллион долларов…  
— Ты должен радоваться, котёночек, — шепнул ему на ухо Уилл. — Я решил, что больше не буду тебя наказывать. Сегодня — последний раз, так что потерпи. Я бы угостил тебя виски, но ты ж опять начнешь пиздеть как проклятый, — Уилл прижал его к себе. — А? Или не начнешь? Вкусный виски, Джек Дэниэлс. Честно полученный за взяточничество, кумовство и наркоторговлю. Будешь? Только молчи, ладно?  
Лектер обернулся. Естественно, он не понимал ничего. Грэм усмехнулся — а ему нравился этот недоуменный вид. Лектер кивнул, и Уилл знал, что из любопытства. И он знал, что тот не послушается приказа и будет говорить, но все равно снял маску и поднес к его губам свой стакан.  
— Мне лень идти за вторым. Я не заразный.  
Он приоткрыл рот, и Уилл медленно прижал стакан к его губам, поднимая все выше. Была в этом жесте какая-то странная власть. Лектер сделал два глотка, потом третий и отстранился. Уилл убрал стакан, глотнул сам и отставил его на подлокотник. Так они и сидели на диване вдвоем, словно настоящие любовники — если забыть об оковах на запястьях одного из них.  
На секунду Уилл подумал, что может, стоит посвятить Лектера в свой план. Но тот скорее сговорится с Верджером, чтобы сделать гадость ему, чем будет послушно исполнять свою роль. Пусть лучше пребывает в неведении — так безопаснее.  
— Почему? — наконец не выдержал Лектер.  
— Потому что твои разговоры меня огорчают, — ответил Уилл, стискивая его шею в удушающий захват, но не предпринимая никаких летальных действий.  
— Почему вдруг помилование? — после паузы спросил он. — Помнится, ты обещал устроить мне пожизненное.  
Грэм хмыкнул, беря в рот его ухо и облизывая тонкую раковину.  
— Ты что, хочешь обжаловать помилование? Радуйся и не задавай вопросов. Чтобы тебе было не так обидно, я заберу ништяки и оставлю маску.  
Он погладил его по груди, и в этот момент Лектер впился в его руку зубами, так сильно, что его повело в сторону, когда Уилл попытался вырвать ее. Они слетели с дивана, и он почувствовал еще в полете адову боль, а когда его рука внезапно обрела свободу, Грэм узрел огромный кривой красный круг. Он врезал Лектеру по морде и вскочил, окропляя кровищей все вокруг.  
Проклятый ублюдок выгрыз из его руки кусок мяса!  
Уилл пнул его по почкам и огляделся в поисках ошметка…  
— Проклятье, ты что, его сожрал? — Грэм хотел было произнести это яростно, но получилось сквозь смех. Проклятье, да, ему было охуенно больно, но это было еще и пиздец как смешно. — Ты больной ублюдок, нахрена?!  
Лектер яростно смотрел на него с пола. Вырываясь, Уилл разбил ему уголок губы, но на физиономии заключенного не было и признака раскаяния. Он показал окровавленные зубы с его плотью на них и демонстративно проглотил. Уилл пнул его еще раз. Кровь из руки не останавливалась, и он пошел к столу, где была какая-то медицинская херь. Залил рану, замотал бинтом.  
— Гребаный каннибал, — ругался он, натягивая на Лектера робу и заковывая его цепью. Маску он надел в первую очередь — уж больно отвратительно тот лыбился кровавой улыбкой. Уилл отправил его в камеру. Вот удивительно, он совершенно не злился на него — хотя по всем логикам мира должен был — но — не злился. Может потому, что получил по заслугам — нечего было устраивать обнимашки и, так сказать, «класть палец в рот». Обычно его руки никогда не находились в досягаемости рта Лектера. Глупо было со стороны такого тупого психопата не воспользоваться шансом.


	10. План

После этого Уилл не видел Лектера долгое время. Только в камеры слежения. Явился Мейсон Верджер, весь из себя невинность и с новым, аккуратно-римским носом. Этот шедевр пластической хирургии так и просил кулака, он откровенно провоцировал на насилие по отношению к владельцу, поскольку разве ж это можно выдержать рядом с собой человека с таким совершенным носом? Абсолютно невозможно побороть соблазн сломать его, к примеру, кочергой.  
Вел Мэйсон себя очень вежливо, а на почту Уилла пришло письмо с инструкциями о получении денег — Верджер согласился только на 350 тысяч аванса, но и это была серьезная сумма.  
Уилл смотрел на инспектора. Кое в чем они с Лектером были схожи. И именно это его и погубило. Погубило обоих, на самом деле, согласно делу Лектера, которое Уилл начал читать от скуки перед сном.  
Они слишком много выебывались.  
— Интересная у вас рана, комендант, — произнёс Верджер, хотя повязка скрывала форму. — Что произошло?  
— Упал, — ответил Грэм, — на горлышко от бутылки. — Он достал виски — свой обычный виски. — Желаете?  
Мейсон улегся на диване.  
— Мартини, пожалуйста.  
Уилл достал из бара требуемый напиток. Бутылка была не распакованной — никто из известных ему людей не пил эту сладкую отвратную будорагу.  
— По мне так ваша рана — результат страстной любви.  
Уилл достал стакан и похвалил себя, что даже не вздрогнул. Он должен был догадаться, что Верджер подкупит не только его. Должен был. Что ж, на этот случай комендант совершенно случайно хранит компроматы на всех сотрудников, замешанных в бизнесе. Кто там стоял на посту в прошлый раз? И, разумеется, доктор Чилтон и доктор Гидеон, перевязавший и очистивший его рану по-человечески.  
— Скорее, результат страстного прощания, — Уилл пристально взглянул в холодные рыбьи глаза Верджера и протянул ему стакан с мартини. Тот поднял тост:  
— Начнем.  
Сценарий Верджера выглядел так: прознав о том, что инспектор вновь навещает Балтиморскую тюрьму, Ганнибал Лектер сбежал, чтобы его добить. Охранники Верджера, защищая своего хозяина, вынуждены были его застрелить.  
— И где же произойдет это печальное событие? Не хотелось бы считать Лектера видящим сквозь стены, а вас, инспектор, сложно застать на одном месте.  
Верджер задумался, но Уилл опередил его:  
— Хотя конечно маньяку-каннибалу ничего не стоит выпытать эту информацию у любого из охранников, особенно во второй половине дня. Ведь вы в это время будете в моем кабинете рассказывать о тех переменах и инновациях, коими вы так страстно желали наводнить Балтиморскую тюрьму.  
Верджер задумался так, что аж вскочил с дивана, но затем замер и вгляделся в глаза Грэма.  
— Вы хотите смотреть?  
— Вы стесняетесь меня?  
Он как-то нервно хмыкнул. Уилл видел, он уже почти готов был согласиться, но что-то ему помешало.  
— Нет. Так дело не пойдет, комендант. Видите ли, это слишком интимно. Я не могу позволить вам смотреть, вам, человеку, который…  
— Который что, мистер Верджер?  
— Скажем так, вы, по моим данным — причастное лицо. Я не могу быть уверен в вашей преданности в, так сказать, самый ответственный момент.  
Грэм поднялся.  
— Я здесь ко всему причастное лицо, мистер Верджер. Помните об этом.  
Мэйсон выдержал его взгляд.  
— Я помню, подполковник Уильям Грэм.  
Уилл налил себе виски и уселся на стол. Отражать Мейсона Верджера было совсем неприятно и побуждало делать его дурацкие вещи.  
— Однако я могу задержаться. Вообразите, вы уже пришли для отчета, развалились на диване и курите сигару, ваши охранники тычутся носами с моими, а меня все нет. Или даже нет, вы со своими охранниками нагло ввалились в мой кабинет все втроём. А мои остались снаружи, и вот вы ждете, ждете и ждете… А меня все нет.  
— И где же вы, мистер Грэм?  
Уилл поднял руку, показывая, что не закончил.  
— Я, тем временем, мистер Верджер, беседую с лейтенантом Спенсером, это наш начальник безопасности. Я рассказываю ему потрясающе смешной анекдот про ворону, услышанный в Венесуэле, и поэтому тот совершенно упускает из виду побег нашего заключенного. Собственно он и весь его отдел упускают это из виду, потому что собрались вокруг меня и слушают. Тем временем вы устали, хотите уйти поскорее и думаете: «плевать, я пошел отсюда!», открываете дверь и встречаетесь лицом к лицу с Лектером…  
…которого я, как обычно, затребовал в свой кабинет для беседы. Его конвоиры понятия не имели, что меня там нет. Равно как и я не планировал так сильно задержаться, но вот о вашем визите я запамятовал. Лектер будет скован по рукам и ногам. Дальше — делайте что хотите, надеюсь, ваши помощники разбираются в криминалистике. Ах да. С теми двумя, что приведут его в мой кабинет, вам придется договариваться отдельно. И, пожалуй, с теми, кто стоит на страже — тоже.  
— Полагаю, безумный Лектер убьет их при сопротивлении… — протянул Мэйсон.  
— Вы собираетесь убивать невиновных? — возмутился Уилл. — Ну уж нет! Я на это не подписывался. Давайте, Мэйсон, не жадничайте. Подумайте о том, как расцветет ваше сердце, когда в глазах Ганнибала Лектера погаснет последний луч жизни!..  
Уилл немного вышел из образа и теперь Верджер смотрел на него изумленно, его грудь приподнималась от дыхания, а глаза затуманились.  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Да, да, да. Вы совершенно правы, мистер Грэм… Когда в его глазах погаснет последний луч жизни… Не волнуйтесь, лишь укажите тех, с кем мне надо переговорить…

— Вау! — Уилл не смог сдержать возгласа изумления, увидев перед собой совершенно жгучую женщину. — Вы, должно быть, родились чтобы отжигать!*  
— Иногда просто освещать, мистер Грэм. Начнем, или вам нужна еще минутка, чтобы смириться с цветом моих волос?  
— Еще минутка, — кивнул Уилл, ожидая свой виски. — И я не смиряюсь, мисс Лаундс, я в восхищении!  
«Как эти все колечки будут выглядеть, если смотреть на нее под кислотой?..»  
Вначале Фредди попыталась было держать его за идиота, но Уилл быстро избавил ее от этих иллюзий.  
— Никаких интервью с Лектером. Список авторизированных посетителей у него и без того на одного человека больше, чем следует. Я не могу предложить вам хорошей статьи о каннибализме. Зато могу предложить интересную историю о его последствиях.  
— Внимательно.  
— «Брат миллиардерши заплатил миллион долларов за возможность стать преступником». Как вам такой заголовок?  
— Громоздко, но интригующе. Кто автор?  
— Вы, мисс Лаундс. — Уилл усмехнулся. — Видите ли, у меня есть один миллиардер, который очень хочет нарушить все и сразу. Федеральный инспектор Мэйсон Верджер, возможно, вы слышали о нем, как о недавней жертве Лектера?  
— Он откусил ему нос.  
— Это его не остановило. Словом, сей господин вернулся, подкупил нескольких моих сотрудников и собирается устроить Ганнибалу Лектеру казнь, замаскированную под побег. Под моим носом, представьте себе!  
— Говорят, вы пьете как лошадь и слепы как крот.  
Уилл допил виски и жестом показал, что ему нужна еще порция.  
— Говорят, вы невменяемая психопатка и клеветница. Не будем переходить на личности. Я… скажем так, я хорошо отношусь к своим сотрудникам и мне бы не хотелось увольнять их за пособничество или соучастие в преступлении. Допускать убийство заключенного я тоже не намерен. Однако Верджер — человек с деньгами и влиянием, просто так он не отстанет: подкупит других или не дай боже устроится ко мне работать… Словом, я бы хотел избавиться от него мирным, но тем не менее окончательным образом.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я разузнала о нем что-то грязное? Это будет стоить денег.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Это я вам дам на него что-то грязное. И теоретически предложить денег должны мне вы, но я не вымогаю бабло у нищих. — Ее лицо на мгновение вспыхнуло. Уилл усмехнулся. — Я пошутил, мисс Лаундс, не обижайтесь. Я и у богатых не вымогаю его, иначе давно бы уже готовил Лектеру эшафот под бдительным оком Мейсона Верджера… — нагло соврал Уилл. — Я полагаю, дело произойдет так: в определенное время — пока что ориентировочно это пять часов вечера, Мейсон Верджер и два его охранника будут в моем кабинете, куда приведут скованного по рукам и ногам Лектера. Считается, что там нет скрытых камер, но это не так. Они — ваш бэкап. И вот в этот же светлый день я, решив ответить на просьбу об интервью, пригласил вас к себе в кабинет. Вы заходите туда и наблюдаете, как Верджер пытается убить Лектера, вызываете охрану, кричите и можете фотографировать кого угодно со вспышкой. Прибегаю я и охрана, Мейсона и его бугаев мы вяжем и вызываем полицию, Лектера — обратно в камеру, вы возвращаетесь домой и пишите об этом красивую статью.  
Рыжая журналистка уставилась на него с подозрением.  
— Почему в вашем кабинете? Вы же сказали, что не причастны.  
— О, мои коллеги всегда смогут найти повод меня отвлечь на достаточно долгое время. И потому что мой кабинет — единственное место, где они верят, что нет камер.  
Фредди Лаундс нахмурилась.  
— Ладно, но почему я?  
— Один мой друг сказал, что вы…- Уилл усмехнулся, — умеете «делать грязно». Так вот, я хочу, чтобы это было грязно. Чтобы Мэйсон Верджер со своими миллиардами за десять миль обходил Балтиморскую тюрьму строгого режима после вашей статьи. Понимаете меня, мисс Лаундс?  
— Говорят, он был обдолбан, когда сунулся к Лектеру. Это правда?  
Уилл развел руками.  
— Химию не обманешь. Абсолютная. А мы-то думали, что он просто гиперактивный.  
— А еще говорят, он пытался разоблачить тайную наркоторговлю в вашей тюрьме.  
Уилл равнодушно вздохнул.  
— Мэйсон Верджер это и говорит. Он как-то у нас запищал на детекторе, ребята обнаружили у него нож и пакет мета, ну а он сразу пошел в наезды, что мол это мы… Это было еще во время его первой инспекции. Этот человек просто мается от безделья и неудовлетворенности своих садистских инстинктов.  
— Я согласна написать статью, если потом я смогу интервьюировать Лектера.  
Уилл устало взглянул на нее.  
— Еще раз повторяю, вы — неавторизированный посетитель. Единственное, что я могу — это спросить его, не хочет ли он вас видеть, чтобы поговорить об этом. Это — могу. Но если он откажет, тут уже я бессилен. Впрочем, он довольно любопытен и любит внимание, так что вероятно согласится… — неожиданно добавил Грэм, хотя про себя подумал, что не позволит котёнку и рта раскрыть. Не хватало еще, чтобы он сболтнул этой огненной штучке что-нибудь интересное.  
***

Что-то затевалось, но Ганнибал Лектер никак не мог понять, что. К тому же голова все еще кружилась от вкуса крови Уилла Грэма на языке.  
Он убьет его, но как бы хотелось еще потом и попробовать его приготовленным!  
Лектер пытался отогнать от себя мысли о коменданте, но не мог. Почему он сказал, что они видятся в последний раз? Перевести его решил?.. Не раз и не два охранники грозили Лектеру Алькатрасом — тюрьмой действительно строгого режима в Колорадо. Одно дело охранники, но если Уилл к ним прислушался…  
От этой мысли, которой Ганнибал должен бы обрадоваться, он испытал еще и другие чувства: не только радость от возможности побега (живот заныл, когда он вспомнил о своем последнем), но и жалость от того, что он не сможет отомстить.  
Впрочем, если его переведут в другую тюрьму, там не будет его. Читающего мысли. Отбирающего у него все: ручки, скрепки, честь, достоинство и даже возможность говорить.  
Лектер никак не мог понять, что он такого ему сделал, почему он прицепился именно к нему, за что, в конце концов, он так с ним? Он ведь не родственник никого из его жертв, он вообще не читал его дело, он увидел его впервые….  
И он ведет себя странно. Может, из-за наркотиков?..  
Ганнибал снова вспомнил тот маленький странный эпизод.  
Вечер, Грэм опять распластал его по столу уже во второй раз, и он двигается так быстро и так резко, что у Лектера перехватывает дыхание как-то совсем. Ему тогда показалось, что у него остановилось сердце, и что он забыл, как дышать, просто открывал рот и не мог вздохнуть, хотя Грэм даже не сжимал его горло. И поняв, что лучше ему не становится, Ганнибал обернулся и прошептал: «подожди», а затем, поняв, что комендант не собирается его слушать, добавил: «пожалуйста».  
И он остановился, моментально, отстранился от него, пытающегося вдохнуть воздух. В глазах у Ганнибала темнело и бились какие-то мушки, Уилл положил руку на его лоб, а потом принес и сунул в лицо мокрое полотенце. Ганнибал хотел бы его послать, но едва мог дышать, и внезапно выяснилось, что холодная чуть пахнущая пылью и плесенью тряпка действительно сделала ему лучше.  
Грэм отстегнул его ослабевшие руки и вновь сковал их, спереди, подвел его к дивану и уложил, облил ледяной водой, напоил ледяной водой, дал вдохнуть нашатырь и потом напоил коньяком, и после всех этих суетливых манипуляций паническая атака Лектера улеглась.  
Он только тогда и понял, что это была она, а не сердечный приступ.  
— Я в порядке, — процедил он, проклиная себя за слабость — ведь будь ему не на самом деле плохо, он мог бы сейчас прикончить эту тварь! А Грэм лишь молча смотрел на него и гладил по голове и по плечам.  
— Ты чуть не умер. Ты бледный как смерть. Что это было? — он заглядывал в его лицо, и Ганнибал не мог как ни пытался отвертеться. — Ты чем-то болеешь? Давай позову Абеля?  
— Ничем я не болею и уж точно не желаю видеть здесь еще и твоего подельника! — рявкнул Лектер. — Просто оставь меня в покое!  
Он погладил его по бедру и как-то с сожалением произнес:  
— Не могу.  
Хотя тогда он его так и отпустил — не дав ничего забрать с собой, но одел, вернул в камеру и затем все-таки прислал врача. Гидеон осмотрел его, сказал, что все с ним в порядке — да Ганнибал и так знал, что все в порядке, это Грэма надо лечить, а не его! Тюремный врач, бросив на него хмурый изучающий взгляд, ушел.  
После этого комендант начал обращаться с ним немного бережнее и это, как ни отвратительно, тешило самолюбие Ганнибала. Однажды он симулировал припадок, и Грэм на это повелся — впервые он не распознал его вранье! — и в тот вечер Ганнибал украл канцелярский нож, причем он раньше не видел такого в кабинете. Маленький, хлипкий и неудобный, но зато, вероятно, он и вовсе не принадлежал Уиллу, поэтому тот и не заметил пропажи. Его наверняка забыл кто-то из посетителей, возможно, при упаковке наркотиков.  
Чтобы скрыть дело рук своих, Ганнибал заодно взял его собственный нож, весьма неплохой, надо сказать, а Грэм, заметив это, воскликнул: «Так ты притворялся!»  
Он не ударил его и сказал это с таким… облегчением, что Ганнибал изумлённо на него уставился. Правда потом комендант опять начал материться, и эффект сошел на нет, но Лектер все равно помнил это.  
В его голосе звучало облегчение. Этот мудак ценит его. Хочет его. Его тело. Мерзкая мразь.  
Ганнибал в общем и так был не слепой, но тогда получил настоящее хорошее доказательство.  
Грэм стал терять с ним бдительность. Больше увлекаться тем, чтобы его трахнуть, чем смотреть за тем, что он делает.  
Лектер придумал план. Вначале он попросил… стоя с прикованными к столу руками, пока Грэм вынимал его из робы:  
— Мне скучно.  
Грэм и ухом не повел что слышал его, сосредоточенно возясь с его руками. Затем произнес:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал сержанта Зеллера, и тот нам исполнил пару кувырков и рассказал пошлый анекдот? У царя много шутов, царю не жалко.  
Ганнибал с трудом сдержал улыбку: насколько внутренний мир этого человека не вязался с внешним.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я имел в виду — я бы хотел вернуться к народу. Хотя бы на пару дней.  
Он резко сжал его руку.  
— Зачем?  
У Ганнибала была целая сотня язвительных ответов на это, но он выбрал другой:  
— Устал от маски. Очень. Пожалуйста, Уилл.  
Он молчал. Лектеру было тошно от самого себя. Он заставил его умолять, чертова мразь!  
Внезапно Грэм кивнул.  
— На пару дней. Но потом подерись с кем-нибудь без членовредительства, просто чтобы у меня был повод тебя вернуть обратно.  
Он погладил его по спине и поцеловал в лопатку. А потом вытащил ремень и выпорол его, еще сильнее, чем в первый раз.  
Это было чертовски больно и неожиданно — Ганнибал уже отвык от того, что он его бьет; но все же это была невеликая плата за то, что он собирался сделать.  
— Я слежу за тобой, котёнок, — прошипел Грэм ему напоследок, слизывая кровь со спины. — Постарайся не слишком выебываться.  
Эти два дня были выходные, и комендант, как потом узнал Ганнибал, в тюрьме не появлялся. Лектер был вполне богат по тюремным меркам — то есть обладал огромным запасом сигарет, которые не курил — Ганнибалу хватало посещений кабинета начальника тюрьмы, чтобы считать себя заядлым курильщиком.  
Парадоксально, но порка пошла Лектеру на пользу — обнажив иссеченную спину, он если не развеял, то весьма приуменьшил слухи о своих отношениях с Грэмом.  
— Он садист, тупица и пьяница, а не гомик, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Что вы, не знали? Он трахает эту смазливую докторшу-мозгоправа. Нас он только бьет. Тех, кого держит в одиночках. Чтобы никто не видел это. — Ганнибал повернулся к сокамерникам. — Я собираюсь убить его.  
Так он с легкостью достал все, что ему было нужно. Отмычку-скрепку для наручников, серого цвета краску, кусок ткани… Вытащив нитку из отворота брюк, Ганнибал соорудил себе внутренний карман на бедрах, так, чтобы нож легко было спутать со складкой. Нож был отвратительно кислотно-зеленого цвета, поэтому пришлось дополнительно потратиться на краску.  
Грэм всегда… трахает его в одной и той же позе. На одном и том же месте, Ганнибал выучил наизусть узор царапин на проклятом металлическом столе. И он всегда снимает с него маску, Лектер специально не провоцировал его, чтобы хоть на время избавляться от мерзкого намордника.  
А еще он заметил, что, несмотря на наблюдательность, зрение у коменданта не очень острое. Улучив момент, Ганнибал приклеил на две жвачки серебристо-серый нож к внутреннему краю стола. Уилл следил за тем, чтобы он ничего не уносил из его кабинета, и ему и в голову не пришло следить за тем, чтобы он ничего туда не приносил обратно. Это произошло при смене рук, Ганнибал неожиданно ударил его головой в глаз, и на пару мгновений Грэм отпустил его руку. Ганнибал моментально выхватил нож из наполовину снятой робы и приклеил его к столу.  
Грэм почти сразу, нещадно матерясь, очень больно заломил ему руку за спину, затем обыскал (поздно, мразь, поздно!), а потом отымел так, что уже вроде бы привыкший ко всему Ганнибал в кровь искусал губы, чтобы не кричать. Как же он ненавидел его в тот вечер!  
Его истерзанное тело еще полночи само по себе вздрагивало, даже когда перед кровавым взором перестали мелькать воспоминания о перенесенных боли и унижении.  
А на следующий день он был с ним так нежен, что Лектер просто не успел ничего сделать. Его накрыло таким оргазмом просто от того, что эта скотина сжала несколько раз рукой его член, что доктор испугался своей реакции. «Я его ненавижу. Какого черта?!». Ганнибал наговорил ему всяких гадостей, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить эффект, Грэм его за это опять выпорол, но следующая ночь все равно была залита жаром и стыдом от воспоминаний, как он кончил в руках человека, которого ненавидел больше всех на свете.  
Кончил без всяких наркотиков, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти.  
«Завтра, — решил утром почти не спавший доктор. — Завтра я убью его и больше никогда ничего не буду такого чувствовать. Плевать, что будет дальше. Я убью его, а пока тупицы будут пересматривать мой приговор, я сбегу отсюда. Если бы не это чудовище, я бы уже давно сбежал отсюда! Ненавижу его».  
Он усмехнулся, вновь увидев на следующий день мрачную рожу Грэма. Что, проглотил правду не подавившись, мразь?.. Сегодня ты подавишься собственным уродским языком!  
Разогнутая скрепка за щекой, нож — Ганнибал незаметно покосился на стол — на месте, осталось только вытерпеть последнее унижение…  
…И доктор холодеет от ярости, когда этот урод, эта скотина, вместо того, чтобы как обычно трахнуть его на столе, делает это на диване! На спине! Да еще и не сняв, как обычно, маску! Теперь не выплюнуть на металлический стол отмычку, не подхватить ее пальцами, освободив руки незаметно, не схватить нож и не полоснуть проклятого ублюдка по горлу!..  
Ганнибал краснел, бледнел и сжимался под ним, и он думал что умрет, когда ублюдок еще и заставил его кончить, _кончить под собой как будто ему нравились его ублюдочные действия_, как будто ему нравилось… то, что он с ним делает.  
А затем еще и ни с того ни с сего обнял его и поил виски!  
А потом заявил, что больше не будет его наказывать!  
Лектер ничего не понимал.  
Он отгрыз от него кусок плоти просто от слепой ярости за то, что ничего не понимал. За то, что устроил ему подставной побег, а потом бросил на два месяца! За то, что трахал его, а потом обнимал, а потом бил, а потом целовал и гладил, так что Ганнибалу порой казалось, что у него едет крыша, потому что непонятно, как относиться к человеку, который так к тебе относится. Он не понимал логики действий этого ублюдка, и это бесило чуть ли не больше, чем все его отвратительные матюги!  
Он впился зубами в его плоть, мечтая, чтобы это было его горло. В тот момент Ганнибал понял, как бы на самом деле хотел убить его. Он бы перегрыз ему горло. Сам. Зубами. Разорвал бы все его проклятые вены!  
Он укусил его за то, что если сказанное Грэмом — правда, Ганнибал не сумеет отомстить никогда.  
_Он умрет, если не сумеет отомстить ублюдку за все, что он с ним делал!.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *непереводимая игра созвучий  
\- You must be born to burn.  
\- Sometimes just for enlighten.


	11. Месть

— Уилл, нам надо поговорить.  
«О нет, добром это не кончится».  
Алана назначила встречу в кафе и была серьезна и собрана как никогда.  
«Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты беременна. Мне сейчас хватает проблем».  
Уилл весь извелся, пока добирался. К этому времени он окончательно решил, что все так и есть. Щечки Аланы изрядно округлились последнее время, порой она говорила какую-то загадочную многозначительную хрень, иногда у нее резко портился аппетит, и они покидали место где ужинали, шли гулять или и вовсе прощались…  
Уилл не обращал на это внимания по двум причинам: первая, она же главная, Алана — баба. Сей факт является оправданием 99% странностей в поведении женщины. Уилл думал, что при некотором усилии со своей стороны он, возможно, смог бы понять и это, но подобное усилие ему прикладывать совершенно не хотелось.  
Вторая причина заключалась в том, что когда Алана начинала бухтеть, Уилл мысленно возвращался к упругим бедрам и тугой заднице заключенного номер триста четырнадцать и играл с котёнком, пока «подруга с привилегиями» не прекращала свое занятие. Тогда виртуальный Лектер отправлялся в камеру, а Уилл возвращался в реальный мир.  
Но если она беременна, так просто Грэму сбежать к себе в тюрьму не удастся! Придётся разгребать последствия, платить алименты, и не дай боже Алана решит, что хочет на нем жениться! Одно дело скрывать, что ты — глава тюремного наркооборота от любовницы, и совершенно другое — от жены-судебного психиатра.  
Он бы с удовольствием женился на девушке, разделявшей его взгляды на бизнес. Но такие в основном либо шлюхи, либо старые, либо властные как пиздец и будут пытаться загрести бизнес Уилла себе.  
«Господи, только не «я беременна»! — взмолился Грэм, когда Алана, пригубив пиво, серьезно посмотрела на Уилла поверх бокала.  
— Нам надо расстаться.  
— Слава богу!.. — непроизвольно вырвалось у коменданта.  
Лицо судебного психиатра надо было видеть. Алана покраснела, затем аж позеленела от злости, и явно приподнялась в намерении закатить Грэму оплеуху.  
— Погоди-погоди, — тот торопливо поднял руки, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее. — Я имел виду, слава богу, что ты не бере…  
— Так ты!.. — она задохнулась от ярости, а потом, выказав совершенно неожиданную для своей профессии реакцию, швырнула Грэму в лицо бокал с пивом.  
— Твою мать!.. — в первые секунды шока и боли Грэм даже потерял дар речи. Будь бокал пустым, он бы отделался легким ушибом, но почти полный бокал с пивом, брошенный с такого расстояния карающей гневной дланью психиатра, встретив короткостриженую голову коменданта тюрьмы, разбился на мелкие куски.  
Алана поднялась, подхватила сумочку и вещи — это Уилл видел сквозь темнеющие потоки пива и крови — и уцокала к выходу.  
— Я на тебя в суд подам, психопатка ебаная! — крикнул ей вдогонку Грэм, стряхивая с себя окровавленные осколки. — Овца тупорылая!  
От шока Уилл даже позабыл, как правильно следует ругаться. К нему подбежали две официантки, какой-то мужчина набрал 911. Грэм попытался остановить его, хотя голова дико болела и кружилась, а голоса людей воспринимались искаженно. Удар пришелся в надбровную дугу, но несколько осколков впились в щеку, и комендант безвольно откинулся на стуле, позволяя официанткам вытирать себя.  
— Нет, это уж слишком, мистер! Она могла вас убить!  
— Черт с ней… не убила же, — Уилл содрогнулся. Последнее время его все пытаются покалечить. Сначала Лектер, теперь вот Алана…  
Прибывшие (Грэму показалось, очень долго — в сравнении с тем, что Абелю надо было всего лишь подняться на пару этажей) парамедики оказали Грэму первую, то есть вторую помощь, выковыряв несколько мелких осколков.  
— Все в порядке, даже швов не надо! Мы доставим вас в больницу для снимка, — улыбнулся совсем юный мальчишка-медик. — И я бы советовал вам воздержаться от вождения и алкоголя, — он указал на пустые стаканы из-под виски, скопившиеся, пока Грэм их ждал.  
Снимок показал отсутствие сотрясения. От заявления Уилл отказался. Глупости какие-то, еще не хватало. Он только познакомился с этой кудрёй, не хватало еще, чтобы она потом накатала статью и про него. «Начальник тюрьмы зверски избит пивным бокалом» или «Начальник тюрьмы подал в суд на своего психиатра». Да, вот точно, это. Многозначная полуправда.  
На следующий день на работе Уилл смеялся до слез, обнаружив фотографии Аланы в фэйсбуке… с Мэйсоном Верджером. Вернее, не с ним, а на его яхте — Уилл не зря загуглил семейку миллиардеров. То есть Верджер решил отомстить и ему, уведя у него бабу.  
Придурок. Велика потеря. Сам же прихуеет с ней встречаться. С другой стороны… надо бы изобразить печаль, чтобы шизоидный ублюдок ничего не заподозрил. Завтра — «казнь» Лектера, нельзя давать инспектору ни единого повода предположить, что он где-то ошибся.  
Уилл взглянул на себя в зеркало. Мда, щетину уже не прирастишь, но можно немножко поработать над видом «меня вчера бросила баба и я в депрессии». Грэм взлохматил волосы, мазнул под веками выдавленной из ручки синей пастой и растер ее так, что глаза приобрели приятный синюшно-покрасневший похмельный вид, мазнул воротник рубашки виски, словно дорогим одеколоном, и решил, что маскарад достаточен. В конце концов, его рожа в крапинку от порезов, а пластырь на башке и так красноречивее всяких слов скажет любому, что он «страдал».  
Пусть этот богатенький «буратино» порадуется напоследок!  
Пришёл Зеллер и с какой-то странной рожей сообщил, что Уилла хочет видеть триста четырнадцатый. Потом добавил, что тот ведет себя неадекватно.  
«Почуял, котёночек?» — подумал про себя Грэм. Он очень хотел снова затащить Лектера к себе в кабинет. Особенно — сейчас. Но пока тут Верджер изображает инспекцию… если Уилл затащит Лектера в кабинет, тот может подумать, что он собирается предупредить заключенного. И вообще Грэм ему не мальчик на побегушках, чтобы являться по первому зову, но…  
Что он интересно хочет, тварь кусачая?..  
О, как он его отымеет, после того как отымеет морально Мейсона Верджера! Заберет к себе на весь день и раз и навсегда отучит кусаться!..  
Уилл ухмылялся во весь рот, покидая кабинет и направляясь к одиночкам, но затем взял себя в руки и принял вид хмурый и злобный.  
— Хули выебываешься? Соскучился уже? — бросил он изрядно оторопевшему от его появления Лектеру, до этого спокойно валявшемуся на койке и читавшему книжку. Уилл приказал снять с него маску, как только Верджер объявился в тюрьме, чтобы Лектер мог вдоволь поиздеваться над ним словами.  
Заключенный поднялся, аккуратно отложил книгу и медленно подошел к самой решетке, встав напротив Уилла. Грэм подумал, что было бы здорово отыметь его, прижимая к этой решетке.  
— Кому мне послать цветы, комендант? — он с любопытством разглядывал его лицо.  
Уилл косо ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты никому не можешь послать цветы, Лектер, ты в тюрьме. В общем, не только ты меня любишь. Хули тебе неймется, еще раз спрашиваю, будешь пиздеть не по делу — кину в карцер!  
Его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули какой-то дикой яростью, и Грэм на этот раз даже не понял, почему.  
— Я хочу в общую.  
— Да ты совсем охуел! — возмутился Грэм. — Ты ради этого устроил истерику?! Чилтону рассказал бы, что ты хочешь в общую, заяву накатал бы, хули меня звать?! — Затем Уилл опомнился. Возможно, Верджер подкупил больше охранников, чем доложил, возможно — кого-то из подчинённых Спенсера тоже, возможно, их разговор передадут Мейсону. Комендант добавил: — Завтра поговорим об этом. Сегодня у меня дела. Еще один такой выебон — верну твой намордник, понял?  
Уилл быстро развернулся и ушел, потому что не мог больше смотреть на то, как Лектер смотрит на него, аккуратно положив пальцы на прутья решетки, и все его тело в робе — как казалось коменданту — так и просило, чтобы его раздели и отымели. Ему слишком хотелось, наплевав на все сделки и планы, нагнуть и трахнуть эту пырящуюся на него дикими глазами сучку прямо в камере.

День казни был назначен на завтра. Мэйсон Верджер ощутимо сиял, хотя Грэм вдруг подумал, что как-то недальновидно было с его стороны уводить Алану _до_ Судного Дня.  
Операция «Судный День» — так Грэм про себя ее называл.  
Впрочем, вряд ли Верджер мог предположить, что Грэм по случайности запомнит название одной из его яхт, а иных доказательств на странице Аланы Блум пока что не было. В таком случае — к черту маскарад, пускай инспектор увидит Грэма во всей скорби, на которую он только способен!  
Когда Мэйсон Верджер явился для уточнения последних деталей, начальник тюрьмы демонстративно распивал виски в компании Абеля Гидеона.  
— Инспектор! Присоединяйтесь!  
Верджер был удивлен его веселостью и не преминул узнать причину.  
— Причина банальна, мой дорогой инспектор. Меня вчера бросила моя беременная невеста. Сказала, что нашла лучшего отца. Может, вам это покажется странным, но я дико счастлив! Я все искал достойный повод не жениться на этой дуре, и вот, аллилуйя! Какой-то бедняга решил добровольно занять ему место, да поможет ему бог! Вы верите в Бога, мистер Верджер? — Уилл гадостно ухмыльнулся, глядя на оторопевшего инспектора. О да, ради этого момента стоило получить стаканом по башке! — Я уверовал в него вчера! Все это — алименты, свадьба, претензии к носкам, отказ от курения в доме, наезды за пьянство с друзьями — все это достанется кому-то другому, а я отделался всего лишь легкой ссадиной на лбу! Воистину это божий дар!  
Уилл плеснул мартини для инспектора.  
— Угощайтесь, мистер Верджер! Эх, какое славное у меня сегодня настроение благодаря вчерашнему вечеру! Помолимся же, господа, за того несчастного, что будет воспитывать грехи мои, и выпьем как следует!  
Уилл так разошёлся, что почти поверил и сам в то, что Алана была еще и беременна от него. Верджер пытался делать хорошую мину, но ему это плохо удавалось. Инспектор стал тонко намекать, что пришел-то сюда по делу, а не просто так. Ну да. По делу. По делу, сука.  
Абель тактично заявил, что у него тоже полно дел, и Уилл с Мэйсоном остались одни.  
— Я надеюсь, радость по поводу счастливого события не сделала вас более милосердным, чем вчера? — процедил Мэйсон.  
— Ничуть, инспектор, — спокойно ответил Уилл. — Я всегда выполняю свои обещания.  
«И очень, очень часто вру».

В пять часов пополудни инспектор с телохранителями входят в кабинет начальника тюрьмы Уильяма Грэма, потому что дверь оказывается незапертой небдительным охранником.  
Комендант в это время занят в больничном крыле, но планирует вскоре вернуться, и в 17.30 отдает приказ привести Ганнибала Лектера, так как днем раньше тот подавал прошение (в устной форме) выпустить его из одиночки.  
Поднимаясь к себе на этаж, комендант решает заглянуть в кабинет лейтенанта Спенсера, чтобы проверить исправность мониторов слежения, и совершенно забывает о времени.  
В 17.45 охранники вводят Лектера в кабинет Уильяма Грэма и приковывают его к столу, а сами уходят. _Где, (версия для полиции), Лектер якобы освобождается от наручников с помощью неизвестно как полученной отмычки и нападает на Мэйсона Верджера,_ — и инспектор и его качки устраивают ему Судный День. Затем они подстраивают улики так, чтобы это выглядело как нападение Лектера на их хозяина.  
_Вероятно, (версия для полиции), каннибал планировал убить или взять в заложники коменданта, но увидев в его кабинете старого знакомого, не смог удержаться от искушения. Но план провалился: инспектор и его помощники храбро пресекли преступные намерения и в процессе самообороны убили нападавшего._  
Финита ля…  
Да вот только — (план Уильяма Грэма) — после того, как Верджер с Лектером обменяются парой дежурных оскорблений, и взбешённый инспектор начнёт издеваться над заключённым, в кабинет зайдёт Рыжая Кудря, то есть Фредди Лаундс, с фотоаппаратом наготове и в сопровождении двух охранников из тех, что не были куплены ранее. И на инспектора Верджера — _совершенно случайно_ — обрушатся ад и погибель в лице журнализма, общественного порицания и обвинения в попытке убийства.  
Давно обналичивший чек Уилл Грэм заявляет, что, (версия для опущенного Верджера), _запамятовал_ о том, что к нему должна была явиться Фредди. И да, тот анекдот про ворону, который он рассказывал лейтенанту Спенсеру и его коллегам был_ ну очень интересный._  
На самом же деле, (план Уильяма Грэма), находясь в кабинете Спенсера, комендант будет наблюдать за всем происходящим в своем кабинете и впустит Фредди Лаундс как только увидит, что телу котёночка хоть что-то угрожает.

День клонился к вечеру, а Уилла Грэма клонило в сон. Он обговорил с Верджером все детали, ложные и настоящие, продумал их сам, назначил нужные смены для нужных людей на завтрашний день, проверил камеры, всласть поприкалывался над инспектором за Алану…  
— Ребят, я съебываю отсюда и вам советую! — Уилл отпустил охранников дежурной фразой, но спустившись на первый этаж обнаружил, что оставил ключи в кабинете. Комендант выругался. К вечеру сильно разболелась голова, и делать вообще не хотелось ничего. Вернувшись в кабинет, он с сомнением представил себе дорогу обратно… А почему, собственно, ему не вздремнуть хотя бы полчасика здесь? Комендант запер дверь и прилег, надеясь хоть немного ослабить головную боль. Может, эта сучка все-таки устроила ему легкий сотряс?.. Может, не надо было так много пить так рано, но, увидев лучащееся самодовольством ебло Мейсона, он не смог оставить подобное зрелище безнаказанным.  
Словом, Уилл Грэм прилег, надеясь на отдых. Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Ему приснилось… Ему приснился Лектер. Голый, дрожащий, с заломленными руками, и чьи-то пальцы держат его за волосы, больно оттягивая назад голову, а другие ладони стискивают его бедра, впиваются в мягкую кожу на них, и какие-то уроды…  
Грэм с ужасом осознает, что это его собственные коллеги: Абель Гидеон, лейтенант Спенсер, Джимми Прайс и сержант Зеллер…  
Все они жестко, с какой-то звериной яростью имеют заключенного номер триста четырнадцать спереди и сзади. На глазах у Лектера повязка, на губах — роторасширитель, он весь покрыт синяками, потом, слюной и спермой, и Уилл внезапно видит себя, теребящего член в отдалении и холодно наблюдающего за происходящим.  
Уилл хмурится: если он здесь, то кто он — тот, кто наблюдает?! Он подходит к себе ближе и видит, что это вовсе и не он, а нацепивший с какой-то стати его форму Мэйсон Верджер, он как-то ловко прикинулся им и потому все стали слушаться его приказов и потому Ганнибал Лектер…  
Уилл обернулся и обнаружил, что за спиной уже никого нет, ни насильников ни жертвы — только свернулась на полу жутким свидетельством их греха разорванная смятая роба. На полу следы спермы, а номер 314 на ткани как-то странно смазан и изогнут, словно ему досталось не меньше, чем его владельцу. Уилл обернулся к Верджеру, но и он исчез. На его месте лежала купюра номиналом тридцать пять долларов.  
— Вот это уже бред, — злобно отрезал комендант Грэм. — Нет такой купюры, меня не наебешь!

Он проснулся. Стемнело. Голова прошла полностью, но сон оставил какое-то мерзкое послевкусие, словно паутину на лице и на пальцах, так бывает, если в лесу случайно вмажешься в эту дрянь, а потом как ни крути где-то да останется липкий клочок, что будет щекотать кожу и нервы.  
Уилл открыл ноутбук и зашел в камеры.  
«314», конечно, какой еще номер он мог набрать?! Любимая лектерская одиночка…  
Грэм похолодел. Там никого не было. Он еще раз оглядел помещение, проверил время — нет, никакой прогулки, сунулся в больничный сектор — никого.  
Лектера не было в его камере!  
Грэм было вскочил, но затем снова опустился в кресло и открыл план тюрьмы. Учитывая, что не воют сирены и никто ничего не доложил… он еще внутри. Сбежал и прячется!  
Но как?!  
Ладно, к черту, это неважно.  
Уилл набрал Спенсера и получил ответ от одного из его помощников: «Все в порядке, проблема с камерой».  
— С твоей жопой у тебя будут проблемы! — рыкнул Уилл.  
Здесь, в тюрьме, есть места, о которых знают лишь немногие. Укромные закутки, которые и проверить никто не сможет без него…  
Но Лектер о них не может знать. Значит, со своего этажа он переместится на… Разумнее, конечно, идти вниз, но с другой стороны, там его и будут искать, поэтому надо идти вверх, а пока все ищут внизу, аккуратно устранить кого-то сверху, надеть его форму и…  
Стоп. Но в таком случае… Была бы поднята тревога.  
Внезапно Грэма осенило: Верджер! Проклятая сука вновь обвела его вокруг пальца! Ну конечно! Дождался, пока он уйдет, и понятия не имел, что Уилл вернулся! Наверняка один из отпущенных им охранников доложил!  
Уилл похолодел от ярости. Все предельно ясно. Ну держись, сблёвань. Уилл позаботится о том, чтобы каждый, причастный к этому, отбывал срок именно здесь! А уж Верджер… никакие ебучие миллиарды его бляди-сестры не смогут его отмазать от того, что Уилл ему навесит!  
Пальцы вдавливают тревожную кнопку. «Заключённый сбежал». Тревога на всех уровнях.  
«Проверить всех».  
«Перекрыть всё».  
Уилл вырвался из кабинета; в его памяти мелькали те места, к которым Верджер проявлял больше всего интереса.  
Укромное место, где можно… всё.  
Кроме его кабинета таких мест было два. По-настоящему укромных.  
Вверх или вниз, комендант?  
Будь ты на месте Верджера?..  
«Я бы пошел на склад. Я бы пошел вверх. Но я не он».  
Он упивающийся властью садист-шизофреник.  
Ты же… ты пытающийся утолить свою пустоту наркотиками и властью психопат. Ты договариваешься там, где он подкупает. Ты заключаешь сделки, он — покупает души. Ты — продавец, он — покупатель. Покупатель всегда выбирает самое разрекламированное. Самое красивое. Самое круто выглядящее. Покупатель выбирает понты.  
Продавец знает, что брать нужно самое функциональное.  
Всего два места, где можно заниматься интересностями. Пыльный, светлый и скучный склад на последнем этаже, где хранилось всякое ненужное говно, и склад и серверная в подвальном, где хранилось всякое очень нужное говно.  
Склад наркоты, разумеется, был наверху. Ни одной комиссии еще не пришло в голову, что среди ненужных вещей лежат нужные.  
Но Мэйсон Верджер еще во время первой инспекции… все стремился туда. В подвал. В темное холодное помещение, заставленное серверными шкафами, таинственно мигающее во тьме разноцветными огоньками, со свисающими, будто паутина фантастического леса, проводами… Глупый ребенок был уверен, что там — самое интересное, и Уилл не стал разубеждать его в этом.  
Грэм спустился вниз на очень-служебном лифте. «Гробик», как называл он его про себя, потому что в нем с трудом помещались двое нормального телосложения людей. Этим лифтом почти никто и не пользовался — боялись застрять, да и неудобно.  
Им не пользовались. О нем почти не знали.  
Вход в него из подвала был и вовсе закрыт огромным серверным шкафом.  
Гробик, несмотря на свою старость, был очень тих — Уильям Грэм всегда настаивал на исправности всего используемого оборудования.  
Двери открылись, и комендант вышел во тьму серверной, привычно потянулся к кобуре и… пальцы схватили пустоту.  
_Он снял проклятую пушку, чтобы она не мешала ему спать!_  
В этот момент откуда-то из глубины подвала раздался крик, а затем грохот.


	12. За чертой

Вместо того, чтобы броситься сломя голову на помощь, Грэм крадучись, ступая как можно тише, пошел на звук. Он думал вообще снять ботинки, но в такой тупой ситуации они сойдут за оружие.  
Это если конечно его сперва не застрелят.  
У Мэйсона два охранника. Есть две лестницы в подвал. И два лифта. Но главный лифт не ходит в подвал, то есть теоретически может, но эта кнопка заблокирована. Значит, две лестницы. Два охранника.  
Если Уилл все правильно рассчитал, то сейчас он подкрадывается к ним с тыла.  
Нельзя бежать. Просто потому, что ты не знаешь, сколько их там на самом деле. И у тебя, тупицы, нет даже пушки! Но вернуться обратно означает… Что, если Верджер решит изнасиловать Лектера? Неизвестно, сколько они уже тут!  
Его Лектера?!..  
У правой лестницы нет охраны. У левой — то же самое. Значит, они снаружи. Бугаи Мейсона охраняют его уединение… Подобно тени Уилл скользил меж мигающих огоньками серверов. К свету. К тому месту, где под одной включенной яркой лампой…  
Дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел Лектера: окровавленного, скорчившегося у стены, прижимающего руки в наручниках к избитому лицу.  
Мейсон Верджер поставил ногу на его горло. В руке инспектора блеснул нож.  
— Отец подарил мне этот нож. Он всегда носил его с собой — проверять слой жира свиней. Не волнуйся, Ганнибал Лектер, я не убью тебя. Я располосую твое лицо так, что тебя будут бояться даже взрослые, — он пнул его в живот, и Уилл видел, как дернулся Ганнибал. Он еще жив!..  
С ужасом Грэм осознал, что нож он свой тоже проеб — должно быть вчера с этим пивным сотрясением запамятовал переложить из грязных брюк в чистые. И тем не менее его это не обеспокоило. Как только Мейсон замахнулся во второй раз, Уилл подскочил к нему и захлестнул горло подобранным возле лифта проводом. Верджер попытался было вывернуться и закричать, но удавка позволила издать лишь хриплый свист.  
Проклятый ублюдок пнул ногой шкаф, и Уилл понял, откуда взялся первый грохот: звук ударившегося о металл тела. Впрочем, пока он не орет, охрана не прибежит, но если он продолжит так шуметь… Подсечка, локтем в ребра, а затем смачный, с хрустом, пинок в копчик. Уилл с остервенением запинывает Верджера, и теперь уже он прижимает руки к лицу и кашляет кровью, корчась на полу. Комендант вбивает каблук в его пальцы и вытаскивает из них нож. В этот момент Мейсон приподнимается… Уилл, заметив даже не оружие — характерное движение, падает на пол и вместо груди пуля впивается в плечо, взрывая болью правую половину тела. Чуть ниже — и прошила бы лёгкое. Уилл бросается на Мейсона, выронив его нож, но придавив руку с пистолетом. Надо успеть, пока онемение и болевой шок не вырубили его…  
— Уилл, не надо! — чей-то хриплый голос как в тумане. Грэм понимает, что этот голос — Лектера, хотя не знает почему. Этот хриплый отчаянный стон совершенно не похож на его обычный голос. Что Мейсон сделал с ним…  
Выстрел, и пуля с визгом рикошетит в потолок. Уилл взмолился, чтобы она не попала в скрючившегося у стены заключенного. Поняв, что битву за оружие с простреленным плечом ему не выиграть, Уилл, словно бы сдаваясь, на секунду отпустил запястье Верджера… и резко ударил по руке вниз, вывихивая его запястье. Инспектор завопил, а Грэм подхватил оружие и выстрелил в упор ему в грудь.  
Щелчок. Пуля была последней. Что за черт?! Что-то впилось в его ляжку — второй рукой Мейсон подобрал свой нож и вонзил его в ногу Уилла. Подполковник Грэм взревел и ударил проклятого ублюдка прикладом в лицо. За то, что сорвал ему поставки. За то, что выебывался. За то, что посмел угрожать ему. За то, что прикоснулся к его… его… к его заключенному!.. За то, что посмел зажать его в угол! и мучить его, закованного в наручники и беспомощного! за то, что хотел его зарезать! за то, что хотел его в «безраздельное пользование»!.. Ебучая гадина!!!  
— Уилл, он уже мертв.  
Грэм обернулся. Ганнибал подполз к нему и смотрел на него, согнувшись и истекая кровью. Уилл только сейчас заметил, насколько много крови. На нем, на Лектере, на… он отпрянул. Лицо Мейсона было одним сплошным кровавым месивом. Уилл втянул воздух. Об этом он подумает потом. Он отпихнул труп ногой и поддержал заключенного.  
— Ты в порядке? Вернее… нет, господи… ты идти можешь?  
Тот молча покачал головой.  
— Ползти, в лучшем случае… — он смотрел с таким отчаянием, что оно передалось Уиллу. Грэм коснулся его подбородка, на котором уже начали распухать синяки, оставленные Мейсоном. — Я…  
— Что? — Уилл погладил его по щеке, надеясь, что ему не очень больно.  
Он вдруг слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я так рад, что ты здесь, — прошептал он и стал заваливаться набок. Уилл подхватил и обнял его, прижимая его голову к своей груди.  
— Я тоже рад, что я здесь. Что ты здесь. Что ты жив. Я всегда так рад, что ты жив, — Уилл покрывал поцелуями его голову, ощущая губами жуткие раны и синяки. — Я всегда рад тебя видеть, ты даже не представляешь насколько, котёночек, — Уилл гладил и целовал его и не мог понять, почему он раньше этого не говорил. Почему не мог сказать, насколько ему нравится быть с рядом с ним. Насколько тот факт, что он дышит, драгоценен для него.  
— Все будет хорошо. Не умирай, котёночек. Я вызову сюда всю ебучую больницу если понадобится. Не вздумай умирать, все будет хорошо, котёночек. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, только пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Лектер издал какой-то хрип, на секунду его пальцы сжались на груди Уилла, а потом он обмяк на нем, потеряв сознание.  
Уилл набрал Абеля Гидеона. В нем он был уверен на 100% — тюремный доктор, наверное, был единственным человеком, кто пострадал от Мейсона сильнее, чем Уилл.  
— Скорую. Реанимацию. Блять, Абель, всех кто умеет хоть что-то по медицине. Если он умрет, я тебя уволю.  
Уилл держал руку на груди Лектера до тех пор, пока не убедился, что Абель здесь и осознал, кому нужна помощь в первую очередь. Поднятая им по тревоге охрана схватила Мэйсоновских бугаев — вот почему они не прибежали на помощь хозяину! Двери на склад оказались заперты, и тупорылые подчинённые Грэма не обыскали ублюдков, сочтя превышением полномочий; а пока ходили за ключом… Да, проклятый склад можно было запереть изнутри. А затем уехать на маленьком лифте-гробике и запереть и его на решетку, хотя этот ключ был только у Уилла. Но вот ключи от лестниц… Верджер сделал дубликат ключей, либо же…  
Грэм сам проковылял, держась за плечо сержанта Зеллера, в больничное отделение. А затем отдал последний приказ:  
— Перекрыть все выходы. Похую, у кого там семья, дети, роды и выходные. Никто не уходит — никто не выходит. Может быть, мы еще успеем. Мейсон не мог в одиночку… — Уилл не договорил.  
В бреду он гонялся за помощниками Мейсона, искал предателей среди своих и сумбурно носился по тюрьме, ища Ганнибала Лектера. Он не знал, сколько это длилось. Сумбур сменился тьмой, а затем пробуждением от боли — Абель тащил пулю.  
Уилл открыл глаза, завопил, а потом смачно выругался.  
Затем оглянулся. Лектер лежал, опутанный капельницами и прочими медицинскими хуевинами. Даже на рот ему надели трубку. Но — докторская педантичность — кандалы блестели на поручнях, уходя под простыню.  
— Он жив?!  
— Пока что, — сухо ответил доктор. — Уилл. Кто убил Верджера?  
Грэм вздрогнул. Он прекрасно знал, кто. Он помнил все до мельчайших деталей.  
— Мейсон мертв? — пробормотал он. — Я… — он закрыл глаза. — Я помню его живым. Он стоял над Лектером… с ножом, он собирался его убить. Я выбил нож, он ударил меня… а дальше — все как в тумане. Как Лектер? Он выживет? Что с ним?  
Абель покачал головой.  
— Не факт. Верджер истыкал его как подушку для иголок. Он потерял очень много крови. Пришлось делать переливание. Некоторые раны очень глубокие. Он должен очень хотеть жить, чтобы выжить. Как получилось, что вы были одни в подвале?  
— Подкуп и счастливое совпадение. Я поехал вниз на лифте и случайно увидел их. — Уилл поморщился и стиснул зубы, когда Абель стал обрабатывать рану антисептиком. — Зато никто не будет больше звать тебя «доктор Менгеле». Кстати, что это за хуй, что у тя так бомбило от этого?  
Он ровно и аккуратно накладывал повязку на плечо и грудь Грэма.  
— Так… один фашист. Я думал, ты знаешь.  
— История — скучно. Может, перевести его в настоящую больницу? Ты уверен, что у нас есть все необходимое, чтобы он выжил?  
Доктор странно посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Переезд может ухудшить его состояние. У нас все есть. Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты волновался за заключенного.  
Грэм прикрыл глаза.  
— Я немного спас ему жизнь. Процентов на пять от твоих 95. Я чувствую пятипроцентную ответственность.  
Абель занялся раной на ноге.  
— Так понимаю, теперь все Верджеровские взятки недействительны?  
— Только те, что уже свершились. Не говори мне, что он подкупил и тебя!  
Абель пожал плечами.  
— Я взял деньги. Но не собирался выполнять его требования.  
Грэм кивнул. Какое удивительное совпадение.  
— Нужно найти тех, кто был на посту у Лектера, и того, кто отвечал за камеры… С кем я говорил по телефону… Это не кто-то из нашего круга. Разумнее подкупить тех, у кого денег меньше, чем у других.  
«Ну и самого главного».  
— Вызови мне Зеллера и Спенсера.  
Абель покачал головой.  
— Уилл, Спенсер давно ушел домой. Сейчас восемь вечера! Чудо, что Зеллер все еще был здесь! Почти все из наших ушли домой! Мы думали, что и ты ушел домой! — тюремный врач покачал головой. — Что сейчас тебе нужно сделать, так это отдохнуть.  
— Что мне по-хорошему сейчас нужно сделать, так это вызвать полицию! — процедил комендант. — Потому что у меня в подвале забитый до смерти федеральный инспектор!  
— Это, конечно, верно. Давай я вызову?  
— Да подожди ты! — поморщился Уилл. — У меня не опрошены его охранники. Мне нужно еще раз осмотреть место казни. Мне нужно поговорить со всеми ебаными личинками Спенсера, чтобы узнать, кто отсосал у Верджера. Мне нужно выяснить, кто был на посту, когда инспекторские качки выволокли из камеры триста четырнадцатого и утащили в подвал. Путь неблизкий, знаешь ли! И только когда я сам буду точно знать, что и при чьем участии произошло — только тогда я позволю ебаным копам переступить порог моей тюрьмы! К бизнесу это тоже относится, Абель! Если я вызову копов, мне придётся дать им право перемещения по территории! Что значит, что наверх они тоже смогут подняться!  
— Да, но зачем?  
— Я ебу зачем?! Это копы! Везде, где они появляются, они тут же начинают махать хуями, доказывая, что у них самые длинные! Они дохуя вещей делают просто назло, чтобы доказать, блять, что они — могут, а ты — никто перед лицом их ебучего правосудия! А их блядский самоуверенный тон — как будто сам бог дал им полномочия взять у тебя показания?! Да это полный пиздец! Всякий раз, когда я имел дело с локальной полицией, я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы… — Уилл осекся, взглянув на ошарашенное его тирадой лицо тюремного врача. — В общем, они самодовольные туго набитые мешки с дерьмом! Что означает, что как только они появляются в помещении, они начинают скидывать излишки во все стороны!  
— Эээ… я думал, ты служил, а ты говоришь так, будто…  
— Будто что? — хмуро осведомился комендант.  
Врач пожал плечами.  
— Будто заправлял наркопритонами и борделями всю жизнь.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Поверь мне… будь у меня выбор, я ни на секунду бы не променял пыль Ирака на управление наркопритоном. Но выбора у меня не было.  
— Почему?.. — только и спросил шокированный доктор. Уилл и сам понял, что сболтнул лишнего — слишком много всего сразу свалилось на его бедную, раненую пивным бокалом голову.  
— Потому что наше прошлое определяет наше будущее! А так как мы не в силах изменить прошлое, то и будущее нам неподвластно, что означает, что ни у кого из нас нет сознательного выбора текущих действий.  
И комендант Грэм уковылял в свой кабинет, оставив тюремного врача в полном недоумении от своей философии.


	13. Человечность

С места преступления Уилл взял лишь одну вещь — окровавленный провод, которым душил Мейсона.  
Затем провел внеплановую перекличку и обратился к заключённым — подтвердить, что он абсолютно жив. На месте Мейсона он обязательно пустил бы слух, что начальник тюрьмы мертв — отвлечь охрану и прочих. То, что он этого не сделал — или это не сработало, не означает, что он не пытался.  
Допрошенная им личинка Спенсера, глядя наглющими глазами, заявила, что в это время проводила профилактику камер. Его срочно вызванный начальник развел было руками, но Грэм рыкнул: «И сколько тебе заплатили за то, чтобы ты провел профилактику именно в это время?!». А затем спокойно произнес: «Что ж, придется тогда уволить всех». Тут же нашелся свидетель из числа прочих личинок, заявивший, что видел виновного вместе с инспектором Верджером.  
«А теперь инспектор Верджер мертв, — тихо произнёс Грэм. — Выкладывайте, что знаете, или вам не избежать обвинения в соучастии в убийстве».  
На самом деле Грэм был доволен. Если камеры не писали, значит, никто не видел, что произошло на самом деле. Восхитительно.  
Зеллер привел виновных, по его мнению, охранников. Завидев Грэма, те пришли в сильный шок. Ну да. Во-первых, начальника тюрьмы не должно было быть в тюрьме — это им Верджер наверняка сказал. Во-вторых… выглядел Грэм сейчас как настоящий уголовник: синяки под глазами, забинтованная голова, перекошенное плечо и хромая нога, к тому же он опирался на металлическую трость со злобными рожами.  
Когда-то у него сидел кореш начальника таможни, и тот притащил Грэму сей трофей в благодарность за хорошее обращение с другом семьи. Люди часто дарили ему совершенно бесполезные вещи. Уилл даже думал повесить табличку о том, что начальник тюрьмы в сувенирной продукции не нуждается, а взятки принимает исключительно виски и коньяком. У Грэма все не доходили руки загнать свою коллекцию холодного оружия в какой-нибудь сувенирной лавке. Если бы он собирал оружие! Нет. Ему его дарили. Бесполезные несбалансированные тупые хуевины, которыми убить кого-то можно лишь по сильной пьяни. Наверняка начальник таможни притащил ему эту трость только потому, что не придумал, кому ее загнать. А вот смотри-ка, пригодилась!  
Теперь занюхавший сразу две дороги комендант мрачно смотрел на подчиненных, барабаня пальцами по металлическому набалдашнику. Те косились на трость с подозрением на то, что их этой тростью хотят отхуячить, если не хуже. Интуиция их не подводила, но Уилл и так сегодня уже пересек черту дозволенного насилия.  
— Отпираться бесполезно, господа, — процедил комендант. — Я только что из кабинета лейтенанта Спенсера. Все записано на камеры. Полиция уже едет. Что-нибудь хотите сказать в свое оправдание?  
Поняв, что их сдадут правосудию, а их наниматель мертв, сблёвань так расползлась в униженных мольбах и извинениях, что тошно стало даже Грэму.  
Извинения, блять! Его, его котёнка чуть не прикончили, а эти бляди извиняются!..  
Но стоп…  
Уилл Грэм нахмурился.  
— Так, а ну-ка быстро напрягли свои жопы и сказали мне, _когда именно Верджер вас купил?!.._  
Они не ответили, но Грэму этого было и не нужно. Когда несколько человек думают одну и ту же мысль, это все равно, что они говорят ее вслух.  
«Сегодня».  
Уиллу стало совсем плохо, когда он понял, в чем было дело. Это он виноват во всем. Он один.  
План был составлен Верджером сегодня. Их подкупили сегодня. Наличкой. В середине дня один из охранников Мейсона выходил на улицу, а затем вернулся. Его не досматривали, поскольку был дан приказ оставить Верджера и его охрану в покое.  
Уилл прижал руку ко лбу. Это значило лишь одно: он сам, своими действиями, спровоцировал Мейсона. Он решил, что если Грэму похуй на Алану, и он так веселится, значит, вполне возможно, что и с Лектером он собирается его как-то наебать. Очень проницательно, между прочим, сука, решил.  
Если бы Уилл смог хоть на день сдержать свою гордыню и прикинуться обычным расстроенным человеком… Если бы не его навязчивое желание выебнуться, Лектер не был бы сейчас на грани жизни и смерти.  
Мэйсон бы не прикоснулся к его конфетке, _если бы комендант Грэм не так сильно любил выебываться._  
Уилл вызвал полицию и безо всякой жалости сдал им всех виновных. Только двое из них входили во «внешний» круг причастных к бизнесу, и к ним дополнительно была применена старая добрая угроза.  
Уилл заставил Абеля солгать, что Лектер в коме, и что он обязательно уведомит, когда единственный свидетель очнется. Повторил свои показания: те же, что дал тюремному врачу. Верджер напал на него с ножом, дальше — все как в тумане, очнулся, увидел истекающего кровью триста четырнадцатого, вызвал скорую. Почему пошел в подвал? Да потому что решил, что Лектер сбежал! Почему один? Потому что остальные и так были подняты по тревоге! Почему так поздно вызвали полицию?..  
Уилл сжал кулаки. Да потому что он сам вырубился от болевого шока! Он получил пулю в плечо! Три дюйма стали в ляжку! Сотрясение мозга! Уж извините, но чтобы принять все это сразу, нужно время! Подчиненные? Не сочли нужным делать это без приказа! Еще вопросы?!  
Успокоиться? Черта-с два он успокоится! А ведь он предупреждал Кроуфорда, что инспектор Верджер неадекватен! Да-да, так и сказал ему, неадекватный психопат и к тому же наркоман! Вы знаете, что мои парни в его прошлую инспекцию нашли у него наркотики в кармане? Проклятье! Если бы Джек Кроуфорд так не настаивал, Верджер в жизни бы не переступил порог Балтиморской тюрьмы! Этим проклятым ФБРэровцам следует тщательнее относиться к подбору персонала!..  
Боль. Гнев. Ярость. Короткие, но сильные, и, самое главное, всем понятные чувства. Прояви свою человечность, Уильям Грэм. Заставь их всех сопереживать тебе. Заставь их всех встать на свою сторону. Как делал это всегда.  
Превышение самообороны в состоянии аффекта — это самое большое, что ему смогут вменить. И то. Когда Лектер очнется, Уилл заставит его подтвердить, что Верджер первый напал на Грэма.  
Его сладенькая мягонькая конфетка лежит сейчас, вся погрызанная мерзким ублюдком!..  
Уилл стиснул челюсти, чувствуя, как ярость, совершенно иная, долгая, темная и тягучая ярость вновь затапливает разум. Если бы он мог, он бы убил Верджера еще раз десять! И его охранников. И всех, кого он сдал полиции.  
Ярко освещенное лампами место преступления сейчас выглядит как чужое. Как будто Уилла никогда здесь не было, и Лектера никогда здесь не было, и вообще это такая абстрактная картина с брызгами. Современное искусство, чо. У Грэма плыло перед глазами от усталости и подступающей боли — действие любых анестетиков имеет свой срок, и он попросил господ специалистов поторапливаться, так как они нарушают ему температурный режим серверной.  
Камеры отключали только в подвале и в тот момент, когда Лектера выводили из одиночки, а на всем остальном пути было отчетливо видно, как заключенного выводят из лифта с мешком на голове, как заталкивают на одну из лестниц, ведущих в подвал.  
У некоторых сданных полиции охранников нашли при себе по тысяче баксов. Всего! — Грэм криво ухмыльнулся. Остальные либо сумели свои припрятать, либо и вовсе были выбраны Зеллером по каким-то другим причинам. Не зря ж кто-то из них вопил, что это заместитель во всем виноват. Типичный перевод стрелок, но Грэм не видел ничего плохого в небольшой дедовщине.  
Он повторил свои показания в участке, хотя Абель при копах заявил, что ему нужен покой. Уилл отмахнулся. Надо показать им, насколько он неравнодушный, да.  
И они все станут на его сторону.  
Люди становятся на твою сторону, когда они видят, как ты переживаешь. Что у тебя есть чувства. Что ты растерян, что ты подавлен… что ты живой. Им сразу же хочется успокоить тебя. Сказать, что они разберутся. Особенно это срабатывает с теми, кто любит размахивать хуями.  
«Добрый дяденька полицейский, я так боюсь, я просто защищал себя, я защищал его, я так испугался, что он его убьет, обоже, мнетакжаль, я ничего не помню, но ведь мой заключенный не мог его убить? Значит, это сделал я? Помню ли я пистолет?.. Я видел только нож… но… раз у него был пистолет, тогда почему я до сих пор жив? Он же мог застрелить меня!»  
— Он промахнулся, и это был его последний патрон. Не беспокойтесь, комендант, улики подтвердят или опровергнут ваше заявление. Езжайте домой, отдохните.  
Нельзя, нельзя чеканить с холодной усмешкой: «Это была самооборона и хуй вы докажете обратное, потому что все камеры были выключены предателем». Нельзя говорить: «О да, я бы убил его еще десять тысяч раз, я бы задушил его голыми руками, если бы не было пистолета». Надо быть… человечнее.  
Поэтому из участка Грэм поехал не домой, а обратно в тюрьму. По дороге он сделал несколько предупредительных звонков: во время расследования все поставки прекращаются. В тюрьме он приказал Зеллеру уведомить об этом заключенных.  
«Если кто-нибудь захочет поговорить, его заткнут свои же товарищи». В их интересах, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее.  
Затем, отпустив усталых подчиненных и разрешив им завтра прийти попозже, Уилл проковылял в больничное крыло и подошел к койке Лектера. Синяки на бледном измученном лице. Уилл погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в переносицу — он был почти весь забинтован, на губах — кислородная маска.  
— Не вздумай умирать от рук скользкого ублюдка. Это недостойно, и ты это знаешь. Я спас тебя не для того, чтобы ты сдох. Я убил человека не для того, чтобы ты сдох на больничной койке, слышишь меня?! — он сжал его пальцы, слыша, как слабо звенят в темноте его наручники. Пульс был слабым и мерным. Уилл погладил его ладонь.  
Это он виноват в случившемся. Не надо было издеваться над Верджером из-за Аланы, ни он, ни она того не стоили. В любом случае, не стоило вообще иметь с ним дела. Надо было придумать что-нибудь другое.  
— Прости меня, котёночек. Этого не должно было случиться.

Вернувшись домой, Уилл с ужасом понял, что не может думать ни о чем другом кроме Лектера. О его теле. О руках. О лице, о безумных глазах, и о взгляде, о том, как он смотрел на Уилла в последний раз, как реагировал на него, как ненавидел его, как звучал его хриплый голос, как он лизал его пальцы, как он однажды взял и подбил ему глаз, просто от скуки, вредная сучка, как однажды притворился, что ему стало плохо, чтобы спереть нож, а Уилл тогда был так рад, что ему на самом деле не плохо, что и позабыл даже наказать его… Как он испугался, когда ему на самом деле было плохо…  
Чтобы заснуть, Грэму понадобилось влить в себя два пива, да и то — снился ему тот же самый Лектер. Уиллу снилось, что в больничном отсеке он снимает с заключенного все провода и капельницы, стягивает с него повязки, потому что не в силах бороться с желанием взять его, а он смотрит расширенными зрачками и молчит, хотя на нем нет маски, и Уилл знает, что Лектер знает, что умрет от этого, но он ничего не делает, даже не кричит и не зовет на помощь. Уилл страстно желал исчезнуть из палаты, чтобы только не убивать его, потому что справиться с собой не мог. А потом провода ожили и сами обвили руки и ноги заключенного, разведя их в стороны, предоставили ему обнаженного, трепещущего, едва дышащего котёнка. Его зрачки пульсировали, и он уже должен был умереть, но почему-то не умирал, и тогда Уилл потянулся к его губам — хотя знал, что этого нельзя делать, но ему так хотелось — так хотелось коснуться его губ, прежде чем войти в него и убить его…  
Но этот плод ему так и не суждено было отведать. Комендант вздрогнул и проснулся, и тут же ринулся в сортир, и лишь позже вспомнил свой сон, и печаль тягучим густым облаком омрачила его утро. Интересно, как там Лектер? Ганнибал Лектер?..  
Грэм выматерился. Его внезапно охватил ужас, и он выматерился вновь. Проклятье. Он влюбился в него. Влюбился в Ганнибала Лектера. В своего заключённого номер триста четырнадцать. Он не может сейчас ни о чем думать, кроме него.  
Приехав на работу, Грэм кинулся в свой кабинет. Ага. Проверить больничный отсек. Жив! А потом — читать его дело! Срочно, немедленно читать дело. Маньяк. Каннибал! Звучит многообещающе. Уилл сейчас прочитает, какой он на самом деле подонок, и это помешательство мигом пройдет.  
К тому же у него почти сотрясение. Плюс — потрясение. Конечно, он неадекватен, поэтому только и думает что о том, не очнулся ли триста четырнадцатый и не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь, и все такое.  
Хотя уже открыв документ и взглянув на количество известных жертв, Грэм понял, что опоздал. Он читал его дело и представлял его себе. Представлял, как он двигался, убивая тех людишек, представлял, как он потом их готовил — интересно, он надевал передник или, к примеру, колпак?.. Как потом дико ухмылялся, подавая их друзьям на обед. Сколько-сколько он сделал человек каннибалами? Уилл рассмеялся, думая, мыли ли эти напыщенные сучки рот после того, как узнали, или может сделали себе клизму, и насколько ж они охуели, когда узнали…  
Уилл снова выругался, уже без огонька, чисто для проформы. Он опоздал. Даже прочитав о преступлениях Ганнибала Лектера, Уилл не смог возненавидеть его. Не смог даже испытать к нему отвращение.  
Потому что влюбился в него.


	14. Признание

— Это ужасно, сэр! Я… я просто не знаю, что мне делать! Я погиб! — отчаяние в голосе подполковника Грэма было неподдельным, и седой генерал Уоррен сразу же почувствовал желание покровительственно успокоить несчастного.  
— Все в порядке, подполковник, не раскисайте! Вы все сделали правильно. Он превышал полномочия? Превышал полномочия! Он напал на вас с ножом? Он напал на вас с ножом! Вы оборонялись и защищали свою жизнь и жизнь своего заключенного. Вы должны гордиться своими действиями!  
— Я понимаю, сэр, — убито произнес Грэм. — Но полиция сказала, что он забит до смерти прикладом своего же оружия! Я боюсь, это сочтут превышением самообороны! Может, можно сделать что-то еще? Чтобы, знаете, все это поскорее закончилось?..  
— Поговорим об этом вечером.  
Уилл положил телефон на стол. Итак, этим вечером ему предстоит визит в самый элитный бордель Балтимора. Он все еще не терял надежды, что это поможет ему перестать думать о триста четырнадцатом.  
Уилл проверил через камеру — по-прежнему не очнулся.  
В отличие от нормальных людей, Уилл Грэм не испытал никакого подъема души, когда обнаружил, что влюбился. Ничуть. Ему казалось, что его мозг воспален и горит. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем дольше пяти минут, чтобы не подумать о Лектере. Чтобы мысленно не пытаться произносить его длинное редкое имя. Чтобы не думать о том, что он скажет ему, когда очнется.  
Порой коменданту казалось, что он вот-вот ухватит за хвост свою былую нормальность, что чары разрушатся и его болезнь разобьется и исчезнет, как наркотический приход, но затем память снова подкидывала ему теплого, мягкого, обнаженного на его столе котёнка, и голову снова заливало жаром помешательства.  
Уилл ненавидел болеть и очень злился на себя, и даже думал о том, не перевести ли ему Лектера, но проклятая болезнь по имени «влюбленность» уже полностью охватила его голову, и он с негодованием отмел эту мысль. В итоге Грэм обнаружил себя сидящим на металлическом столе с кольцом и выводящим пальцем на его серебристой поверхности какие-то бессмысленные узоры.  
Вдруг что-то с тонким звоном упало на пол, и Уилл свесился со стола взглянуть. Затем спрыгнул — хотя правильнее будет сказать — грузно сполз, как мешок с песком: ни на руки, ни на ноги было толком не опереться, — и поднял с пола странную вещь. Металлический… хотя нет, пластиковый канцелярский нож, необычного серого цвета… К нему пристала старая жвачка.  
Стоп, кажись в прошлом нож был зеленый, и кто-то потратил немало усилий, чтобы перекрасить эту дешевку. Да и уборка его кабинета проводится, в отличие от дома, регулярно, откуда тут жвачки?.. Уилл поднял голову и увидел вторую жвачку, вдавленную во внутреннюю часть стола. Примерил к ней нож, и нашел рядом едва заметный круглый отпечаток.  
Сердце забилось быстрее, а Уилл ощутил во рту странную горечь, когда понял, что держит в руках оружие своего убийства. Лектерское орудие мщения. Котёнок собирался зарезать его этим ножом, да не успел. Уилл сглотнул.  
Горько.  
Зазвонил телефон, и Уилл, слегка очнувшись, взял трубку.  
— Ваша охрана меня не пускает. — Это был недовольный голос Рыжей Кудри. О проклятье! Уилл совершенно забыл о ней! Она ж ничего не знает!..  
— Мисс Лаундс, — спокойно произнёс Уилл. — Наш план отменился. Простите, что потратил ваше время.  
— Что вы…  
Уилл заткнул ее нажатием кнопки. Не сейчас, не когда ему так плохо… Фредди тут же перезвонила вновь, Уилл сбросил, затем, слегка придя в себя, позвонил на пост.  
— Охуительно рыжая женщина, видите? Приказ коменданта: запомнить ее и никогда с ней не разговаривать ни о чем. Она — журналистка. Выпроводите ее.  
Звонок Фредди Лаундс и роковая находка слегка отрезвили Уилла. Отрезвили, разозлили, расстроили. Нет, понятное дело, ну чего он ждал, что Лектер внезапно его полюбит?.. Понятное дело, он замышлял его убийство, и возможно даже бы осуществил, если бы не явился Мейсон. На жвачке нож долго не продержится… может, он собирался убить Уилла как раз вчера. Не зря же он сказал, что хочет видеть его! Думал, что Уилл снова потащит его в кабинет.  
Комендант смотрел, как становится прахом сигарета в его пальцах. Он сегодня не чувствовал ни вкуса, ни запаха. Надо выпить, но как-то так, чтобы не нажраться. Ему еще в бордель вечером идти.  
Впрочем, вот. Это должно помочь. Шлюхи и нож. В конце концов, Уильям Грэм, глупо влюбляться в человека, который хотел тебя прирезать!  
Глупо.  
— Уилл, это правда?! Ты убил Мэйсона?!  
— «Уилл, это правда?! Ты убил Мэйсона?!» — передразнил Грэм Алану сюсюкающим голоском, ковыряя ножом угол какой-то жирной папки. Такой хлипкий маленький ножик… И где он только его взял?.. — Иди-ка ты нахуй, блядь тупая, и скажи спасибо, что у меня нет времени подать на тебя в суд! Налетело тут блять стервятников!  
Услышав ее голос, Уилл сразу же вспомнил, из-за чего, предположительно, Мэйсон так поспешил со своим планом. Из-за этой пизды. Из-за того, что она ушла к нему, а Грэм слишком уж сильно изображал радость по этому поводу, и Верджер решил, что он собирается его наебать. Потому, сдержавшись с Фредди, на Алану Грэм вывалил все, что думал и чувствовал по поводу своих дел в данный конкретный момент. Минут за десять он ей выстроил и подарил целый матерный небоскрёб.  
Отведя душу творчеством, остаток дня комендант спокойно отвечал на рвущие его телефоны звонки; беседовал с нужными людьми, беседовал с полезными, с бесполезными, с теми, кого он бы с удовольствием скормил Ганнибалу Лектеру… И все это не выходя за рамки официально-делового стиля. Нож он положил вдоль своей именной таблички. Что-то вроде мементо мори. Лекарство, охлаждающее кровь.  
Вечером Уильям с горечью смотрел на изящные, у некоторых почти совершенные, формы шлюх в разноцветных бикини. Он видел их красивые, молодые, подтянутые тела, видел их упругие задницы, видел надутые силиконом сиськи, пухлые, красиво очерченные губы и стройные ноги… Каждая из них с легкостью затмит трех Ганнибалов Лектеров своей молодостью, своей красотой и своими, черт возьми, нежностью и отзывчивостью. Он гладил их теплую плоть, целовал упругие сиськи и все равно думал о своем котёнке. Он кончил от ловких язычков двух игривых блондинок, но в кульминационный момент, прикрывая глаза, он все равно представлял губы Лектера на своем члене. Он трахнул в зад девчонку, высокую, хорошенькую, гладенькую, и только потом, когда она поднялась, улыбаясь и смешно закусывая губу, он понял, что у нее такая же чуть смуглая кожа, как у заключенного номер триста четырнадцать.  
То, что он расстался с Аланой — определённо к лучшему. Еще бы не хватало как-нибудь в постели назвать ее «Лектером». «Котёнок». «Ганнибал»…  
— Я говорил с управлением, все улики указывают на самооборону. Конечно, назначат психолога, плюс будет расследование, как именно Верджер был вообще допущен в тюрьму. Если мне не изменяет память, назначил его Джек Кроуфорд? Его можно смело валить, он не нужен.  
До того, как погрузиться в разврат, Уилл имел беседу с генералом Уорреном. Семь лет назад этот человек вернулся на родину с почетом и славой, а сейчас мирно жил на свою пенсию. Но мало кто видел: хоть сухощавый невысокий генерал вернулся с войны физически, на деле он не расставался с ней ни на секунду. Он принес ее с собой в ледяных зеленых глазах, и всякий раз, глядя в эти глаза, Уилл завидовал их чистоте, ярости и силе. Их… однозначности.  
В Балтиморе генерал занимался примерно тем же, чем и Уилл, только в куда более крупных, но с другой стороны, эфемерных масштабах. У него повсюду были связи. Грэм тоже был связью. Нужный человек в нужном месте. Назначению Грэма на это место сопутствовало одно условие: не рваться выше. Тогда, пять лет назад, он улыбнулся, глядя в яростные глаза Уоррена, и произнес:  
— Я желаю лишь не опускаться ниже, сэр.  
И это была правда. Грэм сдержал обещание и никогда не пытался прыгнуть выше своего звания или расширить свои полномочия. Он согласился не лезть выше. Генерал, как всякий умный паук, желал видеть свои паутины там, где он их оставил. Пусть будет так. Однако не было уговора о том, что нельзя распространять влияние в другие стороны.  
Поэтому, даже если генерал Уоррен и знал о его наркобизнесе, то он всякий раз тактично обходил эту тему стороной; то же самое делал и Уилл. Порой генерал высказывал подполковнику идеи. Свои размышления по поводу того, как стоит вести себя одному заключенному, а как — другому. Иногда он высказывал предположения, что, возможно, кое-кому из них привалило большое раскаяние и неплохо бы выпустить просветленную душу. Иногда соображения касались других управленцев, с некоторыми из них, как он полагал, Грэму следовало иметь дело, а с другими — нет. Конечно, это были всего лишь мысли одного человека.  
Но Грэм всегда был внимателен к мыслям старших по званию.  
— Я думаю, вам нечего опасаться, подполковник Грэм, — покачивая в руках бокал коньяка, генерал задумчиво смотрел на танцующих в отдалении девушек. Грэм знал, что никто из них, кроме официантки, не подойдет к ним, пока Уоррен не сделает соответствующий жест. Делу — время. — Я так понимаю, у вас жив свидетель? Тот самый, который откусил нос Верджеру?  
Уилл кивнул, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
— Заставьте его подтвердить вашу самооборону, Грэм. Вы влиятельный человек, и умеете работать с людьми. В крайнем случае, скажите, что если он не сделает это, вы обвините в убийстве его, — Уоррен медленно моргнул. Голос у него был хриплый и отстраненный, словно он не говорил предложения, а читал их откуда-то из другого мира. — Я читал в газетах об этом, как его… Лектере. Он совершенно поехавший тип. Бесполезный кусок сумасшедшего. Им можно управлять только силой. Его сдала собственная жена. Но она же и просила суд о снисхождении, и потому ему дали пожизненное вместо казни. Понимаете, подполковник? Потом он чуть не сбежал из тюрьмы, и его отправили к вам. Еще пусть хотя бы одно убийство — и его приговор пересмотрят.  
— Нет, нет! — нервно хмыкнул Уилл, пытаясь не злиться на генерала за «бесполезный кусок». — Он не мог. Я имею в виду, он был скован по рукам и ногам!  
Генерал Уоррен покачал головой.  
— Вы все ещё слишком молоды, подполковник Грэм. Важно не то, что он мог или не мог. Важно доверие к показаниям свидетеля. Впрочем, думаю, в этом случае проблем не будет. Вы ведь, ни за что ни про что, но спасли ему жизнь. Каким бы он ни был безумцем, жизнь свою он ценит.  
Грэм улыбнулся.  
— Я надеюсь. Благодарю вас, сэр!  
— Пустяки, комендант. Я просто делюсь с вами своими соображениями, — он пристально посмотрел в глаза Грэму. — И я рад, что вы внимательны к ним.  
В эту ночь Уилл спал без кошмаров, но тревожно. Переоценил он свои способности. Раны ныли, лежать было неудобно, и он вроде бы как бы и спал, но вроде как бы и бодрствовал всю ночь. Перед глазами мельтешили то шлюхи, то Лектер, то Верджер, Алана, Фредди Лаундс, сержант Зеллер, Абель — все они толклись в голове Грэма, что-то говорили, менялись одеждой, должностями и лицами, и в конце концов Уиллу так надоела эта кутерьма, что он поднялся, захавал обезболивающее и прочел на телефоне новую смс с незнакомого номера. Он просил медсестер слать ее в любое время.  
«314 очнулся».  
Грэм сразу же поднял Абеля, помчался в тюрьму сам, хоть было ещё рано, и только на парковке вдруг вспомнил. Нож.  
— Уилл, это нечестно, — они с Гидеоном приехали одновременно; он направился к нему из машины. — То, что триста четырнадцатый очнулся, еще не повод вытаскивать из постели меня. Беверли отличная медсестра, она все знает, как делать…  
На мгновение Грэм не знал, что сказать, но затем опомнился.  
— Абель, он же ключевой свидетель! Конечно, я волнуюсь за его жизнь!  
— Выглядишь ты как говно, — скривился тюремный врач. — Я бы рекомендовал тебе поменьше волноваться и побыстрее покончить с этим делом. Ты переведешь его?  
— Что?! — Грэм опешил. — Вот еще! Не Лектера вина, да и не моя, что Верджер был неадекватен! Не собираюсь его никуда переводить!  
Абель задумчиво смотрел на Грэма. Затем махнул рукой.  
— Как знаешь.  
Когда Абель сообщил, что жизни Лектера больше ничего не угрожает, Уиллу казалось, что его собственные раны стали меньше болеть. Он хотел пойти к нему, увидеть его и прикоснуться к нему… но потом бросал взгляд на лежащий на столе серебристый нож и садился на место. Если Лектер собирался убить его, едва ли он будет прямо так уж счастлив, только придя в себя, видеть его. Надо немного подождать. Посмотреть, как он себя чувствует. Пусть оправится немного…  
Поэтому Уилл Грэм смотрел на него через камеры. Не мог перестать смотреть. Как он дышит в палате. Затем — как он ест, как пытается встать, как медленно ходит в сопровождении санитаров, восстанавливаясь от полученных ран. Смотрел на него целых три дня, хотя в основном смотреть было не на что.  
Заставил Абеля солгать присланному следаку, что Лектер все еще в коме. Гидеон пожаловался, что Лектер ударил его, а Уилл, хоть и сделал вид, что это очень плохо, в душе лишь радовался, что котёнок уже достаточно бодр для этого.  
— Меня он тоже однажды ударил башкой, — фыркнул Грэм. — С ним нужно всё держать востро, не только уши и носы.  
Он осекся.  
Быть может, именно тогда он и прилепил этот проклятый нож? Отвлекающий маневр?!.. Вот хитрая жопа!  
Мысли о том, что Лектер планировал его убийство, вновь отрезвили Уилла, и собрался с силами, чтобы увидеть заключенного лично, он лишь через два дня. Комендант хотел заставить его подтвердить свое состояние аффекта и факт самообороны, но, явившись в палату, просто замер на пороге, не в силах двинуться с места.  
— Я слишком устал, чтобы кусаться.  
Грэм смотрел на его забинтованную голову, на повязки практически по всему телу, на блестящие кольца удлиненных уже наручников. Вблизи это было намного кошмарнее, чем через камеры. Намного ближе. Намного… волнительнее.  
— Как ты?.. — попытался произнести Уилл севшим голосом, пришлось откашляться, и тогда он произнес: — Прежде чем ты предстанешь перед копами, нам нужно скоординировать наши показания. Что ты помнишь?  
Лектер вдруг криво усмехнулся, в глазах полыхнула ярость.  
— А что я должен помнить, комендант?  
Уилл подошел к нему, сел на его кровать и сжал его пальцы. Даже если Спенсер видит — плевать. Он почувствовал, как Лектер вздрогнул от этого жеста, в его глазах мелькнули сомнение и неуверенность.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты подтвердил мою самооборону и мое состояние аффекта. Скажешь, что Верджер затащил тебя в этот угол, а когда пришел я, скажешь, что он напал на меня первым. Вот и все, ладно?  
Уилл погладил его пальцы и взглянул в темные неподвижные зрачки.  
— Впрочем, даже если ты не захочешь, все равно тебе никто не поверит. Выздоравливай, котёнок. Хочешь каких-нибудь книжек или, к примеру, плеер? Пожрать какой-нибудь заморской дряни?  
Он прикрыл глаза.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
Уилл вздохнул, еще раз погладил его по безвольно лежащей на животе руке, поднялся и вышел. Он, честно говоря, воображал их разговор в более теплых тонах. Он все-таки спас ему жизнь. Но видимо не только у Уилла было состояние аффекта. Ладно, сейчас главное, что котёнок жив, и Уилл уже не может дольше скрывать этот факт.  
В обед явились следователи для допроса Лектера, причем нагло выпроводили Уилла из палаты, якобы для чистоты показаний, а затем сердце Уилла Грэма похолодело и сжалось, когда выйдя, эти двое объявили, что Лектер признался в убийстве Мейсона Верджера.


	15. Ложь

— Но этого не может быть! — выдохнул Уилл. — Я убил Верджера!  
— Согласно вашим же показаниям, сэр, вы ничего не помните. А заключенный красочно и правдоподобно описал этапы своей борьбы с инспектором. Анализ брызг крови подтверждает его слова. Суд по этому делу будет через неделю, вы выступите как свидетель…  
— Но это же чушь! — рявкнул Грэм. — Да вы посмотрите на него! Он и пальцем пошевелить не мог, когда я его увидел, он и сейчас едва жив от ран! Как он мог в таком состоянии прикончить инспектора?!  
— Согласно показаниям заключённого, разоружили Мейсона как раз вы, но тот успел выстрелить в вас, и пока вы приходили в себя, Лектер убил Верджера собственноручно. Отобрал его пистолет и забил до смерти.  
Копы с подозрением пялились на Грэма. Тот напряг извилины.  
— Невозможно! — отмел он. — Лектер был в кандалах! Если бы он забил Верджера до смерти, то как? Скованными руками не размахнешься!  
— Заключённый сказал, что использовал ваш пистолет для этой цели. Поскольку скованы были только руки…  
— Да щас только руки! Стандартные кандалы!  
— Вы утверждали, что ничего не помните!  
— Я не помню, как убивал Верджера, но ситуацию-то я вначале оценил, прежде чем вмешиваться!  
— Вы не помните, как убивали Верджера, потому что вы его не убивали, комендант Грэм. Что это, попытка взять на себя чужую вину?!  
— Но это не может быть его виной! — горячо воскликнул Грэм, все еще не понимая. Зачем Лектер сказал, что это он убил Верджера?! Зачем? Его же теперь будут судить за это! А учитывая, что в прошлый его суд лишь случайность помогла избежать ему электрического стула… Грэм застыл, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
_Лектера ждет смертная казнь. Это убийство станет последней каплей._  
Уилл судорожно выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Спокойно, нельзя казаться им неадекватным. Он пожал плечами.  
— Прошу прощения, господа. Мне действительно кажется это бредом, поскольку я видел Лектера — он был едва жив от ран. Вообще думал, что он без сознания.  
Одна из следователей усмехнулась.  
— Вы же читали его дело. Притворяться без сознания он умеет как никто другой. Ваш врач сказал, что к концу недели он сможет ходить. Мы пришлем дополнительные сведения о времени суда.  
Полчаса спустя Уилл рванул дверь палаты.  
— Вон! — рявкнул он медсестре, возившейся с бинтами на столике.  
— Лектер, ты что творишь? Ты совсем охуел?! Тебя ж приговорят! Ты ебанулся вообще, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?!  
Он поднял голову и невозмутимо взглянул на Уилла.  
— Да.  
— Что — да?!  
— Да — я соображаю что делаю, комендант, — ровно произнес он.  
— Но… — Уилл впервые растерялся. — Тебя же убьют. Ты сейчас сам себе подписал… Я ведь читал твое дело, ты едва избежал казни в первый раз, еще одно убийство, и…  
— Заткнись! — вдруг рявкнул заключённый. Его зрачки сузились, в глазах вспыхнула ярость. — Отстань от меня, я не желаю тебя видеть и слушать ту дрянь, которая срывается с твоих губ! Я лучше умру, чем приму участие в еще одном твоем издевательстве! Убирайся отсюда!  
Уилл отшатнулся, словно он его ударил. Все-таки он…  
— Но я ведь спас тебя от Мейсона!  
Лектер оскалился.  
— Твой доктор Менгеле мне рассказал. Мэйсон купил вас всех, и тебя в первую очередь! — Он нервно усмехнулся. — И что ты думал, что станешь героем, если «спасешь» меня?! Ты подстроил все это с самого начала!..  
— Неправда, — сглотнул Грэм, осознавая, насколько неубедительно это звучит даже по его меркам. Да, он подстроил это, но последний сценарий был написан не его рукой. — Ну сам подумай, будь все по моему плану, у меня с собой хотя бы пистолет был… А будь действительно по плану — пара охранников.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— Возможно, тебе хотелось убить кого-то быстро и собственноручно.  
— Я не ты! — возмутился Уилл. Он был шокирован и впервые видел, чтобы Лектер сорвался, да и еще из-за чего, из-за какого-то вранья… Абель не был посвящен в детали плана относительно Фредди Лаундс, вот и решил… — Слушай, ладно, черт со мной, но еще не поздно изменить все. Скажешь в суде, что тебе показалось. Я подтвержу, сыграю в частичное восстановление памяти, Абель мне поможет, в смысле, выбора у него все равно нет….  
— Да! — яростно процедил Лектер. — Ни у кого тут нет выбора! Все здесь пляшут под твою дудку, чертов гамельнский крысолов! Все! — он словно выплюнул последнее слово. — Знаешь, я никогда раньше никого так не ненавидел, как тебя.  
— Незачем умирать просто потому, что ты меня ненавидишь, — пробормотал Уилл, отступая к дверям, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что никуда Лектер не денется со своей койки.  
Он привстал, пальцы впились в поручни.  
— Тогда сдохни! — яростно выдохнул он. — Сдохни, немедленно! Думаешь, я хочу оставаться в тюрьме, где ты можешь с кем угодно делать что угодно?! Если ты хочешь чтобы я выжил, сдохни!!!  
Руки в бинтах, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, тяжело вздымающаяся в больничной робе грудь и полные ненависти змеиные глаза — таким Уилл видел его в последний раз.  
— Прости, — прошептал он и выскользнул за дверь.  
— Усильте охрану. Не обращать внимание на то, что он кажется беспомощным. Через неделю слушанье по делу Верджера, если он сбежит за это время, всех уволю по статье, — Уилл обвел злобным взглядом подчиненных, особенно приглядываясь к коллегам по бизнесу. — И не только, — с нажимом добавил он для причастных.  
Потом он сидел в кабинете, глядел в пламя камина и грустно улыбался, вертя в пальцах серебристый нож. Ну вот опять он сделал это. Подошел к кому-то настолько близко… Он ведь хотел сказать ему… Может, надо было сразу — хотя он все равно бы не поверил.  
Ладно. Пусть ненавидит его. Нельзя сказать, что Грэм не заслужил того. Но на суде все равно поверят ему, а не Лектеру. Как там сказал генерал Уоррен?.. «Доверие к свидетельским показаниям».  
***

Когда дверь за комендантом закрылась, Ганнибал Лектер обессиленно откинулся на подушки, тяжело дыша. Он чувствовал, что лицо все еще красное, а сердце колотится как бешенное.  
Ганнибал так хотел увидеть его, когда только очнулся. Почему-то он думал, что он будет рядом.  
Так хотел, чтобы он… снова обнял его как тогда.  
В тот момент он его почти простил. От слабости, от безысходности… но в тот момент Ганнибал не думал об этом. Он просто был рад, что он пришел.  
Впервые в жизни кто-то пришел ему на помощь.  
Очнувшись, Лектер понял, что выжил, пошевелил всеми конечностями, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь по ощущениям определить степень повреждений, а потом осторожно открыл глаза. Он и сейчас не мог и не хотел толком себе объяснять почему, но он действительно ожидал увидеть на стуле рядом коменданта. Может спящего, может пьющего, но почему-то он был уверен…  
Но вместо Грэма первым, кого увидел Ганнибал, был Абель Гидеон. Тюремный врач и подельник.  
— Так-так, принцесса очнулась. Ну и как мы себя чувствуем?  
Он проверил его пульс, зрачки и все прочее, а Ганнибал пытался не содрогаться от отвращения.  
— Можешь не дергаться так сильно, — фыркнул доктор. — Я подобным не интересуюсь, а наш комендант любит своих сучек гладенькими. Никто больше не будет трогать тебя, Лектер.  
Ганнибал вздрогнул, и это не укрылось от глаз доктора.  
— А ты думал, ты единственный и неповторимый? Уилл каждые полгода находит себе новую игрушку. Обычно потом устраивает им перевод, когда надоедают, но с тобой, видишь ли, даже с переводом не надо возиться — на тебе живого места нет.  
На лице заключенного номер триста четырнадцать не дрогнул ни один мускул. Они просто застыли. Все.  
— Вчера он уже присмотрел себе новенького из переведенных. Да и тот факт, что он продал тебя Верджеру, уже говорит о том, что ты ему надоел.  
Ганнибал прицелился и двинул доктору лбом в переносицу, с наслаждением услышав хруст хрящей. Он почти сразу получил седатив и был благодарен за него — то, что сказал ему доктор Гидеон, было слишком больно, чтобы оставаться в сознании.  
Потом он конечно очнулся снова. Он вел себя совершенно спокойно. Он сказал себе, что все это абсолютно нормально и закономерно. Он вспомнил слухи о том, что заключенные после беседы с комендантом вели себя как ангелы, даже слишком; и никто никогда не рассказывал о том, что Грэм им говорил. Ганнибал сказал себе, что это все правильно. Что это все так и должно быть.  
Что надо сосредоточиться на восстановлении.  
Вид палаты сменялся пустыми снами; санитары и медсестра приходили перевязать и очистить его раны. Ганнибал молчал и лишь коротко отвечал на их вопросы о самочувствии. Он молчал не только внешне, но и внутренне.  
В голове было темно и пусто — наверное, именно так выглядит проклятый тюремный подвал большую часть времени. Иногда Ганнибалу казалось, что он вообще ничего не чувствует и ни о чем не думает.  
Ему казалось, что он ничего не чувствует, ровно до тех пор, пока дверь не открылась, и на пороге не появился Уилл Грэм.  
— Я слишком устал, чтобы кусаться, — произнес Ганнибал Лектер, тогда как ему казалось, что тело сейчас разорвется от бушующего внутри урагана эмоций. Какого дьявола он делает здесь теперь?!..


	16. Судный День

Закрытый суд для заключенных это совсем не большое светлое здание, где все красивые, нарядные и в пиджачках. Суд для заключенных сам приходит к ним, и происходит в одном из специальных помещений тюрьмы, и всё там достаточно скучно и обыденно. Грэму это всегда напоминало дисциплинарные слушанья в школе, когда преподы собирали самых разухабистых мелких ублюдков и пытались вразумить их угрозами вызвать родителей или оставить на второй год.  
Уилл знает здесь не всех: какие-то приглашенные шишки из ФБР и еще хуй знает откуда, потому что Лектер — особо опасный и оказывается еще и международный преступник — до этого момента его дела Уилл даже не дочитал — или позабыл.  
Котёнок одет в дурацкую совершенно не идущую ему одежду: серую рубашку и брюки. Бинты просвечивают сквозь дешевую ткань. Он насмешливо улыбается, словно гордясь своим присутствием здесь.  
Уилл смотрит на его губы, потому что не может смотреть в его глаза. Он смотрит на его горло, на наручники на запястьях.  
Кто-то другой прикасался к нему, надевая их… Трогал его котёнка.  
Перед судом Уилл не спал всю ночь, с утра занюхал, и пришлось закапать капли, чтобы не выглядеть на суде красноглазым наркоманом. Первым делом он нагло подставил Кроуфорда, переложив всю ответственность за вторичное назначение Верджера на него. Самого Верджера представлял его адвокат, вернее, адвокат мисс Марго Верджер, которая сама лично на суд не явилась. Затем последовали показания уже осужденных местным судом взяточников из охраны, которые признались, что видели Лектера с Верджером. У некоторых даже нашлась наглость заявить, что отворачивались они от этого зрелища по приказу коменданта.  
Уилл лишь ухмылялся им, спокойно заявив, что в этом случае он вряд ли бы поднял тревогу, да еще и сам в одиночку бросился проверять подвал. Почему в одиночку? Потому что он обычно заперт, соответственно, Грэм, как человек с ключами, мог его открыть быстрее. У Верджера нашли дубликат, который принадлежал лейтенанту Спенсеру, с отпечатками пальцев его помощника, который отключал камеры.  
Лектер слушал это все и рассматривал людей изучающе, с интересом, словно любитель искусства, дорвавшийся до новой выставки. Его руки были скованы спереди и прикованы к кольцу на длинной цепи, глаза блестели.  
В перерыве Уилл подошел к адвокату Ганнибала Лектера. Проклятье, Грэм знаком со столькими адвокатами, почему с этим — нет? И что самое печальное, он совершенно не был знаком с судьей. Это было даже в некоторой степени странно, учитывая, что Уилл хорошо держал свои «связи» в Балтиморе.  
— У меня есть сведения, полезные для вашего клиента.  
— Насколько полезные?  
Грэм рассказал.  
— Лектер лжет. Он не убивал Верджера, он просто не мог убить его. Когда я увидел их, он был полуживой. Верджера убил я, это была самооборона. Я говорил об этом копам, я ничего не помню, но не может такого быть, чтобы это сделал Лектер.  
Судья внимательно выслушал эту информацию.  
— Почему об этом не было известно раньше?  
— Потому что следователи мне не поверили.  
— Мистер Грэм, вы помните, как убивали Мейсона Верджера?  
— Я помню, как он напал на меня. Я помню, что у него был нож, — Уилл поколебался. Да, он может сказать, что все вспомнил. Но в таком случае ему предъявят обвинение в превышении самообороны. Пока все не настолько плохо. — Я стал обороняться. Дальше — не помню, но знаю, что он стрелял в меня. Очнулся я, когда Верджер был уже мертв. Это есть в моих показаниях. Я очнулся и вызвал скорую для заключенного номер 314.  
— Это ложь! — ухмыляясь, произнес Лектер.  
— Неуважение к суду! Вам не давали слова!  
— Мой клиент хотел сказать… — растерянно начал адвокат Лектера, и вдруг осознал, что его клиент только что хотел сам подписать себе смертный. — Я прошу перерыв!  
— Возражаю! — бодро отозвался адвокат Верджеров. — Я бы хотел послушать заявление подсудимого.  
— Принято. Мистер Лектер, говорите.  
— Комендант Грэм лжет. Верджера убил я. Просто у него есть причина лгать.  
— И какая же это причина?  
Адвокат Верджеров подошел к нему совсем близко, и Лектер отвел глаза.  
— Я… Он хочет… — он запнулся и покраснел.  
— Он хочет что, мистер Лектер?  
— Он хочет продолжать издеваться надо мной! — выпалил заключенный с абсолютно натуральным отчаянием в лице.  
Грэм опешил. Как и все в суде. Уилл почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица куда-то в пятки и как похолодело все тело.  
— Повторите, мистер Лектер? Вы заявляете, что?..  
— Да! Он каждый день издевался надо мной! И теперь хочет взять мою вину на себя, отмазаться аффектом и продолжать меня мучить! — Он закрыл лицо руками. Звякнули кандалы. — Я не мог больше этого выносить…  
Все взгляды обернулись к Уиллу Грэму.  
— Это ложь, — выдавил он побелевшими губами. — Он ебанулся от лекарств просто…  
— Предупреждение, мистер Грэм!  
— Он все это выдумал, — прошептал Уилл, шокированный как никогда в жизни.  
Ганнибал отнял руки от лица и торжествующе ткнул в него пальцем:  
— Тогда почему это вы так побледнели, комендант? — издевательски процедил он. — Вы прекрасно знаете, кто из нас прав, и просто хотите продолжать свои издевательства! Но не выйдет. Придётся вам найти другую жертву для своего садизма! С меня хватит!  
Его глаза были злыми и сухими и в них не было ни стыда ни совести — по крайней мере так видел это Уилл.  
— Блять, Лектер, зачем?.. — Он опомнился. — Я имею в виду — всё это ложь. Лектер скажет всё, что угодно, чтобы избавиться от смертной казни!  
— Это правда! — вдруг раздался крик из зала. Спенсерская личинка, как же. Проклятый выблядок. — Я могу подтвердить, комендант часто вызывал именно триста четырнадцатого в свой кабинет и одному богу известно, что он там с ним делал!..  
Этот выкрик несколько привел Грэма в чувство, хотя все равно — казалось, тело превратилось в какую-то холодную пустую скорлупу. Вот попадалово! А ведь он думал взять своего адвоката, но потом решил, что это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Блять. Уилл даже представить себе не мог… Это блять невъебенный пиздец.  
— Да уж конечно, ты скажешь сейчас что угодно, потому что я тебя уволил за взятку Верджера! — рявкнул комендант.  
— Тишина в зале!  
— Простите, но каким образом это относится к делу? — вступил адвокат Верджера. — Лектер признался в убийстве. Относительно ваших действий, полковник Грэм, будет проводиться расследование уже кем-то другим.  
— Но его показания противоречат показаниями моего клиента! — воскликнул адвокат Лектера, совсем, кажется, запутавшийся в том, на чьей он должен быть стороне. — Требуется дальнейшее разбирательство!  
— Не требуется, — отрезал судья. — Свидетель явно пристрастен, его пристрастность будут разбирать компетентные органы, но его показания аннулируются. Обвиняемый в убийстве Мейсона Верджера Ганнибал Лектер призван виновным. Учитывая его предыдущие преступления, он приговаривается к смертной казни.  
— Погодите! — рявкнул Уилл. Услышав этот наглый и несправедливый как сама блять несправедливость приговор, он полностью пришел в себя. Или наоборот — вышел из себя. Теперь он чувствовал странную обжигающую легкость в теле. Ему казалось, он наполнен горячим газом. Что если судья ему сейчас откажет, он просто убьет его. — Как я подам на Лектера в суд за клевету, если вы его казните?! Если он хочет устроить разбирательство по поводу меня, пусть устраивает, но он-то при том якобы свидетель и должен быть в живых до его окончания! Этот приговор препятствует правосудию и мешает совершиться справедливости!  
Внезапно встал адвокат Верджеров, как раз когда — Уилл угадал это по лицу — судья собрался выгнать Уилла и стукнуть молотком.  
— Прошу прощения, ваша честь, но он прав. В связи с чем прошу отложить исполнение смертного приговора до окончания расследования о злоупотреблении служебным положением коменданта Грэма, слухи о котором достигли даже моих ушей, и о чем покойный мистер Верджер упоминал перед смертью.  
— Просто убейте уже меня! — внезапно громко восклицает Лектер и опускает голову на стол, пряча лицо в руках. — Не слушайте его, он просто хочет издеваться надо мной как можно дольше, я не могу так больше, просто убейте меня!  
Его плечи вздрагивают от подавляемых рыданий.  
— Я не хочу больше этого, я не могу, я хочу умереть!  
Все в зале суда шокировано переводят взгляд с начальника тюрьмы на рыдающего на скамье подсудимых заключенного. Прикидывающегося, что рыдает — Уилл видел его яростный и торжествующий взгляд сквозь пальцы, который Лектер адресовал ему на долю секунды, прежде чем продолжить свои излияния.  
«Да, я паду, — как бы говорил он. — Но и ты падешь со мной».  
В другой раз Грэму хотелось бы задушить гадину, но сейчас, покидая зал на ватных ногах, Уилл был безумно благодарен, что Ганнибал проживет еще две недели.


	17. Дары

Эти две недели оказались полным адом.  
Ну… или так, возможно, планировал Ганнибал Лектер. То есть для нормального человека эти две недели бы оказались полным адом. Уилл Грэм же… воспринял их как небольшой визит старушки войны. Война, конечно, не та гостья, которую можно встретить скверным виски и грязными пепельницами, но и паниковать по случаю ее визита Грэм не видел никаких оснований.  
После суда Уилл какое-то время просто сидел в своем кабинете. В голове метались различные картины расправы над Лектером, в основном — сексуального плана, затем, наконец-то пришли ярость и ясность.  
Поганец решил опустить его вместе с собой. И не только. Комендант усмехнулся, когда понял. Неплохой план, конфетка. Но — не получится.  
Адвоката Уилла Грэма звали Ричард Ричардсон, но, к счастью, недостаток фантазии родителей не перешел к нему по наследству. Это был темноволосый голубоглазый мужчина, примерно ровесник Уилла, с жестким взглядом и отточенной речью.  
— Привет, Дик. Пришло время побыть настоящим хуйлом.  
— Всегда рад помочь, Вилли.  
Дик периодически брал у него мет и траву — в весьма умеренных количествах. Это, и много успешных дел (не то что Грэму часто нужен был адвокат — но у него было немало возможностей рекомендовать его другим людям) сделало их не просто клиентом и адвокатом, но и неплохими друзьями. Насколько у Уилла вообще могли быть друзья.  
То есть по меркам общества они были друзьями.  
— Этому… обвинению есть какие-то доказательства, Уилл?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Реальных — нет. Есть доказательства того, что Лектер бывал в моем кабинете чаще, чем следовало.  
«Но, учитывая, что я фактически вылизал свою берлогу, так как предполагал, что в ней будет обыск после Мейсона, то сейчас меня даже в распитии алкоголя на рабочем месте нельзя обвинить. И даже если кто-то получил доступ к моим камерам, все данные давно удалены».  
Дик Ричардсон задумался.  
— То есть это голословное обвинение? Произнесенное заключенным, чтобы избежать смертного приговора?  
— Да вот в том и дело, что не для этого! Этот придурок признался в убийстве! А потом устроил целое представление, театр одного актера, блин! Решил напоследок заодно и меня опустить.  
— То есть он приговорен?  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Если он продолжит в том же духе — несомненно.  
— Точно нет никаких доказательств? — Дик серьезно посмотрел на Уилла. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Что мне, ремень свой сжечь?..  
Гордыня не позволила Лектеру обвинить Уилла в сексуальном насилии, поэтому он обвинил его в обычном, то есть в избиении. Но после Мейсона было невозможно установить, где на Лектере чьи шрамы, да и, чего уж там, не так сильно Грэм его порол. А зря. Надо было каждый день сечь его аппетитную задницу, может тогда бы… А, впрочем, уже неважно.  
— Сожги, — хмуро произнес Дик. — Я просмотрел дело Лектера и думаю что понял, нафига он устроил этот балаган. Версия номер раз была такой, что он хочет давить на жалость. Но нет. Версия номер два кажется более вероятной. Ты — не заключённый, и дело твоё, если оно возникнет, будет рассматривать обычный суд. Это означает не только отсрочку приговора, но и то, что Лектера, как главного свидетеля, потащат туда давать показания…  
— …и по дороге он попробует сбежать! — закончил Грэм. — Мне тоже пришла в голову эта мысль.  
— Вот именно. Поэтому мы подадим прошение, чтобы твой допрос тоже был здесь. Уведомим судью, что у Лектера была попытка побега из предыдущей тюрьмы — это сочтут достаточной причиной. В принципе, дело проще некуда. А у тебя был такой голос, будто случилось что-то действительно ужасное…- Дик сделал жест, означающий причастность темы к наркоторговле.  
— Да, но недоброжелатели всегда найдутся. Недоброжелатели, готовые солгать на суде, подтвердив лектерские обвинения, лишь бы сделать гадость мне. Если начистоту, я позвал тебя не только поэтому. Видишь ли, Лектер не убивал Мейсона Верджера.  
Адвокат развел руками.  
— И что с того?  
Уилл покраснел.  
— Ну… нельзя же, чтобы его казнили за то, чего он не делал.  
Дик Ричардсон покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я не могу быть одновременно твоим адвокатом и адвокатом дьявола. Начинай смиряться с тем, что тебе придется пороть кого-то другого! — Он вдруг смешно нахмурился. — Ты его правда порол? Маньяка-каннибала? Порол ремнем?!  
— Конечно нет! — возмутился Уилл. — Просто… Блять, я только сейчас понял. Он же психиатр. Он нарочно манипулировал мною, чтобы потом устроить эту хрень… Мы просто разговаривали, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Знаешь, когда его перевели ко мне, я и не думал, что с ним будет столько гемора.  
— А зря, даже я знаю, он звезда на небосклоне маньяков.  
— Ну уж теперь-то я в курсе! — саркастически фыркнул Грэм. — Но тогда мне казалось, что много чести какому-то маньяку столько всяких предписаний, инструкций по содержанию и так далее… Потом он начал буянить — ну ты помнишь, дело Вудриджа, и мне показалось — проще перевести его в одиночку, тем более что он сам был не против. А потом у меня случилось самоубийство охранника. Нет доказательств, но Урбан работал на этаже Лектера, и тот сам мне как-то намекнул, что мол «это только первый», — Уилл вздохнул и закурил сигарету. — Вот я и подумал, что пусть лучше он на мне свое остроумие оттачивает, чем на обычных людях…  
— То есть вы просто говорили?..  
— Ага. В основном он говорил мне всякие гадости. Я отвечал по мере сил. А потом явился Мэйсон Верджер, утащил Лектера в подвал, и все пошло по пизде.  
— И ты еще хочешь, чтобы его не казнили! — фыркнул Дик. — Ты ему жизнь спас! А он!.. Я бы на твоем месте хотел его придушить голыми руками! Ты слишком великодушен.  
— Ну уж какой есть! — развел руками Уилл, улыбаясь. — Но если мы докажем, что Лектер лжет обо мне, то сможем и доказать, что он лжет про Верджера!  
— Уилл, зачем тебе лишние проблемы? Никто Лектера за язык не тянул. Он сам признался в убийстве с особой жестокостью. Ты реально хочешь судиться с Марго Верджер? Миллиардершей Марго Верджер?  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы человека — пусть и скотину — казнили из-за меня.  
— После всего, что он о тебе наклеветал?  
— Да.  
— Уилл, Лектер ведь не просто заявил о самообороне. Он сказал, что убил Верджера не защищаясь, он сказал, что убил его, потому что ему хотелось это сделать. В его заявлении даже не пахнет случайностью или раскаянием!  
— Но он сказал это, чтобы подставить меня на суде! Чтобы потом, когда будут судить меня, сбежать по дороге на суд!  
Дик с сочувствием взглянул на Уилла.  
— Знаешь, я верю тебе. Тебе всегда удавалось предсказывать действия людей. Но судья тебя и слушать не станет. А если станет, сочтет все это необоснованными фантазиями. Мы не работаем с фантазиями, Уилл. Мы работаем с фактами.  
— По факту Лектер был скован тюремными кандалами! В них не размахнуться даже чтобы кровь из носа у человека пошла, а мы говорим о множественных ударах тупым предметом! Невозможно забить до смерти человека в таком состоянии! Кандалы оставались на нем все то время, пока я ждал Абеля! Это есть на видео в коридоре!  
— И ты показал эту запись следователям?  
— Они и слушать меня не стали.  
— Уилл, я рекомендую не привлекать внимание к этому делу. Даже если ты убил Верджера в состоянии аффекта, это станет пятном на твоей репутации. Или по крайней мере отягчающим обстоятельством. Но если ты все-таки хочешь навлечь подозрение на себя, пусть твой врач подтвердит, какие кандалы были на Лектере, когда он вас нашел. Разумнее всего обратиться к тому, кто эти кандалы снял. Надежность выше. Но! — Дик поднял палец. — Даже не вздумай признаваться в том, что якобы «вспомнил»! Состраданию к наглым каннибалам должен быть предел! Иначе твое состояние аффекта сойдет на нет, и у тебя будет полноценное превышение самообороны.  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул Уилл. — Я не собираюсь помирать или садиться!  
«Или сдаваться». Как битву. Уилл воспринял происходящее как битву. Трудную и грандиозную лишь потому, что своего врага он хотел что угодно, но только не уничтожить.  
Когда Дик ушел, Уилл машинально прокрутил весь их разговор заново, и ему опять стало грустно. Приходится лгать даже друзьям… Да никто и никогда не стал бы его другом, если бы знал его настоящего.  
Дик никогда не был бы с ним так приветлив, заяви Уилл, что размозжил Мэйсону череп, искренне наслаждаясь своими действиями, что трахал Ганнибала Лектера, потому что хотел его, и что собирается отмазать его от смертной казни, потому что влюбился в своего маньяка-каннибала.  
Как он там, интересно?..  
Явившись к его одиночке — Уилл счел пока неуместным вызывать его в кабинет, комендант застал своего котёнка мирно спящим. Это типа нагадил в тапки — и баиньки?.. Наглая морда.  
— Проснись и заткнись, — Уилл пнул тюремную решетку. — Это что у тебя тут такое?  
Когда заключенный поднялся, стало заметно, что на его забинтованной голове красуются новенькие наушники. Он неторопливо, даже скорее демонстративно снял их, положил на койку, выключил плеер и только тогда обернулся взглянуть на Уилла.  
— Передача. Проверенная вашими сотрудниками, комендант. Не только вы меня любите.  
Уилл покачал головой. Лимит реакций на сарказм — да и вообще эмоциональных реакций — он на сегодня уже исчерпал, к тому же от одного взгляда на котёнка ему хотелось завалить его и начать раздевать.  
— Раз мы выяснили главное, перейдем к мелочам. Мой допрос состоится здесь, судья уже принял решение.  
Лектер чуть склонил голову.  
— И?  
— Это я чтобы заранее лишить тебя твоих радужных надежд, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. Странно, он ожидал большей реакции.  
— Радужные они только у вас, — спокойно, почти без сарказма отозвался заключённый. — Неужели вы не пригласите меня в свой кабинет?  
Уилл вздохнул. Он знал слишком хорошо, зачем Лектер провоцирует его. Думает добраться до ножа. Хуюшки.  
— Ты недостаточно хорошо выступал для этого, — отрезал Уилл, но увидев вспышку ярости в его глазах, отвернулся. — Слушай, насчет выступлений… Я не понимаю, зачем тебе лгать.  
— О чем, комендант?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем.  
Он молчал, глядя на него с презрением, просто сидел и таращился, и Уилл вообще не мог понять, что это значит. Ему почему-то было очень страшно — причем не за себя, а за него. И не из-за грозящей ему казни — хотя и из-за нее тоже. После Верджера что-то изменилось в Ганнибале Лектере, появилась какая-то внутренняя хрупкость, что-то такое, для чего у Грэма даже не было слов, но это изменение ему очень не нравилось. Уилл проверил по времени, вроде не мог Мэйсон успеть, но его так и подмывало спросить Ганнибала, только ли Мэйсон его резал. Уилл покраснел от своих мыслей, а потом вспомнил медицинский отчет: «признаки сексуального насилия отсутствуют». Хотя это всего лишь отчет…  
— Как… как ты себя чувствуешь? Я имею в виду — по здоровью?  
Лектер мрачно на него покосился.  
— А какая разница?  
— Просто если тебе что-нибудь надо…  
Он вдруг поднялся, подошел совсем близко к Уиллу и вцепился в решетку.  
— Серьёзно? После моего заявления ты спрашиваешь меня, не надо ли мне чего-то?! Да ты… — он резко осекся, его взгляд метнулся в сторону. Уилл проследил за направлением и лишь через пару секунд услышал, как открывается дверь и в коридор входит Фредерик Чилтон.  
— Так-так. Прошу прощения, комендант, но я вынужден прервать эту беседу.  
«А пизды ты не вынужден будешь получить ли?» — начальник тюрьмы опешил от наглости подчиненного.  
— В чем дело?  
Чилтон просто раздувался от самодовольства.  
— Заключенный номер триста четырнадцать имеет против вас серьезные обвинения, которые пока не подтвердились и не опроверглись. До окончания судебного решения я имею право запретить ваши встречи тет-а-тет. Если вы желаете побеседовать с триста четырнадцатым, вы должны уведомить заранее его и меня, чтобы я мог присутствовать при этом разговоре.  
«Может мне тебе еще и отсосать, гандон ебучий? Совсем охуел, стоило только отвернуться».  
Уилл посмотрел на Лектера. Тот издевательски развел руками и вернулся на койку.  
— Смотрю, ты опять заводишь новых друзей, Лектер. Вспомни, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз. Приказ о маске снова в силе. Хочешь давать признания нашему психологу — строчи их в письменном виде. Наслаждаетесь беседой.  
С этими словами начальник тюрьмы развернулся и ушел.  
***

Ганнибал Лектер изучающе смотрел на Фредерика Чилтона. Это он? Он принес ему плеер?.. Что он хочет от него? Последнюю неделю с американским психопатом номер один?.. И прогнал Грэма.  
Грубо. Странно, что комендант послушался. Ну да, из-за суда.  
Фредерик Чилтон Ганнибалу не нравился. Он был похож на напыщенного самодовольного болвана, коим, вполне возможно, и являлся. Но если это он принес ему плеер…  
Пакет обнаружился, когда Ганнибала перевели из палаты обратно в камеру. Плеер, упаковка батареек, и большие хорошие наушники. Лектер сразу вспомнил предложение Грэма, но, во-первых — пакет точно никогда не бывал в руках коменданта — его запах Ганнибал теперь уже до конца жизни не забудет. Во-вторых, память устройства была забита разными композициями классической музыки. Попадались и любимые, и не любимые, и те, что Ганнибал едва знал. Похоже, что человек, слышавший о том, что ему нравится классическая музыка, но понятия не имевший, какая, закачал в плеер всего понемногу.  
Это было неожиданно. И крайне приятно. И до безумия любопытно.  
Охранник сказал, что пакет принесла девушка-блондинка, но вряд ли это была Беделия. Да и запах духов не соответствовал. И, судя по удивлению коменданта, это все-таки был не он. Да и непохоже на него.  
Получается, у Ганнибала есть друг?.. Кто-то, кто сочувствует ему?  
Эта музыка… это был словно подарок от самой смерти. Жить и ждать ее, и утопать в восхитительных мелодичных звуках, и действительно, когда есть музыка, то умирать совсем не так страшно и горько, как без нее.  
Ганнибал рассчитал, что имеющегося количества батареек как раз хватит на две недели. Жаль, что анонимный доброжелатель не догадался записать хотя бы один трек с объяснением, но, с другой стороны, может это и к лучшему — умирать с тайной.  
Лектер уставился в напыщенную физиономию тюремного психолога и пожелал, чтобы это был не он. Если ему суждено умереть, то пусть его анонимный друг лучше останется анонимным, чем будет Фредериком Чилтоном.  
***

После недолгих раздумий Абель Гидеон согласился свидетельствовать на суде, что снял с Лектера обычные тюремные кандалы. Потом случилась драка между заключенными, комиссия по пожарной безопасности, звонки отовсюду, плюс близился конец месяца, а значит — надо было утверждать зарплаты, белые и черные, и в этом месяце будет много недовольств из-за Верджера… Все это требовало внимания, тогда как в голове у коменданта, впиваясь когтями в мозг и тщательно, словно подушку, его взбивая, вертелся Ганнибал Лектер.  
Какого дьявола он там задумал с Чилтоном? Этот гандон помирает от неудовлетворенных амбиций и есть шанс, что за хорошее, годное предсмертное исследование он может как-то припомочь Лектеру. Быть может, котёнок заставит его подтвердить свою невменяемость, и тогда его не казнят?..  
Уилл перезвонил Дику, чтобы тот трезво оценил идею, и адвокат подтвердил, что это весьма неплохой выход из положения. Дело за малым — заставить Чилтона. В том-то и дело. Уилл никогда ему не позволял лезть в свои дела, и Чилтон не преминет вернуть должок, а весомых компроматов на него нет. Да, он пристает — как психолог — к каждому более-менее известному маньяку, но это, увы, пока все еще не преступление.  
А если Чилтон будет присутствовать при разговоре, то обсуждать подобный план с Лектером будет неэтично.  
Уилл задумался. Он устал, он реально устал, а еще и раны не зажили, да еще и это обвинение Лектера — слухи быстро расползаются, и Уилл уже получил несколько звонков с вопросами, шоками, а порой и одобрениями. Пиздец будет, если эти слухи достигнут ушей генерала Уоррена — тот умеет и читать между строк, и отличать правду от брехни.  
Проклятье! С одной стороны, Уилл жаждет поскорее слушанья, чтобы оправдаться; с другой, его оправдание ускорит смертный приговор его возлюбленному.  
Зачем Грэма угораздило влюбиться?..  
И вот Уилл снова стоит перед его камерой, а Ганнибал Лектер смотрит на него поверх намордника, и всё — мир теряет краски, суживаясь до одного-единственного израненного человека, что-то рисующего мелками в блокноте. Заключенный снял наушники, выключил плеер и выжидающе уставился на Уилла.  
Чилтон стоит за спиной. Вечером Грэм посмотрит записи — о чем они говорили, когда он ушел в первый раз. Но сейчас надо сказать самому. Так, чтобы понял только один.  
— Знаешь, я много думал о твоей клевете на меня, Лектер, — тихо начал Уилл. — Я думал с самого начала, зачем тебе так часто хочется со мной разговаривать в моем кабинете. Я разговаривал с тобой, чтобы тебе было на ком упражняться в психологии. Разумеется, тогда я не догадывался о твоем плане. Я позабыл, что ты сам психиатр, и при том один из лучших. Повёлся на твою уловку и попался на нее, — Уилл ухмыльнулся. Тень растерянности, кажется, мелькнула в темных глазах Лектера. — И наконец, твое обвинение. Разумеется, я думал о нем, господи, только о нем я и думал. В нем нет никакого смысла. Я вертел эту ситуацию и так и эдак, и все равно не нашел его. Твое обвинение голословно и ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет доказательств моего якобы над тобой насилия. — Уилл фыркнул, уловив движение его брови. — Брось, _Ганнибал,_ то, что ты укусил меня за руку, доказывает только то, что ты укусил меня за руку!  
Его ресницы дрогнули, он поднял голову и пристально взглянул на Грэма. Ага. Внимание его он привлек. Но тут вмешался Чилтон:  
— Это правда? Он укусил вас за руку?  
Уилл повернулся к нему.  
— Фредерик. То, что вы присутствуете при нашем разговоре, совершенно не значит, что вы в какой бы то ни было мере _имеете к нему отношение_. Молчите.  
Уилл говорил, как их учили в армии. Кодовые слова. Ты произносишь, казалось бы, вполне обычную речь, но некоторые слова ты как бы ненамеренно выделяешь — либо интонацией, либо произношением, ибо ставя звуковые маркеры перед целыми фразами. Остается лишь надеяться на то, что у Лектера хватит познаний и любопытства это расшифровать.  
— Как я уже сказал, Лектер, твое поведение не имеет смысла. И поэтому я вынужден прийти к выводу, что ты попросту _сумасшедший_. Все про тебя писали и говорили, мол, умный психопат, и всё такое, а ты просто безумен. Один мой знакомый сказал мне это еще раньше, чем я сам понял. Жаль только, что все твое наследие исчезнет, а твоя история _никем не подтвердится_. Сколько тайн ты мог бы раскрыть, если бы тебя поместили не в тюрьму, а в лечебницу! Сколько исследований можно было бы провести над тобой прежде, чем ты бы превратился в безвольную одеревеневшую от седативов куклу! А сколько _шансов_ было бы у коллег Аланы Блум интервьюировать тебя!  
Ганнибал хмурился, пытаясь понять, что за херь несет Уилл. Наверняка то же самое за его спиной делал и Чилтон. Плохо. Уилл ни разу не практиковался в шифровке с тех пор, как ему объяснили азы. Как-то повода не было.  
— Если бы я мог, я бы позвал Алану Блум — сообщить ей свое сенсационное открытие, но вот незадача — мы с ней перестали тесно общаться. Абель, увы, не имеет отношения к психиатрии и _подтвердить_, — Уилл двинул бровями в сторону Чилтона, — твое плачевное состояние не может. В общем, да, я просто пришел поглумиться. Ты проиграешь дело, потому что взялся за него _не с той стороны_. — Уилл вздохнул. — Но знаешь… несмотря на твое поведение, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя казнили. Пиши мне, если тебе что-то понадобится, кроме музыки.  
Уилл не мог понять, дошел ли до Лектера его хитрый план. Скорей всего нет. Проклятый Чилтон.  
Лектер внезапно повернул к нему свой блокнот. Там были изображены дверь и олень. «Иди-ка ты нахуй, олень?»  
— Сам олень! — возмутился Грэм. — Счастливого чаепития!  
Уходя, Грэм услышал произнесенный ему в спину недоуменный вопрос Чилтона:  
— Что он имел в виду?..

Комендант тоже вначале недоумевал, что имел в виду Лектер, он даже перерисовал себе схематично его рисунок. Прямоугольник, запятая, олень, восклицательный знак. Охренеть ребус. Скорей всего это все-таки значило то, что он подумал вначале.  
Или что он собирается изменять ему с Чилтоном?.. Но причем тогда прямоугольник?.. Мда, ребусы Лектер делает примерно так же херово как Уилл — шифровки.  
Уилл помотал головой. Это уже бред. Хер он позволит Чилтону трогать котёнка.  
Комендант с печалью смотрел на пачку сигарет. Даже наркотики не кажутся такими прикольными, когда у тебя болезнь головного мозга под названием «влюбленность». Чтобы хоть как-то вновь коснуться Лектера, Уилл открыл его дело и начал вчитываться в те отрывки, которые раньше пропускал из-за недостаточной динамики повествования.  
Через двадцать минут он выругался и внезапно понял смысл Лектерского послания. Прямоугольник был не дверью. «Прочитай мое дело, олень!» — вот что он означал.  
В деле было сказано, что еще на первом суде адекватность Ганнибала Лектера была подтверждена несколькими психиатрами и не подлежит сомнению то, что все свои преступления каннибал совершал в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Проклятье!  
Остается одна надежда — на Абеля.

— Назовите для суда свое имя и должность.  
— Я, доктор Абель Гидеон, главный врач Балтиморской Тюрьмы строгого режима, клянусь, что когда я обнаружил коменданта Грэма и заключенного номер триста четырнадцать ранеными в подвале, на заключенном были вместо стандартных тюремных кандалов обычные наручники.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Что?.. — произнес Грэм, холодея. «Схуяли, Абель?!..» — Это ложь!  
— Вам не давали слова, мистер Грэм!  
— К сожалению, комендант в тот момент был в состоянии аффекта. Я подтверждаю это: он не соображал, где он находился и что произошло, и потому его показания не могут считаться достоверными. Полностью пришел в себя он только в больничном отсеке, уже после того, как я обработал его раны.  
— Неправда!  
— Второе предупреждение. Еще одно и я вынужден буду удалить вас из зала!  
Грэм взглянул на Лектера, но подсудимый тоже озадаченно смотрел на Абеля Гидеона. Его. Его котёночек. Глупый. Лапочка. Схватить и выебать.  
Уилл отвернулся, почувствовав жар. Господи. Он все равно хочет его, несмотря на то, что он такая сволочь.  
Вначале разбирательства Дик Ричардсон весьма умело, ловко и быстро развалил обвинения Лектера. «За неимением никаких доказательств». Его слово против слова Грэма. Уилл повторил, что он якобы беседовал с Лектером — из сочувствия к его одиночеству. В качестве дополнительного доказательства Дик привел аргумент, что Лектер никогда не выражал свое недовольство визитами в кабинет начальника тюрьмы в письменной форме.  
И вот когда судья уже собрался перейти к обвинению самого Лектера, Уилл заговорил вновь о том, что не может быть такого, чтобы это Лектер убил Верджера. Дик, вздохнув, пригласил Абеля как свидетеля, а тот!.. как последний гандон…  
Уилл не понимал. Какой ему толк в казни Лектера? Неужели котёнок его так сильно дозлил?! Но даже если и так, Абель что, не понимает, насколько он сейчас своим заявлением дозлил самого Грэма?!  
Не дело, конечно, наживать себе врага прямо сейчас, но доктор Гидеон обязательно будет им уволен с таким личным делом, на какое только хватит имеющихся компроматов!..  
Чем бы ни закончилось это дело.  
Мысль о том, что котёнка убьют, казалась Уиллу нестерпимой. Нестерпимо страшной, как… обычно о таких вещах не думаешь. Вернее, нет. Он никогда не думал о таких вещах, потому что никогда не был влюблен в человека, которого должны через неделю поджарить на электрическом стуле.  
Наконец, когда Уиллу снова предоставили слово, он, несмотря на протест Дика, решился:  
— Послушайте. Ваша честь. Хорошо, я признаю, что в подвале я был сильно ранен Верджером и потому мог что-то перепутать, хотя по-прежнему держусь своей версии. И, признаю, мне не следовало беседовать с триста четырнадцатым в своем кабинете — я просто не предполагал, что он из этого сделает обвинение! Но ведь согласитесь, это не имеет никакого смысла! Я имею в виду — зачем ему признаваться в убийстве Верджера, а затем — обвинять меня в насилии? Что ему это дает? Да ничего, вы как приговорили его к казни, так и приговорите! К чему я все это говорю? Да именно к тому, что это всё не имеет смысла! Да, я читал дело, и когда был его первый суд, Лектера сочли адекватным, но сейчас я более чем уверен, он уже не таков! Этот человек болен, болен психически, он совершенно не осознает свои действия и его необходимо поместить в лечебницу! Его нельзя казнить, потому что он ненормальный!  
Судья задумчиво смотрел на Грэма. Все остальные тоже на него смотрели, но коменданту было похуй. Он внезапно осознал то, что раньше никогда не приходило ему в голову. Словно бы нащупал это, или взглянул под другим углом на…  
Уилл всю жизнь, с самой первой — ну или может со второй, детской, влюблённости, считал это состояние отвратительным. Мерзкая болезнь мозга. Он искренне наслаждался, когда встречал или читал рассуждения, подтверждающие его мнение. Слабость. Болезнь. Воспаление мозга. Ненужная навязчивая идея, с которой необходимо бороться. Любовь.  
Так Уилл Грэм считал всю жизнь. Согласно этому он поступал всю жизнь. Даже когда он влюблялся взаимно, он все равно находил поводы для ревности, паранойи и еще бог знает чего, что мешало ему наслаждаться жизнью. В этом он винил влюблённость. Всякий раз он пытался бороться с ней, как с болезнью, и всякий раз проигрывал. Ну или терпел поражение. То есть со временем она проходила — но слишком дорогой ценой. Ценой времени, нервов, денег и душевных сил.  
А теперь он вдруг понял, что любовь — это вовсе не болезнь. Это излишек силы. Уилл всегда влюблялся именно тогда, когда жизнь, как он считал, начинала налаживаться. Это всегда еще больше выбешивало — только-только Уилл обретал покой, как вот те раз — «подарочек» от Вселенной! А теперь он осознал, что это все закономерно.  
Любовь — это излишек силы. Щедрость отдохнувшей души. Как цветок на кактусе — нужно накопить много-много сил, чтобы он расцвел. Но если он уже расцвел, незачем ненавидеть его или с ним бороться. Нужно принять его как есть. Даже если знаешь, что цветок не принесет плода — надо насладиться хотя бы цветением.  
Он знает, что Ганнибал Лектер никогда не полюбит его. Он хочет его убить, в конце-то концов.  
Но Уилл в него влюбился, и раз этого не смогло изменить ни намерение Лектера убить его, ни его публичное обвинение в насилии… то уже ничего не сможет.  
Поэтому Уилл, как всякий безответный влюбленный, растратит свою силу на подарки. И самым главным подарком, который он хочет ему подарить, это его жизнь.  
Он не знал точно и не понимал наверняка мотиваций последних Лектерских поступков, но может быть это и к лучшему. Уилл должен попытаться подарить ему жизнь — даже если это означает его перевод. Даже если это означает, что он никогда больше его не увидит.  
Подарки потому и подарки, что ты не можешь требовать за них благодарности. Ты можешь лишь надеяться, что они вызовут улыбку на губах любимого человека. Что они принесут ему радость.  
Если ты ждешь благодарственных действий за свои подарки, то это уже не подарки, а капиталовложения.  
— Мистер Грэм. Ваше желание сохранить жизнь Ганнибалу Лектеру после всех его обвинений в ваш адрес я бы назвал феноменальным. Точнее, я бы назвал феноменальной — способность Лектера вызвать у людей симпатию и сочувствие. Я присутствовал на заседании его первого процесса. Его жена, и некоторые из свидетелей-пациентов говорили практически то же самое, что и вы. Они просили сохранить ему жизнь и уверяли, что он ни в чем не виновен, и все это ложь.  
— Этого я не говорил! — горячо воскликнул Уилл. — Я просто уверен, что он спятил! Я защищаю его не потому, что, как он выразился, «хочу оставить его себе», а потому, что незаконно казнить психически неполноценного человека!  
— Психическая полноценность этого человека подтверждена заслуживающими доверия психиатрами. — Судья, казалось, смотрел на Уилла с состраданием, но проявлять его к Лектеру явно не намеривался. — Если у обвинения нет других данных о должностных преступлениях мистера Грэма, я…  
— Данные есть, — внезапно произносит помалкивающий все это время адвокат Верджеров. — Разрешите пригласить моего свидетеля.  
Грэм медленно выматерился про себя, завидев безумно-медные завихрения волос, медленно внесённые в зал суда журналисткой Фредди Лаундс.  
— Знаешь ее? — вполголоса поинтересовался Дик Ричардсон. Уилл кивнул.  
— Журналистка.  
— И я знаю.  
Дик объявил протест — журналистам не место в закрытом судебном заседании, но судья отклонил его, поскольку мисс Лаундс выступала в роли свидетеля.  
— Я заявляю, что мистер Грэм знал о намерениях Мейсона Верджера расправиться с Ганнибалом Лектером, и хотел предотвратить их. Он сказал об этом мне; он хотел обличить мистера Верджера перед общественностью и специально пригласил меня засвидетельствовать это.  
— Она врет или нет? — шепнул Дик.  
— К сожалению, пока нет.  
— То есть ты правда ее приглашал и знал про Верджера?  
— Я знал, что он что-то затеял.  
— Но затем, — продолжила Фредди Лаундс, — комендант Грэм предпочёл разобраться с делом по-своему. Предпочел отдать господина Верджера в руки Каннибала. И на то была веская причина, — она сделала эффектную паузу. — Дело в том, что подруга мистера Грэма, мисс Алана Блум, накануне этих событий ушла к Мейсону Верджеру. Узнав об этом, Уилл Грэм решил отомстить инспектору самым жестоким и бесчеловечным способом, какой только смог придумать без угрозы для своей репутации.  
— Херасе без угрозы! — хотел было вскочить Уилл, но Дик на этот раз среагировал быстрее, тупо зажав ему рот ладонью.  
— Уилл, ты же на суде! — прошипел адвокат. — Веди себя прилично! Я эту тварь знаю, я ее щас как два пальца аннулирую.  
И пока комендант раздумывал над тем, что именно означает сей эвфемизм, Дик Ричардсон поднялся и с разрешения судьи вкрадчиво поинтересовался:  
— Скажите, мисс Лаундс, сколько раз вам предъявляли обвинение в клевете?..  
***

Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла Грэма, и ему едва удавалось скрывать удивление. Почему он его так защищает?.. Он даже был готов пойти на то, чтобы признать его сумасшедшим и отправить в лечебницу!  
Но Гидеон говорил… Судя по выражению лица коменданта, сейчас Гидеон сказал совсем не то, на что Грэм рассчитывал. Тюремный врач только что солгал под присягой, что на Лектере были обычные наручники. Ха! Будь на нем обычные наручники, да еще и спереди, Мэйсон действительно бы умер от его рук! А так Ганнибал даже отмычку свою потерял, попытавшись вскрыть кандалы в подвале, да не успел — Верджер пнул его по рукам, и крошечный кусочек металла потерялся во тьме.  
Удивительно. Уилл Грэм защищает его. После того, как Ганнибал пожелал ему сдохнуть. После того, как устроил ему публичный позор, от подозрений и слухов о котором он теперь всю жизнь не отмоется!..  
Значит то, что он тогда сказал в подвале…  
Лектер горько усмехнулся. Абель Гидеон! Решил его похоронить побыстрее, и, должно признать, весьма ловко сманипулировал им. Видимо, по его плану, после того как Ганнибал скажет Грэму, что ненавидит его, комендант с радостью сам поведет заключенного на эшафот.  
Да вот не получилось, доктор!  
Видимо, нужно нечто больше чем слова, чтобы заставить тупоголового ублюдка изменить свое решение.  
Ганнибал осекся, поймав себя на том, что он мысленно улыбается. Нет. Все идет по первоначальному плану. Эта скотина в него влюбляется, теряет бдительность, и он его убивает. Всё. Финита. Дальше — по обстоятельствам.  
Интересно, защищая его, Уилл вообще понимает, _кого_ он защищает? Те тупоголовые овцы, что молили суд о снисхождении в первый раз, молили именно потому, что не верили, что «их доктор Лектер» способен на такие «ужасы». Все, кроме Беделии, которой просто хотелось очистить свою совесть.  
У Грэма нет поводов верить в светлую сторону Ганнибала. Он читал его дело, сам признался. Или он просто не осознает, кого он защищает?..  
А потом доктор Лектер мысленно бьет себя по тому участку мозга, который произвел мысль: «Какого черта этот адвокат положил руку на его рот?», вздыхает и отворачивается. Времени мало. Надо убить Грэма как можно скорее. Надо…  
Он вначале пропускает разговор с Фредди Лаундс, но затем начинает прислушиваться к ее показаниям. Значит, Верджер увел доктора Блум?.. Версия мисс Лаундс очень правдоподобна. Будь на месте Грэма сам Ганнибал, не исключено, что он поступил бы так же. Устранил обидчика чужими руками.  
Но на самом деле это все неправда. Будь всё по плану Уилла, у него было бы оружие. Он хоть и наркоман, но неплохо соображает.  
Он защищает его или он защищает свое представление о нем?..  
— Подсудимый, вам есть, что добавить?  
Ганнибал резко покраснел — стоило лишь освежить в памяти кабинет коменданта — и начал медленно сползать вниз под скамью.  
— Что-то мне нехорошо… голова кружится, я… — он не договорил, завалившись на пол, насколько позволяли наручники.  
— Осторожнее, он может притворяться! — услышал он приказ Грэма. — Вы, — отойдите от него. Охрана!  
«Вы» — относилось к адвокату Лектера, который бросился его поднимать. Ганнибала аккуратно отстегнули, приковали к носилкам и унесли в больничное крыло. Там ему оказали первую помощь, а потом он еще долго лежал, прикованный к кровати, и ждал. Ждал, ждал и ждал…  
***

Поскольку заседание было прервано внезапным обмороком обвиняемого, то окончательное вынесение приговора было перенесено на следующий день. Уилл безумно волновался за него, но пока рядом маячит Чилтон…  
К тому же его внимание отвлек звонок генерала Уоррена. Он очень ненавязчиво и не угрожающе дал понять Уиллу, что раз он не в состоянии контролировать своих подчиненных и свою личную жизнь, то это может пошатнуть его положение в обществе. Это предупреждение стоило десяти угроз «Я тебя уволю» от вышестоящих чинов.  
Жопа и попадалово.  
Впрочем, Уилл и так последнее время только и занимается подбиранием хвостов. Если сейчас начнётся расследование… нет, конечно, обнаружат они дофига. Но на это понадобится много времени. И стоп!  
Грэм вдруг вспомнил, насколько внезапно охуел доктор Гидеон.  
— Зеллер, вызови-ка мне Абеля Гидеона.  
Сержант вернулся через десять минут взмыленный, бледный и в поту.  
— В чем дело?  
— Сэр! Абель Гидеон, сэр!  
— Ну, что?..  
— Мертв!  
Грэм выпучил глаза.  
— Лектер убил его!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Hello, Dick, it’s time for you to be a real dick. XD  
– Always happy to free Willy.


	18. Заговор и приговор

«Предполагается, что я должен простить и это».  
Уилл смотрел на изуродованное тело своего друга. Абель сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, широко расставив ноги и откинув голову, и, если бы не кровь, можно было подумать, что он обдолбался и ловит кайф. Если бы не лужа крови и мочи. Если бы левая половина кожи его лица не была содрана, а глаза — выдавлены.  
«Ты ж ебанутый ублюдок. Что тебе не лежалось-то спокойно?!»  
— Орудие убийства?  
— Предположительно, вот. — Зеллер протянул ему вымазанный кровью пластиковый пакет, где находились обломки… кажется, в прошлом это был перьевой паркер. — В душе не ебу, где он это взял.  
Уилл смотрел на пакет. У него где-то была такая же ручка в кабинете. Но это было слишком давно, храни Лектер у себя металлическую ручку с тех пор, как был в последний раз в его кабинете, он бы уже был в какой-нибудь Аргентине. Или мертв.  
И тут до Уилла дошло.  
Лектерский «обморок». На суде. Его парнишка-адвокат подбегает к нему поддержать… Наверняка эта бездарность таскала с собой дорогую ручку для статуса. Как будто он определяется ручками! Поэтому и обморок, после которого котёнок отправился бы в палату, а не в камеру, и где рано или поздно его должен был навестить Абель…  
— Какого дьявола, сэр? — в голосе сержанта Зеллера звучали слезы. — Он ведь его спас! Лечил его!  
Уилл похлопал заместителя по плечу.  
— Ну-ну, сержант. Нам всем нелегко. Держись.  
— Лучше бы этот ублюдок сдох в подвале! — дрожа от ярости и слез процедил Зеллер. — Лучше бы Верджер его прикончил, как собирался! Не надо было вам вмешиваться!..  
Уилл моргнул. Что-то в его голове тихо щёлкнуло, какой-то процесс завершился и уведомил коменданта о том, что он должен будет обратить внимание на результаты, когда будет время. Хорошо. Когда будет время. А сейчас нужно…  
Ранее ознакомленные с инструкцией санитары спеленали Лектера как гусеницу и водрузили на специальные вертикально установленные носилки, хотя Уилл боялся даже представить, в какую бабочку сей кокон собирается превратиться.  
— Вы обыскали его? Он не прячет остатки ручки где-нибудь и не ждет шанса еще кого-нибудь убить?..  
Конечно, они обыскали. Совершенное преступление прекрасно освежает в памяти инструкции по безопасности.  
Расстегивая ремни маски, Уилл с ужасом осознавал, что ему даже не хочется двинуть Лектеру по наглой ухмыляющейся морде. Даже простое прикосновение к его коже, к его голове вызывало лишь дрожь возбуждения. Невероятно неадекватное чувство — любовь.  
Однако Уилл должен сделать это. Если он не сделает этого, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Кто-то, кто на самом деле ненавидит котёнка за это убийство.  
Уилл помнил, что случилось, когда один заключенный — ёбнутый типа Вудриджа — убил Эбигейл. Они тогда только начинали потихоньку осваивать способы передачи наркотиков, и дочка Хоббса изображала проститутку, на деле являясь наркокурьером. И они оставили ее одну на «свиданье без свидетелей», а ублюдку хватило пары секунд, чтобы свернуть бедной девочке шею.  
На следующий день заключенный повесился, не в силах вынести дела рук своих. По официальной версии.  
Уилл же присутствовал при неофициальной, где все члены внутреннего круга, сжимая в руках дубинки, медленно, как тигры, ходили вокруг скулящего ублюдка и негромко приказывали ему угадать, какой орган они отобьют ему следующим.  
Уилл командовал этим четыре года назад и верил, что это было справедливо.  
Слухи об этом до сих пор живут в памяти его подопечных.  
Память об этом до сих пор горит в каждом его подельнике.  
Просто так убийство Абеля они не простят даже приговоренному к смерти.  
— Сделай вид, что тебе очень больно, — Уилл произнес это почти беззвучно, глядя Лектеру в глаза, тот успел лишь изумленно моргнуть, как комендант коротко, почти без замаха двинул заключенному кулаком в лицо. Тот дернулся от удара. Затем Грэм несколько раз ударил его в почки и печень, на самом деле — лишь слегка коснулся, вернее, изобразил, насколько мог.  
Ему было безумно больно от того, что даже такие удары наверняка причиняют котёнку невероятные мучения. На нем и так полно незаживших ран. И тем не менее, он бил его. За их встречей наблюдает весь внутренний круг его подельников. Последнее время жилось им несладко, и Уилл не мог этого отрицать — во всем был виноват именно Лектер.  
Содрогающийся от его ударов теплый глупый котёнок.  
«Прости меня».  
Комендант отошёл от заключенного. Тот обвис на ремнях, тяжело дыша и опустив голову; из носа на пол капала кровь. Господи, Уилл же так старался почти не прикасаться к нему, пусть ему не очень больно на самом деле!  
— Блять, Ганнибал, зачем?.. Что тебе сделал Абель?.. — Уилл чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Теперь Лектера точно ждет смертная казнь! — Он же тебе жизнь спас!  
— Неужели наш комендант собирается плакать из-за смерти своего подельника? — язвительно процедил Лектер, подняв голову. — Вы настолько чувствительны?  
Уилл взглянул в его лицо. Из носа ползла капля крови. Тупой идиот. Не из-за Абеля Уилл сейчас готов расплакаться. Но за ними наблюдают. Комендант прямо физически это ощущал.  
— Он был моим другом!  
— Нет, он не был! — неожиданно яростно рявкнул Лектер.  
Уилл вспомнил свидетельские показания Абеля. Так вот почему.  
— Даже если он соврал на суде, это был не повод! Я сам офигел! Блять! Лектер! Хули ты такой ебанутый?!  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Вы так яростно защищали меня, комендант, что мне захотелось напомнить вам, раз уж даже после прочтения файла до вас не дошло, кто я на самом деле!  
Уилл аж отступил на шаг, а затем выругался. Как можно более грязно, он специально минут пять вспоминал самые мерзкие и пошлые выражения, которые когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.  
А затем вынул из кармана серебристый нож и показал его Лектеру.  
— Я блять и так знаю, кто ты такой, придурок!  
Карие глаза заключенного расширились, кажется, в кой-то веки в неподдельном изумлении.  
— Комендант Грэм, прекратите немедленно! Вы что делаете! Самосуд решили устроить?! Вам нельзя даже видеться с ним без моего присутствия! — Это был Чилтон, увидевший нож и превратно понявший намерения Грэма.  
Комендант впервые был рад, что его встречу с Лектером прервали.

— Зря тебя Чилтон остановил, — мрачно буркнул Спенсер, когда, вновь ожидая полицию, Уилл собрал своих подельников в кабинет на совещание. — Хоть и правильно, но зря.  
— Даже не вздумайте ничего с ним делать! — рявкнул Уилл. — Его казнят в понедельник!  
— Раньше надо было его казнить! — процедил Зеллер. — Что там произошло на суде?  
— Прикинулся, что ему плохо и стащил ручку своего адвоката. Все. Хватит о Лектере.  
— Бен спрашивает, как там дела с каналом, — произнес Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс — редкий гость Уиллова кабинета. Хоббс был лошадкой, связующим звеном между тюрьмой и Бенджамином «Вали» Гроупом, самым крупным поставщиком разной дури во всем Балтиморе. — Товар-то простаивает.  
— С Беном я сам поговорю, — хмуро отозвался Уилл. — Не видишь что ли, что тут за пиздец творится! Мертвые врачи, мертвые миллиардеры, какие-то каннибалы обвиняют меня в насилии над их блядской тонкой душевной организацией! Думаешь, мне есть сейчас дело до чьего-то ебаного простоя, когда у нас тут чуть ли не каждый день копы по тюрьме бегают?!  
Копы бегали по тюрьме до самого вечера, Уилл заебался с этой всей херней настолько, что уснул прямо за столом в кабинете, а потом проснулся, и, вспомнив, чем кончилось его предыдущее пробуждение в кабинете, в ужасе ринулся к Лектеру. Вернее, сначала проверил через камеры, затем — отключил запись, и только потом пошел в его одиночку. Чилтон наверняка уже ушел домой.  
Уилл снял с заключенного маску.  
— Заткнись.  
Лектер смотрел на него с любопытством. Синяки, оставленные Мэйсоном, на лице почти сошли, но на щеках осталось несколько шрамов, и Уиллу хотелось погладить их, и вытереть кровь с губ его бедного поцарапанного котеночка, и вообще раздеть, уложить к себе на диван и…  
— Я еще ничего не сказал. Смысл снимать маску, если ты хочешь монолога.  
— Я задам тебе всего один вопрос, Лектер, — тихо произнес Уилл. — И если у тебя есть хотя бы один процент неуверенности, скажи мне. Ты действительно хочешь умереть?  
Он гадостно ухмыльнулся, открыв рот, но Уилл остановил его жестом.  
— Нет, подожди. Вначале послушай меня. Я не продавал тебя Верджеру. Я вообще не имел никакого понятия, что этот гандон задумал. Я уволил всех, кто имел к этому отношение, и уж тем более я не хотел ни убивать тебя, ни убивать его. А теперь ты убил Абеля, я вообще не понимаю, почему! Да это и неважно уже… — почти неслышно произнес он. — Важно то, что теперь даже если я докажу, что ты не убивал Верджера, тебя казнят за убийство Абеля. Послушай, — он впервые взглянул в его спокойные карие глаза. — Откажись от своих показаний. Скажи, что ты лгал. Скажи, что ты безумен. Пожалуйста, Ганнибал!  
Он фыркнул.  
— Сначала ты меня бьешь, а теперь умоляешь? Ты — безумен.  
— Если бы это сделал не я, это сделал бы кто-то другой, — тихо произнес Грэм. — Ты убил не просто охранника. Ты убил человека внутреннего круга. Мы, знаешь ли, стоим друг за друга.  
— Не обманывайтесь, комендант.  
Уилл в изумлении уставился на него. Он очень хотел его погладить, но не стоит давать спенсерским личинкам повода для показаний.  
— Клянусь, — Уилл пристально смотрел в глаза Ганнибала Лектера. — Котёнок, пожалуйста. Я и пальцем к тебе больше не прикоснусь. Последний раз ты меня увидишь на суде! Скажи, что ты безумен! Я заставлю Чилтона подтвердить это, поверь мне, на этот раз точно заставлю, потому что применю старую-добрую угрозу, а не просьбу!  
Ганнибал долго изучающе на него смотрел. Затем облизнул губы.  
— Я скажу то, что считаю нужным.

Дома Грэма ожидал сюрприз. Вернее, он сначала даже не понял, насколько сюрпризным он был, поскольку Уилл достаточно смутно представлял себе, где что лежит, кроме самого важного, да и последние дни были не самыми домашними.  
Словом, его обокрали.  
Причем злоумышленники вынесли не все, а только самое ценное. Ноутбук с компроматами. Теперь непонятно, чем прессовать Чилтона.  
От усталости Грэм плохо соображал, потому не придумал ничего лучше, чем лечь на диван, позвонить Бенджамину «Вали» Гроупу и наорать на него.  
Наорать на барыгу всея Балтимора. Да, мистер Грэм. Охуительная идея. Бедный наркобосс выпал в настолько глубокое охуение, что лишь под конец монолога поинтересовался, а с чего, собственно, Грэм решил, что это он ответственен за каждое ограбление в городе.  
И что если Уилл расскажет, что именно у него украли, он сможет добыть информацию.  
Только тогда Грэм пришел в себя и опомнился.  
— Прости, Беня. Не месяц, а пиздец. Дело такое: унесли информацию. Важную информацию. Кое-где касающуюся и тебя. Поэтому мне нужно знать — твоя сторона решила меня подставить или моя.  
Уилл говорил, а у самого него всплывали перед глазами события последнего времени.  
Обиженный тон лейтенанта Спенсера, когда Уилл спросил: «А тебя есть за что проверять?».  
Хмурый взгляд Абеля на парковке: «Как знаешь».  
Истошный крик подкупленного охранника: «Это Зеллер все придумал!».  
Слова заместителя: «Лучше бы Верджер его прикончил, как собирался! Не надо было вам вмешиваться!..»  
И наконец слова котёнка: «Не обманывайтесь, комендант».  
Блять. Этого следовало ожидать. Заговор. Не будь Лектера, Уилл бы сразу же его заметил и задавил в зародыше. Впрочем, не будь Лектера, он бы и не возник. Никто из внутреннего круга не верил, что Уилл трахает триста четырнадцатого, никто и представить себе не мог, что их начальник — гей. И если они начнут это представлять, Уиллу пиздец. «Пидар» — скажут они, и в его случае это будет приговор. Он потеряет весь свой авторитет, а значит и бизнес, и вполне вероятно — должность.  
Рано или поздно они бы так и так начали подозревать. Слишком он уж увлекся Лектером. Да и охрана его кабинета не глухая. Он хоть и был звукоизолирован, но когда стоишь на страже помещения, где двое мужиков несколько часов ебутся, что-нибудь да услышишь.  
И вот Абель и Зи посмотрели, подумали и решили, что такой начальник им не нужен.  
— Так что с поставками, Уилл? Как твое говно, еще не разлетелось? — к реальности его вернул вопрос Бена.  
— Со вторника начнем поставки полным ходом — даю тебе слово, — пообещал Уилл. — И да, поспрашивай у своих, если проблема на твоей стороне, кто-то решит потом толкнуть мой ноутбук. Я пришлю детальное описание. И еще, Бен, — Уилл понизил голос и произнёс доверительно: — Я подозреваю, проблема все-таки с моего конца. В случае чего, могу ли я рассчитывать на твою помощь? Чтобы, так сказать, уложиться в срок?  
Это было кодовое слово. И означало оно совершенно не дату выполнения сделки.  
— Если все настолько круто, то можешь на меня рассчитывать. Но — ты знаешь мои правила. Заказ размещаем не меньше чем за сутки.  
— Я помню, Бен. Я помню.  
На их кодовом языке выражение «уложиться в срок» означало «в конкретный отрезок времени уложить в гроб мешающую бизнесу сволоту».  
А потом Уилл уронил на пол телефон, подумал, что надо его подобрать и на этой мысли провалился в блаженное небытие без сновидений.

Мир для психопатов реален и нереален одновременно. Именно поэтому они спокойно относятся к смерти других людей, но могут устроить целую истерику из-за их отъезда на полгода. Для психопатов мало разницы, уехал человек в другой штат или умер.  
Поэтому Уилл скорбел и не скорбел по Абелю. Он скорбел по тому, что тот был его другом, вернее, что тот прикидывался его другом, а на деле участвовал в заговоре против него.  
Он заранее скорбел о сержанте Зеллере, и, надо выяснить, принимали ли участие в этом Спенсер, Прайс и Хоббс. Наиболее вероятно, что заговор был организован Зеллером… Хотя у него мозгов не хватит. Как и у Спенсера. Значит, заговор был организован либо Гидеоном, либо Прайсом. Но не похоже, что Джимми имеет что-то против него. Вот как. Значит Лектер случайно — или намеренно — откусил змее именно голову.  
Вероятнее, идея все-таки принадлежала Зеллеру, а организовал и расширил ее Абель Гидеон.  
Впрочем, заговор — это день завтрашний. Сегодня у Грэма суд.  
— Фредерик, доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, комендант.  
— Хочу вам сказать, Фредерик, что вы уволены с десятого числа.  
Лицо тюремного психолога приобрело впечатляющее выражение охуения.  
— Прошу прощения… почему?!  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Ну как же. Ваш пациент убил моего сотрудника. Следовательно, вы — некомпетентный психолог, раз не предусмотрели этого и даже не сообщили мне об агрессивном поведении вашего подопечного.  
— Но!.. — возмутился Чилтон. — Вы не можете вменить мне в вину, что Лектер убил Гидеона!  
— Могу и вменю, — отрезал Уилл. — Однако у вас есть шанс все исправить.  
— Грязный шантаж! — Чилтон наставил на Уилла указательный палец. — Я вас слушаю.  
— Подтвердите сегодня на суде, что Лектер сумасшедший. Вам — психологическое открытие, может даже полноценное исследование безумного каннибала, мне — избавление от триста четырнадцатого бескровным методом.  
Чилтон внимательно разглядывал Грэма, полагая, что делает это очень солидно и вызывающе.  
— Интересно… — протянул он. — Значит, слухи не врали.  
— Какие слухи?  
— Слухи о том, комендант, что вы влюбились в триста четырнадцатого.  
Уилл попытался принять безмятежный вид.  
— Это он тебе наплел? Забавно. Уже теперь нельзя по-другому реагировать на убийство, кроме как око за око! — фыркнул он. — Херовый ты психолог, Чилтон. Не хочешь — как хочешь. Ты — уволен.  
— Я записал наш разговор на диктофон, комендант. Если нужно будет, я не побоюсь обжаловать ваше решение в суде.  
Уилл ему ухмыльнулся.  
— Чилтон. У меня хранятся видеозаписи всех твоих разговоров с нашими маньяками. — Тюремный психолог слегка побледнел. — И я позабочусь о том, чтобы они попали к людям, достаточно компетентным, чтобы объявить твое психологическое воздействие неэтичным.  
Он без всякого разрешения уселся на диван. Задумчиво глянул в окно, затем побарабанил пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони.  
— И я полагаю, подобного рода записи у вас имеются не только на меня?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Что ж, я думаю, что смогу с определённостью заявить, что Ганнибал Лектер безумен.  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Вот и чудненько.  
«Раз ты не знаешь, что записей у меня уже нет, значит, ты не входишь в круг заговорщиков».

Но увы, на суде его планам не суждено было сбыться. Слегка поддразнив адвоката Верджера, судью и самого Уилла, Лектер внезапно заявил, что лгал про Грэма. Снял свои обвинения! И если бы это все, что он заявил!.. Но нет, ему было мало.  
— Цель? Смысл? — он усмехнулся. — Господи, да увидеть его лицо после того, как я произнес обвинение — вот и весь смысл! Вы помните его лицо, ваша честь? Это было прекрасно.  
— Ты ненормальный! У меня есть этому доказательства!  
Ганнибал Лектер пожал плечами.  
— Мнение Фредерика Чилтона — это еще не доказательство. Не так ли, ваша честь? Вы ведь считаете меня полностью адекватным! И теперь, когда плоть Абеля Гидеона…  
Так он выёбывался, пока судья не стукнул молотком, призывая к тишине, и не приговорил Лектера к казни на электрическом стуле. В понедельник, через четыре дня.  
Уилл попытался было возражать, но его остановил сам судья.  
— Бесполезно, комендант. Ваше сострадание ослепляет вас. Этот человек не заслуживает ничьего сочувствия. Бросьте это дело. Вы нужны на своем месте.  
Самого Грэма судья оправдал целиком и полностью. Показания Фредди Дик аннулировал еще в прошлый раз, и они не были приняты судом во внимание, хотя журналистка попыталась опустить его и сегодня. Кажется, она интервьюировала Алану — судя по ее осведомлённости. Какая все-таки заноза в заднице — но чего еще ожидать от таких рыжих кудрей?..  
Уилл покидал помещение суда опустошенным. Будто из него вынули душу. Ганнибал Лектер приговорен к смерти. В понедельник.  
И как Уилл ни пытался, он ничего не смог сделать, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Он как бы оказался отделен от мира толстым запыленным стеклом иллюминатора. Его взгляд становился осмысленным и чётким только когда он видел Лектера.  
Лектера, к которому толпой ломанулись журналисты и психиатры; ломанулись к нему, а значит — к Уиллу за разрешением. В таких случаях комендант тюрьмы вправе сам давать разрешения на встречи.  
— А пускай идут, — безмятежно отозвался Лектер, когда Уилл спросил его об этом. — Нет, правда. С удовольствием поговорю с ними. Я и так прикреплен здесь подобно гусенице, комендант. Мне даже не послушать мою музыку. Так что я хочу видеть всех, кто хочет видеть меня. Пускай составят расписание и ходят. Если Чилтон хочет, пусть присутствует при всех разговорах.  
— Ты… хочешь этого? — нахмурился Уилл.  
— Да.  
Комендант кивнул и ушел. Составлять расписание визитов.  
Итак, Зи думает, что опустит его и займет его кресло. Настолько расстарался, что даже отважился на ограбление его дома, чтобы Грэм не мог никого шантажировать компроматами. Что ж, значит, парень серьезен. Уилл усмехнулся.  
Как только он избавится от Лектера, он тут всем покажет, каково это — плести заговоры против него.  
Он набрал номер.  
— Бен? Хочу заказать у тебя кое-что с доставкой в срок. Обговорим детали?


	19. Побег

Для психопатов нет разницы, мертв человек или просто уехал навсегда. Так Грэм думал раньше. Но теперь, влюбившись, он понял, что иногда — только иногда — разница есть.  
Он найдет себе девушку. Или мальчика. Будет трахать его и жить дальше.  
Но он будет это делать, потому что будет знать, что где-то далеко его котёнок жив и здоров, и никто больше его не обижает.  
Уилл влюбился в Ганнибала Лектера. Но также он осознавал, что все, что он с ним делал — не может быть им прощено. Не может быть никем прощено.  
Потому на прощание Уилл подарит ему то, что хотел подарить. Жизнь.  
Уилл Грэм улыбался, приняв это решение во второй раз. Лектеру нравится жить, иначе он не стал бы с таким интересом общаться с журналистами. Ему будет приятно получить свой подарок.  
Уилл улыбался еще и потому, что чувствовал облегчение. Любовь — излишек силы. Но отдав Ганнибалу Лектеру такой дар, от коменданта и его сил останется не так уж много. А со временем, поглощенный выживанием, раскрытием заговора и казнью виновных, Уилл и вовсе забудет о том, как желал губы и бедра американского психопата номер один.  
Это будет подарком им обоим. Ганнибалу и ему самому.  
Это прекрасное решение.

— Так-так-так, — В среду, после объявления приговора комендант собрал в кабинете своих подельников и обвел их мрачным взглядом. — Вы, господа, должно быть гадаете, для чего я вас здесь собрал.  
— Уилл, мы и так знаем, кто убийца, — фыркнул Джимми Прайс.  
— Выдать зарплату? — высказал предположение Хоббс.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Всему свое время.  
Комендант вглядывался в лица подельников. Зеллер, Хоббс, Прайс, Спенсер. Блять, Уилл не настолько хорош в этом. Да, он мог составить и исполнить план, но интриги… интриги для него всегда были не совсем понятны. В первую очередь — поводами.  
Иногда какая-то совершенно маленькая и нелепая вещь может стать поводом для убийства, или для такой мести, от которой самый матерый психопат пучит глаза и роняет на пол челюсть. Почти у каждого человека — свой кодекс грехов и наказаний.  
Эх. Был бы здесь Лектер, он бы на раз определил, кто виновен, а кто нет. Он же психиатр. Они должны сразу понимать не только кто что скрывает, но и кто скрывает именно то, что нужно узнать.  
А для Уилла они все в какой-то степени окутаны тайной. Тьма в глазах Гарри Хоббса, появившаяся после смерти Эбигейл, была тайной. Доходящий до абсурда перфекционизм Джимми Прайса, постоянно норовившего выставить все предметы в ряд и положить все аккуратно — тайна. Пустота глаз Спенсера, когда тот периодически сидит, уставаясь в никуда — тайна. Нервическая привычка Зеллера то барабанить пальцами, то стучать по полу ногой, то чуть раскачиваться, сидя на месте — тайна. Чуть сальный смазанный взгляд Абеля Гидеона, порой бросаемый им на женщин, тоже когда-то был тайной.  
Все это могло хранить за собой как и безобидные перверсии и нарушения, так и жестокие и кровавые дела и намерения.  
Эти люди вместе с ним до смерти забили человека дубинками.  
А теперь они все — почти все — стоят вокруг Уилла.  
— До меня дошли слухи…  
Спенсер напрягся. Хоббс напрягся. Зеллер напрягся.  
Хмм. Уилл не верил в Хоббса как заговорщика. Он скорее занимается каким-то левым бизнесом или хобби на стороне. Может, он кроссдрессер или что-то в этом духе — пошлое и постыдное. Может, нет. Не он.  
Зеллер — да. Спенсер… Очень плохо, если он полностью в деле. Он король доказательств.  
— Точнее, — Уилл поправился. — Наш дорогой психолог сообщил мне интересные соображения.  
Расслабились. Прям даже как-то слишком откровенно.  
— В общем, Фредерик сообщил мне, что казнь такого преступника как Лектер может вызвать волну беспорядков, драк и бунтов. А поскольку из-за этого гандона в этом месяце у нас и так были перебои с поставками наркоты и бухла… в общем, он считает, что наши подопечные на грани.  
— Я полностью согласен с ним, сэр! — поддакнул Зеллер. — Когда мы сможем начать поставки?  
— С поставками — погоди, — отмахнулся Уилл. — Ровно до десяти утра понедельника Лектер находится в нашей юрисдикции. И важно, чтобы это все так и оставалось.  
— Не понял? — нахмурился Спенсер.  
— Побег! — рявкнул Уилл. — Думаете, с чего эта скотина так оборзела?! Триста четырнадцатый наверняка планирует побег! Возможно, у него уже есть сообщники из охраны, хотя я, честно говоря, больше грешу на Чилтона.  
Никто из них, кроме Абеля Гидеона, на закрытом лектерском суде не присутствовал. Уилл не делился с ними своими обвинениями. До них дошли только слухи. Время прояснить ситуацию. Уилл мрачно еще раз обвел взглядом компанию  
— Господа. На своем суде Лектер обвинил меня в насилии над своей личностью. Меня полностью оправдали после допроса, но, как бы мне не нравилось на самом деле осуществлять над ним насилие, этого я ему простить не могу.  
Сдержанное молчание.  
— Равно как и не могу ему простить убийство Абеля.  
А вот теперь да. Реакция, кивки, сочувствие и согласие.  
— Поэтому, господа, мы должны позаботиться о том, что даже если толпа журналистов, психиатров и неадекватных телок будет пытаться его освободить, Лектер все равно будет отдан в руки правосудия. За это время он не должен никуда от нас деться. Поэтому в четверг и пятницу мы проведем внеплановые учения по безопасности. Чем ближе день казни, тем больше мы должны быть настороже. Я понятно выражаюсь?.. Особенно, — Уилл сделал паузу, взглянув на заместителя. — Я рассчитываю в этом деле на тебя, сержант Зеллер.  
— Это почему это на меня?.. — удивленно, но достаточно естественно спросил тот.  
«Потому что самый идеальный способ подставить меня — это организовать Лектеру побег, застрелить при попытке, а затем сказать, что это я ему помог. Будет полный пересмотр судебного заседания, поднятие всех его обвинений, компрометация и отстранение.  
Но. Лишь одно но: Зеллер не я. Он может быть неспособен на такую подлость, либо до нее попросту не додуматься. Я не знаю, успел ли Абель Гидеон составить целиком план по свержению меня и поделиться им с моим заместителем, поэтому сейчас я тычу пальцем в небо.  
Что ж, будем надеяться, из дырки выпадут звезды, а не дерьмо».  
— Видишь ли, сержант… Все дело в том, что в выходные меня не будет. Ты остаёшься за главного и твоя задача, — Уилл ласково посмотрел на заместителя, — ни в коем случае не допустить побег заключенного номер триста четырнадцать.

— Все, что ты услышишь сейчас, есть плод твоего воображения. Ты понимаешь меня?  
— Возможно, — звякнув наручниками, Лектер прислонился к столу и запрокинул голову. Вид у него был бледный, лицо осунулось. Уилл взглянул на едва видимые сквозь ткань робы бугорки его сосков, затем отвернулся. Даже от одного его присутствия в кабинете становилось жарко. Наконец-то он снова в его кабинете. У его стола… В его… власти.  
Может быть, ничего страшного, если он его еще разочек трахнет напоследок?..  
Уилл прикрыл глаза и облизнулся.  
Если он его сейчас трахнет, расстаться с ним будет еще больнее. Лучше так. Он уже отвык за это время от него. Ну, почти.  
— В выходные будут красить внутренний двор. Прогулки отменены, но тебе, как смертнику, разрешат выйти подышать токсинами. К стене будет приставлена лестница — взберешься по ней. В это время один добрый человек, проезжая мимо на мотоцикле, кинет во двор дымовую гранату. На улице тебя будет ждать хиппи-машина, ты ее сразу заметишь. По возможности постарайся не убивать водителя, он ни в чем не виноват.  
Комендант подошел к Лектеру и не глядя на него положил рядом с его рукой ручку и скрепку.  
— Этого тебе хватит, чтобы избавиться от наручников?  
Лектер изумленно вытаращился на него:  
— Почему?!  
Уилл взглянул в лицо заключенного. Фантастика, что эта уголовная физиономия вызывает у него такой трепет. Казалось, прошли годы с тех пор, как они были здесь вдвоем в последний раз. Смертоносные, ядовитые, полные скорби и тоски тысячелетия.  
— Потому что я не могу перестать смотреть на тебя.  
Лектер вспыхнул и отвернулся. Повисла пауза, в течение которой оба избегали смотреть друг на друга. Он молчал, и Уилл почувствовал необходимость добавить:  
— Я не могу не смотреть на тебя, — он коснулся его живота и провел ладонью вверх до груди, чуть прижимая его этим жестом к столу. — Я не могу не трогать тебя. Я хочу тебя каждый день.  
Лектер поднял голову. Глаза его горели яростью.  
— Это я и так знаю, комендант. Я на твоем столе бывал чаще, чем в своей постели, — каждое его слово сочилось ядом и ненавистью. — Так что не надо превращать очевидный факт в откровение!  
Его лицо покраснело, пальцы сжались в кулаки, глаза блестели от гнева. Уилл с трудом узнал и вспомнил свои давешние слова, казавшиеся сейчас такими глупыми и далекими. Но Ганнибал помнил, хранил их и теперь с наслаждением выплюнул ему в лицо.  
Уилл знал, что заслужил это. Но все равно было очень больно.  
Он схватил его, дрожащего от ярости, и обнял, он не мог иначе, сегодня они видятся последний раз, пусть он ненавидит его, но Уилл коснётся его в последний раз. Лектер издал какой-то полузадушенный вздох, наручники звякнули, а Грэм лишь прижимал его к себе, вдыхая запах его кожи и прощаясь с ним навсегда. Его любимый котёночек.  
— Это не откровение, Лектер. Это признание в слабости.  
Он тихо хмыкнул.  
— Тогда почему не отдать меня правосудию? Почему не дождаться смертного приговора?!  
— Потому что ты не заслужил смертный приговор, — вздохнул Уилл, отпуская его. — Ты взял мою вину, мне даже никто не поверил, когда я утверждал, что это ошибка! Мне сказали, что я тебя защищаю! Но это не так.  
— Ты защищал меня тогда, — совсем тихо произнес Лектер, опустив голову, и Уилл сразу же понял, о каком «тогда» идет речь.  
— Я защищаю тебя сейчас. От несправедливости и от себя. Ты… Ганнибал, ты уже достаточно настрадался здесь.  
Он поднял на Уилла яростные глаза.  
— Ты считаешь, что вправе решить, кто что заслужил?!  
— Люди делают это постоянно, — пожал плечами Уилл. А затем вдруг снова схватил его, прижал к столу и поцеловал в губы, глубоко и горячо, засасывая его язык и не давая вдохнуть. Он никогда раньше его не целовал — лишиться языка не хотелось, но в ту секунду Уиллу показалось, что уже все равно… Он уже умер как человек — организовав побег преступника из своей же тюрьмы. А может еще раньше, когда до смерти забил прикладом невиновного… А может, когда впервые изнасиловал беспомощного заключенного, виновного перед Грэмом лишь в том, что был недостаточно покорен.  
Теперь же Ганнибал Лектер позволял целовать себя и даже немного отвечал на прикосновение, поскольку желание свободы в нем было сильнее желания смерти Уилла. Уилл стиснул его так крепко, что у него затрещали ребра, а затем вспомнил про раны и сразу же ослабил хватку. Он прижимал заключенного к себе за талию и за макушку, стискивал его пальцы и знал, что делает это в последний раз. Он облизывал и сосал его упругий язык, хватал и сжимал его губы и никак не мог оторваться от его горячего рта. Наконец он отпустил его и отстранился, тяжело дыша и не глядя в глаза.  
Затем взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.  
— Я думал, ты откусишь мне язык.  
— Я тоже думал, что откушу тебе язык, — произнес Лектер, глядя в сторону.  
Оба молчали.  
— Что ты будешь делать, если я сбегу? Тебя уволят.  
— Но всей страной разыскивать не будут, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Справлюсь как-нибудь.  
Лектер искоса взглянул на него:  
— Я приду и убью тебя. Ты этого не боишься?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Значит, такова моя судьба.  
Он вдруг схватил его за руку.  
— Бежим со мной!  
Уилл в изумлении смотрел в расширенные зрачки заключенного. Он мог только догадываться, чего ему стоило произнести эти слова. Котёночек. Пожалел его. Уилл погладил его по щеке и убрал руку. Отвернулся, отошел к столу.  
— Нет. Судья был прав, мое место здесь. Равно как и мои грехи. Мой ад здесь, и я только начал поджариваться. Тебе же здесь больше делать нечего, — он вызвал охрану. — Уведите.  
— Это не тебе решать! — выкрикнул Лектер. Уилл обернулся и бросил на него последний взгляд.  
— Прощай, Ганнибал, — тихо, одними губами произнес он.  
Тот обжег его яростным взглядом. Охрана увела его, а Уилл улыбнулся — что бы он там не говорил, а ручку и скрепку со стола взял.  
Да будет ад.

На следующий день Уилл улыбался, как ни в чем ни бывало утверждая финансовые ведомости. Черная зарплата, белая зарплата. Все это в понедельник.  
А у него вечер пятницы, а в выходные он пойдет отлизывать всем начальникам, до которых смог достучаться.  
Потому что комендант планирует оставаться в своем кресле начальника тюрьмы долго и счастливо.  
Неизвестно, планировал ли Зеллер побег Лектера или нет. Уилл спланировал для котенка еще один дополнительно. Зеллер откажется от своего плана побега Лектера, поскольку Уилл устроил так, что он сам будет виноват в этом побеге. Уилл оставил его в выходные за главного.  
Но когда ты спланировал для кого-то побег, тебе и в голову не придет, что это сделал не только ты. Зеллер расслабится. Он расслабится, и Ганнибал Лектер сбежит у него под носом, а тем временем Уилл всем расскажет, что планирует уволить Зеллера, так как он плохо следит за дисциплиной и, как Грэму кажется, действительно чем-то втихую приторговывает.  
Все зеки считают именно Зеллера главой наркооборота.  
Как только Уилл узнает, что Лектер сбежал во время его поста, он моментально уволит его, скинув на заместителя все свои обвинения и подозрения в плохой дисциплине и наркоторговле. Зеллер будет разжалован с такой характеристикой, существование которой навсегда отобьёт у него желание составлять заговоры.  
Если Спенсер причастен, Уилл подставит и его. Ибо безопасник, мать его.  
Ад будет для всех, кто пойдет против Уильяма Грэма.  
***

В четверг, как Лектер понял из обрывков разговоров и шума, прошли внеплановые учения по безопасности. Иронично, комендант, очень иронично. А к вечеру, в самое позднее время для визитов, к Лектеру пришел неожиданный гость.  
— Вы не журналист и не психиатр, — констатировал Ганнибал Лектер, взглянув на высокую стройную брюнетку в деловом костюме. Та с секунду смотрела на него, затем криво ухмыльнулась, и за этой кривой улыбкой Ганнибал увидел тень того темного мира, с которым играл Уильям Грэм.  
— Они говорили, что вы умны. Я — посланник, уполномоченный предложить вам, Ганнибал Лектер, сделку. От лица Уильяма Грэма.  
— Я вас слушаю.  
— Я предлагаю вам помощь в побеге. Этой ночью.  
Ганнибал сделал вид, что удивлен, а про себя подумал, что два предложения побега за один день — это чересчур даже для него. И все от Уилла Грэма?.. комендант балует его, право слово.  
— Каким же образом это произойдёт, мисс?..  
— Вам не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Вас просто выведут отсюда доверенные люди. Все, что от вас требуется — это согласие. И не шуметь.  
«Не шуметь».  
Ганнибал вспомнил, что, когда купленные охранники вели его к Мэйсону, они вставили ему в рот кляп и надели мешок на голову.  
И слезы в голосе коменданта, когда он говорил «Ты убил человека внутреннего круга».  
Кажется, этому внутреннему кругу надоел не только Ганнибал, но и собственный начальник. А после того, как Лектер выйдет из тюрьмы, ему пустят пулю в голову?.. А потом обвинят Грэма в том, что он ему помог — не зря же здесь эта переодетая в деловой костюм проститутка так громко упомянула его имя. Насколько Лектер понял, все разговоры в его одиночке записываются.  
Ганнибал колебался. С одной стороны, ему дико хотелось подставить Грэма, ублюдка, который… который дал ему ручку и скрепку и…  
Но с другой стороны очень не хотелось получить пулю в голову.  
— Это очень щедрое предложение, мисс. Я бы хотел, чтобы комендант лично подтвердил его, стоя на вашем месте. Это не так сложно; недавно он очень тесно со мной здесь пообщался.  
— Комендант сейчас занят, — произнесла девушка, нервно кривя губы.  
— О, в таком случае, есть два весьма отвратительных слова, которыми он обычно меня называет. Спросите у него, а затем назовите мне оба, и тогда я последую за вами в любую из вечностей на выбор.  
— Вы думаете, у него есть время?..  
— Если у него есть время на то, чтобы организовать мой побег, на подтверждение авторства тоже найдется, — отрезал Лектер. — А то, знаете ли, его приятель, покойный доктор Гидеон, приложил немало усилий, чтобы отправить меня на тот свет, — Лектер ухмыльнулся. — Поэтому я должен знать наверняка, что это предложение исходит не от его идейных последователей.  
— Хорошо. Я спрошу.  
И безымянная мисс ушла, а Лектер ухмыльнулся, представив, как она или кто-то еще задает Грэму вопрос: «Какими двумя словами вы обычно называете Ганнибала Лектера».  
Ганнибал вздохнул, печально глядя на лежащий на кровати плеер. Пока он прикован к этим носилкам, все, что он может слушать — это чужие глупые вопросы.  
Он все думал и думал о своем последнем посещении кабинета Уильяма Грэма. И не только об этом. Получается, комендант знал, что Ганнибал собирался его зарезать, но все равно защищал его.  
Хотелось, чтобы все вышло так, как он сказал. Чтобы его план побега удался. Но сейчас Лектер с трудом представлял себе это. Как это будет? Дымовая граната, черт возьми! Это ж додуматься нужно! Но в стене там добрых три с половиной метра, и к тому же спираль, и Лектер не мог не думать, что пока он через нее будет лезть, его можно будет застрелить раз десять. А потом с этой стены надо будет прыгать вниз и бежать к какой-то неизвестной машине, а вполне вероятно, что с незажившими до конца ранами — а Грэм, как ни старался, но все равно добавил ему повреждений — Ганнибал и вовсе не сможет никуда бежать, потому что сломает или вывихнет ногу.  
Самое скверное настроение для дела — сомневаться в успехе, не начав.  
А еще Лектер думал о том, что не откусил ему язык, когда он его целовал.  
Но это только потому, что хотел сбежать.  
Убивая время в компании журналистов, Ганнибал рассказывал им интересные, порой весьма далекие от правды истории про Грэма и его компанию, причем каждому интервьюеру — разные. Потом, после его смерти, можно будет собрать интересную мозаику.  
Страшно, по правде говоря.  
Может быть, было бы милосерднее не давать ему никакой надежды. Когда самый ненавистный тебе человек организовывает тебе побег из своей тюрьмы, сложно подобрать на это подходящую эмоциональную реакцию. Ганнибал всю жизнь был один. Никто никогда по-настоящему его не защищал и даже не пытался. Он вынужден был признать, что попросту не знает, как реагировать на эту ситуацию.  
Еще всю пятницу к нему приходили разные посланники «внутреннего круга» с уговорами, угрозами и тщетными попытками угадать два «отвратительных слова». Самое близкое, пожалуй, было «гребаный каннибал» — по крайней мере, Ганнибал был уверен, что это словосочетание срывалось с губ коменданта не раз.  
А затем, когда уже наступило утро субботы, к нему явился сержант Зеллер. Лицо его кривилось от гнева.  
Вот он, главный заговорщик. Любимый заместитель. Как банально.  
— Что, комендант так и не раскололся на допросе? — ухмыльнулся Лектер, а затем, не успев опомниться, зашипел и задохнулся от боли, потому что кулак сержанта вбился в его живот. Он нанес ему еще два коротких сильных удара, но от них у Лектера уже темнело в глазах, тело дрожало от боли, а рот наполнился кровавой рвотой.  
— Это за Абеля, тварь, — тихо произнес сержант Зеллер. — Ну и чтобы не был таким прытким.  
***

Выходные проходили даже лучше, чем Грэм ожидал. Видимо, причиной его паранойи был мет, а не сложившаяся ситуация. Он побывал на дне рождении дочери мэра, преподнеся малышке дорогой и очень понравившийся ей подарок, там же встретился и уверил в своей лояльности и непорочности всех, кому было до этого дело, рассказал о том, как он счастлив, что Лектера наконец-то казнят и заявил, что таких преступников нужно казнить сразу же, поскольку пожизненное заключение этих ненормальных обходится слишком дорогой ценой. Побывал он и на похоронах Абеля, где, помимо подельников и коллег, собрались какие-то совершенно незнакомые ему люди — то ли семья, то ли религиозная община — черт его разберет. Вечером играл в боулинг и выпивал с генералом Коубеком — персоной весьма влиятельной в правящих кругах Балтимора.  
В общем, все проходило просто чудесно. Вечером Грэм позвонил Мэтью Брауну — новому тюремному врачу, которого он взял на место Абеля Гидеона. Тот не был посвящён в бизнес — еще не время, зато они с Грэмом были давние приятели: познакомились случайно в баре, претендуя на бутылку одного и того же виски, оказавшуюся последней. Уилл решил тогда, что подобное совпадение вкусов не следует оставлять безнаказанным.  
— Он плохо себя чувствует, — заявил Мэтью. — Я перевел его в палату. Никуда он не сбежит оттуда, не волнуйся.  
Уилл улыбнулся и попросил его быть осторожнее. Конечно, Лектер притворился больным, чтобы не торчать в смирительной рубахе все время. Пускай.  
— Можешь потом отправить его в камеру и не надевать смирительную рубаху, — отозвался Уилл. — И не забудь отпустить его на прогулку. Путь наслаждается последней свободой.  
Новый доктор, казалось, сомневался в этом решении, но затем согласился.  
— Я просто не уверен, что ему вообще удастся нормально ходить, Уилл. То есть — «комендант»? Как тебя правильно теперь называть?  
— «Комендант Грэм, сэр», если уж на то пошло. Ладно. Если захочет в камеру, пусть идет в камеру, хочет лежать — пусть там лежит. Главное, чтобы никто с ним наедине не оставался.  
— Так точно, сэр!  
«Ишь ловкач, — подумал Уилл, улыбаясь. — Даже Мэтью убеждён, что ему плохо и что он не может толком ходить. Значит, внимание охраны на прогулке будет точно ослаблено».  
Но в воскресенье в двенадцать дня, а затем в 12.30, и в 13.00, Уилл Грэм все ждал и ждал звонка Зеллера или Спенсера или хоть кого-то с новостями о побеге заключенного, а их все не было и не было.  
В 13.30 он набрал Мэтью Брауна, и тюремный врач спокойно ответил:  
— Да, он вернулся с прогулки. Сейчас в своей камере. Конечно, он вел себя прилично, комендант. Я же говорил, он еле ходит!..  
Осознав новость, Уилл Грэм похолодел от ужаса. Не сбежал. Почему он не сбежал? Почему?!  
Он явился в тюрьму уже когда никого из подельников не было — в восемь вечера воскресенья. Он застал Лектера в палате, а не в камере. Прикованные длинной цепью руки, наушники на голове и усталое, вымученное выражение бледного лица.  
Уилл отпустил охрану, зашел в палату и сел на его кровать. Свет уже погасили, и он не стал его включать — так и сидел в темноте, глядя на него и не зная, что сказать. Да и есть ли смысл что-то говорить? Надо было спланировать его побег на субботу — тогда бы осталось время переиграть, а сейчас уже поздно.  
Его убьют завтра. Через каких-то четырнадцать часов!  
— Блять, почему? Почему ты такой тупой ебанутый психопат? — Уилл взял его за руку. — Если ты так ненавидел меня, лучше бы попросил в суде перевода в другую тюрьму, а не брал на себя Верджера! Да, единственное, что тебе светит, это Флоренс*, но, чёрт возьми… Меня бы все равно оправдали, но твою просьбу бы удовлетворили и ты бы остался жив, идиот! И не надо было бы убивать Гидеона! Почему ты такой кровожадный идиот?  
Он не просыпался. Наверно, Мэтью вколол ему успокоительное. Уилл почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. Завтра он умрёт. Его убьют. Его Ганнибала Лектера, кто-то свяжет и убьет его мягонького сладкого любимого котёнка, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что сломал его! Сломал его волю к жизни.  
— Почему ты так хочешь умереть?! Я бы оставил тебя в покое! Почему ты не сбежал сегодня, ведь все мои отыграли идеально, мне уже сообщили… Зачем было все это, Ганнибал, зачем?! Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал…  
Уилл отстранился и хотел было подняться и убрать руку, как ощутил ответное… даже не пожатие, прикосновение.  
— Ты не спишь?!  
Он приподнялся и сел на кровати — его глаза блеснули в темноте. Затем, сняв наушники, глухо произнёс:  
— Я не хочу умирать.  
Уилл застыл.  
— Тогда почему? Почему ты отказался от моей помощи? Потому что ее предложил я? Я тебе настолько отвратителен, что ты предпочел умереть, чем выжить?! Мог бы потом прийти и убить меня, как собирался!  
Лектер молчал, и Уилл не мог понять, о чем он думает. Наконец он произнес:  
— Я не смог сбежать.  
— Почему?!  
Он отвернулся и долго молчал. Уилл так и не дождался ответа.  
— Я совершенно не понимаю тебя, Ганнибал. Чего ты хочешь? Ты сказал, что не хочешь умирать, давай попробуем заново? Я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы дело пересмотрели, ты прикинешься настоящим сумасшедшим или попросишь перевода, так ты, по крайней мере, может жив останешься…  
— Я не хочу в другую тюрьму.  
Уилл схватил его за плечи, вглядываясь в блестящие в темноте глаза.  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь?! Чего ты хочешь от меня, Ганнибал Лектер, зачем ты сейчас удержал меня?! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ты знаешь, я сделаю ради тебя что угодно…  
Он вдруг сплюнул.  
— Сдохни.  
Уилл отстранился и обессиленно выдохнул.  
— Прости меня.  
— Нечего тут разыгрывать всепрощение! Если уж взялся за что-то, надо доводить это до конца! — злобно выплюнул Лектер. — Я ненавижу тебя! Убирайся, мне омерзительно одно твое присутствие! Даже когда я умру, мне будет омерзителен тот факт, что я не смог придушить тебя своими руками!  
— Прости, — прошептал Уилл совсем беззвучно, отступая к дверям. — Пожалуйста, прости меня, Ганнибал.  
Он обессиленно прислонился к стене коридора.  
Да, он заслужил все это. Ему даже было не так больно от этого, сколько от того, в каком сейчас состоянии Лектер. Он сломал его, он сломал второго человека, и теперь он решил умереть из-за его слов и действий! Человека, в которого он, Уилл Грэм, влюбился без памяти!  
Ганнибал прав, он мудак.  
Грэм стер слезы рукавом рубахи и отправился в свой кабинет. Посидев какое-то время, бессмысленно глядя в камин, он оделся и ушел домой.  
***

Когда шаги Грэма стихли, Ганнибал почувствовал, как слезы заливают глаза.  
Он не хотел ему ничего этого говорить. Да, это все было, но он не хотел говорить это, оно просто вырвалось, как только он сказал эту мерзкую банальную фразу-клише, в которую не поверит и ребенок! «Я сделаю ради тебя что угодно»!  
Ганнибал совсем не может контролировать себя рядом с ним. А ведь он был так рад, что Уилл пришел к нему — в последний раз. Что он взял его за руку…  
Ганнибал совсем не хотел ему говорить все, что сказал. Он не хотел, чтобы их последняя встреча произошла так.  
Но… теперь уже ничего не исправишь. Придется умирать так.  
Он так ничего и не понял, и в этом виноват только Ганнибал, давший волю старым эмоциям вместо того, чтобы сказать по-настоящему важные слова.  
Уилл прав в том, что он идиот.  
Он даже не смог сказать ему, что не сбежал из-за Зеллера, после ударов которого у него открылось кровотечение, и просто чудо, что новый врач сумел вообще поставить его на ноги. Что он пошел на прогулку, и действительно видел — ему представилась отличная возможность побега, будь он в состоянии бежать. Дым от гранаты окутал облаком весь внутренний двор, так что даже верхушка лестницы была не видна, работяги засуетились и побежали внутрь здания, думая, что газ отравлен, даже его конвоиры растерялись, и если бы не Зеллер, Ганнибал бы с легкостью с ними расправился. А сейчас он ничего ему не сказал, потому что решил, что это будет казаться жалкими оправданиями его трусости.  
И потому, что в глубине души Ганнибал считал, что если уж Грэм взялся ему помогать, то надо было доводить дело до конца, а не сваливать на выходные. И еще ему казалось, что коменданту на самом деле очень не терпится от него избавиться, раз уж трахать его больше не получится.  
Может, Гидеон был и прав. Выкинуть его как игрушку, с которой больше нельзя играть.  
Эти темные мысли разрывали на части его сознание. Он должен был поговорить с Уиллом нормально, он должен был узнать наверняка, он должен был хотя бы спросить, он ли послал ему чертовы наушники или нет, а вместо этого…  
Он струсил. Предпочел умереть в неизвестности, предпочел выгнать его, чем узнать правду.  
Он потерял свой последний шанс с ним поговорить.  
Это было так больно, что мысль о том, что скоро все закончится, даже приносила облегчение. Но кое-что он может сделать.  
Лектер достал стержень шариковой ручки, спрятанный вровень со столбиком кровати, и медленно, стараясь не греметь наручниками, стал вспарывать кожу на левой руке.  
Вначале он хотел написать совсем банальное, но потом подумал, что это будет слишком жалким зрелищем после его смерти. Поэтому он вытатуировал на руке: «Я прощаю тебя».  
Когда его тело содрогнется в последней судороге, его завернут в пакет, а затем разденут в морге, увидят татуировку и расскажут о ней. И лишь один человек поймет, что она предназначалась ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флоренс - ADX Florence, тюрьма супермаксимальной безопасности, он же горный Алькатрас, которым Лектеру уже угрожали.


	20. Доставка в срок

— Я поеду с ним, — мрачно процедил Грэм, влезая в машину, куда охранники погрузили спеленанного по рукам и ногам Ганнибала Лектера. В клетке. В смирительной рубахе. В маске. От него живого торчит только клочок волос и глаза.  
Тот бросает на него изумленный взгляд, но говорить не может.  
И не надо.  
Уилл просто хочет смотреть на него до самого конца.  
— Погодите, я протестую! — Зеллер выбежал наружу. — Вы не можете ехать с ним! Это не по протоколу, вы — причастное лицо!  
Грэм выпрямился, глядя на него свысока.  
— Я все еще здесь начальник, пизда хуесосная, — тихо произнес Уилл, глядя в глаза заместителя. — Уебывай отсюда отлизывать всем, кому ты еще не отлизал, пока я сам тебя раком не поставил, выблядок. Поехали! — рявкнул Грэм водиле и захлопнул дверь, чуть не прищемив Зеллеру нос.  
— Как будто это не в моих интересах, чтобы этого пиздабола прикончили как можно быстрее! — хмуро бросил Уилл остававшимся внутри охранникам. — Клетка надёжно закреплена? Дайте-ка я проверю!  
— Да все в порядке, комендант!  
Уилл злобно покосился на охранника.  
— Вы бы тоже все проверяли по три раза, если бы вас обвинили в насилии над личностью! Сука пиздоблядская.  
Уилл внимательно осмотрел — клетка крепится к полу не на винтах, а на зажимах. Снять зажимы — упадёт в одно мгновение.  
Ехать было ровно двадцать пять минут.  
Выехали — в 10:02. По плану они будут на месте в половине одиннадцатого. Грэм смотрел в живые, такие полные жизни, такие, как ему кажется, любопытные глаза Лектера и совершенно не понимал его. Почему он хочет умереть?  
— Почему вы все время смотрите на часы, комендант?  
— Измеряю ширину шагов времени, — отрезал Уилл. — За ним смотри, а не за мной!  
Они останавливаются на развилке, светофор, поворот и дальше прямо 15 минут.  
В окна ничего не видно, потому что окон нет. Можно смотреть на спеленанные бедра Лектера, но лучше не надо. Шум.  
Открытая дорога, открытое пространство.  
10:20.  
Шум, фырчание мотоциклов. Слева-справа. Раз. Два. Три.  
— Р-рота-подъем-сбор!!! — орет Уилл, а сам в этот момент сбивает ногой крепления и толкает клетку с Ганнибалом набок.  
Пулеметные очереди прошивают повскакивавших по вызубренной привычке солдат. Уилл чувствует, как заносит машину, вцепляется в прутья клетки и молится, чтобы пули не задели Ганнибала. Круговерть длится ужасно долго, в какой-то момент — удар, и клетка прижимает его, и, кажется, ломает ребро и возможно локоть, сдавливает ногу как пиздец, но Уилл крепко держит клетку и не сводит глаз со спины человека в ней.  
Наконец машина останавливается. Уилл врезается башкой в клетку так, что из глаз натурально сыплют искры — а он-то раньше думал, что это такая метафора!..  
Выстрелы, еще и еще, один из охранников, тот, что спрашивал про время, выжил и пытается пробраться к выходу. Уилл тянется к кобуре и стреляет в него прежде, чем он даже понимает, почему все произошло так, а не иначе. Уилл перелезает клетку и впивается взглядом в лежащего внутри человека.  
Только не осколок в голову, только не осколок в шею, господи, он же так укутан, пусть он будет, он ведь должен!..  
Двери срывают и на Уилла смотрят три АК. Уилл поднимает руки, бросая пистолет.  
— Я заказчик, — быстро произносит он во избежание.  
— Тот, в клетке еще жив!  
— Нет! — Уилл дёргается, но пуля рикошетит о клетку и впивается в потолок машины.  
— Вы блять ебанулись это моё! — рявкнул Грэм, выпрыгивая перед клеткой. — Блять, ещё один выстрел и хуй собачий вы получите, а не адрес!  
— Сорян начальнег, мы думали, вы сказали зачистить всех!  
Грэм, матерясь, выполз из машины. Перед глазами мелькали темные пятна.  
— Где тачка?  
Один из мужчин кивнул в сторону и бросил ему ключи. Неприметная синенькая тойота доисторического периода. Славная. Уилл проверил бензобак.  
— Отлично. Бену привет и вечная благодарность. Для особенно непонятливых: если вы собрались меня пристрелить после того как я назову адрес, вы не сможете получить деньги, если он вдруг окажется фальшивым.  
— Да ты чо, все по понятиям, босс.  
— Вот и я о том же. Литинг-стрит, хранилище два, бокс 5, ячейка 49. Пароль «предатель Зи», вам выдают ключ. Деньги там. Все по понятиям.  
Уилл кинул главному карту-ключ.  
— Не проебите, без нее даже по паролю нихуя не дадут, там надёжные жопы. В смысле, люди.  
Солдаты удачи салютнули, забрали оружие охранников и укатили.  
Грэм утопал к клетке, открыл дверцу и схватил Ганнибала за шиворот.  
Тот проворчал что-то хуепосыльное.  
Уилл достал нож и срезал его маску, затем вспорол рукава смирительной рубашки. Лектер вылез из них и из клетки как утенок из яйца.  
Огляделся. Вышел из машины. Огляделся еще раз. Взглянул на тойоту.  
— Лимузиньев нема! — фыркнул Уилл, пихая его в спину. — Двигай. И бога ради заткнись хоть сейчас. Хотя бы пока мы не отъедем на безопасное расстояние, бля-аать!  
Последнее относилось уже к ноге, которая, кажись, заболела сильнее с тех пор, как Уилл ею ударился. Вывих что ли?  
— Дай я посмотрю.  
— У нас нет на это времени! И я сказал тебе заткнуться!  
Лектер взглянул на него. Странный это был взгляд. Уилл так и не понял, что он значит.  
— Да пошел ты! — вдруг совершенно беззлобно произнёс Лектер. — Садись блять, потому что если ты не сможешь жать педали своим копытом, далеко мы не уедем!  
Уилл раскрыл рот и закрыл его только чтобы набрать воздуха в лёгкие и стиснуть зубы, когда Лектер вправил ему ступню. Он сграбастал аптечку и бутылку воды у одного из мертвецов, и они рванули прочь.  
— Все равно у тебя ненатурально получается, — наконец произнес Уилл, когда они минут пятнадцать уже проехали в сторону города. В объезд, к дому Уилла Грэма.  
Лектер повернулся и вытер мокрым бинтом его голову.  
— У тебя тоже.  
— Неправда! — облегченно произнёс Уилл. Он реагирует на него. Боже, какое чудо. — Никто никогда не сомневался, что моя матерщина — врожденная.  
— Нашел чем гордиться!  
— Посиди здесь пожалуйста, ладно? — Уилл остановился на заднем дворе. — Я ненадолго.  
Он вышел из машины вместе с ним.  
— Ты теперь все будешь делать обратно тому, что я прошу?  
Лектер критически разглядывал дом и промолчал, но когда они попали внутрь, скорчил презрительную физиономию.  
— Чей это дом?  
— Эмм, мой?.. Что ты думаешь, я решил еще между делом сдомушничать по случаю праздника?  
— Ты здесь _живешь?_  
— Да пошел ты! — фыркнул Грэм, вынимая из сейфа бабло и винчестеры. Терабайты компроматов, ваша честь…  
— Срач эпохального масштаба, иного слова не подберёшь, теперь понятно, почему ты преимущественно жил в кабинете. А я вначале грешил на жену. Что это? — Лектер презрительно кивнул на винчестер.  
— Моя страшная месть всем и вся. Слушай, там есть шкаф с одеждой, ты можешь надеть на себя что-нибудь менее привлекающее внимание, чем смирительная рубаха?  
— Если говорить о внешнем виде, то ты выглядишь как после лоботомии.  
Уилл взглянул в зеркало и присвистнул: действительно, в процессе он так долбанулся лбом о клетку, что остался красный, частично начавший синеть, а в одном месте разорвавший кожу до крови, шрам.  
Он закрыл его шапкой, хотя уже было жарковато для них. Лектер в его одежде смотрелся странно. Уилл вообще не привык видеть его в одежде. Ну, только в робе.  
Ему хотелось поцеловать его. Обнять его, сжать и сказать ему, что он его бесконечно безумно любит. Ага. Только слова застревают в горле, стоит взглянуть на его ехидную наглую рожу. Блять. Он вполне возможно пристрелит его прямо сейчас.  
— Бежим! — Уилл потащил его в подземный гараж и выехал оттуда на недавно приобретённом форде. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как, расписываясь, смотрел на полное название модели, в котором фигурировало слово «побег», и тогда его охватило странное чувство тревоги и обреченности — или, быть может, это было предчувствие?.. На машину еще нет даже страховки, отследить, что она принадлежит Грэму, будет дольше, не то чтобы он не доверял Бену — он не доверял никому, ничего личного…  
Уилл поставил в багажник две канистры бензина, пакет с документами, то есть сумку с винчестерами, в прямом смысле, деньги-ценности-документы.  
— Сори, котёнок, но у меня не было времени тебе на паспорт. Вообще ни на какой. — Уилл протянул ему пистолет. — Поэтому при тщательной проверке это будет твоим документом.  
Он молча проверил магазин и сунул пистолет в карман. Ну надо же. С него бы сталось застрелить Грэма на месте. Уилл рванул прочь из Мэриленда. Hа запад и на юг. На запад сперва.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы он что-нибудь начал говорить.  
Чтобы спросил, что произошло. Чтобы можно было рассказать ему, что спешный план его эвакуации с последнего пути Грэм осуществил за десять часов после того, как покинул его камеру, потому что понял, что не может допустить, чтобы его убили. Даже если ради этого придется отдать все. Но Грэм порадовался, что у него было, что отдавать. За свои связи с наркобизнесом. За свои связи с чистильщиками нежелательных элементов наркобизнеса. За свою репутацию человека, который не наебывает. За свое умение умолять и убеждать — это только потом Бен и его люди узнают, что, заказав внеплановую «зачистку в срок», начальник тюрьмы тоже сбежал, и никакие поставки со вторника не начнутся. За то, что у него оказалось достаточно наличных денег — преимущественно взятых из положенных сотрудникам и подельникам зарплат, — чтобы заплатить чистильщикам аванс, не снимая денег с карт.  
Уилл хотел бы знать, доволен ли Лектер. Что он думает обо всем этом. Можно ли его поцеловать. Собирается ли он сбежать от него или убить его, и вообще как он себя ощущает по этому поводу.  
Но Лектер молчал. Уилл вдруг заметил, что его левая рука забинтована.  
— У тебя все еще остались раны?!  
Он резко отодвинулся, вздрогнул и отвернулся.  
— Нет. Ничего. Это ничего. При падении ударился.  
— Прости. Такой был план. Пацанчики тож не любят большой риск, поэтому мы должны были быть внизу, чтобы они нас за компанию не прошили.  
— Следи за дорогой.  
— Я не настолько херовый водитель! — огрызнулся Грэм.  
«Он дергается от одного жеста в свою сторону, — с печалью подумал Уилл. — Я должен увезти его за границу штата, а потом сразу же разойтись, иначе я его изнасилую опять».  
— Ты алкоголик и амфетаминовый наркоман, не спавший несколько суток.  
— Ты каннибал и уголовник! — фыркнул Уилл, и, подумав «а вдруг сработает», добавил: — Заткнись и не выебывайся.  
Он тут же повернулся к нему, облокотившись о сиденье.  
— У тебя явно какая-то проблема с человеческой речью, да? Любишь слушать только себя?  
— Я сказал тебе заткнуться, — ответил Уилл, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Лектер бы точно молчал всю дорогу, если бы молчал Уилл, или если бы он у него что-то спрашивал, но приказать ему заткнуться — лучший способ поддерживать дружескую беседу.  
— Ты теперь такой же уголовник как и я, — заявил Лектер. — Если так посчитать, иерархически я куда круче уголовник чем ты. Я серийный убийца, а ты всего лишь пособник и вор.  
Уилл вздохнул, сделав вид, что его пиздец как заебало слушать его разговоры.  
— Я — не уголовник. Пока еще. Чтобы человеку стать уголовником, необходима судимость и отсидка. Не пойман — не вор.  
— То есть ты законопослушный гражданин, совершенно случайно имеющий в багажнике компромат на всю Балтиморскую тюрьму и подвозящий первого-встречного каннибала из альтруистических побуждений?  
— Нет, — отрезал Грэм. — Я не подвожу первых-встречных. Я тщательно вглядывался, когда ехал по аллее каннибалов, и долго выбирал самого тупого и выёбистого, чтобы дорога казалась веселей.  
Уилл удивился, когда на это Лектер лишь криво усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Он-то думал, что заигрался в слова чрезмерно и тот на него снова обидится.  
— Эти действия так свидетельствуют о _твоем_ могучем интеллекте, — саркастически пробормотал Лектер, откидываясь на сиденье.  
— Я не завтракал, — прокомментировал Уилл поворот к фаст-фудной жральне.  
— Разговоры о каннибализме повышают твой аппетит? Буду иметь в виду! — Он отвернулся к окну.  
— Ты будешь что-нибудь?  
— Нет.  
— Два больших кофе, две больших колы, четыре бургера, с собой, пожалуйста.  
— Я же сказал… — раздраженно начал он.  
Уилл потянулся и быстро, пока парень собирал заказ, поцеловал Ганнибала в щеку.  
Он уставился на него как готовый к прыжку кот, только что волосы дыбом не встали:  
— Не прикасайся ко мне!  
Уилл забрал пакет и с жадностью сделал пару глотков кофе.  
— Это все мне. Амфетаминовые алкоголики прожорливые и жадные. Сам отказался, сам и сиди голодный. Спасибо!  
Он рванул с места, пока Лектер не придумал, к примеру, сбежать от него.  
— Ты может хотя бы остановишься?  
— Зачем? — пожал плечом Уилл. — Дорога пустая, вряд ли кто-то захочет штрафануть меня за бургер за рулем.  
— Да, но ты роняешь куски повсюду.  
Уилл изумленно вытаращился на него, но остановился. Забрал пакет с едой и кофе, сел на багажник и с наслаждением впился в бургер.  
Пусть хоть сбежит, если совсем мозгов нет. Он чувствовал себя слишком голодным, чтобы спорить. Эстет блин нашелся, не успел из робы вылезти!  
Хлопнула дверь, и Грэм скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что он подошел к нему. Он хотел сказать ему что-нибудь язвительное, но для этого требовалось прожевать, поэтому Ганнибал его опередил:  
— Я… Я не имел в виду… я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Уилл чуть кофе не подавился. Нельзя ж так с человеком! Он повернулся, но Лектер не смотрел на него, уставившись вдаль.  
— Я не обиделся. Просто слишком голоден, чтобы с тобой спорить. — Уилл придвинул к нему пакет. — И тебе станет получше, если поешь. Ты ведь не ел с утра. Да, это не фуагра, но в отсутствии оной людям тоже надо есть. Ты не выдержишь спорить со мной всю дорогу на пустой желудок.  
Он не оборачиваясь потянул руку, взял кофе и сделал пару глотков. Уилл украдкой наблюдал за ним. Ему сейчас безумно хотелось обнять его, сжать его пальцы, поцеловать и сказать, что он пиздец как рад, что он все еще жив.  
Лектер с сомнением косился на бургер.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты уже должен был быть полчаса как мёртв! Что тебе станет от бургера! — не выдержал Уилл.  
Пустая дорога. Холодный весенний ветер и жемчужно-белое небо. Ветер треплет отросшие волосы Лектера и воротник его светло-серой рубахи, торчащий из-под темного свитера Уилла. Спортивные штаны слишком заметно облегают его бедра, Уилл смотрит на него, жрущего бургер, и думает, что никогда не видел такого красивого и соблазнительного зрелища.  
— Хватит пялиться на меня, ты мне аппетит портишь! Как будто эта еда и так с этим не справляется.  
Уилл обошёл машину, сел на капот и закурил. А то еще сейчас начнет бухтеть, что он курит на него.  
Пусть говорит что угодно. Уилл вообще мало внимания обращал на слова — чужие слова — слишком много хуйни ему все говорили. И хоть Лектер спец по обидной хуйне, но если он позволит ему остаться с ним, позволит ему позаботиться о нем, а не сбежит, как только почувствует себя в силах — пусть говорит все, что угодно.  
Уилл понимал, что он противоречит сам себе. Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы Лектер остался с ним и чтобы позволил к себе прикасаться.  
Парадокс. Пока он в него не влюбился, ему не требовалось ни его разрешение, ни его согласие. Он тискал его, шептал в ухо пошлости и трахал на столе, а сейчас послушно отворачивается, когда он говорит ему «не смотри».  
— И долго ты тут сидеть собираешься? Куда мы вообще едем? У тебя есть какой-то план или что?  
— У меня есть какой-то план, — вздохнул Уилл, выкидывая бычок и садясь в машину. Ганнибал сел рядом, и Уилл выехал на дорогу. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем он повернулся к нему и произнёс требовательно:  
— Ну?  
— Что — ну?  
— Какой твой план? — он недовольно поджал губы.  
«Я в любом случае не буду менять его из-за мнения человека, угодившего в тюрьму», — подумал Уилл, но прикусил язык. Съехал на обочину, остановился и повернулся к Ганнибалу. Тот встретился с ним глазами, и Грэму показалось, что он уже теперь не сможет оторваться от его лица. Он все еще жив, эта наглая рожа, он все еще говорит, ухмыляется и облизывает маленькие пухлые губы.  
К его удивлению Лектер, непревзойденный маcтер игры в гляделки, первым опустил взгляд.  
— Прекрати пялиться на меня, — прошептал он чуть слышно.  
— Прости. Я не могу. Я слишком рад, что ты все еще жив.  
Уилл погладил его по руке и почувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы.  
— Прости. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты жил. Мы покинем Мэриленд, и если захочешь, ты можешь идти куда захочешь, — Уилл сжал его пальцы. — Но знаешь, вдвоем все-таки проще скрываться от правосудия… поэтому если… если ты хочешь, ты можешь остаться со мной.  
Он убрал руку, так и не взглянув больше ему в глаза.  
— Я имел в виду — какие у нас ближайшие планы?  
— Мы едем в жалкий городок Дортаун, а затем — к границе штата. Пересекаем ее лесом — я знаю дорогу, там — к ближайшему населенному пункту.  
— И там ты меня отпустишь?  
Грэм кивнул.  
Какое-то время они ехали в молчании. Потом Лектер повернулся и, глядя в глаза, произнес:  
— Ты действительно меня отпустишь?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Я тебе и машину эту оставлю.  
— А ты?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Это уже будет не твое дело.  
— Скажешь, что я взял тебя в заложники и отпустил?  
Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Поздно мне в заложники, Лектер. После твоих чудных инсинуаций и всего, что за этим последовало. Против меня будет расследование, которое закончится вскрытием всего говна, что только можно вскрыть с помощью лейтенанта Спенсера и сержанта Зеллера. Кажется, мои верные подельники решили меня сместить задолго до тебя, но никак не могли определиться с планом. И еще недавно меня обокрали. Унесли мои компроматы на всех сотрудников…  
— Но я же видел, они и сейчас у тебя в сумке!  
— Ты слово бэкап бэкапа знаешь? В общем, мой, как ты выразился, срач эпохального масштаба служит неплохим фаерволом. Чтобы найти в нем сейф, нужно было точно знать, что он там есть и как он выглядит. Сейчас я владею инфой, но не уникальной инфой. Вернее, не всей. Кое-что я успел перекинуть с ноутбука, а кое-что — не успел. Себя любимых мои бывшие подельники потрут, естественно, а оставшиеся записи планировали использовать как доказательство моей безблагодатности. И когда они уже будут праздновать победу, тут-то я и пришлю в прокуратуру пару анонимных писем из Пуэрто-Рико. Конечно, если раньше меня не поймают. Но, в отличие от тебя, у меня есть хороший поддельный паспорт, потому что у меня было несколько планов побега задолго до.  
Лектер молчал. Затем медленно произнес:  
— Абель Гидеон?  
— Он был в деле. Предполагаю, он все это спланировал. Зеллер — идейный вдохновитель и кандидат в кресло, Спенсер — хер знает, чем, но видать чем-то я его обидел. Спенсера ты вряд ли видел, он нач безопасности. Иными словам — спец по камерам, столикий Аргус и свидетель почти всего происходящего на территории.  
Лектер облизнул губы, явно не представляя, насколько это кажется Грэму эротичным.  
— И ты продал меня Верджеру, чтобы смягчить эту ситуацию? Чтобы больше никто не думал, что ты слаб?  
— Что? — нахмурился Уилл. — Откуда ты это взял? Верджер угрожал слить всю контору, если я не дам ему доступ к твоему телу. Тогда я еще ничего не знал про Гидеона и Зеллера. Я знал, что Мэйсон просто так не отъебётся от меня со своей великой местью, поэтому решил типа согласиться, а потом сдать Верджера Фредди Лаундс, помнишь, та рыжая кудря в суде?.. Я предложил ей снять эксклюзивное видео, как Мэйсон типа весь из себя исправившийся пристает к тебе, а потом взять его под белы рученьки и в суд за домогательство. По плану он и пальцем к тебе не должен был притронуться!  
— А меня ты в свой хитрый план не думал посвятить? — едко произнёс Лектер.  
— Думал. Но опасался, что ты выебнешься и сделаешь все наоборот.  
— Мудак.  
— Тюрьма не пошла тебе на пользу, ты материшься больше меня. В общем, все пошло не так, за день до часа икс Мэйсон решил тебя прирезать… Я не знаю, может, я случайно спровоцировал его, а может, он не доверял мне с самого начала… Что, в общем-то, мудро с его стороны. Я уснул в кабинете, а потом проснулся и обнаружил, что тебя нет в камере. Я чисто интуитивно почуял подставу — но рванул к тебе так резво, что забыл пистолет, и по дороге… дальше ты и сам знаешь.  
Лектер снова отвернулся и замолчал. А потом вообще задремал в кресле, откинув голову и сложив руки в замок на животе. Отличная реакция, ничего не скажешь! Через пару часов он проснулся и стал смотреть в окно. А затем вдруг мрачно произнёс:  
— Нам придется голодать и убивать ради денег.  
— Вовсе нет, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Хотя изменить внешность — придётся. Я, пожалуй, отращу бороду и усы. Всегда хотел отрастить бороду и усы, но по уставу нам полагается бриться. Ненавижу бриться.  
Внезапно до него дошло, что именно сказал Лектер. «Нам придется»… «Нам»!..  
— Что ты имел в виду под «вовсе нет»?  
Уилл поджал губы. Он не хотел ему говорить. До сих пор, потому что был не уверен. Но — плевать. Он все равно собирался отдать ему половину этих денег, если он всё-таки свалит.  
— Так вышло, что у меня есть наличными 350 тысяч долларов.  
Лектер уставился на него.  
— Ну и кое-что еще на анонимных счетах — не факт, что расследование доберется до них быстро. Я пять лет рулил подпольным наркобизнесом. Это не проходит даром.  
— Но… 350 штук наличкой?.. — он явно был в шоке. Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Как раз едем за ними в хранилище. Мои примерно 10 серебряников.  
— Тридцать, — машинально поправил Лектер.  
— Нет, десять. 35% от одного миллиона долларов, за который я продал твою нежную тушку Мейсону Верджеру, — Уилл хмыкнул, откровенно наслаждаясь его лицом. — Разумеется, я прекрасно понимал, что не получу остальные деньги, поэтому сразу обналичил имеющиеся, чтобы адвокаты Мейсона не заблокировали перевод. Правда, как ты уже знаешь, все пошло немного не по плану… Но моя предусмотрительность все равно окупилась, — Уилл лихо припарковался возле ничем не примечательного хранилища.  
Код-пароль-подтверждение, и сам сверток выглядит как заначка наркомана, Уилл выносит ее, расписываясь дрожащими руками и застенчиво глядя красными глазами на охранника, бормочет нечто лестное о собственной предусмотрительности и тяжелом дне, чтобы никому не пришло в голову, что в коробке что-то более ценное, чем пара доз, бухло да ворованный шмот.  
Садится в машину, внутренне ожидая пистолет в висок. Отъезжает на несколько километров, останавливается и раскрывает коробку. Перекладывает половину зелёных в мешок и отдает Лектеру в руки, затем кидает коробку на заднее сиденье, поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза:  
— Ну, теоретически теперь ты можешь меня застрелить.  
Он дернулся — видать задремал уже, и взглянул на Грэма с каким-то непонятным выражением на лице.  
— Это обязательно?  
Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Тебе решать.  
Он достал пистолет. Снял с предохранителя, глядя Грэму в глаза.  
— Выходи из машины.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Могу я хотя бы забрать свою коробку?  
— Нет. Заткнись.  
Он вышел вместе с ним, держа его на прицеле.  
— Спиной ко мне, лицом к машине.  
«Блять. Я ведь предполагал этот сценарий. Один из маловероятных, но все же».  
Уилл взвыл, когда Лектер заломил его правую руку, вмазал Грэма лицом в капот и навалился на него, приставив пистолет к виску.  
— А теперь скажи мне, комендант Грэм, тебя кто-нибудь когда-нибудь трахал? — прошипел он. Вот злопамятная сучка, еще и каждое его слово по формулировкам помнит.  
— Для тебя это так важно сейчас, Лектер? Я весь твой.  
— Еще пока не весь, — он яростно дернул его ремень, в этот момент Уилл пнул его в колено, вывернулся, перекатившись на капоте, и выхватил пистолет. Теперь они держали друг друга на прицеле.  
— Тупой психопат. Как ты мог забыть про пушку, блять? Как ты мог забыть про то, что я… а нет, хотя ты этого не знал, но все равно — люди иногда стреляют одинаково с обеих рук! Блять, Лектер, как ты собираешься выжить один с такой предусмотрительностью?  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты попробуй выстрелить, мудак.  
Уилл кивнул, только сейчас осознав, что пистолет был слишком легким.  
— Ладно. Но и ты попробуй выстрелить.  
— В смысле? — нахмурился он.  
Уилл растянулся на капоте.  
— Пробьешь башку мне с такого расстояния — пробьешь и двигатель, и будешь что, тачку ловить, с мешком денег и компроматов?  
— Как вариант. Застрелю водителя и поеду. Ради тебя мне ничего не жалко.  
— Как же ты бесишь! — вздохнул Уилл, поднимаясь. Он неожиданно разозлился — кажется, впервые разозлился на Ганнибала после того как понял, что влюблен в него. — Ладно, стреляй. Я, честное слово, устал с тобой пререкаться до ужаса. Изнасиловать меня живого ты уж извини не сможешь, но пристрелить — запросто, — он ухмыльнулся, глядя в его непроницаемое лицо. — Хотя может быть я бы тебе и дал, если бы ты меня не ненавидел, — Уилл оттянул нижнее веко и показал ему язык, а затем махнул рукой. — Валяй, меня действительно заебала твоя унылая рожа! — Грэм ловко вскочил и отбежал от машины подальше.  
— Куда это ты собрался?  
Грэм махнул рукой. — Обратно в Дортаун.  
— Что у тебя там, еще один депозит?  
Уилл остановился и обернулся.  
— Нет. Просто угоню тачку.  
— Ты? — глумливо хмыкнул Лектер. Грэм раздражённо пожал плечами. Чего он от него хочет? То он собрался ехать с ним, то он собрался его изнасиловать, теперь он его выгоняет и одновременно ведет беседу…  
— Подростком я по случайности угнал тачку не тех парней. Не тех от слова «барыги». И когда эта гопота поймала меня и стала решать, какой орган мне отбить ногами в первую очередь, я совершенно потерял башку от страха. Впервые меня захлестнула ярая как от бэда паника, я закрыл лицо руками, заплакал и все повторял одну и ту же фразу: «Блять господи что угодно только не говорите моему отцу». Хозяин машины и его шобла были в охерительном ахуе, что я, стоя в кругу из десятка агрессивно настроенных гопников, все равно боюсь своего папашу больше чем их. В них вдруг проснулись материнские — или отеческие, хуй их знает, — инстинкты, и они взяли меня в свою банду курьером на испытательный срок — вид у меня был тогда сильно приличный, ни за что не скажешь, что барыга. Ну и тачки они научили меня и вскрывать правильно, и определять, какие стоит вскрывать, а какие — нет. Так что да, Лектер, я вскрою тачку. Ненавижу автостоп.  
Уилл не стал дожидаться очередной словесной язвы, а просто развернулся и пошел в сгущающиеся сумерки. «Прощай, котёнок, надеюсь, у тебя будет все хорошо».  
Выстрел.  
Если Уилл и замедлил шаг, то лишь на долю секунды. Промазал. Шаг. Еще шаг. Где?.. Где конец всему этому?..  
«Ну же, котёнок. Ну! Убей меня. Застрели меня в затылок, казнь для врагов, давай же!..»  
Сейчас пуля прекратит боль. Пуля прекратит всё. Уилл настолько запутался в словах, намерениях и действиях Лектера, что сейчас ему просто хотелось спать. Просто отдохнуть, он очень устал, он может полежать прямо на земле — не страшно, он не брезгливый.  
«Прощай, Ганнибал».  
Уилл вздрогнул лишь услышав, как зашуршала машина, и обернулся взглянуть как уезжает Лектер. На мгновение он думал, что получит пулю в лицо, но ошибся. Второй раз он не выстрелил. Черт его знает, почему. Уж точно не из жалости.  
Странно, но Уиллу вообще нихуя не жаль, что он так сделал. Наверное, Лектер думал, что Уилл обидится, но это было не так.  
Он знал с самого начала, что Лектер с ним не останется.  
Он знал, еще когда смотрел в камин и просчитывал новый план его спасения.  
Кто-то когда-то сказал ему тупую фразу, какая-то девушка, что — «добрые люди часто любят безответно». Она считала Грэма добрым, да. Забавно было всегда это слушать. Как кто-то считает его добрым. Он не был добрым ни одной секунды своей жизни. И даже его спасение Лектера — это был расчет, слабый, полный безнадеги, но расчет, что так некстати полюбившийся ему каннибал восхитится его жестом, простит его и останется с ним.  
Шанс был один на миллион. Уилл знал это. Он знал, что сам на месте Лектера наверное пристрелил себя еще бы до получения денег, сразу же как только получил пистолет. Наверное, в живот — и оставил бы подыхать.  
Поразительно, что Лектер его не пристрелил. Щедрость на грани фантастики.  
Уилл специально брел по встречке, чтобы никому не пришло в голову его подвезти. Он сейчас не выдержит с кем-то говорить. Хотя, пожалуй, за бутылку виски он бы сейчас убил.  
К сожалению, он не мог вспомнить, попадались ли на пути из Дортауна сюда ему заправки или закусочные. Он смотрел в основном на своего пассажира. Ладно. Не так долго пилить, час-два.  
Кредитки и паспорт у него остались. Немного налички. Уилл вытащил поддельный паспорт, любуясь своей бородато-усатой рожей — специально как-то в отпуске отращивал для фотки. И если очки надеть, то совсем другой человек. Такой слегка задумчивый интеллигентного вида мужчина.  
Кстати. Надо бы… рука Уилла вместо зажигалки нащупала что-то шуршащее полиэтиленовое и извлекла из глубин внутреннего кармана… он даже вначале не понял, что это, столь редки бутоны пейота в Мэриленде. Ну конечно, теперь Уилл вспомнил, большую часть он сразу же загнал, а эти три оставил про запас, а потом, естественно, забыл и клялся всем желающим, что все кончилось.  
— Кто это у нас такие, да так кстати? — обратился он к неожиданным подаркам. — А ну-ка пойдемте-ка поболтаем.  
Неподалеку от обочины через дорогу примостились гранитные валуны. Отличное место. Для начала он достал свой старый паспорт и сжег его. Затем от него прикурил сигарету.  
— Где-то убыло… и где-то еще убыло, — задумчиво произнес он, добавляя в костерок старое водительское удостоверение и кладя пейот под язык.  
Обычно Уилл не жаловал галлюциногены, потому что ни разу под ними ничего хорошего не видел. С другой стороны, именно пейот он никогда и не пробовал, даже когда обзавёлся им. А потом — Уилл смутно припомнил — он еще жаловался самому себе, мол, вот привычка, все продал и сам забыл попробовать. Потерянная заначка ждала своего часа.  
Когда если не сейчас?  
Внезапно что-то упало на его руку. Уилл хмуро взглянул, готовясь выматериться о неуместности птичьего помета в этой почти романтичной ситуации, но жидкость была не белой, а красной. Еще две капли разбились о пальцы, четвертая мерзко и щёкотно поползла по верхней губе.  
Уилл вытер нос, вымазав всю руку в крови, и закинул в рот последний бутон. Прожевав, выматерился и попытался подняться. Это было неудачно, и тогда Уилл попытался хотя бы спокойно сесть на землю, но вместо этого свалился на нее, цепляясь пальцами за прелую траву. Не то чтобы голова кружилась или болела, просто почему-то, вопреки желанию, Уилл никуда не шел.  
«Ты подохнешь в сточной канаве!»  
Некстати он вспомнил папашу накануне, и теперь одно из его добрых напутствий вернулось к Уиллу из далёкого прошлого. Когда батя не бухал и не пиздил Уилла, на него периодически находили воспитательные поползновения и он, притянув сына за ухо, рассказывал ему, каким сбродом полнятся улицы и что с Уиллом произойдет, если он спутается с дурными людьми.  
Грэм-младший был на тот момент весьма прямолинейным ребенком, с понятием «метафора» не знакомым. В их городе из стекла и бетона не было ни одной сточной канавы, зато были озера, собственно, дождь сам по себе был нечастым гостем в жарком техасском мегаполисе, и Уилл не видел ничего плохого, чтобы сдохнуть во время ливня. Соответственно, весь пиздеж единственного родственника он пропускал мимо ушей, и как только ему удавалось вырваться из пропахших табаком и спиртом пальцев, он шел именно в те места и к тем людям, общество которых, согласно отцу, приводило к смерти в сточной канаве.  
Иногда Уилл думал, что, в крайнем случае эту канаву можно будет выкопать, и, если повезет с погодой, весной она станет сточной. Ну и тогда уж подгадывать время смерти.  
Словом, в его случае незнание терминов освобождало от ответственности. После школы он хотел было учиться — поскольку знал, что продавать наркоту студентам проще находясь в их среде, но тут один нехороший человек донес папаше, чем промышляет родной сынок. В тот день батя отпиздил его так, что пришлось вызвать скорую, а когда Уилл поправился, отец заявил, что планы Уилла на университет идут нахуй, потому что сам Уилл отправляется в армию.  
Тогда он все ещё недостаточно охуел, чтобы сопротивляться этому уроду, и послушно пошел куда послали. И обнаружил, что вдали от родительской опеки небо синее, трава прущее, а люди восхитительны в своем разнообразии и едины в нуждах. Приучившись еще с юности видеть людей насквозь (если бы Уилл не мог по частоте шагов определить в каком настроении батя, он бы уже давно сдох от побоев), Грэм-младший прекрасно, просто восхитительно устроился в армии. На подготовке он представлял себе разных стукачей с района, хотя чаще всего, разумеется — лицо папаши, и подготовка спорилась. Уилл «дружил» с самыми разными людьми, и с некоторыми даже действительно дружил, и потому продлил контракт. На год и еще на год, и вскоре начали поговаривать о его военной карьере… Два месяца Ирака расставили по местам все дружеские и прочие иллюзии, но Грэм вернулся оттуда с отличием («гребаный психопат» — было бы вернее написать на медали, но как уж вышло). К тому времени он не видел отца шесть лет, а все его редкие письма сжигал не читая.  
Потому что он знал — стоит ему хоть на один день вернуться в Остин, он забьет эту скотину до смерти. Скорей всего, воспользуется молотком и вначале размозжит ему пальцы на руках и ногах, а затем локти и колени.  
Эти фантазии прекратились только в пустые и светлые дни войны. «Пустыми и светлыми» их называл только Грэм, разумеется, и только про себя. Для него война была чем-то вроде капельницы, промывающей вены после передоза.  
Потому что вся хуйня в голове исчезала. Война прочищала мозги как ничто другое. Ты уже не думаешь про папу, и про погибшую при родах маму, и про барыг с Джеймс-стрит, и про генералов и полковников, и про девочку-соседку из кирпичного дома, и про первую шлюху — Шайни, рыжую девицу с ассиметричным ртом, и про молоток и то, как разлетается кровь из папашиных проникотиненных пальцев под его ударом… На войне ты чист и пуст. У тебя есть доли секунды чтобы решить, что делать, чтобы выжить. Тут уже не до хуйни.  
И была еще одна вещь, позволявшая быть ему лучшим в том, в чем не могли быть лучше остальные люди. В глубине души Уилл Грэм всегда знал, что он — не нужен. Он никогда не знал мать, не был нужен отцу — разве что как обуза и подушка для битья, он даже никогда толком не влюблялся — по крайней мере, надолго. Да, он любил читать, был находчив и явно умнее большинства окружающих людей, но это не приносило ни ему ни им никакой пользы. Психопаты жестоки ко всем; ко всем значит и к себе. Проанализировав собственную полезность для мира, общества и людей, Уилл Грэм пришел к выводу, что он абсолютно не нужен.  
Очень легко убивать, когда ты никому не нужен. Очень легко рисковать всем, когда у тебя ничего нет. Там, в жаркой незнакомой стране, Уилл впервые ощутил свою полезность. Он впервые осознал, для чего рождаются и для чего существуют психопаты. Чтобы убивать.  
Его это не напугало, ничуть; напротив, он чувствовал гордость и радость от того, что в его жизни появились смысл и предназначение. Что где-то нашлось место где он, Уилл Грэм, нужен.  
После войны Грэм понял, что не вернется домой никогда, потому что его фантазии об убийстве папани стали неизбежностью. В Ираке он научился тому, к чему всю свою сознательную жизнь лишь тайно подбирался, подкрадывался, пытаясь уловить и постичь то, что многим людям дано с рождения — на войне он научился наглости.  
Переть напролом, нападать, когда никто не верит в победу, трепетать от содравшей кожу на виске пули и при том орать оскорбления засевшему в десяти метрах врагу, делать то, что никто не делает — и, оказывается, не потому не делает что нельзя, а потому, что ссут или не допирают.  
Весь внутренний старательно подавляемый Уиллом психопат на войне вылез наружу, расправил плечи и забрал контроль над его телом.  
Уилл знал теперь, как и где умрет. В жаркой траншее, взорванный бомбой, на бегу от одной полуразрушенной стены к другой… под палящим солнцем, и потом да — его тело сбросят в канаву, если его угораздит помереть в месте с подходящим рельефом. Он осознал, что в войне пройдет и в войне закончится его жизнь, и не испытал по этому поводу никаких сожалений.  
Он знал, что никогда не вернётся домой. Дома его ждала неизбежность.  
И тем страшнее было получить известие о том, что именно туда ему и предстоит вернуться.  
Сев нетрезвым за руль, его отец попал в автокатастрофу, был обнаружен патрулём спустя три часа и доставлен в больницу, где скончался от кровопотери, не приходя в сознание.  
Уилл думал, что тот факт, что он решил не возвращаться домой, говорит о том, что он простил отца. Это все равно что сказать: «Ок, я не убью тебя». Он думал, что это прощение, но он понял, что ошибся, когда услышал, что он мертв.  
«Я должен был убить его!» — рычал он, собираясь на родину.  
«Ты должен был убить его сам!» — рычал его внутренний психопат, стискивая кулаки перед надгробием.  
На похоронах Грэм случайно узнал, кто в те давние времена слил его наркоторговлю отцу. Он разыскал этого парня — уже взрослого мужчину — и избил его до полусмерти, пригрозив, что расправится со всеми, кого он знает, если тот пойдет в полицию.  
Ему стало легче от этого. Ненамного. Он вернулся на службу и сразу же попросился куда-нибудь, обратно в Ирак или куда угодно, где (можно убивать людей) Америка нуждается в нем.  
Его начальство с радостью согласилось, но возникла загвоздка — Грэм не прошел медкомиссию. А именно — психиатра. Он не знал почему, но что-то с его внутренним психопатом случилось в тот день у могилы, что-то сломалось, и теперь он не мог идеально изображать кого угодно, чтобы проходить любую комиссию. Какой-то центр в его мозгу оказался уничтожен или заблокирован. И через полгода результат остался таким же плачевным.  
Уилл не сдался и решил взбираться по карьерной лестнице минуя войны, к чему стремились нормальные люди, следовательно, конкуренция на этом пути, как он решил, позволит ему прочистить мозги вновь… Было много официальных и неофициальных связей, много алкоголя в душных прокуренных кабинетах, много разговоров о веществах… Как выяснилось, военные тоже люди и не откажутся от вежливо предложенного способа расслабиться. Один из таких генералов, генерал Уоррен, был особенно благосклонен к Уиллу, и с его руки Грэм и стал комендантом тюрьмы в довольно раннем для подобной должности возрасте.  
Не без прибыли для его покровителя, конечно, хотя тот даже и представить себе не мог, во что превратит его фаворит Балтиморскую тюрьму строгого режима.  
Сам Грэм предпочитал алкоголь и стимуляторы. Мет и кокаин, его любимые, после них каждый вздох кажется важным и ценным, они чуть-чуть, но тоже прочищают мозги. Не так как война, конечно. С ней ничто не сравнится. Но Уилл не терял надежды.  
Ну, а когда ты любишь по трое суток не спать, тебе прямая дорога в мега-барыги здоровенной тюрьмы. Делать-то там больше нечего.  
Но вот теперь Уилл умирает, и делает это как положено, в сточной канаве.  
Кто-то склонился над ним, и Грэм узнал отца.  
— Ты был так прав, папочка, — улыбается Уилл, протягивая к нему руки. — Я так рад тебя видеть! Обними же меня скорей.  
— Сын?.. — он, кажется, спьяну не сразу узнал Уилла, но послушно обнял его, и в этот момент Грэм, ухмыльнувшись, занес голову и со всех сил врезал лбом в его переносицу.  
Призрак отца отпрянул, матерясь.  
— Вот теперь я могу умереть спокойно, говно.


	21. Вдоль дороги

Ганнибал Лектер чувствовал себя двойственно, и это неимоверно бесило как светлую так и темную его части.  
Хотя, пожалуй, сейчас он всецело поддерживал темную.  
Потому что светлая ныла, что хочет Грэма обратно. Что хочет, чтобы тот его обнимал. Что нужно повернуться и ехать искать его, несмотря на то, что Ганнибал даже не знает номера его телефона.  
Лектеру и самому хотелось его увидеть.  
И вообще какого черта он делал? Какого черта он его отпустил, оставил ему машину и деньги и съебался? Типа решил, что он хороший герой?  
Поздно вам, комендант, в хорошие герои!  
Лектера бесило, что его бесило, что Грэм даже ни разу не обнял его после того, как освободил. Мямлил что-то, отворачивался и ничего не делал! Зачем он его тогда освободил?  
Мудак.  
Доктор закрыл глаза. Он теперь матерится как он. А ведь по плану это Грэм должен был прекратить ругаться, общаясь с ним!  
Он вздохнул. Много чего должно было быть по плану, чего не было. Начать хотя бы с того, что Ганнибал никогда не планировал хотеть, чтобы Уилл Грэм его обнял.  
Лектер насмехался над тем, что Грэм искренне верит в «справедливость» своих действий, но когда Мэйсон Верджер зажал его в угол, он всеми фибрами души ощутил горький привкус того чувства, которое зовут «несправедливостью». Почему он? Как так получилось, почему здесь эта тварь, а на руках и на ногах наручники, и все, что Ганнибал может, это кусаться и оскорблять его? И где все? Неужели Мэйсон купил всех?!  
И когда Ганнибал понял, что умрет в грязном углу от руки этого ублюдка, он подумал, что это чертовски несправедливо. Если бы у него хотя бы были свободны руки, а Мэйсон каким-то чудом его побил, тогда бы да, но у него не было ни шанса на сопротивление…  
Все это были глупости, но когда темным яростным силуэтом явился их источник и убил Верджера, Ганнибал был безумно счастлив его видеть.  
Если бы Абель Гидеон тогда не солгал, что Грэм его продал… Всколыхнув все старые обиды и злости. Всколыхнув все, что копилось, все, что таилось в измученной неволей душе. Ганнибал ненавидел коменданта, а тот смотрел так печально и так сочувственно, что это бесило. Он думал, что Грэм тоже решил очистить свою совесть — раз все равно уже нашел ему замену.  
Бесила и его уверенность, что никто не поверит Лектеру.  
И вообще Ганнибала бесило, что Грэм — наркодиллер, вор, взяточник, уголовник до мозга и костей — сидит себе неприкасаемым на должности начальника тюрьмы, как будто он тут самый чистый и непорочный.  
Поэтому он сказал на суде, что Грэм издевался над ним. Что он его бил. Ремнем по спине, на большие откровенности Лектер не решился. Да и не нужно было больше. Все равно к тому времени на нем не осталось следов, чтобы можно было что-то доказать. Равно как и опровергнуть.  
Ганнибалу хотелось посмотреть на его лицо, когда он услышит эти обвинения. Как он словно бы обиженно и безмерно удивленно приоткрыл рот, его глаза смотрели так непонимающе, будто Лектер и вправду произнес ложь.  
Он выглядел абсолютно невинным и невиновным, и это выбесило Ганнибала еще сильнее. Невинный, как же!  
А потом в свете признания Абеля Гидеона, да и своих собственных наблюдений за Уиллом и его подельниками, Лектер понял, что случайно оказал услугу его врагам. Что план по смещению Грэма с должности был рожден и расцвел под градом его обвинений. И уже потом, глядя, как Грэм яростно защищает его вопреки всему, Ганнибал понял, что Гидеон солгал не только под присягой. Он много думал о том, почему тогда беспрекословно поверил ему.  
Может быть, сама мысль, что Уилл Грэм может быть не только уродом и ублюдком, была для него слишком неприемлемой.  
Тогда он отозвал обвинения. Сказал, что лгал. Может быть, он сказал это, чтобы только им вновь разрешили находиться в одном помещении без Чилтона. Хотя бы один последний раз, хотя Ганнибал не знал, чего он ждет от этого последнего раза и зачем он ему вообще сдался. Может быть, он слишком утонул в музыке и навеянной ею беспричинных, возможно и вовсе выдуманных, чувствах.  
Он убил Гидеона, потому что ему хотелось отомстить этой ухмыляющейся сволочи за то, что он сказал Ганнибалу в палате. Нельзя просто так ему лгать и думать, что за это ничего не будет.  
Лектер никак не ожидал, что после этого Уилл организует побег для него. После того, как обнаружил спрятанный нож, после всего, что Ганнибал ему наговорил, после того, как Лектер воткнул кусок железа в яремную вену его подельника… Но Грэм сделал это, на самом деле — сделал.  
Ручка, скрепка и поцелуй, и все, Ганнибал дальше не может жить без него, не может и не хочет, на мгновение он совсем с ума сошел, позволив себе мечтать, чтобы он сбежал с ним, он проклинал себя за те постыдные слова всё то время, пока Зеллер не лишил его возможности бежать вообще куда бы то ни было.  
Это было слишком тяжело — принять тот факт, что он, Ганнибал Лектер, чувствует к Уиллу Грэму не только ненависть.  
И даже после того, что он сказал ему ночью, комендант не отпустил его. Когда Грэм садился в машину, Ганнибал думал, что уже то, что он будет смотреть на его смерть, позволит ему чувствовать себя не совсем одним. Это будет не так страшно, Ганнибал не позволит себе бояться, если Уилл будет смотреть на него. Заключенный номер триста четырнадцать будет ухмыляться и язвить и примет смерть легко, потому что его ублюдок-комендант будет смотреть на это и плакать от того, что больше никогда не дотронется до него. Благодаря ему Лектер умрет с улыбкой.  
…Но это, как выяснилось, комендантом вовсе не планировалось. Лектер едва дышал от осознания его наглости, оглядывая картину устроенного по заказу Грэма побоища. Он сбежал с ним, сбежал и даже застрелил охранника ради него, он отдал ему все, а теперь Лектер взял и прогнал его. Прогнал, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы он остался. На самом деле Ганнибал даже не верил, что Уилл возьмет и уйдет.  
Доктор развернул машину. Смеркалось. Как он будет его искать? Мысль о том, что Уилл Грэм в один прекрасный день уйдет, не вернется и станет недоступным, была слишком непривычна. Ганнибал привык, что он всегда с ним. Где-то наблюдает в камеры, извращенец, или даже просто находится в кабинете, но он с ним, мысленно, в любой момент можно кого-нибудь убить, и он придет, будет ругаться и лапать его, трахать его, а потом каждый раз забирать все то, что Лектер успевал украсть. Целовать его в спину и в шею, и затыкать рот всякий раз, когда Лектер находил в нем уязвимость.  
Как он найдет его в каком-то Дортауне? Может, он уже угнал тачку и уехал?.. Хотя он сказал, что ненавидит автостоп. Может, он пошел пешком, ну да, он ведь даже уходил по встречке, может, он только-только пришел в город… Лектер выругался и увеличил скорость.  
Это бесполезно. Он никогда не найдет его. Его поймают, если он будет рассекать без прав рядом с местом своего побега. Но он должен попытаться.  
Внезапно Лектер, повинуясь какому-то — да нет, не было ничего — он просто повернул голову и увидел вдалеке бредущего по полю человека. В шапке. Очень медленно бредущего.  
— Да быть того не может, — прошептал Ганнибал, чувствуя, как быстрее бьётся сердце.

Уже после того как прошло чувство стыда — Ганнибал выругался совершенно как Уилл, когда тот, обняв, его внезапно ударил. Бойтесь исполнения своих желаний, и — ничего себе реакция на призрак отца!  
Из коменданта вышел бы отличный охотник за нечистью — хоть в этом мире, хоть в фантастическом. Непередаваемое сочетание злобы с непроходимой тупостью, плюс полное равнодушие к собственной жизни и сверхъестественным сущностям. Он даже не обернулся, когда Ганнибал выстрелил в него! Лектер совершенно не чувствовал в нем страха, когда уложил его на капот, сам не зная, что собирается сделать.  
Может, именно за этим. Заставить ублюдка его бояться. Заставить его унижено молить о снисхождении.  
Но в пустых синих глазах была только тьма да какая-то непонятная Ганнибалу печаль. Уилл был не против умереть от его рук; на секунду Лектеру даже показалось, что он этого жаждет. Очистить свою совесть, будучи убитым им, человеком, которого он так долго унижал. Бывшему заключённому казалось, что он прямо-таки видит, как стучит молотом правосудия в наркоманской лохматой башке мысль: «Так будет справедливо». Отчасти он не застрелил его еще и поэтому. Чтобы не делать этой твари приятно.  
Ганнибал вытер кровь из носа платком и взглянул на прислонившегося к живой изгороди Уилла Грэма. Он уже чем-то обдолбался, теперь это ясно как день, но вот чем?.. он точно не пьян — нет запаха, будь у него грибы, Ганнибал бы тоже их почуял… Возможно, какое-то лсд. Нашел время, придурок.  
Лектер присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
Его сейчас может убить ребенок.  
Ганнибал больно пихнул его в грудь, но Уилл даже не заметил, закатив глаза и уставив их куда-то в вечернее небо.  
— Я хочу только ненавидеть тебя, понимаешь?! И уж меньше всего я хочу тебя спасать, мерзкая мразь, тупое хамло, отвратительный садист и насильник!  
Лектер замер с занесённой для удара рукой. Одна из его жертв почему-то тоже была убеждена в том, что Ганнибал хочет ее изнасиловать, и, кажется, он сейчас в точности повторил ее последние слова.  
— Слышишь? Вот поэтому я тебя ненавижу! Что тебе мешало быть нормальным… — доктор осекся, выбирая между «уебищем» и «утырком», — … нормальным мерзким человеком, как все?! Какого хрена ты ведешь себя непонятно как?! Еще и упарываешься постоянно! Как прикажешь на это реагировать?! Мудак!  
Уилл вдруг открыл глаза, и Ганнибал отпрянул, потому что в своих оскорблениях отчего-то приблизился совсем близко к нему, и вообще нехорошо, что он слышит, как он ругается… Боже, о чем он думает?..  
— Ты жив! — внезапно воскликнул Грэм совершенно адекватным голосом и вновь попытался обнять доктора. Тот предусмотрительно прянул в сторону.  
— Не твоими стараниями!  
Уилл схватил его за руку и крепко ее пожал.  
— Господи, как я рад, что ты жив! Честно говоря, я думал… — он вдруг запнулся. — Погоди, а почему ты жив?  
— Так сложились звезды! — язвительно отрезал Ганнибал. — Давай поднимайся и пошли!  
Он послушно поднялся, сел на пассажирское сиденье и смотрел на Ганнибала в полном восторге, когда тот рванул с места.  
— Показывай, где там твоя лесная дорога через границу!  
Бывший комендант пожал плечами. Затем махнул рукой и внаглую закурил прямо в машине.  
— Эй!  
— Слушай, я все хотел спросить… — Уилл смотрел на Лектера, совершенно игнорируя его слова. — Ты не злишься на меня?  
Ганнибал вложил весь свой сарказм в один-единственный взгляд, но, к его удивлению, это не произвело на Грэма никакого впечатления.  
— Я тогда наговорил тебе… Если честно, я вообще не помню, чего я тебе тогда наговорил. Просто я думал потом, что это была моя вина.  
Ганнибал нахмурился.  
— «Наговорил». Ты сожалеешь, что чего-то там мне «наговорил»?  
Он нервно пожал плечами.  
— Ну да. Я думал, ты умер от этого. В смысле, самоубился. То есть, ты сейчас жив, и я очень этому рад, но тогда-то ты умер, и я все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это моя вина… — Уилл посмотрел Лектеру в глаза. — Ты правда не злишься на меня, Том?  
— Ты проклятый наркоман! — возмутился Лектер, борясь с желанием ударить его кулаком в лицо. — «Том»! Какой еще Том, чертово галлюцинирующее недоразумение?! Я… — Затем ему стало любопытно, как он поведёт себя. — Я не злюсь на тебя, Уилл.  
Грэм облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Слава богу!.. — Помолчав, поинтересовался: — Но… как ты попал сюда? Я имею в виду, знаешь, мне кажется, что там, в тюрьме, ты все-таки умер. Но сейчас ты жив. — Он вдруг застыл, а потом спросил как-то очень спокойно и печально: — Значит, я тоже умер, да?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Наверное, он убил меня все-таки, — Уилл откинулся на сиденье и открыл окно. — Я еще тогда думал, не может так быть, чтобы он промахнулся.  
— Почему ты улыбаешься? Ты рад, что ты здесь?..  
Бывший комендант пожал плечами.  
— Я улыбаюсь, потому что вспомнил кое-кого. Знаешь, Том, мой старик тоже где-то бродит здесь. Но я рад, что я — в твоей компании, а не в его.  
Ганнибал поджал губы.  
— То есть ты меня любишь?  
— Что? — Грэм фыркнул, подавившись табаком. — Совсем рехнулся? Но я думаю, наши беседы по дороге в вечность отлично скрасят мне эту самую дорогу. А если бы я умер с тем, кого люблю, мне бы пришлось изо всех сил фильтровать базар, к тому же ты даже себе не представляешь, какой он зануда и сволочь, он все норовит сделать наоборот, ему постоянно все не нравится, если это не он придумал, и он дико обожает выёбываться — еще хуже, чем мы с тобой вдвоем!  
Лектер стиснул руль.  
— Дай-ка я уточню. Это тот человек, который, как ты думаешь, тебя застрелил? Которого, как ты говоришь, ты любишь? Но моя компания тебе приятнее, потому что не надо фильтровать базар?  
Уилл ткнул в него пальцем и прищурился.  
— Вот ты щас в точности говоришь как он!  
— На вопрос ответь.  
— При жизни ты не был таким занудой!  
— Загробная жизнь никого не красит.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Я бы с удовольствием остался с ним. Ну то есть в предпочтительном варианте — остался бы с ним живым и вместе. Но как ты прекрасно знаешь, мир несовершенен. Зачастую нам приходится коротать вечность в компании совсем не тех людей, о которых мы мечтаем.  
— О, так ты мечтаешь о нем, — ухмыльнулся Лектер. — Расскажи мне побольше.  
— Вот еще. Ты будешь ржать и стебаться. Лучше прибавь скорости, мы же мертвы, в конце концов, а ты тащишься как черепаха.  
Лектер собрался было выпытать из этого упоротого наркомана все, что он думает о нем, а заодно и о личности «Тома», но вдруг похолодел, услышав звук сирен.  
— Блять, это и правда ад! — выдохнул Грэм. — Я только подумал о превышении скорости, а гайцы тут как тут!  
Лектер выругался про себя.  
— Веди себя тихо, слышишь? И дай мне свои документы!  
«Поиск их на время меня задержит, чтобы я успел выхватить пистолет», — подумал он, останавливаясь.  
— Сэр, ваши документы, пожалуйста.  
Один вышел, второй в машине. Проклятье. И тут еще обдолбаный комендант, от которого нет толку. Так, первая пуля в голову гайца, вторая как можно быстрее — в шину. Или попробовать застрелить второго через стекла?.. Ганнибал не был уверен, что он такой уж хороший стрелок.  
Пока он делал вид, что ищет документы, комендант внезапно открыл дверь и вышел из машины.  
— Я отлить! — он махнул рукой застывшему Лектеру и двинул в сторону машины гайцов.  
— Побыстрее, сэр! Ваши документы!  
— Одну минуту, — произнес Лектер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Уилла. Внезапно второй гаец вышел из машины. Ганнибал достал документы Уилла и замер, потому что второй гаец раскинул руки и со словами «Ёбаный Грэм» облапал коменданта. Тот похлопал его по спине, затем они пожали друг другу руки.  
— И ты тоже в этом аду, Клинт! Не ожидал, не ожидал! — Грэм тряс его руку. Гаишник что-то спросил у него шепотом, заставив Лектера напрячься. Первый гаишник изумленно наблюдал за этой картиной, держа в руках документы Грэма, но так и не раскрыв их. Ганнибал держал руку на пистолете в нагрудном кармане, чтобы выстрелить в него, как только…  
— Эй, Андерсон, иди-ка сюда!  
Ганнибал наблюдал, как забравший его документы гаец подходит к Грэму, они о чем-то коротко переговариваются, затем Уилл возвращается к машине.  
— Нет грешникам покоя на земле! — воскликнул Грэм, открывая бардачок и доставая оттуда пухлый полиэтиленовый пакет белого порошка. — Я-то надеялся, что в аду отосплюсь без сновидений и буду отдыхать ваще.  
— Тогда какой бы это был ад! — возмутился Лектер, шокировано изучая содержимое бардачка. Да само владение этой машиной лет на пятнадцать потянет! — Он забрал твои документы!  
— Все окей, Томми, не ссы. Клинт отличный парень, жаль даже, что преставился!  
— Ты только ему не говори об этом. Это деликатная тема!  
— Правда? — Уилл искренне был удивлен. — Ну сорян тогда. Не знал.  
Лектер смотрел, как происходит обмен пухлого белого пакетика на пачку мятых долларов, потом Грэм выхватывает документы из рук офигевшего Андерсона и, помахав на прощание рукой Клинту, возвращается обратно.  
— Вау, — Ганнибал сжал его руку, глядя, как уезжают гашники. — А я уж было хотел их застрелить.  
— Не, ну какой бы то был ад, если бы гайцов можно было отстреливать! — возмутился Грэм. — Или тут можно?  
— Нет. Нельзя. Просто у меня нет документов.  
— Вот оно как, — Грэм совершенно равнодушно убрал руку. — Знаешь, кажись, я понял! Мы все попадаем в ад в том виде, в котором сдохли! Ты помер в тюрьме, вот твои документы и не при тебе! А я… — он вдруг попытался свернуться на сиденье калачиком.  
— Эй! Сядь нормально! Чего это ты?..  
Он пожал плечами, еще больше сворачиваясь.  
— Ничего. Думаю, как он там, у него ведь тоже нет документов…  
— Как это мило! — фыркнул Лектер. — И за что он тебя застрелил?  
Но Грэм уже заснул, ухитрившись свернуться на сидении клубком, и даже когда Ганнибал попытался его развернуть и пристегнуть, продолжил спать, все еще сжимая в руке набарыженные доллары.


	22. Один из трех

_Выстрел._  
Уилл Грэм открыл глаза и вздрогнул. Огляделся по сторонам.  
— Блять, я че, заснул, штоле? Какого хера ты за рулем, у тебя ж документов нет!  
— Какие мы законопослушные! — рявкнул Лектер и включил свет. — Мы посреди леса.  
Грэм моргал, тупо озираясь.  
— И хули мы делаем посреди леса?  
— Пересекаем границу штата. Как ты и собирался, пока не вырубился.  
— Я вырубился? Когда? — он повернулся к Лектеру. — О господи, котёнок, ты уже с кем-то подрался? Где тело?!..  
— Ты не помнишь? — Ганнибал с издевательской ухмылкой повернул зеркало. — У тебя такой же.  
Уилл посмотрел на запёкшуюся под носом кровь — и на Лектера.  
— Не помню что именно? Как я вырубился? Не помню. И главное, когда я вырубился? Так, погоди… Я помню камень, костер, пейот… — Лектер издал некий возглас, но Грэм этого не заметил. — Ах да, ты выгнал меня, даже бабки не дал забрать, я пошел обратно в Дортаун, по дороге решил покурить — у камня.  
Бывший заключенный остановился и с любопытством смотрел на него, облокотившись о сиденье.  
— У камня?..  
— Нет, в смысле, это был просто камень… из камня, в смысле, такой, земляной, то есть, каменный камень.  
Лектер вздохнул.  
— Что еще?..  
Уилл прищурился:  
— Что, хочешь сказать, этого всего не было?..  
— Для начала я хочу разобраться с твоей версией, — ухмыльнулся Лектер — Говоришь, я выгнал тебя? И ты ушел? Так вот просто взял и ушел, когда я тебе сказал — уходи?  
— То есть этого не было? И той сцены на капоте?  
— Какой сцены на капоте, вот с этого момента поподробнее?!  
Уилл выругался. Потом вдруг замолчал. Потом расхохотался.  
— Ну да, конечно это был глюк! Я ведь потом встретил своего батю, а тот уже лет шесть как помер!  
— Ты, должно быть, очень скорбел по этому поводу.  
— О да! — с жаром воскликнул Уилл. — Из-за смерти этого мудака я не прошел медкомиссию и потерял свой шанс подохнуть на войне. Мне сказали, что я стал слишком психически неуравновешен! Пришлось стать барыгой. Ладно, неважно. Главное, я успел ему вмазать напоследок… Прямо между глаз, чертов ублюдок!.. Погоди, эта твоя рана…  
Лектер убрал его руку.  
— Я рад, что ты попрощался с отцом, но это все тебе привиделось. Ты заснул за рулем как только мы отъехали пару километров от Дортауна, рухнул в кювет, откуда собственно я и получил украшение на нос, а ты, благодаря своей дебильной шапке, отделался легким носовым кровотечением. Поняв, что нашей жизни угрожает разве что дальнейшее твое присутствие за рулем, я отодвинул тебя сюда, где ты мирно заснул, и поехал дальше. Все-таки мы в бегах.  
— Извини. Переоценил я свои способности к бодрствованию. Я ваще не помню удара, — Уилл открыл бардачок. — Эй! Где мой кокаин?!  
— Я его выкинул.  
Уилл вытаращил на него красные глаза.  
— Лектер, нафига? Что тебе сделал плохого кокаин?!  
— С меня хватило одного твоего прихода, — сухо отрезал Ганнибал.  
— Ганнибал, схуяли?! — он смотрел, казалось, в полном отчаянии. — Как я теперь буду просыпаться?! Я специально взял с собой побольше, потому что хрен знает, что будет там, куда мы едем! Может вообще ничего не вымутить!  
— Просыпаться будешь как все люди. Самостоятельно.  
Уилл попытался пролезть на заднее сиденье.  
— Бесполезно, — холодно произнес Ганнибал. — Я зачистил твою тачку от нелегальных веществ. И прекрати материться. Хочешь ехать куда-то со мной — изволь быть трезвым.  
— О боже… — простонал бывший комендант. — Мне очень плохо. Куда ты все спрятал? Хотя бы сейчас, пока у меня отходняк с пейота… О, кстати!  
— Я выкинул, а не прятал. Что — кстати?  
Уилл откинулся на сиденье, прикрыв глаза локтем.  
— Я видел не только батю, но и Тома. Он сказал, что не злится на меня. И еще одного знакомого гайца, видно он тоже помер.  
— Кто такой Том?  
Уилл сухо и холодно, впервые так холодно и отчужденно взглянул на Лектера.  
— Человек, которого я убил. Как ты — лейтенанта Урбана, — он помолчал, доставая сигарету. — Но, в отличие от тебя, я сделал это нечаянно. — Он вздохнул. — Я так и не смог вспомнить, что я такого ему сказал… но знаешь, пусть это был сон, но я испытал огромное облегчение, когда Том сказал, что прощает меня.  
Ганнибал хотел было признаться, что это был он, хотел было смеяться над ним и издеваться, но взглянув на тьму в глазах коменданта, передумал. Кажется, он уже достаточно изображал, будто ему не хочется, чтобы он остался с ним. Ему просто хочется, чтобы он не был таким мудаком.  
Да и в конце концов, кто может утверждать наверняка, что это не мертвые говорили его устами с тем, кто был способен их услышать?..  
— Уилл, — Лектер сжал его руку. — Словами можно убить лишь того, кто позволит себя убить. Ты не был виноват в том, что твой друг оказался столь слаб, что позволил твоим словам одолеть свой дух.  
Уилл поцеловал кончики его пальцев. Ганнибал боялся, что он сейчас скажет: «Но ведь и ты позволил, ты собирался умереть сегодня, Ганнибал Лектер, потому что я говорил — или не говорил — тебе нужных слов». С другой стороны… Когда Уилл Грэм молча уходил от него, не оборачиваясь, он тоже был готов умереть. Потому что Ганнибал не сказал ему нужных слов.  
Доктор покраснел и вытянул руку из его пальцев, но Уилл удержал ее.  
— Спасибо.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты оказался сильнее моих слов, — тихо ответил Уилл.  
Ганнибал Лектер предпочел отвернуться и промолчать. Он не был уверен в том, что Уилл сейчас сказал правду.  
— Опачки. Вот и доза, — Уилл усмехнулся, выудив пакет с то ли кокаином, то ли амфетамином из-под сиденья, где Ганнибал не догадался поискать. Господи, эта машина что, вся укомплектована наркотой?.. Уилл уже соорудил дорожку на паспорте и быстро ее занюхал. Затем как-то почти виновато взглянул на Ганнибала. — Извини, но тебе придется с этим смириться. Я без стимуляторов сплю по 12 часов в сутки.  
— Ну и спи себе, — хмуро произнес Лектер. — Не хочу ехать куда-то с наркоманом.  
— Ты — каннибал! Ты расчленял людей! Живьём! — возмутился Грэм. — А теперь он мне указывает, как жить! Откажешься от пожирания людей — брошу стимуляторы.  
Лектер усмехнулся.  
— Если ты будешь принимать их так же часто, как я ем людей, то я ничего не имею против.  
Уилл с подозрением смотрел на него.  
— Я чую подставу в этом предложении.  
— Никаких подстав. Расскажи мне лучше, что тебе еще снилось в твоём кактусовом трипе. Говоришь, я тебя выгнал? И ты ушел?  
— Не то чтобы добровольно, — вздохнул Уилл. — Вообще-то ты угрожал мне пистолетом.  
— Я и раньше угрожал тебе.  
Он повернулся к нему, и теперь они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза.  
— Ганнибал, что ты хочешь от меня? Ты сказал, что ты хочешь сбежать со мной. Ты сбежал со мной. Но ты ничего не говорил про остаться со мной, поэтому да, ты выгнал меня, и да, я ушел, не потому что мне хотелось уйти, а потому что...  
— Потому — что?  
— Потому что ты не хотел, чтобы я был с тобой.  
— Это был твой сон, — резко отозвался Лектер, отвернувшись.  
— Может и так. — Уилл поднялся и вышел из машины. Лес и прохлада. Тихий волшебный красивый лес. Звезды и шорохи листьев.  
Выстрел…

_После встречи с отцом он долго бродил по горячей пустыне Ирака. Это не была выжженная солнцем настоящая пустыня, нет — в пустыню это место превратила война. Здания, разрушенные до фундаментов. Старые клочки полуистлевшей одежды, иногда попадались кости, иногда — проржавевшие гильзы, обугленные пластины брони, куски проволоки и расплавленные в песке полиэтиленовые обертки._   
_ Уилл шел и знал, что за ним наблюдают; наблюдают обычные люди и наблюдает некто один, такой же как он, психопат обыкновенный, и он зол, очень зол на Уилла, потому что не может его пристрелить._   
_ Потому что он не знает, на чьей он стороне._   
_ И пока он не заговорит и не выдаст себя, никто не может стрелять, потому что он может быть как и важным посланием от своих, так и презренным врагом._   
_ И поэтому Уилл идет сквозь пустыню, бывшую когда-то городком, и наслаждается тем, что никто не знает, кто он. Не будь в засаде того, одного, он бы и вовсе пересек город невредимым, но тот поднимается и резко кричит на чистом английском:_   
_ — Эй ты, — кто?!_   
_ Уилл останавливается и поднимает руки. Он вглядывается в человека с автоматом, но тот стоит против солнца._   
_ — Враг или друг?!_   
_ Уилл стоит и не может двигаться. Он внезапно забыл, на каком языке он разговаривает. Он внезапно не знает, враг он или друг тем, кто сидит в засаде._   
_ Враг он или друг человеку в темных очках с автоматом, которого, он точно знает, зовут…_   
_ — Уилл?.._   
_ Чей-то глубокий голос, насмешливый и в то же время мягкий и чувственный, полный разных модуляций, немножко хриплый и немного бархатный. Грэм поворачивается и видит стоящего за его спиной человека. Враг!_   
_ Он — точно враг, Уилл видит повязанный вокруг головы платок, такой грязный, что с трудом разглядишь узор, широкие штаны и длинная подпоясанная рубаха, на бедрах — нож, и в руках тоже автомат, и он щурится золотым глазом на солнце и цедит сквозь пожелтевшие зубы, чтобы Уилл съебался в ужасе, потому что сейчас он застрелит эту американскую грязь на своей земле._   
_ Но тот, что стоит перед ним, Уилл знает его. Он никогда не промахивается. Он психопат, и даже когда ты отрубишь его голову, она вонзит ядовитые зубы в твою лодыжку._   
_ — Стой! — кричит Уилл и они оба замирают._   
_ «Кто ты, враг или друг?»_   
_ «Кому ты враг и кому — друг?»_   
_ «Решай или станешь мясом!»_   
_ «Но когда ты решишь, пути назад уже не будет»._   
_ Уилл поворачивается лицом к щурящемуся на солнце Ганнибалу Лектеру._   
_ — Не надо, Уилл, — шепчет он потрескавшимися от жары губами. А затем пуля подполковника Уильяма Грэма пронзает грудь вставшего между ним и его врагом человека…_   
_ Но эта секундная задержка позволяет его врагу тоже выстрелить._   
_ На войне в двух случаях из трех ты покойник._

Грэм подошёл к водительской стороне.  
— Выходи из машины.  
Лектер поднял на него глумливый взгляд, и Уилл выволок его из салона и грубо прижал к задней дверце.  
— Ты останешься со мной, Ганнибал Лектер, — процедил он, удерживая его запястья и яростно целуя, фактически кусая его губы. — Я сбежал вместе с тобой не для того, чтобы просто так взять и уйти. И я не собираюсь подыхать в одиночестве, когда у меня есть ты!  
— Ты долбаный эгоист! Куда делись твои благородные намерения?! Ты сказал мне, что я могу идти куда захочу!  
Уилл прижал его к машине и коснулся губами горла, уже спокойнее и нежнее.  
— Я передумал. Если кому-нибудь расскажешь, что у меня они были, я тебе язык откушу. Ты можешь идти куда хочешь, но я пойду с тобой. Во сне или наяву — но я никогда не хотел уходить так, чтобы ты остался. И да, я хотел, чтобы ты был счастливым, но на самом деле это означало, что я хотел, чтобы ты был счастливым вместе со мной. Психопат и эгоист, приятно познакомиться, доктор Ганнибал Лектер.  
Он молчал, позволяя Уиллу обнимать себя, но ничего не предпринимая в ответ. Затем мягко отстранил его и потрясенно покачал головой.  
— Что? — фыркнул Уилл.  
— Ты все-таки хуже, чем я думал, — пробормотал он. — Я… — он отвел взгляд. — Мне нравится.  
Бывший комендант снова поцеловал его, сжимая пальцами запястья. Просто уже касаться его губ было блаженством, а то, что он останется с ним… бесценно. Уилл обнял его и так и застыл посреди леса, держа, наконец-то держа его в руках, наконец-то получив его, своего котёночка, своего самого ценного, самого любимого в мире человека. Который совершенно по независимым от Уилла причинам является серийным убийцей и каннибалом, но это неважно. Он с ним. Его. Его человек.  
Уилл прижимал его к машине, прижимался к нему сам, вдыхал его запах и думал, что никогда раньше не ощущал того, что ощущает сейчас. Ни одно его прошлое «счастье» не было даже и близко по ощущениям сравнимо с теперешним. Уилл наслаждался и запоминал каждое мгновение этого чувства, проходящее сквозь него подобно алмазной пыли, каждую пылинку времени, сверкающую от его счастья, яркого как звезды, теплого как кожа и наполненного силой, как целая армия психопатов.  
«Запомни это, Уилл Грэм. Потому что ты знаешь, может, больше у тебя ничего и не будет».  
Бывший комендант взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.  
— Конечно, нравится. Всем нравится мужик с тремястами пятьюдесятью штуками баксов в наличке. Единственный неразрешимый наукой вопрос — это какого хрена мне нравишься ты — маньяк, психопат и каннибал, до кучи — причина того, что я в бегах и мое имя навеки вмазано в историю как одно из наигрязнейших пятен?  
Лектер отстранился, спокойно разглядывая свои пальцы.  
— Полагаю, потому что я заставил тебя стать тем, кем ты всегда мечтал быть.  
— И получил в награду тебя, — насмешливо фыркнул Уилл, тогда как перед его внутренним взором…

_…умирал, истекая кровью на коленях Ганнибала Лектера, усталый барыга и комендант Уильям Грэм. Несколькими метрами далее лежал на песке его убийца, подполковник Уилл Грэм, и алая точка в его лбу не оставляла сомнений в том, что и этот человек уже больше никогда не поднимется._   
_ Уилл Грэм положил руку на плечо Ганнибала Лектера. Тот обернулся, с удивлением глядя на третьего Грэма. На его губах застыл немой вопрос._   
_ «Друг», — прошептал Уилл, протягивая руку. Тот, поколебавшись, осторожно переложил голову умершего с открытыми глазами коменданта на землю и сжал ладонь Грэма окровавленными пальцами. Тот помог ему подняться и обнял, пачкаясь в чужой крови._   
_ «Всегда, всегда друг, всегда буду с тобой, хоть я и толком не знаю тебя, но всегда буду, — шепчет он и чувствует, как руки Ганнибала сжимаются на его спине. — Ты убил мое прошлое, я убил свое настоящее, но я…»_

Уилл вздрогнул. Это воспоминание из пейотного трипа пришло только сейчас. Удивительно.  
— Я получил в награду тебя, — пробормотал Уилл вновь, усмехаясь. Ганнибал покосился на него невинным взглядом и спокойно произнес:  
— Разве ты не сказал бы, что это справедливо?  
Уилл моргнул, а затем расхохотался так громко, что эхо отозвалось ему в ночи, а на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Да, — произнес он, когда отсмеялся. — Мне тоже нравится.  
Они покинули Мэриленд. Уилл ехал на юг, но куда — еще сам не знал. Куда-нибудь. Покинув лес, они сделали остановку только чтобы заправиться. Уилл смотрел на дорогу, все как положено, но мысленно — только на того, кто сидел рядом.  
Он не мог сказать, чего ожидать от Ганнибала Лектера.  
Может он зарежет и съест его при первой же остановке — не зря ведь от бургера на заправке отказался.  
Тот вначале спал, но потом проснулся, высунул руку в открытое окно, откуда дул весьма свежий воздух, но Уилл почему-то не смог сказать ему прекратить простудные действия. Весенний ночной ветер трепал его волосы. Они ехали в тишине; вернее, на прослушке полицейской волны, но Уилл не слушал ее, его слух тоже был обращен только к сидящему рядом человеку, а тот молчал. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы Лектер эту волну слушает.  
— Плеер, — внезапно произнёс он. — Кто принёс мне плеер?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею. Санта-Клаус.  
— Ты просто попросил одну из шлюх это сделать, да?  
— Долго ж до тебя доходило, — ухмыльнулся Грэм. — Мне нравилось смотреть, как ты слушаешь свои скучные песни без слов и думаешь, что я не имею к ним никакого отношения, поэтому их можно не ненавидеть.  
— Ты просто настолько неотёсан, что не в состоянии вручить подарок без грубостей.  
Уилл покраснел и отвернулся, но пока придумывал достойный ответ, решил, что лучше он не будет его озвучивать. В тюрьме Лектер почти не расставался с плеером, и это безумно радовало Уилла, и вообще его радовало, что они оба все еще живы, и надо наслаждаться каждой секундой того, что они просто вместе, живы и еще никем не застрелены.  
Где-то между тремя и четырьмя часами утра Уилл не выдержал и резко свернул на какую-то полудорогу-полутропу. Проехал полкилометра, остановился, погасил фары и заглушил двигатель. Ганнибал медленно повернул к нему голову. Он не произнес ни слова, но в его глазах — черных в ночи с крошечными сияющими бликами — читался вопрос.  
— Извини, я не могу больше, — хрипло произнес Уилл, выключая радио.  
Он притянул Ганнибала к себе и поцеловал. Это были долгие, затяжные, горячие и влажные поцелуи в ночи. Уилл слышал лишь собственные движения и далекий стрёкот сверчков.  
— Это все неправильно, — шептал он, укладывая его на заднее сиденье и судорожно сдёргивая с его тела одежду. Руки Ганнибала скользили по его груди, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Он не произнес ни слова — только глаза, казалось, горели в ночи.  
— Иногда мне хотелось о стольком с тобой поговорить, — шептал Уилл, избавляясь от своей одежды и лаская его горячий торс. На животе все еще были бинты, и Уилл старался прикасаться к ним как можно бережнее. — Я знал, что это неправильно с самого начала, но я ничего не мог поделать с собой. Мне кажется, если бы ты жил на другой половине земного шара, я бы все равно рано или поздно оказался рядом с тобой и выебал.  
Ганнибал вдруг усмехнулся. Он так и не произнес ни слова, но тоже тяжело дышал и был возбужден.  
— Что?  
Уилл прижался своим членом к его, нежно теребя их рукой.  
— Я возненавидел тебя с самого начала, если тебе интересно. Я думал о том, как однажды приготовлю твой язык под виноградным соусом — потому что ты был грубым, а твоя речь была омерзительна.  
Уилл коснулся его груди.  
— Почему же такие перемены в сердце?  
— Потому что ты предугадывал мои действия. Я думал о твоей ценности как личности с интеллектом, сравнимым с моим.  
Теперь уже Уилл фыркнул.  
— Ты решил, что я не настолько туп, чтобы меня сожрать?! Гениально! Господи, с кем я связался!.. А что потом?  
— А потом я просто не смог перестать думать о тебе.  
Уилл снова стал целовать его — не мог больше сдерживаться. Он не трахал его немыслимое количество времени — в реальности, по крайней мере.  
Ганнибал сжался и дернулся, когда Уилл осторожно вошел в него одним пальцем. К этому он никогда не привыкнет — к тому, что он на самом деле такой нежный. Он не выглядел нежным. Он никогда не вел себя как нежный. Никогда не говорил ничего такого… Но стоило его коснуться и он вздрагивал, дрожал и краснел. Это было восхитительно.  
Уилл плюнул на ладонь и медленно растянул его, сам уже изнемогая от желания.  
— Пожалуйста, потерпи, котёночек, — Ганнибал застонал и запрокинул голову, когда Уилл стал входить в него. — Расслабься… мы в безопасности… ну, почти…  
Ганнибал хмыкнул, а потом вновь застонал, потому что Уилл вошел в него полностью. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, чувствуя, как он хватает губами воздух. Уилл сжал ладонями его голову и начал медленно двигаться, глядя в ночи в его лицо, слабо освещенное звездным светом. Это было похоже на… как смотришь в чёрную воду, и лицо, которое видишь, расплывается, и ты перестаёшь узнавать себя… только наоборот. Глядя в лицо Ганнибала, Уилл постепенно словно бы начинал видеть себя. А жар, сконцентрированный в паху, медленно расползался по всему телу, смешиваясь с его жаром, нагревая ладони и заставляя их тела содрогаться от наслаждения. Уилл двигался неторопливо, очень медленно наращивая темп, давая Ганнибалу полностью привыкнуть, давая себе полностью привыкнуть к нему, к тому, что его руки сжаты на его запястьях, а не в наручниках, к тому, что можно целовать его губы и не бояться лишиться своих, к тому, что его черные глаза — отражение его глаз, а их черные души в глубине и сущности своей — одинаковы.  
В какой-то момент — Уилл совершенно упустил его начало — его тело содрогнулось от волны жара, которая затем передалась и Ганнибалу. Они трахались, вздрагивая как припадочные, но Уилл так и не отпустил рук с его головы, продолжая смотреть в глаза, а Ганнибал не отпустил его запястий, они почти одновременно содрогались, словно по их телам пробегал электрический ток, а затем Уилл увидел, как открывается его рот в крике, и услышал собственный: дикие животные крики монстров, спаривающихся друг с другом в ночи.  
И когда волна жара и удовольствия накрыла их обоих — одновременно, Уилл видел это, потому что на миг ему показалось, что мир вокруг расплылся, а его тело продолжается в теле Ганнибала, словно став с ним по-настоящему одним целым. И он чувствовал его в себе — так незаметно, словно всегда был в нем, с рождения, словно был частью его рожденной в мире души.  
Уилл моргнул, и все прошло, и он просто смотрел в его глаза и сказал «я люблю тебя» — но не помнил потом, вслух или нет, потому что Ганнибал тоже сказал «я люблю тебя», и Уилл тоже не знал, про себя или вслух. А потом он упал на него и на несколько секунд заснул — впервые в жизни. Он читал, что так бывает после секса, но сам никогда подобного не испытывал.  
Кажется, они оба проснулись одновременно, взглянули друг на друга и стали помогать друг другу одеваться. Молча, и в этом было что-то невообразимо таинственное, жуткое и восхитительное, словно обряд инициации в магическое сообщество. Или, по крайней мере, так должен чувствоваться обряд инициации в магическое сообщество — потому что когда Уилла принимали в балтиморскую ложу, он едва сдерживался от хохота.  
Застегнув его рубашку и сжав его руки, Ганнибал обнял его, и несколько минут они просто сидели на заднем сиденье, прижавшись друг к другу. Стояла тишина, даже насекомых почти не было слышно. Во влажном аромате ночного ветра Грэм уловил рассветные ноты. Ганнибал, видимо, тоже учуял их и легонько пожал его руку.  
— Поехали?  
Уилл кивнул, прижался ртом к его шее и не сдвинулся с места. Ганнибал поднял голову, и Уилл коснулся его губ поцелуем. Нежным, как светлая полоса на горизонте — еще даже не рассвет, лишь обещание рассвета. Завершающим все, что привело их сюда. Закрепляющим то, что они испытали этой ночью. Обещающим хранить вечно достигнутую ими гармонию — в мире без добра, зла и справедливости.


	23. Чудо

Они пересекли границу штата, и только тогда, усталые и измученные, ввалились в мотель. Мерзкая дешевая халупа — Уилл с печалью оглядывал номер.  
— Не совсем то, чего ты ожидал, да?  
Лектер фыркнул.  
— На поспать сойдет.  
Уилл взял его за руку.  
— Извини. Но в более дорогих гостиницах, боюсь, будут вглядываться в лица и документы. Устал?  
Они пошли в душ вместе, и Грэм нежно, старательно тер мочалкой его светлую кожу. Он знал каждый миллиметр его тела, но не привык видеть его без наручников. И не привык видеть на нем столько шрамов. Каждый из них — его вина. Уилл целовал их — красные, еще со следами от швов, глубокие порезы, а потом целовал его длинные изящные пальцы, чувствуя, как это почему-то смущает его сильнее всего.  
Может, поэтому Уиллу так нравится трогать его пальцы и целовать его?.. Или потому, что это были самые недоступные части?..  
Лектер заявил, что им надо сменить повязки, сухо и методично осмотрел Уилла, а потом Грэм помогал ему обматывать бинтами талию, и видя глубокие, все еще с неснятыми швами, раны, чувствовал боль, хотя даже сам Лектер сказал, что уже ничего не болит, особенно если не бегать. Уилл хотел было помочь ему и с раной на левой руке, но он не позволил, замотав ее самостоятельно в ванной в одиночестве.

Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на три полосы бинта на руке и думал о том, что рано или поздно ему придётся снять их. И тогда он увидит и заберет его сердце навсегда, и Лектеру не останется ничего, кроме как смириться с тем, что он теперь «котёночек». Если только не…  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты там не заражение крови прячешь!  
Ганнибал обернулся.  
— Ты так смотришь на свою руку, словно там засела твоя смерть! — фыркнул Уилл, обнимая его сзади. — Точно все в порядке?  
— Тебе так надо, чтобы я сказал, что все в порядке? — язвительно отозвался Ганнибал.  
Он развернул его к себе лицом.  
— Нет. Мне надо чтобы с тобой было все в порядке, котёнок. Говорить можешь что угодно.  
— А ты — нет.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Мат. Котята и конфетки. Наркоманский сленг. Все это вызывает во мне желание утопить тебя в ванной с мылом.  
— Ты слишком старомоден. Чем тебе не угодили котята и конфетки? Ты лапочка.  
— Серьезно? — скривился Лектер.  
— Ты всегда был упакован в робу как конфетка в обертку, и мне всегда хотелось тебя облизать, ты царапаешься, кусаешься и выёбываешься как кот, совершенно не осознавая или забивая на последующую кару тапком, и, несмотря на все это, мне всегда хотелось обнимать тебя, целовать и трахать, поэтому ты лапочка. И я могу дать лингвистическое обоснование уместности абсолютно всех используемых мною матерных конструкций.  
— Да пошел ты!..  
Уилл прижал его к стене и поцеловал в губы. «И еще ты куришь!», — возмутился про себя доктор, пытаясь не слишком сильно реагировать на ласки. «Это все реакции тела, — он прикрыл глаза, сжимая руки на спине Уилла Грэма. — Ладно, один последний раз».

Потом он был непривычно послушен и молчалив, и Уилл, касаясь его тела, чувствовал пронзительную грусть и трепет. Он знал, о чем думает Ганнибал. И он знал, что ничем не может… заставить его не думать.  
Он позволил ему все и в постели, хотя, кажется, Грэму удалось удивить его нежным, мягким и полным обоюдного удовольствия сексом, которого раньше у них и не могло быть. Тяжело дыша, Ганнибал в изумлении смотрел на него темными непроницаемыми глазами, пока Уилл стирал их смешавшуюся на его животе сперму. Затем Уилл поцеловал его в губы и обнял, укрыв их обоих одеялом. Он очень устал.  
— Я люблю тебя, Ганнибал, — прошептал он почти беззвучно, касаясь губами его лба. Лектер притворился, что спит. Уилл улыбнулся, прижал его к себе крепче и заснул.  
Он знал, что больше не проснется.

…и тем страннее было обнаружить, что он ошибся. Уилл Грэм открыл глаза. Вернее, как сказать, открыл — «распахнул до рези в уголках» было куда более точным описанием. Те незабываемые ощущения, когда просыпаешься от удара.  
В этот раз точкой страдания стало левое плечо, то место, где рука крепится к телу. Ощущения, что кто-то пытался ее отрезать, но не довел дело до конца.  
— Ты б хоть свет включил, раз промахиваешься, — процедил Грэм, зажимая рану. На его бедрах сидел Ганнибал Лектер с окровавленным ножом в руке. Лица почти не видно в темноте, лишь поблескивают темные глаза. Он рвано, прерывисто дышит.  
— Уилл!..  
— Ну же, давай, бей! — процедил Грэм. — Или тебе показать, куда?  
Он замер, как-то странно дернувшись.  
— Ты..?  
Уилл погладил его по коленке.  
— Конечно, я знал. Я не первый день живу на свете. Даже если я тебе нравлюсь, ты не можешь жить с тем, что я с тобой делал. Чтобы избавиться от этого груза, ты убьешь меня. Давай же, бей.  
Ганнибал склонился над ним, глядя в глаза.  
— Если ты знал, тогда почему? Почему не сбежал, не положил пистолет под подушку, не попытался даже сопротивляться?!  
Уилл вздохнул. В двух словах это не объяснить.  
— Я хотел побыть с тобой подольше. И… и я знаю, что ты прав. Я заслужил это. То, что ты собираешься сделать — справедливо. Так давай же, не тяни!  
Ганнибал судорожно втянул воздух, и Уилл вдруг понял, что он плачет. Это настолько поразило Грэма, что он даже приподнялся посмотреть, так ли это.  
— Ганнибал, ты…  
Настоящие поблескивающие от света с улицы дорожки слез.  
Уилл положил обе руки на его колени.  
— Не плачь, котёнок. Ты ведь прав. Ты прав настолько, что я даже не сопротивляюсь тебе. Улыбнись. Один удар и ты станешь свободным от всего, что произошло с тобой в тюрьме.  
Он всхлипнул, вздрогнул и занес нож. Уже который раз занес его над горлом своего мучителя, подкравшись к нему в ночи бесшумно и неслышно, уже который раз глядя в безмятежное лицо, но только теперь его синие глаза были открыты и смотрели, казалось, с легкостью читая все его мысли.  
Все да не все.  
— Я не могу! — яростно выкрикнул он ему в лицо, впиваясь в плечи. Как же он его бесил!  
Уилл хрипло застонал от боли, Ганнибал осознал, что там рана, только когда пальцы почувствовали мокрую от крови плоть. Но Грэм лишь сжал его руки своими.  
— Почему?  
— Я… — Ганнибал отвел глаза, позабыв, что в темной комнате все равно мало что можно разглядеть. — Я не знаю… Не понимаю, — он почувствовал, как две новые слезы скатились по щекам. Он устроил истерику. Перед ним. В процессе попытки его убить, а все, что Ганнибала волнует — это что стыдно показать ему свои слезы… Зачем он был так нежен с ним сегодня? Если бы он не был, Ганнибал уже давно бы убил его.  
— Я не понимаю, почему я не могу тебя убить. Я хочу этого, очень хочу! Я мечтал об этом с нашей первой встречи, Уилл Грэм!.. Я ненавижу тебя! И тем не менее — не могу!..  
Уилл резко привстал, сжав его в кровавых объятьях.  
— Тогда дай мне шанс! Пожалуйста, Ганнибал! Потому что сейчас единственный способ помочь тебе выжить — это заставить все плохое забыться под обилием хорошего.  
Лектер отпрянул. Хоть он и был психиатром, он почти никогда не понимал терминологии мира Уилла Грэма. Однако тот слишком часто оказывался прав.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «помочь мне выжить»? Разве ты не должен думать о том, чтобы помочь выжить себе?!  
Уилл погладил его по щеке здоровой рукой. Его глаза были не яростными, не умоляющими, а какими-то очень грустными и далекими — как свет давно умершей звезды.  
— Потому что ты умираешь, котёнок. И тебе сейчас куда больнее, чем мне. Потому что боль просто так не уходит. Неважно, как сильно мы хотим прогнать ее, неважно, как сильно мы желаем быть хорошими и поступать правильно, неважно, как громко мы взываем к собственным человечности и милосердию, боль не уходит. И даже поняв, почему ее нам причинили, от этого не становится легче. Ни от чего не становится легче. Даже если перед нами тысячу раз извинились, компенсировали деньгами или раскаянием, боль не уходит. Как бы сильно мы не пытались прогнать, простить и забыть.  
Он обнял Ганнибала, положив руки на его спину и мягко успокаивающе поглаживая лопатки и позвоночник, а Лектер так и стоял на коленях, застыв — только все новые слезы катились из глаз, вызванные теперь чужими словами, повторившими его собственные мысли.  
— Как бы сильно не изменился обидевший нас человек, рано или поздно мы понимаем, что единственный способ успокоить боль… — Уилл вздохнул. — Рано или поздно мы встаем напротив своего обидчика, сжимая нож. Или пистолет, или подсыпаем ему яд, или сталкиваем под машину, но это происходит. Потому что боль никогда не уходит просто так.  
— Я знаю это! — яростно прошептал Ганнибал. — Я не понимаю, почему я не могу…  
Уилл отстранился, глядя в его лицо.  
— Я люблю тебя. Я — причина твоей боли. Я уже даже не могу сказать, когда именно я влюбился в тебя, но все, что с тобой произошло, произошло по моей вине. Я провоцировал тебя, мучал и заставлял делать вещи, которые ты ненавидел. Я брал тебя силой, и мне это нравилось. Под конец я чуть не убил тебя, решив обыграть Мейсона Верджера в его грязной игре. Я влюбился в тебя и потому заставлял страдать, как не заставлял страдать никого никогда в жизни. Это моя вина, я не смог, да и никогда не верил, что смогу донести до тебя свои чувства. Я разговаривал с тобой только когда тебя не было рядом, потому что все слова вылетали из моей головы, стоило только тебя увидеть. Я думал о тебе с какого-то момента почти каждый час. Я…  
— Почему ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас? Я уже знаю это… — Ганнибал судорожно вздохнул. — И это все…  
— Не имеет для тебя значения, — сухо ответил за него Грэм. — Я знаю. Но я знаю и то, что в какой-то момент ты стал отвечать мне взаимностью.  
Ганнибал истерически расхохотался.  
— Да, я понял это, лишь когда ты отверг мой дар тебе.  
Лектер спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ему было и больно и смешно — истерично смешно.  
— Только тогда?.. — усмехнулся он. — Да ты самый тупой начальник тюрьмы в мире. Да я сразу… господи, тебе следовало просто попросить…  
Уилл обнял его, прижав голову к своей груди.  
— Прости. Я никогда не верил в эффективность просьб… Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду?  
— До того, как возненавидеть тебя… Ты мне нравился… наверное, с того момента, когда первый раз отобрал у меня украденную ручку, — тихо прошептал Лектер. — Я был поражен, насколько ты видишь меня, будучи, собственно, тобой. Это сочетание невозможности… блять, да какая теперь разница?!  
Уилл отстранил его от себя и вдруг слизал его слезы языком. С одной щеки, с другой и под подбородком. Затем усмехнулся и спокойно и холодно произнес:  
— А ну-ка скажи мне, Ганнибал Лектер, глядя в глаза, что если бы я тебе сразу признался в любви, ты бы не убил меня при первой же возможности, чтобы сбежать!  
Ганнибал вздрогнул. Его раздражал этот холодный тон, как будто это не он тут ему клялся в вечной любви и всем таком, как будто он вообще не испытывал к нему никаких чувств… И самым раздражающим было то, что в эти моменты он всегда говорил правду.  
— Ты вовсе не ангел, котёнок, — фыркнул Грэм, гладя его по щекам. — И я вовсе не слепой. Если хочешь, чтобы к тебе относились как к ангелу, после того как меня убьёшь, найди себе другого человека, окружи его стеной лжи, и живи за ней счастливо, если сможешь каждый день переносить сводящее челюсти чувство собственного одиночества.  
Ганнибал размахнулся и ударил его кулаком в лицо. Уилл Грэм упал на кровать и расхохотался.  
— Господи, да, я может и тупой, но ты не лучше. Что это за реакция, блин? Мне еще выговаривал, что _я_ правду о себе не могу принять!  
Но Лектер смотрел так обиженно, что Уилл поднялся, превозмогая боль, и снова обнял его. — Прости, — он поцеловал его в щеку. — Я говорю слишком много обидной хуйни, я знаю, я попробую говорить меньше, просто нужно время. И я знаю, что ты не ангел, но я все равно люблю тебя, я не знаю твоих причин и есть ли они вообще, но я не осуждаю тебя за твои дела. Но я и не закрываю на них глаза.  
Ганнибал молчал. Насмешка, как ни странно, привела его в чувство. В реальность. Уилл более чем прав: увидь он в нем хоть одну слабость, он бы вне всякого сомнения сразу бы убил его. Все было по-настоящему. Ганнибал хотел сбежать, а заигрывал с комендантом исключительно для развлечения, почему-то совершенно не веря, что он зайдет так далеко…  
Тот факт, что Уилл Грэм видит его и любит таким как есть казался скорее страшным, чем желанным. И что он за чудовище, если любит его таким, как есть?.. Наверное, в глубине души Ганнибал считал, что незачем любить его за то, какой он есть. Хотя… Уилл сказал, что просто любит его, зная, кто он есть, а не_ за то_, кем он является.  
Противоречия. Ганнибал ненавидел их.  
— Ты прав, — вдруг улыбнулся Уилл. — Я действительно самый тупой начальник тюрьмы в мире. Как еще назвать коменданта, сбежавшего со своим заключенным, зная, что тот зарежет его в первом же мотеле?  
Ганнибал хмыкнул.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, это действительно похоже на омерзительное клише.  
— Да ничего подобного! — возмутился Грэм. — Моя история уникальна!  
— История твоей тупизны? Да. А вот про «прирежет в первом же мотеле» — клише из клише.  
— Я, кажется, видел перед въездом участок с плиткой. Можешь пойти отковырять кусок и забить им меня до смерти, если хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили.  
Лектер вздохнул.  
— Ты идиот…  
— Я знаю. Я влюбленный в тебя слепой идиот, до кучи преступник и бывший наркодиллер, не верящий ни во что светлое и хорошее до этого момента. И да, я предлагаю тебе свою помощь, тебе маньяку, каннибалу и главной жертве моей жестокости. Либо улыбнись, убивая меня, либо прими ее.  
— До этого момента?..  
Уилл взял его за плечи и внимательно взглянул в глаза.  
— Я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то, жаждущий мести так сильно, как ты, остановился. Я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то сумел противиться зову своей боли и отчаянию достаточно долго, чтобы не совершить задуманное. Это не слабость, это чудо. Ты совершил чудо, котёнок. Твое добро победило твое зло. Таких случаев в мире — один на миллион. И неважно, кем ты был раньше. Мне всегда было неважно, кем ты был раньше, я не смог возненавидеть тебя, даже когда прочитал твое дело. Даже когда понял, что ты собирался убить меня. Даже когда ты опозорил меня на суде. Даже когда ты убил Абеля. Даже когда ты отверг мой подарок.  
— Я не… — начал было Ганнибал, но Уилл положил пальцы на его губы.  
— Позволь мне заставить тебя забыть обо всем, что я делал с тобой. Я сделаю так, чтобы это перестало иметь значение. Я хочу быть с тобой, Ганнибал, и я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Можешь таскать с собой этот нож и зарезать меня в любой момент, когда…— Уилл легонько сжал его плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Сейчас ты почему плачешь?!  
Ганнибал рванулся из его рук и занес нож. Второй удар пришелся в правую руку, разрезав мышцы. Грэм зашипел. Ганнибал повалил его на кровать и вновь занес нож. Уилл спокойно смотрел на него. «Не получилось», — думал бывший комендант. А он так хотел… найти после войны себе место, где он вновь будет нужен. И ему так хотелось… хоть раз в жизни увидеть настоящее чудо. Даже если он никогда их не видел. Даже если он никогда в них не верил. Даже если он выдумал саму возможность их существования.  
— Улыбнись, триста четырнадцатый, — сухо произнес Уилл Грэм. — Это приказ. Если только моя смерть может сделать тебя счастливым, то будь, чёрт тебя дери, счастлив!  
Ганнибал горько усмехнулся и что есть силы всадил нож в самое сердце… подушки. Взметнулись вверх белые перья, прилипая к лезвию и к окровавленной ткани вокруг. Уилл поймал в свои объятья дрожащего и обессилевшего мужчину. Поцеловал в макушку, положил окровавленные руки на его спину. Рука Ганнибала, сжимавшая нож, была так близко, что лезвие почти касалось уха.  
Уилла трясло от боли, но он не решался сдвинуться, поглаживая немеющими пальцами спину возлюбленного. Ганнибал плакал, а Уилл шептал, что любит его, что сделает что угодно для него, и чтобы тот улыбнулся — что бы не решил. Почему-то это вызвало новый всплеск рыданий, и Грэму уже стало страшно, вдруг он совсем сломал свою… своего…  
— Ты знаешь, люди такие хрупкие, — произнес он, гладя его по голове. — Я… мне казалось, что ты крепче, чем остальные, и что ты выдержишь меня… потому что я разрушаю всех, к кому подхожу слишком близко. Ты был таким крутым, таким сильным, и я подумал, что не страшно, если я с тобой поиграю. Что ты не умрешь и не сломаешься от этого. А потом я влюбился в тебя, и сломал и себя и тебя.  
— Идиот. Думаешь, я могу умереть от этого? — произнёс Ганнибал сквозь слезы, а затем приник губами к груди Уилла. Засосал, поцеловал так, что Грэм, хоть и удивляясь внезапной перемене настроений, начал возбуждаться, — до тех пор, пока не заорал от адской боли.  
Ганнибал опять отгрыз от него кусок плоти.  
— Ты гребаный каннибал, я же предлагал тебе пожрать на заправке! — процедил Грэм. — Что за любовь к сырому мя…  
Лектер заткнул его соленым, кровавым и горьким поцелуем. Мокрые щеки, горячие губы и окровавленный язык, но Уилл тянется за добавкой, прижимает к себе своего любимого онемевшими от ран руками и гладит, целуя жадно, с ароматом торжества и с привкусом победы.  
А может и нет. Может, следующей ночью он все-таки зарежет его.  
Неважно. У них будет еще целый день. Целый день с ним. Он стоит всей жизни.  
Уилл огладил пальцами его мокрые щеки и взглянул в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, не плачь больше никогда, котёнок.  
Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд и прошептал:  
— Я убью тебя, если ты еще раз меня заставишь.  
Уилл коснулся его губ и улыбнулся.  
— Я хотел сказать «потому что наша постель в слезах и крови, будто там лишилось невинности двенадцать девственниц», — но мысль твою понял.  
Он ожидал хоть какой-то реакции на шутку, но с изумлением обнаружил, что Ганнибал уснул, глубоко вонзив ногти в его грудь и уткнувшись носом в шею. Это было довольно-таки больно, но кажется, с котами иначе не бывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец!  
Спасибо за внимание!^_^  
Если вам понравилась эта история, поблагодарить автора можно в письменной или денежной форме.  
4693 9575 5303 2876


End file.
